Sengoku Koukou
by Hikaru-009
Summary: [AUMultiCouple] Kagome Higurashi was a normal high school student who transferred to Sengoku Koukou.There she meets a boy name Ayakashi Inuyasha and her life changes as she gets involved with him & the ppl. around him. [hiatus]
1. Hajimari

**CHAPTER 1:  
  
HAJIMARI (THE BEGINNING)**  
  
CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blood spluttered everywhere.  
  
"Kikyou~~~!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young boy with long silver-ish white hair snapped his eyes open in surprise. He sat straight up and looked around his surroundings. He was at the roof of his school and was asleep for a few minutes.  
  
He rested his hand to his head.  
  
' Dammit!No matter how much I try to forget it,it keeps coming back!! ',the young boy thought.  
  
He looks up into the sky as he watched a flock of white doves flying above him.  
  
"Kikyou......"he muttered.  
  
' It's been two years since that incident.It felt like only weeks ago to me though.God,why does this has to happen to you,Kikyou!!?Why not me!!? '  
  
The young boy decided to leave the roof and go back to his classroom.Before he reached class,the bell rang meaning lunch period ended.  
  
"Hey,Inuyasha!!"  
  
The young boy turned around to the voice.  
  
Another boy with his hair tied into a small ponytail ran up to him."Where were you this whole time?I was looking for you....You should have seen the fight between Yakou and Iijima!Man,that was pretty awesome!But the the pricipal came and took them away."  
  
"....I was at the roof top,"answered the young boy tiredly  
  
"Why there?There's really nothing interesting up there,you know..."said the other boy.He then made an expression as though he understand,".....thinking about "her" again?"  
  
The young boy sighs,meaning yes.  
  
"I'm not trying to offend you or anything but,you should forget about her.The past is a past.Come on,I'll introduce you to some pretty girls if you want to.I know lots of them,"said the other boy grinning.  
  
"No thanks, Miroku.Aren't you suppose to be in class already?"said the young boy  
  
"Oh yeah!I completely forgot!"said the other boy as he looked at his watch.He ran down the hallway but looked back,"Hey,if you need help....just ask me."  
  
"....yeah....thanks.."said the young boy  
  
The other boy smiled at him and then ran to his class.  
  
The young boy looked out the window and saw some students walking back to their classes.Some were still outside,chit-chatting.  
  
' Forget about her!?How could I?It's all my fault she got into that accident.It's all my..... '  
  
The second bell rang as the young boy walked into the classroom.  
  
"You're late,Inuyasha.Get to your seat.I have a annoucement to make."said the teacher.  
  
"Keh(Bah/Feh)!Whatever....."said the young boy as he sat down into his seat.  
  
As soon as the young boy sat down,the teacher coughed and spoke,  
  
"Tomorrow,we will have a new transferr student coming into this class.She's new to this school so I want you all to do whatever you can to assist her."  
  
A few groans were heard.The teacher coughed again.  
  
"...Now let's begin with the lesson.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day,  
  
A young girl with shoulder lenghth hair was standing in front of her school.Her name was Higurashi Kagome.She glanced at the sign in front of her.The sign reads "WELCOME TO SENGOKU KOUKOU(HIGHSCHOOL)". Kagome placed her hands over her chest to calm down.She was very nervous because this was her first day in her new school.She was scared because she doesn't know what is going to happen once she steps into the school.  
  
But she gathered up her courage and walked inside the school.  
  
Everyone stopped to watch the new girl walking pass them and into their school.Kagome could feel all the stares and heard some whispers behind her.She suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow!Oh...I..I'm sor.."  
  
"Watch where you're going,b****!!"shouted a boy's voice  
  
Kagome looked up to see a young boy with long black hair wearing the same uniform as her standing in front of her. Instead of apologizing,she glared at him."What did you just call me?"  
  
"I said...,"Suddenly,the young boy froze and stared at the girl's face in shock.  
  
"What?Is there something on my face?"said Kagome  
  
Suddenly,the young boy's arms surrounded her and pulled her into his chest."You came back,Kikyou!You....You..."  
  
"W...Wait!I have no idea what you're talking about!!"shouted Kagome in surprised.  
  
"What are you talking about,Kikyou!?Did you forget about me!!?"shouted the young boy  
  
Kagome got angry and pushed him back."I said I have no idea what you're talking about!And I am not Kikyou!I'm Higurashi Kagome!Ka Go Me!Got it!!?"she shouted.  
  
The young boy looked at her in surprise.The students who were watching them gasped in surprise too.Kagome stompped her way to the office to her new school.  
  
"K...Kikyou?"the young boy called.  
  
Kagome turned around angrily and glared at him."I told you,I'm not Kikyou!I'm Kagome!!"  
  
She then walked inside the building.  
  
' How dare him!!Calling me someone I don't even know of!I can't believe I transferred to this school!!'thought Kagome as she stompped down the hallway.But she slowed down."But.....my other school wasn't good either......"  
  
Ever since she was little,Kagome was always teased and laughed at.Other kids would either throw rocks at her or call her names.Up to this day,she was always alone.Whenever she tried to make friends,they'd ignore her or use her like a slave.Kagome didn't know why people hated her her.  
  
Kagome shook her thoughts away and walked into the office


	2. Kikyou tte dare yo?

CHAPTER 2:  
  
  
  
KIKYOU TTE DARE YO!!? (WHO IS KIKYOU!?)  
  
  
  
Kagome sits nervously as the person in front of her is looking through some papers.  
  
"So.....your name is Higurashi Kagome and you are transferring to this school?"said the peson as she placed the papers down.  
  
"...yes.."said Kagome nervously.  
  
The person smiled kindly at her."There is nothing to be afraid of.My name is Chourou Kaede,the principal of this Sengoku Koukou.It is very nice to meet you,Higurashi Kagome-san."  
  
"Ummm.....A...arigatou-gozaimasu."said Kagome blushing with embarrassment.  
  
Principal Kaede searched into her drawers and took out a sheet of paper.She placed it on Kagme's hand.  
  
"This is your schedule,dear.Your homeroom will be your 1st period,so you don't really need to worry about coming late to your 1st period.If you need any help,just ask the teacher or just come to my office.I will be glad to help you,"said Kaede as she smiled at Kagome  
  
Kagome sighed in relief.She stood up and bowed at the principal."Thank you,Ms.Kaede."she said and left the room.  
  
"I hope you a good luck on your first day...."said Kaede.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked towards her homeroom.  
  
"Let's see.....Room 218....Room 218......oh god,where is it?I just hope they have a map for this school!It's too big!"  
  
She suddenly bumped into someone."Ouch!"she shouted as she fell flat on her butt.  
  
"Oh my,Are you okay?"asked a sweet,high voice.  
  
Kagome looked up to see a woman with short hair with a hair band on.She looks like one of the teachers here.  
  
"Oh..I..I'm okay!I'm sorry I bumped into you."said Kagome as she stood up dusting herself off.  
  
The woman saw her schedule on the floor and bent down to pick it up."Here,your schedule..."  
  
"OH..ummm..a.arigatou-gozaimasu.."said Kagome  
  
"Your homeroom is 218?Ohhh,so you must be the new student!"said the woman as she clasped her hands together.  
  
"Eh?"said Kagome in surprise.  
  
"Nice to meet you,my name is Sakasagami Yura.I am your homeroom teacher."  
  
"Really!?Oh..ummm,nice to meet you.I'm Higurashi Kagome..."  
  
"Come on,follow me.I will show you to your room and introduce you to the class.."said Yura and walks away.  
  
"Oh..y..yes!"said Kagome and was about to follow her when she caught something outside the window.  
  
She looked out and saw a tall young man sitting down under a sakura tree.' He looks familiar,' she thought.The man was reading a book.He suddenly looked up and saw Kagome staring at him.' Yikes!He saw me!"  
  
Kagome looked away from the window and ran towards Mrs.Yura.The man continued staring at the window Kagome was at.And then he returned to reading his book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here is your class....."said Mrs.Yura as she stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Arigatou-gozaimasu...."Kagome bowed to her.  
  
"Wait here....I will call you when all is ready..."said Mrs.Yura and went inside first leaving the door open.  
  
Kagome could hear some voices of students.  
  
"Quiet please!As I said yesterday,I am going to introduce you all to the new transferr student..."said Mrs.Yura.She looked towards the door,"You can come in...."  
  
Kagome walked inside the classroom with a nervous feeling.She heard some oohs and aahs and some gasps from the students.She stood beside Mrs.Yura.  
  
"This is Higurashi Kagome.Kagome,can you intoduce yourself to the class..?"said Mrs.Yura  
  
Kagome was about to speak when the door opened and the young boy from earlier walked in.  
  
"You are...."Kagome muttered  
  
The young boy saw Kagome and made a surprised expression.  
  
"You're late again,Inuyasha.Go to your seat."said Mrs.Yura  
  
'Inuyasha?Is that his name?'Kagome thought  
  
"Keh!"the young boy muttered and sat rather roughly into his seat.  
  
"Now,Kagome.You can introduce yourself now..."  
  
"O..Okay."Kagome faced the class.She saw all the students were staring at her waiting for what she was going to say.She was starting to get afraid but she gathered up her courage,"M..My name is Higurashi Kagome.I came from Heian Koukou and I am new to this school.I just hope I can make friends with you.."  
  
"Stop with the babbling already!Just get on with it!"the young boy interrupted from his seat.  
  
"Excuse me but I have the right to introduce myself,you know.And who do you think you are?Mr.Tough guy!?I would be glad if you'd stop with your interruption,"Kagome talked back to him angrily.  
  
Everyone in the class gasped and turned at the young boy.The young boy made an annoyed expression and got off his seat.He walks towards Kagome.  
  
"So you think you're tough,eh?"  
  
"Is it bad?"Kagome asked sarcastically  
  
The young boy smirked and went back to his seat.  
  
"O..Okay.Kagome,you can sit next to Ms.Taijiya.Ms.Taijiya,please raise your hand so Kagome can know where she sits."  
  
A girl with long waist-length hair raised her hand.Kagome walked towards the girl and sat next to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you,Higurashi-san..."said the girl  
  
"Nice to meet you...umm..."  
  
"Sango.Taijiya Sango.That is my name."said the girl  
  
"Okay.Nice to meet you Taijiya-san."said Kagome  
  
"You can call me Sango,"said Sango  
  
"Then you can call me Kagome..."said Kagome  
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
"You two over there,please be quiet!We're going to start our lesson.Please turn to page 45..."  
  
Kagome saw the young boy staring at her.She glared at him and sticks her tongue out.The young boy made an annoying expression and turned his face away from hers.  
  
"Sango-chan,who is that guy,sittng over there?"Kagome whispered to Sango  
  
"Oh,that's Ayakashi Inuyasha.He's the most rebellious student in this school.Most of the students are afraid of him except for Naraku and Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Naraku?Sesshoumaru?"Kagome blinked her eyes in confusion.  
  
"Oh,Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older brother.He's a junior.He's very calm and quiet unlike Inuyasha.But rumors say that he is a very cold person.And Naraku......that's the only person you shouldn't be hanging out with."  
  
"Eh?Why?"  
  
"Onigumo Naraku is the son of dad who holds a big electric company and his dad owns this school.He's a dirty guy and he'll do anything to get what he wants.The teachers and the principal can't do anything because they are afriad his dad might close down the school.Naraku uses this advantage to do whatever he wants.One guy got beaten up by his gang without any reason and the teachers can't punish him."  
  
Sango sighs and looks out the window,"....and Kikyou..."  
  
"Eh?Did you say Kikyou?"Kagome said as flashback of what happened this morning returned to her.  
  
"Yes.Miko Kikyou was the madonna of this school.She was very indeed....beautiful.Even I kinda feel jealous.Naraku wanted her but she was already going out with Inuyasha."  
  
"She was?"Kagome turns her head towards Inuyasha who was looking bored and was playing with his pen.  
  
"Yes.Naraku used all kinds of tricks to break their relationship but none of them worked.I guess their love was far too deep for Naraku to break.But one day,Inuyasha and Kikyou had a fight.The reason was that Kikyou had to transfer to another school.Inuyasha couldn't agree with that so they had a little fight.Inuyasha walked away from her in the middle of the road leaving Kikyou.He turned around to say "bye" to her when he saw a truck coming towards her.He tried to save her but it was too late."  
  
"She.....she died?"Kagome made a horrified expression.  
  
Sango shook her head."No...she managed to survive but she's in a coma now.It's been two years after the accident.Inuyasha blames its his fault that Kikyou is in a coma.I guess he really loved her..."  
  
"Hmmm......"Kagome looked at Inuyasha who noticed she was staring at him.Kagome smiled at him which surprised him.  
  
' What is that girl thinking?First she was angry at me and now what?God,I hate it when she smiles with that face...' Inuyasha thought  
  
Kagome turned to Sango."But then if he still likes this Kikyou person then why....did he hug me?"  
  
"What?He hugged you?"  
  
"Yes...this morning.I had no idea what he was talking about so...I kinda got mad at him."Kagome makes a regretful expression.  
  
"Ohhh...I see,"said Sango and looks over at Inuyasha who was watching them,"it must be your face.That's the reason."  
  
"My face?What's wrong with my face?"asked Kagome confused  
  
"Well,....you look exactly like Kikyou.Your eyes,your hair,your nose....everything.It seems like you are Kikyou.When you came into the classroom,I thought you were her and then you woke up from the state of coma.But when Mrs.Yura said your name,I doubted that.I'm sure everyone in the class thought that."Sango looks to her side and sighs,"She was popular anyways.No wonder why Naraku wants her.She's also rich too,you know."  
  
"Oh,so now he's making me some kind of a replacement of Kikyou?What is he thinking!?I can't believe he actually hugged me!aaah!!"said Kagome as she rubs herself.  
  
"Higurashi-san!Is there something wrong!?"asked Mrs.Yura  
  
"Oh...ummmm,nothing!I just thought I saw a bug!"said Kagome and sighs.  
  
"You know.."said Sango,"you're cool.Do you want to hang out with me in lunch?I'll introduce you to some of my friends."  
  
"Sure,....arigatou,"Kagome smiled at her. 


	3. Introduction

CHAPTER 3:  
  
  
  
  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru:Hi there!Nice to meet you all!Umm...my last chapter,someone said that my title should be "Kikyou tte dare desu ka ".Well,that is the proper way to say it but! "Kikyou tte dare yo!" is like a slang way of saying it.Kagome uses these kinds of slang words a lot since she's not really that of a proper-sentence- saying girl(???).I'm just trying to let her personality stay the same.Well,that's all I have to say so I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
The bell rang for lunch period.The students all ran out of their classes.  
  
Kagome stuffed her new textbooks and her notebooks into her bag.  
  
' I'm suppose to meet Sango-chan in front of the library.I can't wait to meet more friends!I hope they're nice to me..'  
  
She thought as she walked out of class.The hallway was now empty.Kagome looked out of the window seeing some students eating their lunch outside.  
  
She decided to head to the library when she found out she doesn't know where it is.' Oh god,I forgot to ask Sango-chan where the library is!!What should I do!?I can't keep letting Sango-chan and her friends wait for me! '  
  
She looked up to see Inuyasha walking down the hallway,too.' Good timing! ' she thought  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome in front of him but decided to walk pass her.  
  
"H..Hey!"  
  
He turned around to the owner of the voice.The girl who looked so much like Kikyou,that it irritates him.  
  
"What do you want?"he asked rather coldly  
  
Kagome hesitated for a moment whether it was right to ask this guy or not."Ummm.....can you tell me where the library is?"  
  
"Why?So you can cram your head into books?" Inuyasha himself doesn't know why he's acting cold towards her.' Is it because she looks like Kikyou? ' he asked to himself.  
  
"..No,I'm suppose to meet Sango-chan there but then I forgot to ask her where the library is...so..."Kagome blushed in embarrassment.She lowered her head but looked back at him,"can you tell me where it is?"  
  
"...Tsh,like I would,"said Inuyasha and turns around to walk away from her.  
  
"Are you telling me that you can't even do one small favor?And why are you so cold to me?Is it because I look like your girlfriend,Kikyou!?"Kagome asked angrily  
  
"Don't even go there,girl.You don't have the right to talk about her.And the reason I'm cold to you is NOT because you look like her!"shouted Inuyasha back at her  
  
"And why is that?It's a free country,I have the right to talk about someone else.And if that's not the reason why you're cold to me....then what is it?"Kagome asked as she folded her arms.  
  
"I have no reason to tell you.And I thought you were suppose to go to the library to meet your "so-called " friends?"  
  
"That's why I'm asking you to tell me where the library is!And I don't want you insulting my friend!"Kagome shouted  
  
"Friends!?Ha!"Inuyasha chuckled,"you don't have the right to have any friends!"  
  
Kagome's body twitched as she heard those words.His words echoed in her minds.  
  
"......know....."  
  
"Huh?What'd you say?"said Inuyasha and noticed that her body was trembling.  
  
"What do you know about me!!!?"shouted Kagome with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Wha...!!?"Inuyasha yelled in surprise,"What the hell are you crying for!?I didn't say anything to hurt you,did I!?"  
  
"....Yes,you did..."Kagome started to sob.  
  
"...Okay,okay!I'm sorry for whatever I said to you!!Now would you stop crying now!!?"shouted Inuyasha stuttering  
  
"O...Only if you..tell..me where..the..li...brary is..."Kagome blurted out as she continued to sob.  
  
Inuyasha sighs,"Fine,fine!I give up!Come on!"  
  
Kagome lifts her face up and smiles,"Really!!?"  
  
There was no sign of her crying."You...You tricked me!!!?"Inuyasha shouted  
  
"Of course,I'll do anything to get whatever I want,"Kagome beamed at him  
  
"You....You're not cute for a girl!!"shouted Inuyasha angrily  
  
"Come on!Just tell me where the library is already!I'm already late you know!!?"shouted Kagome  
  
"Fine,fine!Follow me!I'm too lazy to tell you the direction..,"said Inuyasha and walked towards the stair.  
  
Kagome stared at him sadly as she remembered what he said to her earlier.  
  
"Aren't you coming!?"shouted Inuyasha who was already going down the stairs  
  
"W..Wait for me!!"Kagome followed him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So..Sango,when is this new friend of yours coming?"asked a boy with his hair tied into a small ponytail.  
  
"That's wierd,I told her to meet me at the library."  
  
"Well....maybe she doesn't know where the library is.She's new here isn't she?"asked a girl with long dark black hair up to her waist.  
  
"That must be it!You're really smart,Tsuyu!I'm proud to be your boyfriend!!"said a boy who's hair is in a ponytail.  
  
"Miroku-sama,I made lunch for you!"said a girl who was smaller than the others.  
  
"Thank you,Koharu.I appreciate it,"said the boy called Miroku as he reached for her butt.  
  
Suddenly,he was hit on his head by a book by Sango and a big lump appeared.  
  
"If Kagome-chan doesn't really know where the library is...then I gotta find her.She might be lost.."said Sango throwing the book aside.  
  
"Sango-cha~~~~~n!!!!"  
  
The group turned around to the voice.They saw Kagome and beside her was rather a grumpy Inuyasha walking towards them.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!"said Sango as she run towards them.  
  
"Sorry,I'm late!I didn't know where the library was so I asked Inuyasha..."  
  
"Eh?Inuyasha?"said Sango and looked over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with a annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha,when did you start community service?"asked Miroku  
  
Inuyasha punched him on the head back."Shut-up!She forced me to!"  
  
"Who said I forced you to?"asked Kagome  
  
"Hey,hey....don't start a fight here.Oh,Kagome-chan!I'll introduce you to my friends.."said Sango  
  
"This is Tsukihime Tsuyu,Takeda Nobunaga......"  
  
"Nice to meet you...."said Tsuyu as she bowed her head  
  
"I'm Tsuyu's boyfriend,nice to meet you..."said Nobunaga  
  
"This is Hoshi Koharu-chan.....she's also new to this school..."Sango winked at Kagome  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu,....."said Koharu as she lowers her head in embarrassment.  
  
"....And this is Houshi Miroku......" said Sango.She whispers into Kagome's ear,"you should be careful of him."  
  
"Eh?"Kagome blinked her eyes in confusion.  
  
"This is Higurashi Kagome-chan..."said Sango as she turns to her friends  
  
"..It is a pleasure to meet you,Kagome-san..."said Miroku as he approached her.He took her hands,"Can I ask you a favor?Would you...."  
  
THOINK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku was hit on the head again by Sango and this time with a bigger book.  
  
"Uh...."Kagome sweatdroppped  
  
"Come on!Let's go eat lunch!I'm starving!"said Sango  
  
The group headed straight to the lunch line.Kagome remembered something and turns around to Inuyasha who was about to walk away.  
  
"Oh,umm....Inuyasha!"Kagome runs to him,"Thank you......for ummm..helping me."  
  
"Yeah,whatever...."said Inuyasha and walks away.  
  
"H..Hey!"Kagome stopd him,"..d..do you want to eat lunch with us?"  
  
Inuyasha makes a surprised and confused expression. 


	4. Naraku

CHAPTER 4:  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru: Hi there!Sorry,it took so long to update!I had a school project to do so.....well,anyway,I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NARAKU  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stares at Kagome with a shocked and surprised expression.  
  
"What did you just say?"he asked  
  
"Umm...I..I asked if you want to eat lunch with us.."Kagome said as she makes a confused expression.  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?"asked Inuyasha again  
  
"I'm talking to....Ayakashi Inuyasha,right?"  
  
"That's not what I mean!!"shouted Inuyasha as he walked up to her "You heard from that Sango b**** didn't you!?I'm Ayakashi Inuyasha,the most rebellious student in this school!Everyone is scared of me here!And you're asking me if I could eat lunch with you!!?"  
  
"...Is it bad?"asked Kagome as she looks up at Inuyasha  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't care if you're a rebellious student or a playboy.I don't care who you are....,it's normal to ask a friend to eat lunch together,right?"Kagome said as she smiled at him  
  
Inuyasha makes a surprised expression,"Hey,wait a minute!Who said that I'm your friend!!?"  
  
"Why,it's me?Come on,Inuyasha.Don't be so shy about it!Let's eat lunch together!"  
  
"I'm not being shy!Hey let go me!"shouted Inuyasha as Kagome wrapped her arms around his and pulled him towards the cafeteria.  
  
He quiet down as he saw some other students watching the comotion between the two.He then stares down at Kagome who was still holding his arms.  
  
Kagome looks up to find him staring at her."Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh,oh..no.....just thought of something..." said Inuyasha quickly as he scratched his nose in embarrassment.  
  
"...?...Well,okay then.Let's go.Sango-chan and her friends must be waiting for us."  
  
A figure was watching the two behind a wall.As the two left towards the cafeteria,the figure runs out of the building to his gang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey,Naraku...."said one boy,"he's back"  
  
A boy with long black wavy hair held up in a ponytail opened his dark red eyes.He watched as one of his men came running towards him.  
  
"...So....how was it?Is it true that this new girl looks like Miko Kikyou?" asked the boy  
  
The other boy who was running waited to catch his breathe,"Yeah,it's true,Naraku.She really does look like Kikyou.Except,maybe she's a bit more active than her.And guess what,she's with that Ayakashi Inuyasha."  
  
The boy with wavy hair narrowed his eyes by that name.He stood up as his men stood beside him.  
  
"So...,Inuyasha is again going to bother with my plans,eh?Fine then...I have another plan for him.."said the boy and grins evily  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kagome-cha~~n!!"shouted Sango waving her hand to Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Kagome who saw Sango waving at them runs towards the table they were sitting at.  
  
"Sorry,it took so long.I didn't know how to ask for the food so I had to ask Inuyasha."said Kagome as she sat down.  
  
She looks up at the boy who was still standing."Aren't you going to sit?"  
  
"Feh,like who would?" said Inuyasha holding his lunch plate  
  
"Oh,fine then!Go ahead and eat while you're standing!"said Kagome as she eats her food angrily  
  
"What are you being mad about?"asked Inuyasha  
  
Sango and her friends watched the comotion between the two."It looks like you guys are going along well.."said Sango  
  
"Wha!No,we're not!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Oh,really?To me,it seems you guys are in your dream world.Tell me,Inuyasha,how did you persuade her?"asked Miroku  
  
THWACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku gets hit by the head by Sango.  
  
"I DID NOT persuade her!!"shouted Inuyasha angrily  
  
He stood frozen as the other students stopped to watch him.He nervously looks around and sat down in embarrassment.  
  
"Inuyasha is right,Miroku-san.He did not persuade me.I only asked him if he wants to eat lunch with us.."said Kagome as she bits her bread.  
  
"Aaah,so you're the one who persuaded Inuyasha,Kagome-sama!"said Miroku and gets hit by the head by Sango again.  
  
"Stop with the nonsense,Miroku!You don't need to talk about those things while we're eating..."said Sango  
  
"Oh,Sango.You don't have to be jealous about it,"said Miroku as he reached down to touch Sango's butt.  
  
Sango freaked at the tingling feeling of his hand and turns around to slap him.  
  
SMAAAACK!!!!  
  
Nobunaga sighed,"He's stupid as usual..."  
  
"Now now,Nobunaga.That's not a nice thing to say.."said Tsuyu  
  
"Aah,you're right,Tsuyu!!"said Nobunaga as he held her hands  
  
"Miroku-sama~~~!!"Koharu cried by Miroku's side who was uncouscious and there was a red handprint on his cheeks.  
  
"Hmph!" Sango then turns to Kagome,"So...Kagome-chan,How is your first day so far?"  
  
"Oh,it's okay I guess.I met you and Inuyasha and made new friends!Ohh...but I haven't seen this Naraku guy yet though..."  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ears by the sound of that name.Everyone suddenly quiet down when they heard that name.  
  
"Oh!I'm sorry!I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's okay,Kagome-chan.You didn't do anything bad.It's just that we're not used to hearing his name..."said Sango  
  
"Feh!You're just all scared of him!That guy!He always makes his men fight for him!I just bet he doesn't even know how to punch!"Inuyasha spat out disgustingly  
  
"I heard that you got into a fight with him,Inuyasha,"said Miroku with a serious expression  
  
Inuyasha took a glance of him."Yeah so what?I could have won if he wasn't a big chicken!"  
  
Kagome watched her friends making a dark expression since the time she said the word Naraku.  
  
' This Naraku guy,he must be really bad to make Sango-chan and her friends scared of him."She suddenly remembered seeing a man sitting under a tree outside the building when she met Mrs.Yura at the Hallway.' I wonder if he was Naraku....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking down the hallway towards her next class.  
  
'This school is really complicated than I thought....,' She didn't notice a boy standing in front of her, '..I so hope I get to get over these problems...'  
  
She bumped into someone so she looked up to see a boy student rather taller than her with long black wavy hair and red eyes standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh....I'm sorry," Kagome apologized,"I..I was lost in thoughts so I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
The boy student smirked and approached her,"That's okay.By the way,What is your name?"  
  
"It's Higurashi Kagome..."said Kagome as she took a step back  
  
"My name is Onigumo Naraku...."  
  
"Nara...ku?" Kagome's eyes widen in surprised  
  
The boy name Naraku smiled evily at Kagome's reaction."So...you've heard of me.Then that make things easier.Kagome,I want you to go out with me."  
  
"Eh??" 


	5. Enter Sesshoumaru

**CHAPTER 5:  
  
ENTER SESSHOUMARU!  
  
**There was a moment of silence as Kagome stared at Naraku in shock.  
  
"Wha...What are you saying?"she asked confused in her thoughts  
  
"Didn't you hear me?I want you to go out with me,"said Naraku as he approached her again  
  
"I...I'm sorry but..I... can't.I have to go to my next class!It was nice meeting you,Naraku-san!"  
  
Kagome was about to leave when Naraku grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him.  
  
"It seems that you don't know who you're talking to.This is not a request.I am commanding you,"Naraku narrowed his eyes as he stared into Kagome's face.  
  
' Ow!This freakin' guy is going to break my arm if he keeps squeezing so hard! ' Kagome thought as she glared at Naraku  
  
She tries to break free but Naraku just holds her hand even more tightly.  
  
"You can't just command people here and there you know!You're not the boss of this school!"shouted Kagome as she continues trying to break free from his grasp.  
  
"Well then,would it be a good reason if I tell you that my father absolutely owns this school?"asked Naraku as she squeezes her hand tightly again  
  
Kagome remembers what Sango said to her.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
"......And Naraku......that's the only person you shouldn't be hanging out with."  
  
"Eh?Why?"  
  
"Onigumo Naraku is the son of a dad who holds a big electric company and his dad owns this school.He's a dirty guy and he'll do anything to get what he wants..........."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Tha...That doesn't mean that your the boss of this school!" Kagome again shouted at him.  
  
Naraku closes in to kiss her when they heard a noise behind them.They both turn around to see Inuyasha standing there and glaring at him.  
  
"I..Inuyasha!" Kagome yells as she finally breaks free from Naraku's grasp.She runs over to Inuyasha and hides behind his shoulder.  
  
"Kuku.....so it's you,Inuyasha.It's been a long time since we met,eh?How is Kikyou?Is she still in a coma?How sad of her.If she hadn't gone with you she wouldn't be in that accident..."Naraku smiled evily as he stares at Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"said Inuyasha and then widen his eyes in surprise,"Are you telling me that you caused that accident!?"  
  
"Hmph.."Naraku shrugged,"Why don't you find that out yourselves?"  
  
"You!!!"Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
'I....Inuyasha?' Kagome makes a surprised expression at Inuyasha's action.' Oh yes,How could I have forget!Inuyasha used to go out with Kikyou!And Naraku was jealous of that!If it's really true that Naraku had caused that accident then what a jerk he is!!'  
  
Inuyasha crackled his knuckles,"You're not getting away this time!!"  
  
"Hmph....." Naraku smirks at him  
  
"What are you guys doing!!!Class is going to start!!" A teacher who just happened to pass by yelled at them.He must have thought that a fight was going to start.  
  
Naraku turns to leave but then faces Kagome,"Don't forget Kagome,you're going to go out with me."  
  
"Wh..Who would!!"shouted Kagome behind Inuyasha's shoulder  
  
Naraku just smirked and walked away leaving the two standing in the hallway alone.  
  
There was a silence between them as Kagome nervously stares at Inuyasha.  
  
"....You're going out with him?"asked Inuyasha who broke the silence.  
  
"N..No!Who would want to go out with that jerk!!Breaking the relationship between you and Kikyou,that's a really bad thing to do!!I'm starting to feel sorry for this Kikyou person!" Kagome yelled and complained at him.  
  
"Why do you even care if you don't even know Kikyou?"asked Inuyasha  
  
"Eh!?" said Kagome.She thinks for a moment wondering why."W..Well, of course I care!I'm your friend!What kind of friend doesn't support there friend's love relationship!!?"  
  
"I never said I was your friend.....yet,"said Inuyasha and walks away  
  
"H..Hey!That's not a nice thing to say!"Kagome yelled but then stopped for a moment,"Wait.What do you mean by "yet" ?Does that mean that you're going to become my friend eventually!?" she asked as she runs to him  
  
"I never said that word.."said Inuyasha  
  
"Yes,you did!You don't have to be so embarrassed about it!" Kagome smiles happily.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
Those words were heard by the students who walked pass between the two couples. ^ ^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking down the hallway towards the entrance after the bell rang meaning that school was over.  
  
' I guess, my first day was okay.Except meeting that Naraku jerk!Urgh!Just by thinking of him makes me mad!' Kagome thought as she walks pass the music room and finds that the door was slightly opened.  
  
"Hm?" said Kagome as she walks towards the room."Wierd,who would leave the music room door open?Someone could just come in and steal things from here."  
  
She was about to close the door when she heard music coming from towards the room.  
  
"Music...?" Kagome whispered,"Who would play after school?And this sound....it sounds like a violin."  
  
Kagome peeks into the room to find a tall man standing in the middle of the room playing a violin.His back was faced towards her so she couldn't she the face but he had long silver-ish white hair.She slowly sneaks into the room to listen to the music clearly.It seems the man doesn't notice her yet.  
  
' Wow...' Kagome gasped at the sight she was seeing,' He's really good.But...I wonder why but the music sounds.......sad.'  
  
After the man finished playing,it was either she forgot that she sneaked into the room without permission or she was just over-excited,she clapped her hands.  
  
The man turns around and finds Kagome sitting in one of the desks and clapping at him.  
  
"That was really nice!You're really good!I wish I could play like that,"said Kagome as she continues clapping.  
  
"......You're not allowed in here...,"said the man  
  
Kagome who finally noticed what she was doing blushed furiously and puts her head down,"Oh...ummm....I..I'm sorry.I guess..I was uh...charmed by your beautiful music."  
  
Kagome brings her head up to find the man putting the violin back in its case,' It seems he's a junior...maybe a senior I guess. '  
  
"Uh..umm.....by the way,My name is Higurashi Kagome.What is yours?"she asked  
  
"............" The man stayed silent.  
  
"Uh...did I...say something wrong?"  
  
' His amber eyes......I've seen it somewhere.But where...? ' Kagome thought as she waited for the man to talk.  
  
".....My name is Ayakashi Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Eh?So,you're Sesshoumaru!?Inuyasha's older brother?"Kagome said in surprise.' Of course!His eyes!It's the same as Inuyasha's!I should have known! '  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and walks towards the door,"...He's not my brother.I don't accept him as my brother."  
  
"Eh?Wha...What do you mean?"said Kagome but Sesshoumaru had already left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lays down in her bed as she got into her room  
  
"Today was really complicated....I hope tomorrow will be a better day than tomorrow,"said Kagome as she slowly falls asleep.  
  
"Kagome,do you want to take a bath?I filled up the bath tub for you.Kago...."Kagome's mother said as she walked inside the room.  
  
She finds Kagome sleeping peacefully into her bed and smiles."Oh dear,you're going to catch a cold if you sleep like that..." She placed a blanket over her and kissed on her daughter's cheek.  
  
"I hope you have a good dream,dear...."she said and walks towards the door.  
  
She turned off the room light and closes the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome turns around to see her friend,Sango,running towards her.  
  
"Oh,Ohayou,Sango-chan,"Kagome smiles at her friend.  
  
"Ohayou,So how was your first day yesterday?"asked Sango as she approached her  
  
"Oh,it was okay.I met Naraku yesterday too,"said Kagome  
  
"You did!?"Sango stopped dead,"What did he say?Did he do something bad to you?"  
  
"No..."Kagome thought for a moment,"Well,...he asked me or actually commanded me to go out with him."  
  
"Really!?Oh,that's bad,Kagome-chan!He must be after you because you look like Kikyou!"Sango makes a shocked expression  
  
"Does it always have to relate with this Kikyou person?"Kagome said as she continued walking towards the school.  
  
"Well,....Naraku was really obsessed with Kikyou.I mean,just by being friends with Kikyou,he will pick on you because he wants Kikyou all for himself,"said Sango  
  
Kagome stopped walking and faces Sango."So...this Kikyou person....she must have been lonely."  
  
"I guess......I never saw her hang out with any of her friends.Well,I'm not even sure if she had any friends."  
  
"Hmm....it must be really sad to be a loner.I think I know how she feels...."Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango makes a confused expression."Are you okay,Kagome-chan?You look.......really sad."  
  
"Huh?"Kagome makes a surprised expression but then smiles,"No...it's okay.It's nothing..."  
  
"Well......if you say so.Let's go then!We don't want to be late for Homebase,do we?"  
  
"You got that right!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango both arrived to their class.They saw the class empty except for Inuyasha who was leaning on the wall looking out into the window.  
  
"Ohayou,Inuyasha...."greeted Kagome  
  
Inuyasha took a glance of Kagome and shrugs looking back at the window again.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't even say "ohayou"!That's really rude you know!"Kagome said as she puts her hand on her hips.  
  
"..Whatever...."said Inuyasha and walked towards his desk  
  
"So,Kagome-chan.Anything else happened yesterday other than meeting Naraku?"asked Sango as she placed her bag on the desk.  
  
"Hmmmm....."Kagome thought for a moment,"Oh!I also met Sesshoumaru after school.He was playing the violin and it was really nice."  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ears and Sango makes a surprised expression.  
  
"Wow!You met Sesshoumaru already?He always liked the quiet and calm places so its really rare to find him during school hours."  
  
"I even talked to him."said Kagome as she remembered what Sesshoumaru had said to her."...And...when I said that he was Inuyasha's older brother...well...I think he got mad or something because he said that Inuyasha wasn't his brother.And he doesn't accept him as his brother."  
  
"Hmmm...."Sango makes a thoughtful expression,"Well...why don't you ask the little brother since he's just right over there listening to our conversation."  
  
They both turned their heads towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmph,I don't care what that stupid brother says!I don't accept him as my brother either!"said Inuyasha  
  
"Why not?You guys are suppose to be brothers,aren't you suppose to be getting along?"asked Kagome  
  
"That's HALF brothers,to correct you!WE have the same father but different mothers,a'right?"said Inuyasha folding his arms  
  
"Well,that doesn't mean you guys have to hate each other.What's wrong with being half-brothers?"Kagomed said a little angrily  
  
"Feh!You wouldn't know how I feel!"  
  
"Ha!Try me!"  
  
"Oh yeah!!?"  
  
Sango could only just watch the argument between the two.


	6. Kagome and Kikyouwhat is the difference?

CHAPTER 6:  
  
  
  
  
  
KAGOME AND KIKYOU.... WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE!!?  
  
  
  
Kagome was looking out the window dazedly during class.Inuyasha noticed this and stares at her.  
  
'.....I wonder what will Naraku do if I refuse his commands.Will he hurt me?Or worse,hurt my precious friends?I can't make him do that...'  
  
Kagome slammed her hands to her desk,"I just can't!!!"  
  
"What is it that you can't,Ms.Higurashi?"asked Yura who was in front of the board holding a textbook.  
  
"Oh!"Kagome said who noticed what she did,"Umm....it's nothing,Mrs.Yura!I'm sorry....that I.....interrupted your class."  
  
She started to blush furiously as she sat down quietly.She could hear giggles from some of her clasmates.Suddenly,she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay,Kagome-chan?"asked Sango who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah.......I'm okay."Kagome answered gloomly.  
  
Inuyasha quietly stares at Kagome the whole period.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have heard from Sango that you met Naraku,Kagome-sama..?"said Miroku who was eating his lunch  
  
"Well....yes but..what's with the "-sama" phrase?"asked Kagome  
  
"Oh,you don't have to worry about it.He just uses that phrase sometimes as a habit."said Nobunaga beside her  
  
"Here,Nobunaga.Eat..."said Tsuyu holding up a spoonful of rice.  
  
"Yes,Tsuyu!"said Nobunaga and bites the spoon.  
  
"Miroku-sama!I made lunch for you again!And this time it's "Koharu Special"!!"said Koharu holding a lunch box  
  
"I appreciate it,Koharu."said Miroku and takes a bite from it,"Hmm....this is pretty good.You can be a cook in the near future,Koharu."  
  
"I....I hope you're right,Miroku-sama.."said Koharu blushing  
  
"Persuading a girl again?"said Sango beside the two,"Gosh,you never learn to quit,do you?"  
  
"Oh,Sango,if you're jealous just tell me.I'll surely won't persuade another girl again just for you,"said Miroku with a angelic expression  
  
"Oh really,"said Sango as she looked over his shoulder,"Hey look,there's a cute girl over there waving at you."  
  
"Really?May I ask where is she?"said Miroku looking around the cafeteria  
  
"...I thought you were going to stop?"said Sango sarcastically  
  
Kagome chuckled at the conversation between the two.' Those two really make a good couple.Only if Miroku-san is not a playboy....'  
  
She watched Sango slapping Miroku who was about to touch her butt.  
  
'...and a pervert.' she sweatdropped.  
  
She turns to Inuyasha who was eating with them again.  
  
"So....,about your brother...uh..Sesshoumaru.Why do you hate him?"asked Kagome  
  
"Why the heck do you want to know?It's none of your bussiness..."said Inuyasha as he shifted away from her  
  
"Oh come on.It'll be really good to know more about my friend..."asked Kagome innocently  
  
"You're not asking about me...but my stupid BROTHER!?" said Inuyasha sarcastically  
  
"Just say it!"Kagome said impatiently  
  
Inuyasha paused and stared at Kagome for a moment."That guy....,he always have to be SO perfect.He's been taught like that,to be perfect.That just irritates me,that's all.Happy,now?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Why don't you start talking about yourself?Since,you've been asking people to talk about themselves,now it's your turn,"said Inuyasha  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Hmm....,let's see,why don't you talk about this...Heian School,you said you transferred from...."said Inuyasha  
  
"Eh?N...No,I can't!"  
  
"Hmm?"Inuyasha smiled jokingly and leaned closer to her,"...and why is that?"  
  
"Uhh...."Kagome looked away from him.' I can't tell him my past!If he finds out,I was a loner...he'll laugh at me! '  
  
"Kagome-chan!"Sango interrupted,"Can you come with me to the library?I forgot I had to return some books!"  
  
"O..Of course!"Kagome sighed in relief and walked away hurriedly with Sango who was making a confused expression.  
  
"Hey!You're running away!!?"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Kagome turned towards him and showed him the tongue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After School,  
  
Kagome was walking towards the exit gate of the school when some group of men stood in front of her.  
  
"Uh...yes?Can I.....help you?"asked Kagome  
  
"Naraku wants to see you...."said one of the men  
  
"Eh?H..Hey!!"Kagome was pulled by the arms and was dragged to the back of the school.  
  
Inuyasha who was on a branch of a tree saw the whole thing.  
  
"Kagome...?"he muttered  
  
  
  
The men pushed Kagome in front of Naraku who was sitting under a tree.  
  
"I told you that you're going out with me,Kagome."  
  
Naraku stood up and approached her.  
  
"I...I never said that I would!I will never anyways!!"Kagome shouted but she was a bit scared inside.  
  
Naraku held her chin with his long white hands.He sniffed her scent and smirked,"You really look like her.The one I had loved so much but couldn't get my hands on."  
  
"D...Don't tell me that I'm a replacement of her!!"Kagome yelled  
  
"Kuku......it seems that you two have the same looks but your atttitude and action towards people are different for hers.Kikyou doesn't yell that much like what you're doing now."  
  
Anger started to boil in Kagome's body." Why!!?Why!?WHY!!?Why does people make me somekind of a clone of Kikyou!I may have the same looks but I am not her!You get it,Naraku!!?And I am not going to be your girlfriend!!"  
  
"Well....noisy girl,aren't you?Let me shut you up..."said Naraku and leans forward to kiss her.  
  
Kagome struggles in his arms.' No!! ' She tries to break free but it was useless.Even though she breaks free from Naraku's grasp,his men will eventually catch her and bring her to him again.' Inuyasha!!Help!Save me!Inuyasha!! '  
  
"Argh!!!"  
  
Suddenly,one of Naraku's men crashed to the ground.  
  
"Let her go,you bastard.You don't have the right to touch her with your freakin' dirty hands!!"shouted Inuyasha standing in front of Naraku and his group.  
  
"And does that mean that YOU can touch her?Give me a break,Inuyasha,"Naraku smirked but then later glares at him,"I told you not to bother with my plans again.If you do......"  
  
"If I do..what?I told you that I don't work under your stupid commands.You're even lazy enough to make your so-called "servants" to hold your books,"Inuyasha smirked back at him.  
  
"Get him!!"Naraku shouted angrily  
  
Naraku's men all jumped at him but Inuyasha kicked them all in their face.They all fell to the ground uncouscious.Naraku watched in shock as his men fell to the ground.  
  
"So..whatcha' gonna do,Naraku?There's no one here to protect you now..."said Inuyasha  
  
"You'll pay for this!!"shouted Naraku and walks away.A black limo stopped in front of him and he went inside.The black limo then drove out of school.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was sitting on her butt on the ground trembling with fear.  
  
"Kago..."  
  
"I...I never been that scared my whole life.He...He was about to kiss me!"Kagome said in shock and covered her face with her hands." He...He.."  
  
Inuyasha bent down and wrapped her in his arms."It's okay,Kagome.I'm here for you.So....So don't cry."  
  
"Inuyasha~~!!"Kagome cried in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was dropping Kagome to her house so Naraku and his group won't attack her again.He glanced at her to see if she was still crying.It seems that she has stopped crying in her heart but tears were still pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you...Inuyasha.For saving me...."Kagome spoke up a little weakily  
  
"Yeah whatever.I just happened to pass by there....you just got lucky.."said Inuyasha  
  
He looks at Kagome who stopped walking and was smiling rather sadly at him.Then she became silent.He was starting to get irritated by this.  
  
"Would you just forget that he was about kiss you!?I mean,he didn't really kiss you did he?Why'd you have to get all sad and gloomy!!?"he shouted at her  
  
"If he had kissed me right there,he would have gotten my first kiss!!"Kagome glared at him  
  
"So what?It's just a kiss!?"Inuyasha protested  
  
"You wouldn't know!I don't want my first kiss with him!!It's just disgusting!!"shouted Kagome and sighs,"Besides....he only sees me as Kikyou.I don't like it when he does that.Anybody!Even you,....Inuyasha."  
  
"Wha...What did I do!?"  
  
"You hugged me.That was my first time a boy ever hugged me.You hugged me because I looked like Kikyou.But I am not her!I don't want to live my whole high school life being called "Clone of Kikyou" or "Imposter of Kikyou" or anything!I am Higurashi Kagome!Not Kikyou!Not anyone else!"she shouted so loud that the people who passed by them stopped to watch the two.  
  
"Okay,okay.Calm down,girl,"Inuyasha said nervously as he felt the stares of the people.  
  
As he saw the people continued to walk away,he searched into his pocket and held out a hankerchief."Here,wipe your face with this.It's all messed up.."  
  
Kagome hesitated to take it but then took it anyways and wiped her teary face."Thank you..."she muttered  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome continuosly wipes her face.  
  
"You.....asked about talking about the school I transferred from,right?I..I didnt want to talk about it because....because you'd laugh at me."Kagome muttered from under the hankerchief  
  
"..and why is that?"  
  
"Because...Because I was a loner.No,...ever since I was little I was always alone.I didn't know why but..but I figured that people hated me.No one wanted to play with me....ever."Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled sadly,"I'm..I'm afraid that someday...you guys...will leave me.At my other school,.....I was always ignored.Even the teachers ignored me.I'm scared that...if I lose you guys....there will be no one there to save me again.."  
  
Tears flooded from Kagome's eyes again.But she made no action to stop it.  
  
"Kagome...,"Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes.  
  
He walks up and hugs her to Kagome's surprise."Inu...yasha?"  
  
It took a long time for them to seperate from each other.  
  
"Kagome.."Inuyasha muttered,"I.....I want to be here for you.I want to protect you from that bastard Naraku.I want to stay with you the whole time.But....But I just can't."  
  
Kagome looks down and thinks for a moment,"Is it because you feel guilty for what happened to Kikyou?"she said as she looks up.  
  
"Kagome......"Inuyasha hugs her again,"I.....I want to be with you.I want you to stay beside me...."  
  
Kagome smiles sadly,"Does that mean that I have to be a replacement of Kikyou...until she comes back?"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"That will be fine...."said Kagome to Inuyasha's surprise,"I'll stay beside you....until Kikyou comes back.In exchange,.....you have to protect me from that Naraku no matter what.That is the deal."  
  
"I..Is that really okay with you?"  
  
"Sure,it's not like we're really going to be couples,is it?But Inuyasha.....I'll tell you one thing.You may not do very well at school,you may not be one of those scholar students,but you have one important thing that humans have....."said Kagome as she reaches to Inuyasha's chest and taps it,"......in here."  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"...Thank you for cheering me up,Inuyasha.It looks like you're not a bad person after all."Kagome walks towards her home and turns around,"See you at school tomorrow."  
  
"...yeah,see you at school.......tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome walked inside her home.He could feel that the inside pf him was going hot and his heart was beating fast.  
  
"What is this feeling...?"he thought 


	7. K & I Are Official Couples?

CHAPTER 7:  
  
  
  
  
  
KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE OFFICIAL COUPLES!!!?  
  
  
  
"Did you hear?Higurashi Kagome is going out with that Ayakashi Inuyasha."  
  
"Really?But I thought Inuyasha still likes Kikyou?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But from what I heard,Kagome is like a replacement of her."  
  
Rumours about Kagome and Inuyasha spread around the school like a forest fire. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome-chan!Is it true that you're going out with Inuyasha!!?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kagome and Sango were both eating lunch outside the building under a tree.  
  
"Wh..Where did you hear that from?"Kaome asked as she sweatdropped.  
  
"You don't know?Everyone in school knows about it..."said Sango  
  
"Eh!!?Really!!?H..How!!?"said Kagome as her faced turn bright red  
  
"Well.....is it true?"Sango asked curiously  
  
Kagome nervously twitched her fingers.It seems she was hesitating to answer the question.  
  
"Ummm....,yes,it's true."  
  
"Why!?You know that he's still in love with Kikyou!!Are you just going to let him be a two-timer!!?"  
  
"Of course,I know.And it's not like I'm really going to be his girlfriend.I'm just a replacement of Kikyou,okay?"  
  
"Why would you do something like that?"asked Sango  
  
"Well,.....I kinda have a debt for him for saving me and he's not a bad guy after all.I don't want him to be lonely."  
  
"Kagome-chan...."  
  
"And besides,in exchange I go out with him,he said that he'd protect me from Naraku no matter what."said Kagome and winked at her.  
  
Kagome then proceeded on eating her lunch.Sango stares at her worriedly.  
  
"Kagome-chan,if you need help,just ask me.I'll do anything I can to help you."  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes in surprise but then smiles happily.  
  
"Thank you,Sango-chan..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've heard you are going out with Kagome-sama..."said Miroku  
  
He and Inuyasha were at the roof top of the school.Inuyasha was laying down under the fence while Miroku was looking down at the school grounds.  
  
"Yeah and?Jealous?"Inuyasha answered rathered coldly  
  
"Ha,that was funny,Inuyasha.I have my eyes set on another person already.."answered Miroku  
  
"Heh heh,is it that Taijiya Sango?You're always looking at her with this wierd expression."  
  
"You noticed?"  
  
"Of course,who do you think I am?"  
  
Miroku smiled and looked at the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Inuyasha looked his friend's sudden changed of expression.  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking.But if this going out with Kagome-sama thing relates with Kikyou,.....then it is better that you stop this."  
  
"Huh?What are you talking about?Are you joking?"  
  
"I am not joking around,Inuyasha.This is serious.Look,what if you start having feelings towards Kagome-sama?What if Kikyou really comes back?Who are you going to hurt?Is it Kagome-sama or Kikyou?Who do you think?"  
  
Inuyasha becomes silent and stares at Miroku's serious expression."There's no reason for you to hang around people's bussiness.I can solve my own problems."  
  
Miroku sighs and walks towards the door."Oh Inuyasha,....someday....you will regret what you're doing now.And if you're going to protect Kagome- sama,be sure that you will.And make sure you don't make her cry."  
  
"Feh!Shut up and just go back to your class!"  
  
Miroku smiled innocently and then closes the door behind him.  
  
Inuyasha was standing alone on the rooftop.He stares at the door Miroku just went out and sighs.He leans on the fence with his face facing the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking down the hallways when he saw a group of girls whispering something.  
  
"Did you hear?Ayakashi Inuyasha is going out with Higurashi Kagome!"said one girl  
  
"Really?That girl who looks like Kikyou?"said another  
  
"Yes!Her!I also heard that she got attacked by Naraku!"  
  
"Naraku again!?Why does he have to come in!!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stares at the group of girls but then decided to walk away.  
  
' So.....Inuyasha has chosen another girl as his mate,huh?Higurashi Kagome...' he stopped in his tracks and looks out the window," Kagome.....,I've heard of that name before.But where?"  
  
He stares out the window for a while and then closes his eyes,' Never mind.It is none of my bussiness.I don't need to get involved with Inuyasha's mating plan.'  
  
Sesshoumaru then walks away towards the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking towards the library holding a stack of books.  
  
"Oh god,why do I have to return these books for those lazy bums!" Kagome complained as she goes into the library.  
  
Just a minute ago, she was stopped by some group of seniors who just happened to walk pass her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hey girl,can you do us a little favor?"said one of them as he held out a stack of books.  
  
"Can you return these books for us?It's over due but it'll just only cost a dollar or two.."said another  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go to my next class..."said Kagome and was about to walk away  
  
Another one of them blocked her way.  
  
"You're a freshmen,aren't you?Don't tell me you're not going to listen to us,seniors.Come on,it'll just take a few minutes,that is.....if you want to get hurt."  
  
"Uh...Ummmmm...."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Kagome sighs as she puts that stack of books down on the counter.She looked around the library since this was her first time going in.  
  
' This place is bigger than I thought....'  
  
She suddenly spotted someone familiar sitting on one the tables reading a book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was reading a book when he felt someone standing in front of him.  
  
"Looks like we meet again..."said the person  
  
He looks up to see a girl who he seems familiar smiling down at him.  
  
"............"  
  
"Can I sit here?"asked the girl pointing to the chair across him.  
  
"......Sure...."  
  
The girl with shoulder length black hair sat down and stares at him curiously.  
  
"....Can I help you?"asked Sesshoumaru boredly  
  
"Huh?Oh!Sorry!" the girl said and smiles again.  
  
' How can she keep smiling like that?' thought Sesshoumaru  
  
"Do you remember me?"asked the girl pointing to herself  
  
"..........."  
  
"I'll take that as a no.Well,that's okay.We only met once.Shall we introduce ourself again?My name is Higurashi Kagome.You are Ayakashi Sesshoumaru right?"  
  
' So this is Higurashi Kagome....yes,I remember her now.So she is the one who Inuyasha has chosen to mate with....'Sesshoumaru thought as he stares into Kagome's face.  
  
"...yes.."answered Sesshoumaru and then continued reading his book.  
  
"The violin you played last time....it was really good.How do you play like that?"asked Kagome and smiles at him again.  
  
"That is just nothing...,"replied Sesshoumaru boredly  
  
"Oh,so you think everything is so easy to you.Well,...there is no such thing as a complete perfect person,you know?"  
  
".....I was taught to be perfect unlike my stupid,idiotic brother.He is a shame for our family...."said Sesshoumaru although not removing his eyes from the book.  
  
"......Why are you two fighting?Is it because you're half-brothers?What's wrong with being half-brothers?"asked Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru who was starting to get annoyed by this conversation stood up from the table and starts walking away.He turns around to Kagome glaring at her,"It is none of your own bussiness.I have no reason for you to talk about my family."  
  
"Eh?Wait!Sesshoumaru!!"Kagome yelled out at him but he has already left the library.  
  
She sighs and places her hand on her chin,' The only relationship between them from what I see is their stubborness.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kouga,"said one boy with a mohawk hair-style,"Did ya hear?Inuyasha is going out with another woman."  
  
"Oh yeah!I've heard of that!I also heard that she's been attacked by Naraku!Do you think Naraku likes her too?"said another with silver short hair and some part of his front hair is black.  
  
"....Hmmmm...." said a boy who looks like the head of this gang,"...and what's the name of this girl?"  
  
"Uhh....I think I heard it was Higurashi Kagome....." said the boy with mohawk hair.  
  
"Okay then,"said the head boy and smirks,"Ginta!Hakkaku!Bring this so called Kagome- girl to me."  
  
The bell rang and the students all headed towards their classes. 


	8. Kouga and Inuyasha

CHAPTER 8:  
  
  
  
KOUGA AND INUYASHA  
  
  
  
"Wha..What do you guys want?"asked Kagome at the two boys who were standing in front of her.  
  
She was walking towards her Home Economics class when two boys just appeared and blocked her way. One of them had a dark patch of hair in the middle and the other guy had some kind of a mohawk-style hair.  
  
'Are those hairstyle popular among boys?' Kagome thought as the two boys stares down at her.  
  
"Kouga wants to see you,"said one of the boy,the one with a dark patch of hair in his head.  
  
"Eh?K...Kouga?Who's that?"asked Kagome confused  
  
"No need to explain,just follow us,"said another  
  
' If Inuyasha was here,he'll surely beat the crap out of them.But I don't want to cause any trouble so I think I should go with them...' Kagome thought for a second.  
  
"Fine.Take me to this Kouga person...."said Kagome  
  
The two boys acted surprise at Kagome's action but they took her to the back of the school.  
  
' Hey,...this is where Naraku attacked me..' Kagome thought as she remembered what happened last time she came here,' That guy just gives me the creeps! '  
  
"Hey Kouga!We brought her !!"shouted one of the boy.  
  
Kagome looks up to see a boy sitting on tree branch.He took a glance of her and smirks.Then he jumps from the tree and approached her.  
  
"Good job,you two..."said the boy  
  
"Y..You're Kouga?"asked Kagome  
  
"My name is Yohrou Kouga,and you must be Higurashi Kagome,right?"asked Kouga  
  
' Obviously,isn't that why you told your men to bring me here? ' thought Kagome in her mind but never said it out loud.  
  
"Wha...What do you want with me?"she asked him  
  
"All I'm asking is you to be my girlfriend,"said Kouga as he smiles confidently,"that's all.It's not hard is it?Just say the word,' yes '."  
  
"What if I refuse to?"asked Kagome who was surprised at his actions.  
  
"Oh come on.Just say it,will ya?"said Kouga as he touches Kagome's hand  
  
' Eeee~~k!!! ' Kagome felt a chill running through her spine and raises her hand to slap him."Don't touch me!!"  
  
THWACK  
  
Kouga's men watched them in horror.  
  
"Whoa!She slapped him!Ohhh~~,she's gonna get killed..."said one of Kouga's men.  
  
"K..Kouga,......you okay?"asked another  
  
Kagome stood frozen,surprised at what she just did but gathered up her courage, "Y...You can't just come up to me and ask if I could be your girlfriend!I don't even know you!Be...Besides...I'm going out with.....Inuyasha already.."  
  
Kagome blushes and she covers her face with her hands.' Kyaa~~,I said it! '  
  
Kouga just stood there with a surprised expression.He reached over his cheeks where Kagome had slapped and rubbed it.  
  
"I...I'm sorry if that hurt but...I...I don't like it when a boy I don't even know touches me..I get so....freaked out...so umm..."Kagome apologizes as she twitches her fingers.  
  
Kouga looks at Kagome with a pretty comical expression while she smiles at him innocently.  
  
"You hit me..."said Kouga  
  
"What?It's not like you've never been hit,is it?"asked Kagome  
  
Kouga smirks and holds Kagome's hands who totally freaks out.  
  
"I liked it.Now I'm really sure,you'll fit good to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Wa...Wait!I just told you that I'm going out with Inuyasha!!"shouted Kagome as she tries to get off Kouga's hand from hers.  
  
"What!!You're going out with that Inukkoro!!!?"shouted Kouga shocked  
  
"That's what I've been telling you!!"shouted Kagome angrily  
  
"Didn't we tell you that in the first place,Kouga?"said the patch hair boy  
  
"He really has short-term memory...."said the mohawk style boy  
  
"Fine then.If I kick that Inukkoro's ass then that means that you'll go out with me now!Yup,that's a good plan!Tell Inukkoro to watch out because he's gonna find himself laying in the hospital bed or worse...at his grave,"said Kouga  
  
"Tell who to watch out,you say?"said a voice behind them  
  
Inuyasha with a very pissed expression was standing behind them, an aura of rage coming out from him.  
  
"I...Inuyasha!!"shouted Kagome in relief  
  
"So..you were there,Inukkoro.."said Kouga  
  
Inuyasha notices Kouga holding Kagome's hand and gets pissed,"Don't you touch her with your filthy hands!!And I told you to stop calling me by that name or else..."  
  
"Or else what?Kiss my ass?"said Kouga lazily  
  
"Or else I'll kill you!!"shouted Inuyasha and charges at Kouga  
  
Kouga swiftly dodges him and lands to the side."Heh!You're as slow as usual,heh,Inukkoro?You'll never be able to lay a finger on me if you're that slow."  
  
"What'd you say!!?"shouted Inuyasha as veins started popping out from his head.He charges to punch him but Kouga easily dodges it.  
  
He turns around to leave,waving cheerily at Kagome.  
  
"Later Kagome!!"  
  
"H..Hey,Kou~ga!Wait for us!!"shouted the two boys and chases after him  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome watches Kouga and his two buds leave.Kagome nervously looks at Inuyasha who still had his angry expression.  
  
"I..Inuya.."  
  
"STUPID!Why the hell were you talking to him!He's nothing but a big ass!!!"shouted Inuyasha angrily at her  
  
"H..Hey!I never intended to talk to him!What are you being so mad about!!?It's just talking!"shouted Kagome  
  
"I'm not mad!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Yes,you are!!"shouted Kagome  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome look (glares) at each other.  
  
"Never mind..."said Inuyasha as he turns away from her  
  
"You started it.."said Kagome who looks at him calmly and then sighs,' He's really stubborn....'  
  
"...Next time...."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Next time,.....if Kouga or ...Naraku calls you.....tell me....,I'll beat the crap outta them.."said Inuyasha with a bit of nervous expression  
  
Kagome looks at him in a suprised expression but smiles cheerfully.  
  
"Unn(okay)...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So...what are you going to do,Naraku?"said a figure  
  
Naraku and the figure where in a empty classroom which was dark.  
  
"What are you talking about?"said Naraku acting like he doesn't know anything  
  
"You can't fool me,Naraku.That Kagome girl....you want her don't you?"said the figure  
  
".......What are you trying to say?"Naraku narrowed his eyes as he stared at the man he was talking.' This guy is never to be trusted.... '  
  
"I'm saying that I'll help you get her....in exchange..."  
  
"Is it money you want?"said Naraku  
  
"Hmph,....it seems when I make a bargain with you,it always makes things easier.Yes,in exchange I take out Inuyasha....let's see......$600 will be enough?"said the figure  
  
"Too much...."Naraku said with a somewhat annoyed expression  
  
"Too much?Hmph,....Naraku,we all know that you're rich.Six hundred dollars is nothing for you,isn't it?",the figure smirked while he spoke,"...or would you rather ask someone else..?"  
  
"....Fine then,"said Naraku.' I don't like this guy ',"I'll pay you after you have done your job.."  
  
"Whatever you say...."  
  
Naraku turns to leave but looks at the figure behind him,"I'm counting on you.....Bankotsu."  
  
"Just leave it to me.Inuyasha will wish he'd have never been born..." said the figure 


	9. Shichinintai

CHAPTER 9:  
  
SHICHININ-TAI  
A student with black hair wrapped in a sort of a ponytail was sitting on a rail as though waiting for someone.His school uniform was sort of loose showing the shirt underneath,which was green.  
  
He looked up to see a boy with with the same hair color as him,except it was long and braided,walking up to him.  
  
"Yo,Bankotsu!"shouted the student waving cheerfully at the boy approaching him.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting,Jakotsu,"said the boy named Bankotsu as he puts his hand in his pocket.  
  
"Nah,it was nothing.I just came too,anyways.So,what's up?You didn't just call me to see my face,did ya?"said the boy who Bankotsu called Jakotsu.  
  
"I just met Naraku,"said Bankotsu.  
  
"Naraku?Now why the hell did you see him?That guy gives me the creeps."said Jakotsu and shudders of the thought of seeing Naraku  
  
""Well,anyway,he gave me....actually...us a job to do,"Bankotsu said with a very serious expression.  
  
"Ooh!Finally,something to do!I've been getting bored these days.So,who's the target this time?It better not be a girl!Like last time,he told us to bring this Kikyou person to him or whatsoever,"said Jakotsu angrily  
  
"Don't worry,it's not a girl this time.His name is Ayakashi Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha?Ohh,I've heard of him.He's the most rebellious guy in this school,right?So what do we have to do to him?"  
  
"Just things.You know..beat the hell out of him,threaten him...or even.....kill him,"said Bankotsu as he muttered the last words softly but threatenly.  
  
"Ooh,sometimes you scare me,Bankotsu,"said Jakotsu but then smiles cheerfully,"but that's what I like about you!!"  
  
"Heh,heh,call the others will ya?The faster we finish the job,the faster we get paid!"said Bankotsu as he swung his arms around Jakotsu's neck.  
  
"So,how much is he paying us?"asked Jakotsu as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Uhhh...'bout $600,"said Bankotsu counting with his fingers.  
  
"Six-hundred!?God,you should have asked for more!"said Jakotsu surprised.  
  
"Well,you know,that Naraku guy,he's all greedy and stuff,never does his own work by himself,"said Bankotsu  
  
"You got that right,"Jakotsu nodds his head in agreement,"I'd laugh if someone paid us to beat the hell out of Naraku,I'll gladly accept it though."  
  
"We gotta finish this job before someone even asks us,"said Bankotsu  
  
Jakotsu sighs heavily,"Yeah,you got that right.By the way,I hope this Inuyasha guy is cute!I'd love to play with him."  
  
"You know,Jakotsu,I've been thinking.How can you like a guy when you are a guy and hate a girl when,normally,guys are suppose to like them?And look at that!You're even wearing lipstick!And it's green!"Bankotsu pointed at Jakotsu's lip  
  
"Don't ask me,I don't know it myself.I just like cute guys and I just hate girls,that's all!"said Jakotsu  
  
Bankotsu stares at his friend for a while but smiles.  
  
"That's what I like about you anyways,......even though you're a bit wierd"said Bankotsu and whispers the last words so Jakotsu wouldn't hear.  
  
"What's that you said?"asked Jakotsu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was in her room brushing her still-wet hair.She was humming a music when a little boy came inside her room.  
  
"Souta,haven't I told you before?Knock before you enter,"said Kagome annoyingly  
  
"Sorry,I forgot.But,I came here to tell you got a phone call,nee-chan,"said the boy name Souta  
  
"Oh really?Who is it?"asked Kagome  
  
"I don't know.."said Souta  
  
Kagome went downstairs to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yo!Kagome!"said a familiar voice  
  
"Umm...excuse me but uhh...."  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about me already!It's me!Remember?Yohrou Kouga!"  
  
"K...Kouga-kun!!?"Kagome's eyes widen in surprise,' How did he know my phone number!?I never told anyone! '  
  
"So,you do remember me!Anyway,how you doing?Is that Inukkoro annoying you?If he is,tell me,I'll kick his ass!"  
  
"Uhh....no but thank you,Kouga-kun."  
  
"Well...uhh....let's get to the point shall we?" He seems to be thinking on the other side of the phone,"I..I don't know if Miroku told you already but.....wait,you do know who Houshi Miroku is right?"  
  
"Yes,I do know him.What about Miroku-san?"  
  
"Umm...He...uhh...he has this party at his house this Friday night and I was wondering if you could come with me.."  
  
"Eh?"Kagome said with a suprised expression,"A party?For what?"  
  
"I don't know,he said it was his birthday or something.So...can you?"  
  
"Ummmm,"A picture of Inuyasha came up to Kagome's mind,"I...I have to think about it."  
  
"Oh,....okay.Just tell me if you've made your decision,kay?See ya!"  
  
Kouga then hanged up the phone.Kagome went up to her room quietly.  
  
She lay flat on her bed thinking,'...a party.What should I wear?Wait...the biggest problem is who should I go with?Inuyasha hasn't asked me yet so maybe he's not going but.....but if he is....I don't want to let Kouga-kun down but....ohhhh,what should I do?'  
  
Souta came in the room again,this time knocking quietly.  
  
"Nee-chan,you have a phone call again.You must have a lot of friends at your school,"said Souta and leaves.  
  
Kagome sighs and walks to the phone.She picks it up thinking it was Kouga again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"..........is that you,Kagome?"  
  
"..Inuyasha?Is that you?"  
  
"Sorry to call you this late but I......",she heard a sigh from the other side,"I was wondering if you could come with me to the party at Miroku's this Friday night."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome said in surprised that she almost dropped the phone  
  
"I..I mean,I'll understand if you don't want to go but I..I was wondering....you know...if you can,will you come with me?"asked Inuyasha  
  
His voice sounded tired and gloomy.  
  
Kagome blushed at the thought of going to the party with Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome,you there?"  
  
"Huh?Oh,yes!Yes,I'm here.....ummm...can you give me some time?..I have to think about it."  
  
"Sure..why not?"  
  
"Ummm....Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you for asking me."  
  
"....!(/////)"  
  
"W..well,bye!" said Inuyasha and he hangs up as Kagome hangs up too.  
  
She puts her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Oh god,....what am I going to do?"  
  
"Nee-chan?"  
  
Souta was peeking out from the walls.  
  
"Hmm?What is it,Souta?"  
  
"Umm....Mom is out tonight so...I..I was wondering if I could sleep with you..."  
  
"Souta,you know Mom is very busy and I have to study for my test tomorrow."Kagome frowned as Souta puts his head down in disappointment,"I'm sorry,Souta.Next time.....you could sleep with me."  
  
"It's okay....."said Souta as he slowly walks into his room.  
  
Kagome sighs and walks towards her room.She sits on her desk looking through her Geometry textbook.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome yawns as she slowly walks towards school.  
  
"Oh god,I'm still sleepy.I wonder if I could still take the test in this condition."said Kagome as she stretched her hand in the air.  
  
She spotted someone bending over a small box and walks over.  
  
"Ah!Sesshoumaru!Ohayou!!"said Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up from the box and walks away.  
  
"Eh?Wait!"shouted Kagome,she peers into the box to find three kittens fast asleep.  
  
"Oh!How KAWAIIIIIII!!"she shouted as she holds up one kitten.  
  
The kitten blinked its eyes in surprise.  
  
She spotted Sesshoumaru walking away from her.She puts the kitten back into the box and runs after him.  
  
"Those kittens were cute,are they yours?"asked Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru glares at her in a annoying way and then walks away from her again. Kagome catches up to him and asks,"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stops and sighs turning towards her,"Why is it that you keep bugging me?I have no bussiness with you.Why don't you go annoy others,such as Inuyasha?You are his mate."  
  
Kagome frowned,"First of all,I am very sorry if I was irritating.And I don't want to be called as mate.I bet you wouldn't like it if you were being called like that!"  
  
"....And..."she added blushing,"I...I'm not really going out with Inuyasha.It's just..."  
  
"Pretending?"Sesshoumaru finished her sentence,"until what?Until that Kikyou b**** comes back?So,Inuyasha still has feelings for her,does he?Even though she absolutely betrayed him."  
  
"Betrayed him?Wh...What do you mean?"asked Kagome confused.  
  
"You don't know?"Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's reaction,"Of course,if Inuyasha knew,he'd tell you.Okay then,I'll tell you...,"he approached her slowly,"It'll be up to you whether to tell Inuyasha or not..."  
  
"T...tell what to Inuyasha?"said Kagome stepping back as Sesshoumaru approached her.  
  
"Kikyou.....is a two-timer."  
  
"...Eh?"Kagome's eyes widen,"..N..no,you must be kidding.Kikyou wouldn't do that!"  
  
"And how do you know?You never met Kikyou,have you?"A small smile crossed Sesshoumaru's cheek,"It is true,Kikyou was going out with Onigumo Naraku,at the same time she was going out with Inuyasha."  
  
"N..No.Stop lying!You can't!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulls her closer to him.  
  
"Now why would I lie to you?It's the truth...."  
  
"No!If it's true then...then all Inuyasha did..!No,it can't be!"shouted Kagome and runs away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on his desk when a student walked inside the classroom.  
  
"Who the hell are you?You're not in this class.."said Inuyasha glaring at the student  
  
"Are you Ayakashi Inuyasha?"asked the student  
  
"Yeah,so what?"said Inuyasha  
  
"Wow!You're so cute!Just what I thought!You're absolutely my type!!"shouted the student with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Wh...What the hell?" Inuyasha sweatdropped,"Who the hell are you!!?"  
  
"Oh!Sorry for the late introduction!"said the student and shook Inuyasha's hand,"My name is Hebigami Jakotsu!Nice to meet you,Ayakashi Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yo~~,Jakotsu!Now don't start playing with our target!"said another student leaning on the door.  
  
"Now,who the hell are you!!?"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"My name is Shikotsu Bankotsu,"said the student as several figure appeared behind him,"and we're the Shichinin-tai.We're here to take you down." 


	10. Breakout?

CHAPTER 10:  
BREAK-OUT!!?  
Inuyasha laughed at Bankotsu's last sentence.  
  
Bankotsu,who noticed it,frowned and said,"What's so funny?"  
  
"Ha ha,you guys are going to take me down?Give me a break."  
  
"Ohhh,so you don't think we could take you down,"said Bankotsu and lifts both of his fist to his face,"Wanna try then?"  
  
Inuyasha and Bankotsu glared at each other for a while.  
  
Suddenly,the door opened and Mrs.Yura came in."What are you guys doing!?No fighting allowed in my class!You should know that,Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Chi(Urgh),later,Inuyasha!"shouted Bankotsu and left the room with his group of mens.  
  
Jakotsu looked to the leaving Bankotsu and to Inuyasha.He winked at Inuyasha,"I hope to see you later,Inuyasha!Bye for now!"  
  
Jakotsu then left the room,skipping.  
  
As soon as Jakotsu left,Kagome came in with a sad expression.  
  
"What's wrong,Kagome?"asked Inuyasha but Kagome just walked pass him as though he wasn't there.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Eh?Huh?Oh,..I..Inuyasha.I'm sorry,I didn't notice you were there!"said Kagome as she forced a smile.  
  
"Is something wrong?Oh,I get it!It's that Kouga bastard,is it!!?Wait here,I'll go kick his ass!!"said Inuyasha folding his sleeves up and was about to leave the room.  
  
"No!It's not.....It's not Kouga-kun!I...uhh....I was thinking about the test I'm going to take in World History.I didn't get to study that much so I was worried I might fail it."Kagome explained rather quickly.  
  
"You sure?"asked Inuyasha worriedly and walks towards Kagome.  
  
"Yes....,"said Kagome as she tried not to look in his eyes.  
  
"Eh-hem!"  
  
They both turn around to look at Mrs.Yura watching them.  
  
"Class is going to start soon."  
  
"Ah!Y..Yes!Sorry about that Mrs.Yura!!"said Kagome and quickly walk towards her desk as Inuyasha too did the same thing as hers.  
  
"Higurashi-san!"Mrs.Yura called to her before she sat down on her desk,"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ye..s.."Kagome said weakily thinking what did she do to make her in trouble.  
  
Mrs.Yura and Kagome stood outside the class as Inuyasha watched them as though spying on them.  
  
"What is it,Mrs.Yura?"asked Kagome  
  
"I can't help to notice the relationship between you and Ayakashi Inuyasha.Well,of course,I believe all the teacher knows since the rumours are still going around school."said Mrs.Yura  
  
"I..I'm sorry.."said Kagome,' Oh no!Is she going to bann me from going out with Inuyasha!!? '  
  
"Now,I don't understand why you have to apologize to me,"said Mrs.Yura in a confused expression,"You didn't do anything bad,did you?"  
  
"Eh?Oh,no!"said Kagome  
  
Mrs.Yura rests her hand on Kagome's shoulder,"If you have any problem or if you need any help,just ask me.I'll do whatever I can to help you."  
  
"Eh?"Kagome said in suprise,"I..I appreciate your help but...but why?"  
  
"Oh,it's just..you remind me of someone that was in the same situation as you.She was always thinking of negative things about going out with this boy,thinking that it'll never work out.But things did work out and she was happy about it."said Mrs.Yura and closes her eyes as though recovering the memories.  
  
"Who..Who is this person?"  
  
Mrs.Yura winked at her as she opens the door to the classroom,"..Me."  
  
Kagome felt something warm going through her body.She almost forgot about what Sesshoumaru had said to her earlier.They both went inside the classroom to find Inuyasha staring at her as though asking to tell her what happened.But Kagome just smiled and walked to her desk.Soon,students started coming inside the class,a minute before the bell rang.  
  
"Ohayou,Kagome-chan.."said Sango as she sat on the desk next to Kagome.  
  
"Ohayou,Sango-chan,"Kagome beamed at her.  
  
They both quiet down as Mrs.Yura started class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eh?Mrs.Yura actually said that to you?"said Sango in surprise in a mouthful of rice.  
  
"Yeah,it was pretty wierd but it's nice to have someone to talk about my problems,"said Kagome and suddenly remembers what Sesshoumaru said.  
  
She looks at Inuyasha who was wrestling with Miroku to get the last chocolate pudding.  
  
"Is something wrong,Kagome-chan?"said Sango noticing Kagome's expression.  
  
"Oh...just something.I'll tell you later,I..I have to find out if it's true first,"said Kagome and then looks at Inuyasha who was approaching them with a chocolate pudding in his hand.  
  
"About what's true?"asked Sango but Kagome ignored her question.  
  
"Yo,Kagome!"said Inuyasha as he approached her,"I..I got this pudding for you."He handed out the pudding to her.  
  
"Thank you...."said Kagome.She looks up at him,"Inuyasha,can I talk to you?With only the two of us?"  
  
"...Sure...?"said Inuyasha and eyes Sango to go away.  
  
Kagome watches Sango walking towards the table where Miroku and the others were at as she waited for Inuyasha to sit down.  
  
"..So,what's up?"asked Inuyasha nervously  
  
Kagome thought whether to ask or not but she decided and spoke up,"Inuyasha.....ummm...."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I...I was wondering how...how was Kikyou like.I mean..was she mean....or like nice...or.."  
  
"Kikyou?"said Inuyasha  
  
"Y..Yes,about her.Can you tell me more about her?"asked Kagome  
  
"Sure,"said Inuyasha even though he had a confused expression on his face,"Kikyou,...she's...pretty..I mean beautiful and then I guess she was nice.She was nice to animals especially.She was...I don't know,different from other girls I've seen.Well,that's the same with you though."  
  
Kagome could tell he was having a hard time looking for words to explain Kikyou.  
  
"...And....she had very good sense of instinct,she was tough and....and I guess that's all."  
  
"I see....,Inuyasha....have you ever thought Kikyou was.."  
  
"Was what?"  
  
Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"That Kikyou was....a two-timer?"  
  
"Huh?Wh...What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean that..,Kikyou..was going out with another guy while she was going out with you at the same time.That....That Kikyou liked another guy."  
  
"Who's this guy?"  
  
".....Have you ever thought that?"  
  
"Answer my question!Who was she going out with!!Who told you that anyway!"Inuyasha grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ow!Inuyasha,you're hurting me!"  
  
"Tell me!Who told you that!!?"Inuyasha shouted desperately,"Kagome,don't tell me you believe that bull**** do you!!?Tell me that you think it's a lie!That someone is just trying to trick you and me!!"  
  
"How should I know if it's true!!?"shouted Kagome  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads towards them.Sango and the others were watching them in surprise.  
  
"How should I know if Kikyou was going out with another guy or not!?I just transferred here you know!?I never even met this Kikyou person!You should be the one who supposed to know this more than me,Inuyasha!You used to go out with her!You used to go out with a girl who dumped you!"  
  
"Hey!I don't want you talking anything bad about Kikyou!!She did not dump me!!And I don't believe she went out with another guy!Tell me,Kagome!Tell me who told you that and I'll kick his fuckin' ass!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha with teary eyes and ran away from the cafeteria.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!"shouted Sango as she ran after her  
  
Everybody started to whisper in each others ears.Miroku came up to Inuyasha,"I think we should leave now.You don't want to cause trouble,do you?"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku both left the cafeteria while people kept talking behind their backs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks while Sango caught up to her.  
  
"Are you okay,Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Sango-chan....,I don't know what to do anymore.All this Kikyou thing is messing me up!I..I don't know why but..but...everytime I stay next to Inuyasha..my..my heart beats so fast and..my body gets all red and hot and...and....I don't know what's happening to me,Sango-chan!"shouted Kagome with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome-chan....,you're...in love with Inuyasha?"asked Sango  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You love him,don't you,Kagome-chan?You love Ayakashi Inuyasha,don't you?"said Sango  
  
Sango walks up to Kagome and pats her in the head,"It's okay,Kagome- chan.Tell me everything.Everything will be fine."  
  
"Thank you,Sango-chan.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit!!"  
  
Inuyasha banged his fist on the locker.Miroku shook his head and approached him.He rests his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"I think you should stop this ' replacement thing '.How can you go out with her when you are always thinking about Kikyou?See,Inuyasha?You are hurting Kagome-sama and yourself."  
  
"Miroku...."  
  
Suddenly,they both heard footsteps behind them and saw Sesshoumaru walking towards them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!?"shouted Miroku in surprise  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!!?"Inuyasha yelled angrily,"Mind you,I'm not in the mod to take insults from you!"  
  
"I've heard what you did,Inuyasha.It looks like you've hurt your mate's feeling again.Were you thinking about that Kikyou b**** again?" Sesshoumaru said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"What!!?"  
  
"I can't believe you and your mate are so gullible.Especially,that Kagome girl,she was stupid enough to even believe what I said to her."A evil grin crossed his cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha's felt his blood boiling,"So...you were the one who told that bull****!!!!How dare you!!I'll slash that throat of yours so you'll never tell any lie again!!"  
  
Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru who swiftly dodges it and kicked Inuyasha in his stomach.  
  
"Aargh!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!"Miroku ran and knelt beside him.  
  
"You think you could lay a finger on me,Inuyasha.Your attacks are so childish,as usual."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"shouted Inuyasha as he held his stomach painfully.  
  
"Sesshoumaru,I would like to know why you did some hideous thing.I would understand if you hate Inuyasha that much,but Kagome-sama shouldn't be involved in this!Kagome-sama has nothing to do between the two of you!"shouted Miroku  
  
"Shut-up,you filthy homosapiens!!You don't have the right to talk to me like that!"Sesshoumaru glared at him angrily.  
  
"What are you guys doing!!?"shouted a voice behind them.  
  
Principal Kaede was standing holding a walking stick.  
  
"Kaede-baba~~,what the hell are you doing here?"said Inuyasha as he sits up with Miroku supporting him.  
  
"I am the principal here,I have the right to walk around the school grounds.And I told you to call me by ' Principal Kaede ' during school hours,"said Principal Kaede and looks from Inuyasha,Miroku,and Sesshoumaru. 


	11. Getting along?

CHAPTER 11:  
GETTING ALONG?  
  
Sango and Kagome were sitting on the bench that was outside the school building.  
  
"So.....that's what happened,"Sango said as she pats her head  
  
"It's my fault.I shouldn't have believe a word Sesshoumaru said.But when I thought of Inuyasha....I.. couldn't.."Kagome cried in her hand.  
  
"It's okay.It's not your fault,Kagome-chan.That bastard Sesshoumaru,he just used you to make fun of Inuyasha,"spat out Sango in disgust.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome looked up in surprise.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..,"Sango sighs,"He..hates Inuyasha.We don't know why though.Everytime we see Sesshoumaru,he's always there to insult Inuyasha.I guess,it's what he calls fun."  
  
"Fun!?You call insulting people fun!?Even though he hates Inuyasha,why does he have to put me in it!?Just because I'm his mate!?"Kagome shouted angrily,"He even lied to me!It's bad to lie!"  
  
"Why don't you ask him the reason why he hates Inuyasha?"said Sango  
  
"Eh?M..Me?"said Kagome in surprise  
  
"Sure,you're the one who wants to know it the most."said Sango  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Principal Kaede stares at the three young men in front of her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru,I should have known,you shouldn't beat your brother like that.And you know the rules in this school,no fighting,"said Principal Kaede  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Principal Kaede murderously and leaves.  
  
"And Inuyasha,you should go to the nurse.Miroku,why don't you take him.."  
  
"I don't need to go to the fuckin' nurse,"said Inuyasha as he stood up slowly,still holding his stomach  
  
"You should watch your language,dear.Your mother wouldn't like that.."said Principal Kaede  
  
"Hey!My mother has nothing to do with this!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Principal Kaede shook her head and walks away.  
  
"Are you okay,Inuyasha?"asked Miroku  
  
"Yeah,sure.It's just a mere kick.."said Inuyasha and coughed,"That asshole Sesshoumaru!I'm gonna kick his ass someday!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl student with black hair putting up in a bun(with some of the hairs sticking out) was reading a book under a cherry blossom tree.She had pink eye shadows and a red lipstick.  
  
She suddenly heard footsteps.She looked back to see a student smaller than her.She had snowy, white hair and skin who she looked like a ghost with her dark uniform.She had blank,black eyes.  
  
"Hey,Kanna....what are you doing here?"said the girl as she puts her book down  
  
"............"  
  
"Heh,you're always quiet as usual.."  
  
"Naraku...."  
  
"Huh?What did you say?"  
  
"Naraku....is calling us."  
  
The girl student sighs,"Him again?Dammit,Why does he have to call us?Can't he just do things by himself?"  
  
"Kagura..."the smaller student spoke up,"Naraku..is our cousin.Our dad works at his dad's place.If we don't listen to Naraku,he can tell his dad to fire our dad.Our dad then will lose the job and we will be.."  
  
"Okay,okay!I get what you're saying!So..where are we suppose to meet him?"  
  
"At the library...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking around the school looking for Sesshoumaru.  
  
'God,where is he!? '  
  
She has been searching the whole day and was about to give up.She came upon the music room and went inside slowly.  
  
She saw a familiar figure playing the violin.It was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped playing and turns around to find Kagome."What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh...I..I was looking for you,ummm...I came here to talk to you,"said Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed at the thought,"You came here to talk to me?About what?About that pathetic lie I told you?"  
  
"So...so it was a lie."  
  
"I cannot believe you actually took that.I thought you had some sense but it seems you don't.At least,that Kikyou bitch,is not gullible enough to believe that."  
  
"How could you?"said Kagome as her hands tremble with anger,"And I thought you were such a nice person."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome blankly,"You thought I was nice?.....Why?"  
  
Kagome walks towards the window,"Because.....because my father once told me that,A music a person plays shows how that person is,the more beautiful the music is,the more beautiful that person is.The way you play the violin was nice.....so I thought........but it looks like I was wrong,"she said as she glares at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do you think....I play the violin because I like it?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
They both turned around to find a man in his 50's standing in the doorway.  
  
"Father...,"Sesshoumaru spoke in surprise.  
  
"Eh?You mean...that's..your dad!?Even Inuyasha's?"said Kagome in surprise  
  
The man turned his view to Kagome,"Did you just say Inuyasha?What relationship do you have with him?"  
  
"Ummm...I..I'm his...sort-of-girlfriend,"Kagome said hesitantly  
  
"Hmph!So that idiot son has a new girlfriend does he?What happened to his first one?Did she broke up with him?If he had been listening to me,he wouldn't be in such a situation.I would find a more suitable woman for him,"the man said as he stared at Kagome in disgust.  
  
'Does that mean I'm not good for Inuyasha?' asked Kagome but never said it out loud.  
  
"If that stupid son just obeyed my orders,he would've been like Sesshoumaru here.Sesshoumaru,here,was taught to be perfect unlike Inuyasha.He never listens to me,just does whatever he wants."  
  
"Father,you don't have to..."  
  
"Are you opposing me,Sesshoumaru?"said the man angrily  
  
"...No,father...,I'm not.."  
  
"Why are you making your son act like a doll?He's your son!"Kagome shouted angrily  
  
"You don't have the right to talk in other people's bussiness,young girl!"bellowed the man  
  
"And Inuyasha!Your making him like some kind of a trash!He's your son too!"  
  
"Hmph!Son?I don't recognize him as a son!The only son I have is Sesshoumaru!"the man then turns towards the door,"Now come,Sesshoumaru.We have a piano competition for you to go."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"Kagome shouted and Sesshoumaru stops dead looking over her,"you don't have to be like this!You don't have to be a doll!"  
  
".....Shut-up,girl.Don't talk to me like that anymore,"Sesshoumaru said coldly and left.  
  
"Sesshoumaru....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha finds Kagome inside a classroom sitting on one of the desks,looking blankly outside the window.  
  
"Kagome...?" he spoke up.Kagome then turns around in surprise.  
  
"Oh,hi.....Inuyasha,"said Kagome nervously.  
  
"H..Hi,"Inuyasha said as he sat next to her.  
  
"......I'm sorry about today.I just couldn't help it.I didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you Kikyou was a two-timer...you loved Kikyou and you believed in her."Kagome said and sighs,"But that was a lie.Kikyou wasn't a two-timer after all.I can't believe I actually believed it."  
  
"....It's not your fault Kagome,don't worry,someday I'll kick that bastard's ass who tricked you."said Inuyasha softly but angrily on the last words.  
  
"No,you won't,"said Kagome who Inuyasha looked in surprise,"I won't let you.I don't want you getting in trouble just to do that."  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
There was a moment of silence between them.  
  
".....I met your dad..."said Kagome breaking the silence  
  
"...You did?What did he say about me?Did he say I was an idiot?"said Inuyasha angrily  
  
"Yes.....,I was talking to Sesshoumaru that time too."  
  
"Oh...him,"Inuyasha rolled his eyes,"What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing really.But...I was wondering,why does your dad act like that?I mean..you both are his son.He makes you guys like dolls."  
  
Inuyasha sighs and looks out the window,"Well,...that's not officially our real dad."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"That's our step-dad.Our real dad died when I was the age of six.Sesshoumaru's mother just married another guy.When my mother died,I moved into their house."  
  
"But,you never listened to your dad..."  
  
"Of course!Do you think I want to live my whole life acting like his puppet!?Hell no!Sesshoumaru does that though......,"said Inuyasha  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Tsh,like I know!I don't even know why the hell he fuckin' hates me!Like I care anyways!"Inuyasha turns his head to Kagome,"Anyways....I...I was gonna ask about the party on Friday,will you come with me?"  
  
".......I don't know Inuyasha.Kouga-kun asked the same thing,"Kagome said gloomly  
  
"Kouga!That bastard!!?You wanna go with him!!?"shouted Inuyasha angrily  
  
"N.No,its not that but....I just don't want to hurt his feelings,too."said Kagome sadly.  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Party on Friday,huh?"said a figure outside the classroom listening to the conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Let's see what will happen if we break the fuckin' party." 


	12. The Day Before the Party

CHAPTER 12:  
THE DAY BEFORE THE PARTY  
' Will you come with me to the party on Friday? '  
  
Those words kept going through Kagome's head.She sighs and covers her face with her hands.  
  
"I should go tell Kouga-kun that I can't go with him,....even if it breaks his heart....I can't go to the party with two guys at the same time...,"she said as she stood up from her desk,"I wonder where is his class..."  
  
She was about to go out the door when she saw a small girl standing in front of it.  
  
The small girl was wearing the same uniform as Kagome but her skin was so white that she almost looked like a ghost.Her black eyes were staring straight at Kagome.  
  
"Umm...can I help you?"asked Kagome hesitantly  
  
"Are you.....Higurashi...Kagome?"asked the girl so softly that you can barely hear it.  
  
"Yes......do I...know you?"  
  
"Hey,Kanna,so is this her class?"said another voice as the owner of the voice became visible.It was girl about an inch taller than Kagome,she was holding a fan which she continuously opens then closes it again.  
  
"Eh?"Kagome was really confused now wondering who these people are.  
  
The tall girl noticed Kagome and smirks,"So you're the one going out with Inuyasha,huh?"  
  
' Am I that popular?' thought Kagome as she answered back,"Yes....."  
  
"Nice to meet you,"said the tall girl as she opens the fan and covers her mouth with it,"My name is Kazetsukai Kagura,this one here is my older sister,Mu Kanna."  
  
"N...Nice to meet you,Kagura-san,Kanna-san,"Kagome said as she bowed politely and then stares at them as though waiting for them to continue talking.  
  
"We're Naraku's cousin,"Kagura smirked at Kagome's reaction,"Naraku told us to watch an eye on you.You don't have to worry though,we won't do anything to you.We just came to see how you are like,"she takes a quick glance at Kagome then continues talking,"so it's true.I now know why Naraku wants you.You really look like Kikyou.......except you're much more like the active type."  
  
Kagome glared at Kagura,"Did you come here to say all that?"  
  
Kagura smirked then turns to leave,"Let's go,Kanna.We have no use here now."  
  
Kanna stares at Kagome for a while then follows Kagura out of the door.  
  
Inuyasha came in and looking confused at the two student who just left out of the classroom.He spots Kagome who was sitting on her desk thoughtfully and walks up to her.  
  
"Whats up with those two?Were they looking for Ms.Yura?"asked Inuyasha which Kagome did not respond to his question,"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"Kagome looked up and sees Inuyasha,"Oh,Inuyasha!Sorry!I wasn't listening...."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong!!?No!Nothing!"Kagome stood up and walks to the door quickly,"I.I just remembered!I need to return some books to the library!"  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly when Kagome left,"How can you return the books when you don't even have it in your hands?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh man......."Kagome was walking down the hallway slowly,"What should I do?"  
  
She let out a huge sigh and bumps into someone.  
  
"Ouf!!"She yelled out and rubs her nose,'Man!I'm always bumping into someone!'  
  
"I hope you watch where you are going this time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome looks up to find a tall,handsome man with his long hair braided standing in front of her holding some textbooks and papers between his arms.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry!"said Kagome and bows down.' I wonder if he's a teacher.It looks like he's not wearing the uniform.'  
  
"Mr.Raijuu!" shouted a familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Oh!Ms.Yura!!"Kagome said in surprise and Ms.Yura walked up to them.  
  
"Oh,Ms.Higurashi,I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Is she your student,Yura?"said the tall man  
  
"I thought I told you to call me by the last name during school hours...,"said Ms.Yura folding her arms.  
  
"Oops,sorry,forgot..."the tall man scratched his head nervously and noticed Kagome staring at him,"Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Heh!?Uh...no!Just wondering if you guys are...."  
  
Ms.Yura smiled mischievously as she wrapped her arms around the tall man's arm.  
  
"Yes,we're going out.This is Raijuu Hiten,"she said as she winked at Kagome,"Mr.Raijuu,this is Higurashi Kagome,my student."  
  
"N..Nice to meet you,"Kagome bowed politely staring at Mr.Raijuu in amazement,"But..I never thought...."  
  
Ms.Yura smiled,"Do you remember what I said about myself going out with this certain boy?"  
  
"E...Eh!?So that certain boy is....."  
  
"Yup!"said Ms.Yura and pulls Mr.Raijuu closer and hugs him tightly,"I was finally able to tell my feelings when I was about your age."  
  
Mr.Raijuu rolled his eyes in embarrassment as Ms.Yura continued talking,"...and guess what!?He liked me ever since too!I was surprise myself,of course."  
  
"Wow...." Kagome said in amazement.' Ms.Yura and Mr.Raijuu,I still can't believe it but they sure make a good couple.Unlike me and Inuyasha,Ms.Yura is always straight towards her feelings and never hesitates.'  
  
Ms.Yura seeing Kagome's expression puts a hand on her shoulder,"Like I said,if you have any problems,just ask me.I'm pretty sure all will go well between you and Inuyasha."  
  
She then smiles warmly towards Kagome who looks at her in surprise.Kagome too smiles and says,"Thank you,Ms.Yura."  
  
"Yura....,"spoke Mr.Raijuu looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh!I forgot!We have a faculty meeting and we're already late!See you again,Ms.Higurashi!" Ms.Yura waves cheerfully at Kagome then walks towards the Faculty Room pulling Mr.Raijuu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So,Bankotsu!When are we going to start playing with Inuyasha?"asked Jakotsu sitting on one of the rail.  
  
"Chill,man!We still have a lot of time!"Bankotsu answered back who was counting his money  
  
"But I wanna play with him so badly!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bankotsu is right,Jakotsu.We still have a lot of time.We gotta think of some plans before we make our move," said a bald head guy.  
  
"Awwww,don't tell me you're the same as Bankotsu,Ren-chan!!"wailed Jakotsu  
  
"What the heck is Ren-chan?...Anyways!We need to know what kind of person Inuyasha is like.We can't just attack him without knowing his strength.He'll just kick our butts back,"the bald head guy said as he pinched Jakotsu's cheek angrily.  
  
"Owowow!"shouted Jakotsu and he hid behind a guy with sort of a wavy hair,"Help me,Su-chan!Ren-chan is teasing me!"  
  
"Stop with the Su-chan thing will ya,Jakotsu!?...Come on,Bankotsu.Renkotsu has a point too but I'm starting to get bored just waiting.I'm gonna die of boredom sooner or later.Lets just burst into that guy's class and kick his ass!"  
  
"You think so,Suikotsu?"said Bankotsu as he scratched his chin and thought for a while,"Well,we still gotta wait for orders from Naraku."  
  
"Naraku,again!?Dammit,now I really wanna kick that guy's butt!"said Jakotsu  
  
"......Kick whos butt to say?"  
  
They all looked back at the voice.It was Naraku.  
  
"N...Naraku!!?"shouted Jakotsu,tho color of his face draining away as soon as he saw him.  
  
"Yo,Naraku!What's up!" Bankotsu said with his usual expression.  
  
"I came here to give you some useful information relating to Inuyasha.....",Naraku glares at Jakotsu who hides behind Suikotsu,"but it seems you are not fit for this job already."  
  
Bankotsu smirks as he folds his arms,"You don't have to worry about that.Jakotsu,here,was just playing around.Weren't you,Jakotsu!?" Jakotsu looks up and nodds his head hesitantly,"See?So,whats this information,you talking about?"  
  
"Hmph......,"Naraku turns to face Bankotsu,"I believe you all know Inuyasha is with this girl called Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
"Yah,the one you're after right?"interrupted Bankotsu,scratching his head.  
  
"It seems there is some sort of break between them now,you can use this as your advantage."  
  
"You mean that you want us to use Higurashi Kagome as a bait to lure Inuyasha,right?"  
  
"I also heard Houshi Miroku is having this certain party at his residence."  
  
"Houshi Miroku?"  
  
"He's Inuyasha friend,according to my information.And about this party,everyone is invited so we don't have to worry about sneaking in,"Renkotsu spoke up.  
  
"Wow!A party!?I sure hope Inuyasha is going there!!"shouted Jakotsu in excitement  
  
"So what do you want us to do there,Naraku?Ruin the party?"asked Bankotsu  
  
Naraku smirked,"If you want to take it that way."  
  
Bankotsu smirked back,"Well guys!Its time to take out our best suit from the closet.It's party time!!" 


	13. Party Time p1

CHAPTER 14:  
PARTY TIME part.1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl student with red eyes,and maroon-colored hair was looking out the window during class time.She doesn't seem to hear what the teacher was talking about she just stared,almost boredly,out the window.  
  
' Damn it,Naraku!Giving me orders again!!I really want to kill him!!Dammit!Dammit!!!'  
  
"Kagura!!"  
  
"Eh?Huh?"  
  
Kazetsukai Kagura looked up to see her teacher standing above with a very angry expression.  
  
"Oh,Hi.Sensei..."  
  
"It's not ' Hi '.You have courage to doodle such things during my class time..."said the teacher calmly although his expression was still the same.  
  
Kagura looked down to see her notebook on her desk.There were mostly drawings of her teacher making funny expressions.She heard some giggles and whispers behind the teacher.  
  
"Oh....this,"she hurriedly closed her notebook and stuffed it roughly in her bag.She stood up and walked out of the door.  
  
"H..Hey!I'm not done with you!!!"  
  
"Sorry,Sensei.But,I'm not in a mood right now to deal with your stupid lectures."  
  
"S...Stu.....What the heck did you just say!!!?"said the teacher holding one of his fist up angrily.  
  
Kagura turned around to punch the teacher back when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Eh-hem!!Please,Sensei!Continue with the lesson!!If she doesn't want to take the lesson then she doesn't have to...."said a girl with long black hair,up to her waist.She glanced at Kagura ,"Besides,if you hit a student,aren't you going to be the one in trouble?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh..."The teacher glared at the girl student who just spoke up,trying to look for words to speak back.But in the end,he put his shaking fist down and turned back to the blackboard.  
  
"Go,Kagura!And I mind you,I'm reporting this to the principal,"he said as he picked up his textbook.  
  
"Tsh,Whatever,"said Kagura.She took a glance at the girl and walked out of the room,slamming the door hard.  
  
The teacher watched Kagura out the room and turned back to the class.He looked at the girl student."Now,Ms.Higurashi.Would you mind coming up here and solve this problem?"  
  
"Eh!!?Me.....!?" said Kagome and pointed to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohhh,Tsuyu!I'm sure you're going to look splendid at the party tonight!!"said Nobunaga during lunch.  
  
"Do you..think so?"asked Tsuyu,her face blushing.  
  
"Miroku-sama!!Would you be my dance partner at your party!!?"asked Koharu to Miroku who was looking through his homework.  
  
"Sure,Koharu!Not only you,but all the beautiful girls!!"said Miroku,stressing the word ' beautiful 'out loud.  
  
"Hey,Miroku!Let me see,your homework!!"Inuyasha came barging into the classroom they were in.  
  
"What is it,Inuyasha?Don't tell me you didn't do it again,did you?And you are asking for mine so you can....copy it?"said Miroku staring at Inuyasha in a not-again-expression.  
  
"Aw,Come on,man!!?Aren't we friends!!?"said Inuyasha with a begging look,"Ms.Yura would kill me if she found out I didn't do the homework."  
  
"I'll be worrying about your status of cheating if I was your friend,......oh!There's Kagome-sama!"Miroku waved at the girl walking towards them.  
  
"Hey!Kagome!Can I see your homework for Ms.Yura's class!!?"said Inuyasha as soon as Kagome came up to them.  
  
"E...Eh!?Why?"asked Kagome with a surprised expression.  
  
"Inuyasha is saying that he didn't do his homework...."said Nobunaga  
  
Inuyasha hits Nobunaga's head really hard,"I DID do it!Just CHECKING if my answers are correct!!!"  
  
"That wasn't what you said earlier,"said Miroku and dodges Inuyasha's kick.  
  
"*sighs* Oh god,Inuyasha.What am I going to do with you?,"she suddenly remembers something and turns to Miroku,"Oh yes!Tonight is the party at your house,right,Miroku?"  
  
Miroku smiles mischieviously and grips Kagome's hand,"Certainly,and I was asking if you can my danc...(BOINK)!!!!!?"  
  
Sango,with her bag on Miroku's head,was standing next to Kagome,breathing heavily.  
  
"Sa..Sango-chan.That was fast,are you done making up your test already?"asked Kagome sweatdropping  
  
"Yes!" said Sango angrily glaring at Miroku who was looking to the side innocently,"As far as I concern,I think I did good!"  
  
"Ummm,Kagome-san,Sango-san,May I ask something?"spoke Tsuyu between them.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you already chosen what clothes to wear at the party.I was wondering if I could ask for advice since I still haven't chose what to wear..."said Tsuyu,red with embarassment,twitching her fingers.  
  
"Oh!That!You don't really have to worry about it.Just wear something that will fit you!!"said Sango and turns to Kagome,"Right,Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Eh?Oh...y..yes!That's right!It doesn't have to be all fancy and flashy.Just wear something that looks good on YOU,Tsuyu-chan."Kagome then looks down on the ground,' Oh god,Even I,haven't chose what to wear yet.'She glances at Inuyasha who was busy asking Miroku for his homework again,' I wonder what Inuyasha is going to wear.Well,I'm sure whatever he wears,it'll look good on him."  
  
"So,Miroku?Exactly,how many is going to your party?"asked Inuyasha who finally stopped asking.  
  
"Hmm.."Miroku said with a thoughtfull expression,"let's see....about a 100?I don't know.Everyone is welcomed so.....it might be more than that,"he said counting his fingers.  
  
"Wow,are you sure,you can handle that much people at your party?That must be a lot of foods and party stuff to buy."said Kagome in amazement.  
  
"Nah,you don't have to worry about this guy!His dad's rich so he can basically buy anything he wants.Spoiled brat,isn't he?"said Inuyasha putting his arms around Miroku.  
  
A figure was watching the group with a jealous-looking expression.The figure then turns his eyes towards Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey,Kouga?You going to the party at Miroku's?"asked Hakkaku  
  
"Hell yeah!And I'm taking Kagome there!!"said Kouga biting into his bread.  
  
Kouga's group was outside,eating their lunch.  
  
Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each others face."But...But,I thought Kagome- nee-san was going out with.........that Inuyasha?"asked Ginta  
  
Kouga twitched his ears and slowly turned to his friends.  
  
"Oh!I...I mean....we don't mind if you're taking Kagom-nee-san,Kouga!W..We just thought that Inuyasha guy won't stay still like that!!"  
  
"Y...Yeah ,Kouga!Ginta said that because he's worried about you!We...We heard Inuyasha is a great fighter so..."  
  
BOINK!!!!!  
  
A huge lump appeared on both Ginta and Hakkaku's head.  
  
"So,you're saying that I might lose against Inukkoro?"said Kouga with a angry but comical expression.  
  
"N..No!We're not saying that!We just..."  
  
BOINK!!!!!!!  
  
Two huge lump appeared on both of them.  
  
"You Idiots!!!Hell no way,I'm gonna lose against that Inukkoro!That guys a wimp!That guys a coward!That guys a chicken!!!"  
  
"I think they all mean the same thing,Kouga..."said Ginta  
  
"Hey look.It's Kagome-nee-san!!"said Hakkaku  
  
As Kagome approached them,Kouga quickly took out a mirror and checked if his hairs were in place.He then puts the mirror away and gripped Kagome's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you again,Kagome.I'm so glad you came out here just to see me..."said Kouga and closes in to kiss her.  
  
Kagome quickly but in a casual way moved out the way,"Uh.....umm,Kouga- kun.I came here to talk to you."  
  
"Huh?"saiid Kouga and snapped his finger in understandment,"So,you finally agreed to go to the party with me!!?"  
  
"E..Eh?No...its...its not...that,"said Kagome hesitantly  
  
"Then what is it?"asked Kouga in a dull expression.  
  
"Umm...I...I'm..saying that I cannot...go to the..party with you,"Kagome blushed furiously,"I...I decided to go with.....with Inuyasha."  
  
A cold wind flew by them.Kouga was looking at Kagome with a incomprehensible look while Kagome was smiling innocently as though apologizing to him.Ginta and Hakkaku was shaking,behind a tree,wondering what's going to happen next.  
  
"I...I'm sorry,Kouga-kun.I didn't really want to say this because....I didn't want to hurt your feelings.I know you love me but......I cannot...accept your feelings because..."  
  
".....because..what?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see Kouga's face.He had a emotion-less expression although Kagome could feel he was greatly shocked behind that mask,which surprised her.  
  
"Because......I..." she once again hesitated.' ..I....I can't say it after seeing his face like that.I think I shouldn't said that....'," B...But we can still be friends!"  
  
"...Nevermind..."said Kouga and turns around walking away.Ginta and Hakkaku followed him after apologizing to Kagome.  
  
"...Kouga-..kun..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"K....Kouga,you alright?" asked Hakkaku worriedly  
  
"Come on,dude.Don't be so down,there must be other.....pretty girls out there.."said Ginta  
  
"Y..Yeah,Ginta is right!!Kagome-nee-san is okay but she...she loves Inuyasha.You should find a girl that...that'll love you back."  
  
".....him...."  
  
"Huh?What did you say,Kouga?"  
  
"I said that I"M GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUTTA INUKKORO!!!!!"shouted Kouga angrily which scared the two and the people around them.  
  
"K..Kouga!?"  
  
"Heh!"Kouga sniffed,"Like I'm gonna back away that easily!If I prove that I'm WA~~~Y stronger than Inukkoro,then there's a chance Kagome will fall in love with ME!Then,I'll be the one protecting Kagome from that bastard Naraku!!!"  
  
"He...He never quits does he?"whispers Hakkaku  
  
"He's stubborn as usual,.....that's the good part of him though.."said Ginta with amazement.  
  
Kouga turned to his two friends,"What the hell you guys doing!!?We gotta hurry and get ready for the party!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kyaaa~~~~~,Sesshoumaru-sama,are you going to the party at Miroku-san's!!?"  
  
"Can you be my dance partner!!?"  
  
"Please go out with me~~~~!!!"  
  
"I love you,Sesshoumaru-sama~~~~~~!!!"  
  
Ayakashi Sesshoumaru walked quickly away from the group of his so-called "fans".  
  
He,himself,don't know why the reason is but he was getting irritated.Every people he passes by seem to annoy him or irritate him,even though they didn't do anything.  
  
' Why am I so irritated? ' he asked to himself.  
  
He stops to find a someone blocking his way.It was Onigumo Naraku.  
  
"Naraku.....I thought I told you not to appear in front of again?"said Sesshoumaru with a bit of annoyance in his tone.  
  
"Kukuku,....it seems you're not in a good mood,Sesshoumaru-sama.Did your poor brother Inuyasha insult you again?" Naraku smiled evily  
  
"What is it that you want?Certainly,you didn't just appear to see my face,have you?"  
  
"I came here to ask whether not to join me,...dear,Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"...Join you?"  
  
Naraku smirked and walked towards the window,"I have....something that I want in my hands...but your idiotic brother,Inuyasha,is in the way...."  
  
"Hmph,don't tell me you are after that Kagome girl.I've heard she looks like the girl Inuyasha used to go out with.......and the one you were after,"he narrowed his eyes,"Now..tell me.Why would I want to join forces with you just for a girl?"  
  
"To you,she may seem just a girl.But she's not just a ordinary girl you see around.Sure,she looks identically like Kikyou,that is one of the reason I want her....."  
  
"Are you saying that is not the only reason?"  
  
"......I want her because of what she is.Do you know her father......,Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Hmph,father?I don't give a damn about who her father..........Higurashi?,"he widens his eyes in surprise,"...could it be!!?"  
  
"Kukuku.......yes.That is the other reason I want her."  
  
"Hmph,I didn't know you were interested in that,Naraku."  
  
"I want you to join forces with me,Sesshoumaru-sama.You are Inuyasha's brother meaning that you know about Inuyasha more than anyone in this school.Surely,....you know his weaknesses?"  
  
"That is half-brother to correct you,Naraku.Unfortunately,I'm not interested in knowing Inuyasha's weakness.Even if I knew,I wouldn't tell to a filthy scum like you.I am not also interested in joining forces with you anyways."  
  
Sesshoumaru then starts walking away from Naraku.Naraku watches Sesshoumaru's back and smirks."Such a stubborn man,are you,Sesshoumaru- sama?"  
  
"You can't always hide your feelings forever....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey,Bankotsu!What do you think of this!?"said Jakotsu coming out of the closet.  
  
"Come on,Jakotsu.You're not going to the party with that...skirt, are you?"asked Bankotsu scratching his head,his face a little red in embarrassment.  
  
"Wha~~t?What's wrong with this?I think it looks good."said Jakotsu  
  
"Whatever you say,"Bankotsu shrugged  
  
"Is Inuyasha really going to the party?"asked Jakotsu as he puts his clothes away.  
  
"According to Renkotsu,yeah,"said Suikotsu behind them polishing his pocket knife.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh~~ man,I really wish Inuyasha would be my dance partner!!"Jakotsu thought hopefully  
  
"So how are we doing this,Bankotsu?"asked Suikotsu  
  
"Easy!We just barge in and ruin the party.Then using that commotion,we bring Inuyasha out and beat the hell out of him.And make sure he won't be able to stand back up again."  
  
"Sounds good..."  
  
"Of course!Cause I'm the one who made up this plan!!"said Bankotsu in a proudly way.  
  
"No wonder why its too simple...." Suikotsu sweatdropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some hospital in the city,  
  
Sign: Room 308 Miko Kikyou-sama  
  
A figure was lying peacefully in the bed.Suddenly,the figure opened its eyes and whispered,  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Party Time p2

CHAPTER 14:  
PARTY TIME part.2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmmm......"  
  
Higurashi Kagome looked down at the dress she was wearing."No,not this!Too fancy!"  
  
She shouted as she roughly took it off and throws it to the pile of clothes she had tried already.She sits on her bed sighing.  
  
"I hardly have any good clothes to wear at the party.Maybe I should go buy one....but then it'll cost a lot of money."  
  
As Kagome was thinking,she heard a knock on her door and Kagome's mother came in.  
  
"Are you alright,Kagome?"asked Kagome's mother as she went inside and stared at the pile of clothes beside her,"Are you going to a party or what?"  
  
"Yes,......but I haven't chose what to wear yet,"Kagome sighed deeply.She heard her mother giggling and turned around,"What is so funny?"  
  
"Oh...."said Kagome's mother smiling,"you just remind me of myself when I was your age.I remember myself looking into the mirror for hours deciding what to wear at the party.Of course,when I finally decided I was really late for the party."  
  
"What kind of party was it?"asked Kagome as her mother sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"Hmm..."Kagome's mother placed a finger on her chin,thinking,"It was a party for a special someone......"  
  
"Let me guess,...your crush?"  
  
Kagome's mother smiled,"You guessed it right.Actually,I never knew what kind of party it was but for me....it was a special party.It was the first time,I met your father."  
  
"My father?What was he like?"  
  
"Oh,he was...I guess you could call it handsome.Navy blue eyes with messy black hair.When he saw me,he tried uselessly to fix his hair.He had a sense of humor and was a nice guy actually." Suddenly,Kagome's mother makes a sad expression which surprised Kagome,".....I sometimes wonder what went wrong with him..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh,it's nothing!It's just my thought!Your father was a good guy,we eventually fell in love with each other.And as years passed,we married and....you were borned."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly and smiled,"You must have really liked him."  
  
"I loved your father and your father loved me too."  
  
"Then....where is he?"asked Kagome  
  
Ms.Higurashi stayed silent for a while,"Your father........"  
  
"Nee-chan!!!"  
  
Souta appeared at the door."Someone name Inuyasha is one the phone!"  
  
"Alright,alright!!"Kagome went out of her room leaving Ms.Higurashi sitting alone on her bed.  
  
"I really loved your father,Kagome.I really did...."Ms.Higurashi whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said as she picked up the phone  
  
"...Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha?What's wrong?"  
  
"Are you going....to the party at Miroku's?"  
  
"Well...yes.Is something wrong with that?" said Kagome with totally clueless expression.She heard a sigh from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Oh good,I thought you weren't going." Inuyasha's tone suddenly changed  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"So,Kagome....can I pick you up...at your house,tonight?"  
  
"Eh?......Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!?"  
  
"N..No!I mean,I understand if you don't want to go with me!!!"  
  
"No,its not that.Just.....just got surprised.Sure,you could come.I'll be waiting for you then."  
  
CLING  
  
Kagome with a shocked expression quickly ran into her room.Ms.Higurashi was still there looking through the pile of clothes Kagome left.  
  
"Oh,...what is wrong,dear?"  
  
"Inuyasha is coming!!!!"  
  
"Eh?Who?"  
  
"Oh,....umm...my friend from school." Kagome lowered her tone realising she was shouting too loud.  
  
"Inuyasha?"Ms.Higurashi smiled,"Do you need help?I can help you choose your dress."  
  
"Thanks,mom,"Kagome blushed and closed the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stood nervously in front of the door of the Higurashi household.He was holding a bouquet of red roses and was wearing a sharp,black tuxedo.He hesitated for a while looking around as though thinking someone was watching him.  
  
He then finally found the courage to press the doorbell.  
  
DING-DONG  
  
He checked if his neck-tie was in the correct place as he waited.There was a long pause and someone finally answered the door.  
  
"Yes?" A little boy about half of his age answered.  
  
"Uh...ummmm...is,"Inuyasha choked and coughed,"is....Higurashi Kagome,here?"  
  
"Who are you?"asked the little boy looking at Inuyasha with a strange look.  
  
"Oh...I'm..."  
  
"Oh,you must be Inuyasha-kun,right?"said a tall lady behind the boy.  
  
"Y..yes."Inuyasha answered rather nervously.  
  
"Come in,Kagome is still changing.It's going to take a while."  
  
Inuyasha hesitated but went in anyways.He was led to the living room by,which he thinks,Kagome's mother.  
  
"Just wait in here.Kagome should be finishing up soon," she said and left.  
  
"Uh..." Inuyasha looked around himself.There were chairs and sofas but he decided it was rude to sit so he stayed standing.  
  
He turned his attention to a wall with pictures of the Higurashi family hanging.Inuyasha walked closer to get a better look and finds Kagome's picture when she was about 8 years old.  
  
' So,this is Kagome.She's never changed.Dammit,she still looked like Kikyou even though she was that little.'  
  
He turned to the picture that was beside her's.It was a picture of a man wearing military clothes.He had navy blue eyes and his hair was in sort of a mess.He was frowning instead of smiling as though he was in a bad mood.  
  
' This must be her father........hm?This guy looks familiar somehow.I remember seeing him somewhere... '  
  
His thoughts were interupted when the door opened and Ms.Higurashi came in followed by Kagome.Inuyasha stared at her in an amazed expression.Kagome looked very different than how she usually is at school.Well,that is of course,because you only see her wearing the school uniform.  
  
But she still somehow looked different.Her hair was down as always but it was brushed neatly and little hair decorations shined through her hair.She was wearing a pinkish red one piece with a violet-colored scarf wrapped around her upper body as though protecting her from any harm. Her face was slightly pink from embarrassment but she smiled nervously at Inuyasha.  
  
"You look......great,"said Inuyasha who couldn't find the right words and was still amazed at his sight.  
  
"Thank...you,"said Kagome nervously turning bright pink.  
  
"Now now,you two.You should be going or else you'll be late!"said Ms.Higurashi pushing both of them towards the door.  
  
"R..Right,"said Inuyasha as he turned the knob.  
  
"Kagome..." Ms.Higurashi spoke up.  
  
"Eh?What is it,mom?"  
  
Ms.Higurashi looked up and stared at her daughter for a while.She thens smiles brightly and says,".....Go and have fun."  
  
Kagome smiles back and walks out of the door.Inuyasha too was about to walk out when Ms.Higurashi stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun......,please take care of my daughter,"said Ms.Higurashi as one streak of tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"?.........I will," said Inuyasha and walks out,closing the door behind him.  
  
Souta looked to find his mother's face buried into her hands.  
  
"Okaa-chan(Mother)?" said Souta and wraps his arms around his mother's waist,"It's alright,okaa-chan.Kagome-nee-chan is strong,she will be fine."  
  
Ms.Higurashi lifts her face and looks down at Souta,"You're right ne,Souta.Kagome is strong.Now why don't we got for some dinner?"  
  
"Unn!!!" Souta smiles brightfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have a nice mother,"said Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked down the streets.  
  
"Really?Sometimes she gets annoying,you know?"said Kagome surprised at Inuyasha's word  
  
"But still.."  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground,"Yeah....she's a great mom."  
  
"My mother was like that too,"Inuyasha said,"...before she died."  
  
Something squeezed Kagome's heart inside her body,"I'm sorry...."  
  
"It's okay,......anyways we'll have a great time at the party!"  
  
"Yeah.."said Kagome as the cold wind blows her hair.  
  
A smell of fresh shampoo flowed into Inuyasha's nose.He looked at Kagome who was making a sort of lamentable expression.  
  
"I've never been to party like these.....never in my life.I was always lonely.Everyone ignored me.I never knew the reason why.I never told my mother about my situtation.I didn't want her to worry about me,"Kagome spoke softly,"but its pretty hard you know.Keeping all the feelings in yourself.It kinda......squeezes her heart thinking about it."  
  
Inuyasha who was listening to Kagome smiled and hugs her.  
  
"I..Inuyasha!!!?"  
  
"You're not lonely anymore,Kagome.You're with us......."  
  
Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's words.Tears started flowing from her eyes,"I'm sorry.....I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I'm really happy that I met you guys,I'm glad to be with you guys but...but I..... somewhere in my heart,I feel that I'm still lonely.Somewhere in my heart tells me that I'm the only one in this world..."  
  
"Only one?What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I don't know...I don't know.I'm scared that someday....someday I might hurt you guys.That someday you guys might ignore me and leave me like everyone else.''  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly,"Kagome!!!Wake up!You're Higurashi Kagome!No matter what you are,I won't leave you!!I'll stay by your side no matter what!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha...." Tears flowed continuosly from Kagome's eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome,welcome!!"  
  
"Nice to meet you!!"  
  
Houshi Miroku greeted everyone who came to his party.Taijiya Sango was standing next to him as though watching him.  
  
"Now now,Sango.You must be bored just standing there watching.Why don't you get something to eat.?"  
  
"Like I'll leave you alone.I don't know what you'll do while I'm gone."  
  
"Ohh,is that confession I hear from you?" Miroku gripped Sango's hands as his other hand reached for her butt.  
  
WHACK!!!!!!!  
  
"You asshole!!!"shouted Sango as she slapped Miroku hard on his face.  
  
"As usual,Sango,heh?"  
  
Sango turned around to find Inuyasha and Kagome behind them.  
  
"Inuyasha!Kagome-chan,you came!!"  
  
"O~~f course!I wouldn't want to miss a party like this!"said Kagome  
  
"Hm?Your eyes seem a bit red,Kagome-chan,"Sango said as she looked into her eyes.  
  
"Eh?Really!?" Kagome looked to the side to see Kouga and his group talking. ' I wonder if he's okay. '  
  
Kouga noticed Kagome staring at him.He waves back at her smiling and returns talking to his group.  
  
' I guess he is. ' Kagome thought  
  
The party went well for a while.Inuyasha loaded his plate with foods and ate them all in a quick speed which surprised Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku were argueing about something which Kagome didn't know what the reason.She later found out that they were argueing about which sauce is better for the omelette(is that how you spell it?) ketchup or soy sauce.Inuyasha commented that it was a stupid reason and he got kicked in the ass by Sango.  
  
Koharu was looking for chances to make a move at Miroku but it seems she couldn't find any.Nobunaga and Tsuyu,as usual,are talking to each other commenting how nice each other are.Kagome who was getting tired of just sitting around decided to take a walk around the party.  
  
She spotted Ms.Yura and Mr.Hiten at the side of the party.Ms.Yura waved cheerfully at Kagome as Kagome waved back.She also spotted Kagura and Kanna sitting on the chairs watching people dancing.Kagura smirked at Kagome the instant she saw her which made Kagome a bit angry.  
  
" Hey,Kagome.."said a voice behind her.It was Kouga.  
  
"Kouga-kun.....I..I'm sorry if I hurted your feelings."  
  
"Nah,it's okay."said Kouga and suddenly became serious,"What I wanted to say is....that I won't give up."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"I won't give up my feelings for you Kagome.The reason you like Inukkoro is because he's strong,right?If I prove that I'm way stronger than him then you'll like me instead,right!?"  
  
"E..Eh?Kouga-....kun?"  
  
"Just watch,Kagome!Someday I'll beat up Inukkoro.Then you'll finally realise I'm better than him!"said Kouga and he left towards his group.  
  
"Ummm....."  
  
Kagome continued walking when she came up to a balcony,"Wow,Miroku-san is sure rich.I never thought his house was this big."  
  
"Well,well,isn't it little princess,here?"  
  
Kagome turned to find a man taller than her with his hair braided and a small cross mark on his forehead.  
  
"Who...are you?"  
  
Several guys appeared behind the man,surrounding Kagome.  
  
"Hello,My name is Shikotsu Bankotsu,we're the Shichinin-tai."  
  
"Ban...kotsu?"  
  
"Yup,and we're here by Naraku's order.Would you please come with us?"  
  
"Eh!!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Double Trouble

CHAPTER 15:  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let go!!I said let go!Bastards!!"shouted Kagome angrily  
  
She was being dragged away from the party near the pool at Miroku's house.Suddenly,she was pushed down to the chair.  
  
"Shut the fuck up,*itch!!If you speak one more word,I'm gonna slash your throat so you'll never be able to talk again!!"shouted a man with greenish lipstick and his hair in sort of a bun.  
  
"Give me a reason why!God gave me a mouth to speak!!"Kagome angrily shouted at the man in front of her.  
  
"You little.......!!!"  
  
The man raised his arms to slap her when a another hand stopped it.  
  
"What the heck are you doing,Jakotsu!?"said the guy named Bankotsu,"Naraku said that to bring her woundless!"  
  
"But,Bankotsu!She's pissing me off!"shouted Jakotsu  
  
"Leave that til later!You could cut her,slash her,stab her,kill her,anything you want!But first,we gotta deal with Naraku first!"Bankotsu scolded which eventually made Jakotsu quiet.  
  
"You just wait!If Inuyasha finds out about this you guys won't end with just a wound!!"shouted Kagome  
  
Bankotsu turned to Kagome and roughly grabbed her dress,"Listen *itch!The reason why we'd bring you here is because our REAL target is that bastard Inuyasha!!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It's easy.We're using you as bait to lure Inuyasha out,"said a guy with bald head behind them.  
  
"Ha!Like Inuyasha would fall for that!?"  
  
"Oh really?We heard that you're going out with Inuyasha.Surely,he'll come when he finds out that his poor girlfriend is in danger?" Bankotsu smirked  
  
Kagome glared angrily at Bankotsu. ' Inuyasha!Don't come!!Please!! '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kouga,"asked Ginta who watched his friend drinking a cup full of Vodka,"you sure drink a lot,do you?Are you still thinking about Kagome-nee- san rejecting you?"  
  
"Ginta!Shhh~~~~~!"  
  
"*Hick* Wha~~~t!!?Kagome,...rejecting me?*Hick*Haha,that was pretty funny,Ginta!!You could be a comedian when you*hick* graduate high school.."  
  
"K..Kouga,I think that's enough drinking.You're already drunk..."said Hakkaku,taking away the bottle from Kouga's hand.  
  
"Dahhh!Who the fuckin' cares if I'm drunk or not!!"said Kouga trying to take back the bottle,"I'm fine,dammit!Let me drink some more!!"  
  
"No,Kouga....."said Hakkaku.Ginta was off looking somewhere when he suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Hey,is that Kagome-nee-san,over there?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
The three saw Kagome with several group of mens.It seems she was shouting something but from their distance they couldn't hear.  
  
"It seems she's in trouble..."said Hakkaku  
  
"Hmmmm?Kagome!!?In trouble!!"shouted Kouga as though he suddenly woke up,"Dammit,those guys!If they do anything to her,I'm gonna make sure they'll pay for that!!"  
  
Kouga then runs off to the direction where Kagome and guys went."H..Hey,Kouga!Wait for us!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha rapidly,and annoyingly,tapped his foot impatiently as though waiting for someone in his seat.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha,"said Miroku with a tired look,"If you're so worried,who don't you go look for her yourself?"  
  
"I"M NOT WORRIED!!"shouted Inuyasha angrily  
  
Miroku sighs as Sango walks up between them,"But I wonder where is Kagome- chan?She just said she's going to take a look around."  
  
"Maybe......she's lost?"suggested Nobunaga  
  
"She could be.Your house is TOO big for a girl alone to walk around,Miroku- san,"said Tsuyu beside him  
  
Sango burst out laughing at that thought."Come on,Tsuyu.That's not a nice thing to say."  
  
"Dammit!"shouted Inuyasha suddenly and stood up.He then starts walking away from the group but turns around and says,"And I'm not going to look for her!I'm JUST going to take a walk!!"  
  
Miroku sighs once again as he watches Inuyasha walking away.  
  
"Stubborn guy,isn't he?"said Sango as he nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagura was boredly watching the people dancing in the room.' I really don't understand.How can they dance in this slow,boring music? '  
  
She opens up her fan and starts fanning herself."Damn,I shouldn't have come.I'd rather stay home and watch my favorite TV show."  
  
Kanna was just staring around as though looking through the people.Kagura sighs as she watches her sister just staring,"How can you just stare at people like that?"  
  
"Nothing........People have many things going through their minds.Sometimes its too many that they either forget it or hide it deep down themselves." Kanna looks at her sister and smiles,"It is the same as you....Kagura."  
  
Kagura makes a surprised expression and coughs,"Eh-hem,*sighs*,you know,Kanna.....sometimes I don't understand what you're trying to say."She stares at Kanna who was staring at the people again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the balcony.He punches the wall beside him angrily."Dammit,that girl!Where the heck is she?.........Hm?"  
  
He found something shining on the ground and bent down to pick it up."Th...This is!!?Kagome's brooch!!?What is it doing here!?" He then widens his eyes as though something came up to his mind,"Could it be!!?Dammit!!!Is it Naraku!!?"  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jakotsu was sitting on a chair next to Kagome who was tied up tightly.He was looking at his pocket knife with concern.  
  
"Hmm......this pocket knife sucks!It only has a blade and a stupid useless scissor!I wish I have one like Bankotsu's....." he commented as he put the knife back into his pocket.  
  
He felt Kagome's cold glare and looks at her,"Damn you,stop staring at me like that with those ugly eyes.I just have to hold my temptation of slashing you into bits just by looking at you."  
  
"Calm down,Jakotsu.You know we can't touch her...."said Renkotsu beside him reading a mystery novel.  
  
"*sighs* Bankotsu and Suikotsu went off to call Naraku...damn,why do I have to stay here and watch the *itch?"  
  
"Who the hell you calling *itch!!?"  
  
They both stood up by the sudden voice in front of them.  
  
"K...Kouga-kun!!?"shouted Kagome in surprise  
  
Kouga was standing in front of them with Ginta and Hakkaku behind him with a worried and scared expression.Kouga,himself,had a very angry expression on his face.  
  
"It better not be about Kagome!!"he shouted  
  
Jakotsu boredly stares at the guy in front of him,"So what if I was?Who the hell cares anyway?She IS a *itch,ya' know?"  
  
"Wha...!!?" Kouga gritted his teeth in anger,"Call Kagome that again and I'll make sure you'll go to hell!" He raised his fist and crackled his knuckles as though threatening them.  
  
Jakotsu smirked and took out his pocket knife.He flipped it to the side and a sharp blade appeared at the end.He suddenly charges at Kouga which surprised him.Kouga moved out of the way as Jakotsu swung his arm nearly dodging the blade.  
  
The two glared at each other as Kagome watched in horror.  
  
"Be careful,Kouga-kun!!"she shouted  
  
"Heh,you do pretty well dodging that.But don't get so toughed up just because you dodged that."said Jakotsu and suddenly throws something from the inside of his suit.  
  
Kouga raised his arms to block his face as the projectile slashed his arms."Kouga-kun!!!!"  
  
Small,sharp knives stabbed the ground as Kouga's blood trickled down the blade.Ginta and Hakkaku runs towards their gang leader as he held his cut- covered arms.  
  
"Kouga,you okay!!?" shouted Hakkaku  
  
"These cuts......those knives must be pretty sharp,"said Ginta as he examined Kouga's cuts  
  
"I'm fine!You guys take Kagome and get the hell outta here!!"shouted Kouga  
  
"O~h no,we certainly cannot allow that,"said Renkotsu who stepped up looking down at Kouga."We've been told by Bankotsu to watch her carefully."  
  
"Who the hell are you guys!?What do you want Kagome for!!?"shouted Kouga angrily  
  
"Sorry for the terrible late introduction,My name is Renkotsu,the one who attacked you is Jakotsu.We are two out of seven of the "Shichinin-tai."" said Renkotsu as he closed the mystery novel he was reading.  
  
" "Sh...Shichinin-tai!!?So you're one of them!!?" " shouted Hakkaku  
  
"You know them,Hakkaku?"asked Kouga  
  
"Yeah,I've heard from my friend that there's a gang from our school that'll do anything for money.As long as you pay the money you promised,they'll do anything you ask for.They can be requested to do things like kidnapping,drug-dealing,and even murder!Legal or Illegal,they don't care!As long as they get the money!" said Hakkaku as cold sweat dripped from his face.  
  
"I think I heard that from my friend too!"said Ginta,"So,THEY'RE,the " Shichinin-tai"'s"  
  
Renkotsu smirked,"Hmph,So I guess our rumor is spreading really well.That's true.We will do anything as long as you pay the money.But hiring us won't be with just a dollar.We move depending how much you're paying us."  
  
"And who hired you this time!?"shouted Kouga,"Don't tell me it's that fuckin' Naraku bastard!!"  
  
"You guessed it right.Naraku hired us to get rid of this guy name Inuyasha."Renkotsu then eyes Jakotsu who nodds back,"...and also to get rid of anyone who gets either in his way or ours."  
  
Jakotsu then throws something at them again."Take that!!!"  
  
"Kouga-kun!!watch out!!"shouted Kagome  
  
Suddenly,something came between Kouga's group and the two shichini-tai.The small knives stabbed at the thing between them instead.It was one of those huge tables they used at the party.They all looked to the side to see Inuyasha as though he's out of his breath.Obviously,it seems he's the one who threw the table.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome's expression brightens the instant she saw him.  
  
"Are you okay,Kagome!!?"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha~~~!!"shouted Jakotsu brightly and runs to hug him.Inuyasha quickly gets away and unties Kagome who hides behind his shoulder.  
  
"Damn,why is there someone always bothering us.."said Renkotsu as he slipped his hand inside his suit pocket.  
  
"Are you okay,Kouga-kun?"asked Kagome worriedly  
  
"I'm fine,Kagome.I'm just glad you're okay...."said Kouga as he gripped Kagome's hand.  
  
"Hey,Yase-ookami(Weak Wolf)!"shouted Inuyasha,"I'll at least thank you for protecting,Kagome!!Now,it's my job so go away or something!!"  
  
"Shut the hell up,Inukkoro!I'm suppose to be the one protecting Kagome!!"  
  
"What'd you just say!!?"  
  
"I said shut the fuck up,you Inukkoro!!"  
  
"You guys,this is not the time to fight.."Kagome sweatdropped as she watch the two glare at each other with disgust.  
  
"Those two are really stubborn,"said Hakkaku  
  
"And stupid at the same time...."Ginta commented  
  
Suddenly,blades of knife headed towards the two guys.Though,they both easily dodged it.  
  
"Hey,hey,hey,don't be forgetting about us."said Jakotsu with a dark expression,"Now that Inuyasha is here.Let's play a game....I wanna have some fun."  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha both glared at the two "Shichinin-tai" in front of them.  
  
"Be careful,Inuyasha,Kouga-kun......."  
  
Kagome watched helplessly at the two stubborn guys in front of her. 


	16. Party Ruined

CHAPTER 16:  
PARTY RUINED....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha both face off at the two shichinin-tai in front of them.  
  
"You'll fuckin' pay for calling Kagome a *itch!!"shouted Kouga angrily at Jakotsu.  
  
Jakotsu just makes a smug look as he foolishly swings his knife around.  
  
"Kagome,you better get the hell outta here!This isn't gonna be good!!"said Inuyasha as he looked over to Kagome.  
  
"But..But Inuyasha.."  
  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
"O~h no,you don't!!"shouted Renkotsu and throws something at them.It was a ball like object and it made a hissing sound as it flew in the air.  
  
"What the.....!!!?" shouted Kouga as he looked up at the object being thrown at them.  
  
Suddenly,Inuyasha makes a shock expression and shouts,"Fuck!!!Get down!!"  
  
BA~~~~~~~~~NNNNNNG!!!!!!!!  
  
The ball like object exploded above the group.  
  
"Wha......a bomb!!?" shouted Kagome in shock.She turns to Renkotsu who was holding another set of them in his hands.  
  
"Are you crazy!!Carrying around bombs!!!?"she shouted angrily  
  
"Renkotsu is the genius one in the group,.....he's specialty is making bombs of course.And I......."said Jakotsu and dashes towards Kouga,"..am the attacking captain!!!"  
  
He throws some of his small blades at Kouga again which Kouga dodges them swiftly."Haha,you won't fuckin' get away!!"  
  
"Damn!!" Kouga drops to the ground with his leg searching for something to defend with.  
  
Inuyasha charges towards Renkotsu,his fist raised up."Take this!!"  
  
Renkotsu swiftly dodges his punches and throws another set of bombs.Inuyasha quickly dodges them as they exploded.  
  
"Inuyasha~~!!!"shouted Kagome worriedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kyaaa~~~!"  
  
"What the hell was that noise!!?"  
  
"It was so loud!!?"  
  
"It's a bo~~~mb!!"  
  
"Run!!!!"  
  
The people in the party all raced to the exit.Miroku was in the middle trying effortlessly to calm them down.  
  
"Please!Calm down!Everyone!!Please!!!" he shouted desperatedly.  
  
Kagura watched the people running away in panic and laughed,"Hahaha,look at the look on those guys' faces.Just the sound of bomb scares them to death.How pathetic they are."  
  
Kanna walks up to her,"Kagura......it's time."  
  
"Huh?Already?Man.....that bastard Naraku never gives me the time to enjoy things like this."  
  
"Kagura..."  
  
"Alright!Alright!I'm coming!!You're always so damn obedient to him!"said Kagura and opens her fan,"....it's show time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gwaa!!"  
  
Kouga dropped to the ground.His arms covered with cuts as blood flows from them.Ginta ad Hakkaku runs up to him.  
  
"K..Kouga,you alright!!"shouted Ginta  
  
"We should run,Kouga!There's no way you can beat him without any weapons!!"shouted Hakkaku at Kouga who was on the ground holding his arms painfully.  
  
"Take that,fuckin' bastard!!" shouted Renkotsu as he throws another set of bombs again.  
  
"Dammit!!"shouted Inuyasha as he dodges them just in time.His clothes were all dirty now and a trickle of blood flowed from his right cheek.  
  
He sees Kouga on the ground,"Ha!What's wrong,yase-ookami!!?Done already!!?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up,Inukkoro!!No one asked you to say anything!!"shouted Kouga back at him.He tries standing up but gets back down on the ground again.  
  
"Kouga...,you can't fight back with those arms.."said Ginta as he supported him.  
  
But Kouga shook off his friend's arm and stood up by himself." Leave me alone!!!You guys just get Kagome outta here!!!"  
  
"But Kouga...Ginta is just worried about you!!"shouted Hakkaku at his friend's attitude.  
  
"I know you guys are!!"shouted Kouga,"That's why.....That's why I trust you guys will be able to bring Kagome to a safe place and protect her for me!!"  
  
"Kouga..."Ginta looked at his best bud's face as tears welled up his eyes.  
  
"Yase-ookami...." Inuyasha looked at Kouga with a surprised look.  
  
"What the fuck are you guys doing!!?If you have the time to cry..take Kagome and get the fuck out of here!!" Kouga shouted  
  
Hakkaku and Ginta wipe their tears and nodds their heads.  
  
"Hey,hey,hey!I thought I told you guys not to forget about us!!"shouted Jakotsu as he throws his blades again.  
  
"Screw that!!"shouted Kouga as he approached right in front of Jakotsu.  
  
' Wha...!! ' Jakotsu makes a surprised expression,' He's getting faster than before!! '  
  
"Take that you fuckin' bastard!! " shouted Kouga as he kicked Jakotsu in the stomach powerfully.  
  
"OoOF!!" Jakotsu gets blown away by the force and lands on one of the tables.  
  
"Jakotsu!!"shouted Renkotsu and runs to him.  
  
"Where the heck you going!!?" shouted Inuyasha and punches him hard on the face.Renkotsu lands on the ground hard from the impact.  
  
"Now's the time!Let's go Kagome-nee-san!"shouted Ginta  
  
"Eh!?B...But!!Inuyasha and Kouga-kun....!"  
  
"They'll be alright!!"said Hakkaku and pulls Kagome away.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga both watch Kagome leaving the place and sighs in relief.  
  
Inuyasha turns to Kouga and said,"Heh!You do pretty good for a yase- ookami!"  
  
"Bah!If you have the time to make a compliment,why don't you just finish that bomber dude off,Inukkoro!!?" said Kouga  
  
"Wha.....!"  
  
They both turn to see Renkotsu and Jakotsu standing with their body all dirty and clothes ripped apart.  
  
Jakotsu wipped the blood flowing from his mouth and smirks,"Heh!You surprised me there...Kouga!Although I still wish I was the one fighting Inuyasha.....I think I'll have fun playing with you.."  
  
"It seem we underestimated both of you......but....now we know your true strength...we won't lay off any hands!"said Renkotsu as he throws another set of bombs again.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha both dodged it in time as it exploded again.  
  
' Damn,how many sets of bombs does this guy have!!?Doesn't he ever run out!!? ' thought Inuyasha as he landed softly on the ground.  
  
Renkotsu smirked and reached into his pockets again when he suddenly heard a whistle. Jakotsu,who seem to heard it too,raised his head up.  
  
"It's Bankotsu!" he shouted  
  
' Bankotsu? ' both Kouga and Inuyasha thought with a confused expresion.  
  
"Chi(Argh)!The next time we meet we'll make sure you won't come back alive!"said Renkotsu and runs away as Jakotsu followed him.  
  
But he turns and waves his hand cheerfully,"Until we meet again,Inuyasha~~~!!(hearts)"  
  
"H..Hey!Wait you bastards!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Wait up,Inukkoro!!"said Kouga,his voice calm now."It's no use chasing after them now.Right now,I'm worried about Kagome.And the people at the party.They must have heard the explosion."  
  
Inuyasha became silent for a while as he looked at the direction the two shichinin-tai's left,"..I guess you're right(*whispers* although I don't admit it).We should go to the party....I'm sure Miroku is there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
Miroku looked at the now empty party room as he scratched his head.Sango walks up to him worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay,Miroku?You seem so sad about the people leaving so suddenly..."  
  
Miroku turns to her with a smile on his face,"No problem,Sango!It's okay!I could make up another party anyway.But.....what I'm wondering is what that explosion was..."  
  
"Yeah...that's what I was wondering too.And I haven't seen Kagome-chan nor Inuyasha yet..."  
  
"Maybe they too..left because of the explosion?"asked Tsuyu  
  
"Well....it is only us here..."said Nobunaga looking around.  
  
"Don't be sad,Miroku-sama!Koharu will always stay by your side!!" Koharu shouted as she hugged Miroku.  
  
"Aaah,I thank you for that,Koharu.."said Miroku as Sango glared at him jealousy.  
  
"You gu~~ys!!!"  
  
They looked back to see Kagome with Ginta and Hakkaku running up to them.  
  
"Kagome-chan!Where were you!?I was looking all over for you!"said Sango in surprised.  
  
"I..I'm sorry....I..I got into...wait!Before that!We gotta help Inuyasha!He's in trouble!!"shouted Kagome breathlessly.  
  
"And Kouga too!"said Ginta  
  
"Who's Kouga?"asked Sango  
  
"An old friend of mine.....where are they?What happened?"asked Miroku  
  
"We...we've been attacked by the shichinin-tai!!!!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
There was a moment of silence between them.  
  
"Who's the shichinin-tai?"  
  
"Never heard of them..."  
  
Sango and Miroku both looked at each other in confuse.  
  
"At least gasp or something!We've been attacked!!"shouted Kagome again as Ginta and Hakkaku held their heads tiredly.  
  
"Anyway....please lead us there,Kagome-sama."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why'd you call us Bankotsu!!?" shouted Renkotsu angrily.  
  
Jakotsu and Renkotsu ran away from Inuyasha and Kouga and came to the school.They were at the rooftop as Bankotsu was standing near the fence looking down at the grounds.Suikotsu was sitting on one of the benches sharpening his knives sharply.  
  
"Fool!"Bankotsu shouted at them,"I called you to save you guys!"  
  
"What do you mean save us!!?" shouted Renkotsu  
  
"If you stayed there any longer,you would have been beaten to death!"shouted Bankotsu,"If I hadn't call you,you would have ran out your weapons and give them a chance to beat the hell out of you!"  
  
"Wha...?" said Renkotsu as he slipped his hand into his pockets and finds that it was empty.  
  
"See?Same with you Jakotsu....at that time,you didn't have anymore weapons to defend you.Those guys will notice that and would have kicked you guys asses!!"said Bankotsu.  
  
"Damn!I should've brought more then!"said Jakotsu as he swung his jacket upside down to see if there were anymore of his blades left.  
  
"It still will be the same.No matter how much you have,they will keep charging to you until you run out.Then they will use that chance..."said Suikotsu.  
  
"It seem our target is more stubborn than we thought,"he continued.  
  
They suddenly heard the door open to find Kagura and Kanna.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"said Jakotsu with a disgusting look.  
  
"I'm Kagura and this is Kanna....let's just say,we are Naraku's messenger,"said Kagura as she smiles evily.  
  
"Hmph!What the heck does Naraku wants now!!?"said Bankotsu  
  
"It seems Naraku is really disappointed at how you guys just ran away without finishing Inuyasha off.He says that it is out of contract.."said Kagura as she quietly fans herself.  
  
"Heh!Tell that bastard Naraku that everything is fine!We just underestimated that Inuyasha's strength.We won't make any mistakes now..."said Bankotsu and then his expression suddenly darkens,"also tell him that he better pay us the fuckin' money or else!!"  
  
He gripped the bar of the fence tightly making a crack and then smashing it to pieces.Kagura just watches emotionless.  
  
"....also,Naraku said to watch over a guy name Sesshoumaru,"she said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?Now who the fuck is that?"  
  
"He's Inuyasha's half brother.....,but I tell you.He's much stronger AND smarter than Inuyasha.It'll be hard to get rid of him..  
  
"Heh!Inuyasha's brother,eh?"  
  
"Of course,Naraku said he'll raise the amount of money due if you complete the mission perfectly..."  
  
Bankotsu crackled his knuckles and smirks,"Heh,sure we will.Tell Naraku we'll do everything for him perfectly.....not to damn worry."  
  
Kagura smirked and walks away as Kanna follows her.  
  
' Shichinin-tai......interesting.It seems they all have a grudge against Naraku.Heheh,although I can't think of anyone who doesn't.' Kagura thought as she walked down the stairs.She looks up at the door leading to the rooftop and smirked,'.....maybe....I can use them to get rid of Naraku.It seems they have the power to...... '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At a small hospital...  
  
A girl with long darkish black hair up to her waist was looking out of her window.Her dark brown eyes closely watching the trees swaying softly in the wind.  
  
"Inuyasha....." she whispers.  
  
"I will finally be able to meet you....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Kikyou is back!

CHAPTER 17:  
  
KIKYOU IS BACK!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So,what you are trying to say,Kagome-sama,....is that the Shichinin-tai took you as hostage to lure Inuyasha out...?"said Miroku  
  
The group were inside Miroku's mansion.The room was now empty since all the party guest left.  
  
"Yes,.....that's what they said.They said that their real target was Inuyasha,"said Kagome as she treated both Inuyasha and Kouga's wounds.  
  
"Naraku must have hired him to get rid of Inuyasha because he'll be in the way to get Kagome-chan,"said Sango with a serious expression.  
  
"Much like Naraku usually does,"said Miroku with a disgusting look.  
  
"It is a really horrible thing to do.I'm scared,Nobunaga..."said Tsuyu as she holds Nobunaga's arm.  
  
"Ah,don't worry my dear Tsuyu!I will protect you no matter what happens!"said Nobunaga and hugs her in return.  
  
"Miroku-sama...."Koharu stares at Miroku with a worried expression.  
  
"OW!That fuckin' hurts!Can't you treat me a little softer!!?"shouted Inuyasha angrily  
  
"I'm doing my best!It'll hurt more if you don't stay still!!"shouted Kagome  
  
"It'll still hurt even if I stay still!!"shouted Inuyasha back at her.  
  
The group sighs at the usual arguement between the two.  
  
"Heh,you're so pathetic,Inukkoro.Can't even stand the medicine stinging you?Well,I could!That proves that I'm way stronger than you!!"said Kouga with a smug look and a band-aid across his nose.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say,Yase-ookami!!?Who was the one having a hard time beating that gay bastard up!!?Huh!?Who!!?"shouted Inuyasha angrily at him.  
  
"And who was the one losing to a fuckin' bomb maniac!!?"shouted Kouga  
  
"Come on,you two!!Please!Stay still!!"shouted Kagome between them,"How can I treat your wounds when you two keep yelling at each other!!?"  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha makes a sort of apologetic expression and stays quite still as Kagome started treating their wounds again.  
  
Sango and Miroku looks at each other and bursts out laughing.  
  
"Now what the fuck is so funny?"said Inuyasha in a grumpy mood.  
  
"Nothing!" They both said it in the same time.  
  
"There!Done!"said Kagome putting a band-aid across Inuyasha's left cheek."Now you can move."  
  
Kouga stood up stretching his ams around,"Thanks Kagome.I owe you!"  
  
"It's no big deal....and you saved me,I can't just leave you like hat,"said Kagome blushing.  
  
"HEY!I'm the one who rescued you!!"said Inuyasha  
  
"Heh,jealousy doesn't fit you,Inukkoro,"Kouga commented and turns to leave."Let's go,Ginta,Hakkaku!!"  
  
"Eh....?Ahh...sure!"said Ginta  
  
"Thanks for helping Kouga,Kagome-nee-san."said Hakkaku  
  
Kouga turns towards Kagome and waves his hand cheerfully."Thanks again,Kagome!See you at school Monday!!"  
  
"Don't ever fuckin' show your face to me again!!"shouted Inuyasha as Kouga left.  
  
"Now now,Inuyasha.Your blood pressure will rise if you keep yelling like that,"said Miroku.  
  
"Who cares!!!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kagome was in her room looking at her own reflection.The door opened behind her and Ms.Higurashi came in.  
  
"How was your party,dear?" she asked as she closed the door.Kagome stared at her mother and sighs.  
  
"?"  
  
Ms.Higurashi sat next to her daughter and patted her shoulder."Don't get so down.You'll find another boy that will fit you."  
  
"Wha...!!" Kagome comically slides away from her mother,"It...It's not about that!!!"  
  
Ms.Higurashi laughs with her hand over her mouth,"I was just playing around,dear.Now tell me..what is bothering you?"  
  
Kagome stares at her feet for a while,"Mother.....I....."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She stares at her mother's eyes before she continued,"...never mind." She closed her eyes,"I think I should go to bed now....I...I feel tired..."  
  
"Well...." Ms.Higurashi stood up and walks towards the door.She turns to see Kagome laying herself in the bed.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Hm?What is it,mother?"  
  
".........." Ms.Higurashi smiled sadly as she closed her eyes,"It's nothing,dear.Have a good night."  
  
".......Okay,mom...."  
  
Ms.Higurashi closed the door behind her as she walked out of Kagome's room.She walks into the living room and stands in front of the wall with pictures of the family hanging.  
  
She stared hardly at the picture of Kagome's father."......Kagome..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monday,  
  
Kagome was at the door tieing her shoes."Wait for me Nee-chan!!"  
  
Her brother,Souta,came running up to her with his bag hanging from his back.  
  
"Hurry up,Souta or I'm going to be late for school."  
  
"U..Unn..." Souta tied his shoes quickly and walks out the door.  
  
"Be careful," said Ms.Higurashi as she followed them outside.  
  
"By,mom!!" Souta waved at her as he followed Kagome down the temple.  
  
Ms.Higurashi watched her children walking away and turns to a old Goshinboku tree beside their house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"N...Nee-chan...?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kagome and Souta walked down the usual road they use to go to school.  
  
"Umm...H..ow was your party?"  
  
"What are you saying so suddenly?" Kagome looked at her brother in surprise,"...It was...okay I guess." She possibly couldn't say that she was kidnapped and held as hostage.  
  
"Oh....okay then." Souta looked rather nervous.He looked up at his sister,"Okaa-chan was really worried about you."  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Unn," They stopped in front of Souta's school," She said that it's almost time or something."  
  
"Time?For what?"  
  
"I don't know..." Souta looked back to see his friend's calling from inside the school,"She said......she was afraid that she was going to lose you."  
  
"Huh?H.Hey,wait!!" Kagome shouted as Souta ran inside his school.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" she said to herself.She felt a pat on her shoulders and turned around to find Inuyasha,"I..Inuyasha!!?What are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh?What are you talking about?" said Inuyasha in a confused expression,"We go to the same school so what's wrong with me walking this way?"  
  
"Oh...yeah,I forgot."  
  
"Are you okay,Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Kagome and Inuyasha walked together.  
  
"That was your..brother,right?" said Inuyasha who was trying to find a subject to talk about.  
  
"Yes..,I know..he looks annoying doesn't he?" said Kagome as her face goes red.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his nose,"Uhh..no.It's not like he has the same personality as my stupid brother anyways."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha,"You really hate your brother do you?"  
  
"Does it look like I don't?"  
  
"No,....but....even though...you shouldn't say things about your brother that much.Because.....because...once you become alone....he might be the only one you can rely on...." Kagome smiles sadly as Inuyasha feels his face turning red extremely fast.  
  
"H...Hmph!!Like I'll ever rely on him!!That guy is such a bastard!!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
As they came closer to school,Inuyasha realized something and reached inside his pocket.  
  
"Oh..yeah,I fogot..." he said as he took something out from the pocket and gave it to her.  
  
"?"  
  
"Your brooch," Inuyasha said as he scratched his head in embarrassment,"I found it at the balcony you said you were kidnapped.I was gonna give it back to you afterwards but I guess I forgot."  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
"H..Hey,You don't have to go all mushy about it,kay!?I just found it and gave it back to you!!That's normal isn't it!!?And.....and you said that your brooch was your last birthday present from your dad...so..I.."  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome's arms around him and freaked out,"Ka...Kagome!!?"  
  
Kagome was crying as she muttered,"Thank you,Inuyasha.I've never had that much people who were nice to me.I was so happy.Thank you."  
  
"..........Kagome?"  
  
Kagome moves her hand away as she brought it up to wipe her tears,"Inuyasha....I love you."  
  
"Wha...?" Inuyasha's eyes widen as his face goes all red again," Wha....What the heck are you saying all of the sudden!!?"  
  
Kagome smiles sticking her tongue out mischievously,"But it's the truth.I can't hold this feeling.I had to tell you."  
  
"Th...That doesn't mean you have to tell me right now!!?" Inuyasha's face was still red as a tomato,"Don't you ever think of things such as ' timing ' like those shoujo manga's!!?"  
  
"What Inuyasha?You read those?"  
  
"Wha...!NO I DO NOT!!!" shouted Inuyasha blushing furiously.  
  
Kagome giggles and puts her hand on Inuyasha's cheeks,".....you won't....leave me,will you?"  
  
".....Ka.....gome?"  
  
She smiles sadly and closes her eyes,"....nevermind.We should be going to school now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they went inside the school gate,all heads turned towards them.They both looked around in surprise wondering why the people are looking at them.  
  
' Are there any new rumors about us? ' thought Kagome  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hand as he walked towards the crowd.Kagome heard whispers such as " It's her" or like " I feel sorry for the girl" or like " she's back".  
  
"Kagome-chan!!"  
  
They both looked up to see Sango running up to them with a shocked and surprised expression.  
  
"Sango-chan,what is wrong?" asked Kagome  
  
Sango stared at the two for a while and turns to Inuyasha,"Inuyasha.....she's back!"  
  
"Eh?Who's back?" Kagome said in confused.Inuyasha on the otherhand had the same expression Sango had.  
  
Suddenly,the crowd in front of them broke up and a girl in uniforms appeared between them.Kagome gasped in surprise to see the girl looking exactly like her.But the girl had longer black hair and had brown eyes.She had a expressionless face unlike Kagome who was full of life.But the girl's expression changes as she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha,.........I'm so glad to meet you again."  
  
Inuyasha with a shocked and a I-can't-believe-what-I'm-looking-expression blinked his eyes to see if he was just imagining.  
  
"K...Kikyou....?" he muttered as he finally accepted the fact that she was standing right in front of him.  
  
'Eh?' Kagome looked surprised and turns to the girl who looks like her,' This is....Kikyou?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. First Kiss!

CHAPTER 18:  
  
FIRST KISS!!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"K...Kikyou?" Inuyasha stands and stares at the girl in front of her in shock.  
  
Kagome too was staring in shock behind him.The crowd of people surrounded the three as they wondered what was going to happen next.  
  
Kikyou smiles,"What is wrong,Inuyasha?It looks like you saw a ghost or something.Don't tell me you forgot about me already."  
  
"N...!!!!" Kagome sees Inuyasha's face turning bright red,"O...Of course not!!How could I forget about you!!?"  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Sango shouted in horror as she turns her eyes to Kagome who was quiet the whole time.  
  
"Hm?" Kikyou noticed her and walks up to her,"Who is this,Inuyasha?A new friend of yours?"  
  
"uhh..." Inuyasha searched his mind to look for a word to say,"Kikyou...this is.."  
  
"Hello,Miko Kikyou-san..," Kagome spoke up which surprises everyone.She had her usual bright expression.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kagome let out a hand as though to ask for a hand-shake,"My name is Higurashi Kagome.I am......I am Inuyasha's friend.I just moved here......nice to.....meet you."  
  
"Oh," Kikyou smiled and shook Kagome's hand,"Nice to meet you too."  
  
Kagome smiles back and turns to Inuyasha which surprised him.  
  
"Ka..Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha," she smiled at him in a sad way,".....I guess.......this is...good-bye."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kagome then turns around and runs away."Kagome-chan!!!"  
  
Sango follows her as Inuyasha watches in surprise.Kikyou wrapped her arms around him."Let's go,Inuyasha.It's been a long time since I came to this school,you could show me around...like you did the first time we met."  
  
"Uh.....y..yeah,sure," Inuyasha watches the direction Kagome ran but turns around and leads Kikyou into the school.  
  
The crowd then whispered into each other's ear again as they both went inside the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome-chan,wait!!"  
  
Kagome stopped running as Sango caught up to her. "Kagome-chan?Are you...okay?"  
  
Kagome then turns around with her usual smile on her face,"Hm?What is it,Sango-chan?Of course,I'm okay."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm so happy that Inuyasha was finally able to meet Kikyou.He seemed so happy.They look so perfect together also." Kagome said as she looked at the cherry tree in front of her," There's no way I would fit good for him.Kikyou deserves better."  
  
Sango couldn't stand watching her friend acting like this," Kagome- chan!!Don't give up so easily!!?You love Inuyasha,don't you!!?You can't just give like tha....." She didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw the tears on Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly as the tears slowly flowed from her eyes,"It's okay,Sango-chan.Its.....okay."  
  
"....Kagome-chan...."  
  
Sango laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder as she watches her crying.A figure was watching the whole conversation on a tree.He looked at the two girls below him and stares at Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole school was surprised to see Kikyou back.Even the teachers as well as they saw Kikyou entering the classroom.  
  
"It is good to see you back,Miko Kikyou-san..." said Ms.Yura as she watched Kikyou sitting on the desk," But it doesn't change for you to make up all the lessons you have missed."  
  
"Yes,Ms.Yura..." Kikyou smiled.  
  
"Okay then,let us start with the lesson for today,"Ms.Yura started to open her textbook facing the board but feels something was missing so she turned back to the class,"Hm?......Where is Ms.Higurashi? I thought I saw her today?"  
  
Everyone looked at the empty desk where Kagome sits and starts whispering again.Inuyasha stared at the desk blankly as an image of Kagome smiling at him came to his mind.  
  
"Class,please be quiet," said Ms.Yura tapping her desk,"Does anyone know where Ms.Higurashi is?"  
  
"U..Umm....Ms.Yura," Sango raised her hand hesitantly."Kagome-chan.....is at the nurse.She...She said that she doesn't feel well." She said as she eyes towards Inuyasha which everyone followed after.Inuyasha doesn't notice all the stares,himself,though.  
  
Ms.Yura looked from Sango to Inuyasha to Kikyou and to Kagome's empty desk.' Hmm..... '  
  
She coughed," That is a fine excuse.I will check the nurse myself later.Now open your textbook to page 415,please."  
  
Kikyou stared at Inuyasha who was still staring at the empty desk.She narrowed her eyes as she muttered the word ' Kagome ' softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You should take a little rest,dear." said the nurse as she saw Kagome's tear-stained face."Don't worry about your classes.I will send a note that you don't feel well."  
  
She escorts Kagome to one the beds."Thank...you...Miss..."  
  
"Otsuu is the name.You can just call me Miss Otsuu."  
  
" Thank you,Miss Otsuu." Kagome said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Now...what made you make your face like that?" Miss Otsuu asked as she handed Kagome a wet towel.  
  
Kagome didn't answer as she just quietly wiped her face with the towel.Miss Otsuu smiled and walked towards the refrigirator next to her desk.  
  
"I won't ask any further since it seems you don't want to talk about it just yet." She said as she handed her a cold drink,"Just relax and take a rest for now."  
  
"Thank you....," Kagome muttered as she tried to fight back tears.  
  
Miss Otsuu smiled and closed the curtain that surrounded Kagome's bed.Kagome burst out crying as soon as Miss Otsuu left the office.  
  
"Inu...yasha.......Inuyasha...........Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku and the others gathered around during lunch.Inuyasha wasn't here since he was walking around the school with Kikyou.  
  
" I feel sorry for Kagome-chan," said Sango as she stared at the food blankly in front of her.  
  
Miroku stayed silent for a while with serious expression drinking his cup of tea.  
  
"Kagome-san must be really sad,"said Tsuyu with a sad expression."She must be trying hard to hold back her tears and stay the usual bright person she is."  
  
Nobunaga hugged Tsuyu tightly," Yes...Tsuyu.You are.....right...."  
  
Koharu looked at the lunch plate in front of her as she starts crying.  
  
Sango slammed her hands on the table hard,"I can't believe that Inuyasha!!!!?He could have at least said something to her!!!!"  
  
"Now now Sango.You can't blame him.You can't blame anyone."Miroku said as he calmed her down,"Life is full of surprises.You can't always expect everything to go the way you wish to."  
  
"But..." Sango muttered as tears flowed from her eyes," But..Kagome-chan!!I can't stand watching her like that!!"  
  
"Sango...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting on the nurse bed when she saw the curtain opening in front of her.It was Naraku.  
  
"Na..Naraku!!!?" she shouted in surprise.  
  
"My my,what is that you are doing here,my dear Kagome?" Naraku said with a smug expression,"Did poor Inuyasha dump you after reuniting with Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome glared at him angrily,"It's none of your bussiness,bastard!!!!"  
  
Naraku smirked and grabbed one of her hands and closes in to kiss her.  
  
"!!!! No!!!!!Don't!!!" Kagome shouted desperately.' Inuyasha!!!Inuyasha!!!!! '  
  
Suddenly,she heard a noise and opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing over her and Naraku on the ground.  
  
Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru rubbing his cheeks where he had punched him.He stood up awkwardly," My my, Sesshoumaru-sama.What are you doing here?"  
  
"That is my line,Naraku.Are't you suppose to be with your so called ' gang '?What is it that you're doing here alone?" Sesshoumaru said as he took a glance at Kagome,"Are you relieved that Inuyasha has returned back to Kikyou so that this Kagome girl could finally be alone?"  
  
Naraku grinned evily.He pulled back some of his hairs and walked towards the door,"Are you asking that question to me or.......to yourself?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared murderously at him.Naraku smirked one last time and left the room.There was a moment of silence between them.  
  
"Th....Thank you......for saving me,"Kagome muttered as she slightly blushed at the thought of Sesshoumaru saving her.  
  
Sesshoumaru,himself,stayed silent and stares at Kagome.She noticed him staring at her,"Wh....What?"  
  
"So,Inuyasha dumped you,huh?"  
  
Kagome's body twitched but she glared back at him,"It's nothing you should know about.Besides he didn't dump me,okay?We weren't really going out."  
  
"Hmph," Sesshoumaru smirked,"I remember you saying that.So does that mean that your feelings for Inuyasha is not real either?"  
  
"Wha...!!!?" Kagome blushed,"What are you talking about!!?"  
  
"You can't fool me,girl.You love him,don't you?" Sesshoumaru said as he smirked again."You love Inuyasha,don't you?"  
  
"So?" Kagome replied angrily," What if I do love him?You wouldn't even care.You think you are so perfect that you don't need to know what love is!!!"  
  
Suddenly,Sesshoumaru caught her hands and slammed her onto the walls.Kagome stared at him in surprise.' Wha....Wha.....!!!? '  
  
"Don't even go there,girl.You don't even know how much I suffered.....how much I sacrifised..."  
  
Kagome then widens her eyes at the warm feeling on her lips.Sesshoumaru had kissed her.' Eh? '  
  
It took several minutes for their lips to seperate,  
  
"Wha........wha....!!!!?" Kagome said in surprised as thier lips seperated.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome reaction," I just thought it would be fun to see Inuyasha's expression when he finds out that I.....kissed you."  
  
Kagome blushed at Sesshoumaru's words,".....wh....why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Just felt like it."  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Kagome slapped Sesshoumaru hard on the face.  
  
"You......bastard!!!" shouted Kagome with tears on her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru held his hand on the spot Kagome had slapped him and smirked.He turns towards the door,"There's nothing to be mad about is it?It's not like that was your first kiss?"  
  
Kagome blushed as tears flowed from her eyes.She glared at him,"Bastard!!!!Get out of here!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked again and walks out of the room.Kagome slid down the wall and fell on her knees.Tears were still flowing from her eyes,"....Bas..tard.....that was my.....fir..st ki...ss....." 


	19. I want to be with Inuyasha

CHAPTER 19:  
  
I WANT TO BE WITH INUYASHA!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Hikaru  
  
Haha,I'm really sorry I haven't been updating for a long time.I had some things to do and I didn't have that much time to write a new one.But here it is anyways!I hope yu enjoy it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru,who just came out of the nurse office, stopped dead in his tracks and placed a hand over his mouth.Just a few minutes ago,he had kissed a girl who was supposed to be Inuyasha's mate.He,himself,doesn't exactly know why he did that.  
  
' Is it really just something to insult Inuyasha with? ' he asked to himself.Though,he knows that no one will answer him back.' That Kagome girl.....she seems..different.Different from those other girls that just chases over me, yelling out my stupid name for god's sake. '  
  
He shook the thought away and was about to proceed when a figure blocked his way.  
  
"You are Sesshoumaru,right?" The figure asked with a smug expression.  
  
"...and who are you?" Sesshoumaru glared coldly.  
  
"My name is Bankotsu,the leader of the shichinin-tai,..." Bankotsu smiled darkly and steps out from the shadows.  
  
"Shichinin-tai?..." Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully although he had no expression on his face."Hmph,you mean you are the leader of the so called coward group?"  
  
"What the fuck did you just say?" Bankotsu glared angrily at him.  
  
"Isn't it true?You guys like to hide in the shadows....,now what kind of person would do that other than a coward?I heard that you get paid for doing many kinds of dirty jobs people ask you to do."  
  
Bankotsu steps up and grabbed Sesshoumaru's shirt and pulled him closer,"Don't ever fuckin' say that my group is coward again.If you do,I'll beat your fuckin' ass that you'd wish you were never born."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Bankotsu without any expression.He slowly takes Bankotsu's hand away from his shirt."So....what does the shichinin-tai want from me?" he asked as he fixed his ruffled up shirt.  
  
"Heh," Bankotsu smirks," We've been told my Naraku to watch over you.So,I just came up to see how does this Inuyash's older brother would look like."  
  
They both stared at each other for a while.Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes and walks pass him.But he turns around and glares coldly and menacingly at him.  
  
"I should remind you,....I am not stupid and weak like Inuyasha.If you dare appear in front of me again,I would slash your throat into pieces."  
  
Bankotsu felt a little chill going down his spine as he looked into Sesshoumaru's cold,narrow eyes.He watched his target walking away and disappearing around the corner.  
  
"Phew..." He said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead." Scary guy,is he?"  
  
' He seems much more stronger than I thought.Argh,no wonder Naraku is so cautious of him.He seems so bloodthirsty just by looking at him.This would be troublesome than getting rid of Inuyasha '  
  
He then looks towards the nurse's office,' Now let's see.According to Naraku,that Kagome girl should be in there. '  
  
He was about to walk in when someone grabbed his shoulder." Huh?"  
  
"O-h!Bankotsu-kun!!It's a good timing to see you here!" said Mr.Myouga holding a stack of papers." Would you mind helping me bring these papers to the faculty room?"  
  
"Eh?B...But...."  
  
"Oh,now don't tell me you are going to let an old man hold this heavy stack of papers by himself,right?"  
  
"Uh...that's."  
  
"Now now,let's hurry." said Mr.Myouga as he hands him half of the stack he was holding," I need to finish this before school ends."  
  
"Uh...s..sure." said Bankotsu as he glances at the nurse's office one last time before he went after Mr.Myouga.' Damn!!My chance of kidnapping her is gone now! '  
  
"Oh!Hello,Mr.Myouga..." said Ms.Yura as she passed by,"What a nice student you have.Such a polite thing to help you hold those papers."  
  
"Fo fo,yes yes.Myouga here is getting old.I'm gonna need a assistant sooner or later." said Mr.Myouga as he smiled.  
  
' Tsh,like whatever.He forced me to.' said Bankotsu in his mind,rolling his eyes out.  
  
Ms.Yura smiled at Bankotsu as she passed by and walked into the nurse's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ms.Higurashi? Are you here?" said Ms.Yura as she walked in.She looked around the room but no sign of Kagome anywhere.  
  
She opened the curtains to see Kagome on the ground trembling in fear." Ms.Higurashi!!What is wrong!?Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome looked up,tears still flowing from her eyes,"Ms....Yu..ra?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kagome continued sobbing as Ms.Yura patted her back softly."I.....I can't be with..Inuyasha..anymore.Now that Kikyou is back...he would start being with her again.I...I'm....I'm once again going to be alone.But....I don't want to.I want to stay beside Inuyasha.I want Inuyasha to stay beside me."  
  
Ms.Yura smiled softly," Now now,Ms.Higurashi.Just that Kikyou-san is back it doesn't mean that you are now seperated with Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm....not?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Kikyou might from now on be together again.But...,when they start fighting again and Inuyasha is emotionally hurt.......Who would be there when Inuyasha is hurt?Who would be there for him when he needs warmth?"  
  
Kagome stares at Ms.Yura,".....who?"  
  
"You." Ms.Yura smiled and wipes the tears off Kagome's cheeks,"You could be there to comfort him.You could be there to give him warmth....give him a place for him to cry...give him...your love.Inuyasha needs you as well as you need him."  
  
Kagome looked down at the floor sadly,".....but he has Kikyou.Kikyou can give him the warmth."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Eh?" She looks up in surprise.  
  
Ms.Yura smiled mischievously,"I am a teacher so I cannot say anything bad about the students....but...Kikyou-san may be there to give him love and comfort.But she canot give warmth because she too doesn't know what having warmth feels like."  
  
"She...doesn't?"  
  
"I notice the change between Inuyasha when he was with you.He seems more open than he used to when he was with Kikyou.When he was with Kikyou,he seemed more....lets see..cold....and harsh on everyone also hardly smiles.But when he is with you,....his eyes....I can't really tell but it seems more gentle."  
  
"Gentle...."  
  
Ms.Yura helped Kagome get off from the floor and made her sit on the soft bed."Is it really okay for you?"  
  
"Okay...what?"  
  
"I mean letting Inuyasha go with Kikyou.I don't really mean to break their relationship.Do you really want it to be like this?Do you really want to live without staying beside Inuyasha.Without telling him how you really feel for him."  
  
"He..He knows how I feel"  
  
"But it could be that he doesn't think you were for real.I don't want you to give up your feelings for Inuyasha....,Kagome.I don't want you to suffer like me." Ms.Yura smiles sadly,"I was in the same situation as you.....I gave up on my feelings for him but I couldn't stand the pain and sadness I go through whenever I see him.I found out that I want to stay beside him.I want him to stay beside me.I want to stay with him my whole life...because I really loved him."  
  
Kagome stayed silent as she stares at Ms.Yura in surprised.  
  
"Now,I am going to ask you this,......Is it really okay for you to end things like this?"  
  
".........I....I want to..." Kagome stares at the ground as tears flowed from her eyes again,"I....want to be with Inuyasha.I liked it when he calls out my name,when he holds my hand,....the expression on his face when he protected me.I like everything of him.I.....I love him."  
  
Ms.Yura who was satisfied placed a hand on her shoulder,"Then you should go tell him what you just said to me."  
  
Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes continuously,".......hai(yes)."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha....Inuyasha...."  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kikyou was waving her hand in front of him," H..Huh?Oh.....what is it,Kikyou?"  
  
"Is something wrong?It seemed you were in deep thought."  
  
"Umm...it's nothing." Kikyou narrowed her eyes.  
  
"It's that Kagome girl is it?" she said softly as Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're thinking about that Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"N..No!Of course not!What makes you think of that!!?" Inuyasha's face turns furiously red.  
  
"Don't lie to me,Ayakashi Inuyasha!!" Kikyou yelled out loud that almost everyone in the cafteria turned towards the two.  
  
"K..Kikyou?" Inuyasha looked at her in surprise as he looks around feeling all the stares of people.  
  
"Exactly how long have I been going out with you!?I know a lot more of you than you think of yourself!!" Kikyou shouted angrily,"What's with his Higurashi Kagome!!?What is she!!?"  
  
"s..She's no one,Kikyou!She's just a normal girl that tranferred here just few weeks ago!!"  
  
"Then why were you thinking about her!!?"  
  
Inuyasha stares at the ground,trying to avoid her eyes,"I...I wasn't..thinking about her..."  
  
Kikyou stares at Inuyasha's expression and places a hand on his cheeks,"Inuyasha,.....I love you.And you love me back,don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha widens his eyes at Kikyou's sudden words but smiles and holds her hand,"Yeah.....Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou smiles softly and kisses him.Inuyasha,on the other hand,tried hard to hold his shaking hand as he felt a pain go through his heart.'......What's this feeling?Why does my heart...hurt so much? '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was standing right outside her classroom holding her chest.She quietly listened to the beating of her heart as it beats faster and faster every minute.  
  
' I...I never felt so nervous...but..but I got to tell him.Tell him how I feel before it's too late.Even if the outcome is good or bad....I would regret it my whole life if I don't tell him. '  
  
She glanced inside the room to see Inuyasha stuffing his textbooks inside his bag.It seems Kikyou was not here with him this time.Kagome sighed in relief about that.Even though she decided to tell Inuyasha her feelings,she possible couldn't tell in front of Kikyou as well.  
  
' I wonder how Inuyasha would feel when I tell him my feelings.Would he be mad?or just laugh about it? '  
  
She jumped at a noise and peeks inside the classroom again.Inuyasha had gotten off his chair and was staring out the window.  
  
' I wonder who is he staring at outside?Is it Kikyou? ' she asked to herself although feeling some pain going through her heart.' I..I think now is a good timing......I should go i.."  
  
She was about to go in the classroom when something grabbed her arms and pulled her away.' Eh? '  
  
Kagome turned around to find Naraku holding her arms with an evil smile."Na..." Naraku covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence and dragged her away from the classroom.  
  
' Inuyasha!!!!! ' Kagome shouted in her mind desperately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Kagome in Danger

CHAPTER 20:  
  
KAGOME IN DANGER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku placed a hand over Kagome's mouth so she wouldn't scream.He then drags her away from the class.  
  
' I...Inuyasha!! '  
  
Kagome called for him desperately inside her mind.Though she knows it will never reach him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was staring dazely out the window.A vision of Kagome came up to his mind which he shook away quickly.But it comes back again.  
  
' Damn!Why am I keep thinking of her!!?There's no reason for me to worry about her now that Kikyou is back!! ' He places a hand over his head, ' Then why am I thinking of her!!?Dammit!! '  
  
He could feel his heart beating faster than ever and his face growing hot.' What's this freakin' feeling,dammit!!?  
  
He looks out that window again and sees Naraku dragging Kagome.' Kagome!!? '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let go!!" shouted Kagome as she struggles in his arms," I said to let go,Naraku!!Naraku!!!..Kyaa!!"  
  
She was suddenly thrown to the ground hard." Ouch....What did you do that for!!!?"  
  
"You simply told me to let you go so I just did what you said,my dear darling," Naraku smirked as he looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Bastard!!That doesn't mean to throw me down to the ground,idiot!!" she shouted angrily back at him.Although he only smiled at that reaction.  
  
"Now,now my dear Kagome," he tucked her chin with his fingers," You shouldn't be shouting like that if you don't want to have bruises on your beautiful face."He slids a finger down her cheeks as he stares into Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kagome glared back at him.She was already having problems between her feelings with Inuyasha.She didn't have time to deal with him."What do you want with me now!!Kikyou is back so why don't you pick on her now!!?"  
  
Naraku smirked again."You don't understand,do you?I want YOU Kagome.Not Kikyou.I only wanted her because of her beautiful face."He leaned closer to her." But you,.....the minute I saw you,I saw something different.Though,you and Kikyou do look very alike but....something that surpasses Kikyou."  
  
"Wh..What do you mean?" Kagome notices that he was leaning closer than ever.' Oh my god,this guy is going to kiss me!No way,sir!You are not! '  
  
She pushed him away and started running but Naraku quickly grabs her." Kukuku,...you think you can run away from me?"  
  
"Bastard!!" she shouted and slaps him hard.Naraku stumbles from the impact but regains his stance.He held a hand to his cheeks where she slapped and rubbed it softly.Then,he glares at her murderously.  
  
"Don't get so toughed up,little girl!!!" he said with his voice dangerously low as he tightened his grip on Kagome's hand.He punches Kagome on the stomach.  
  
Kagome widens her eyes and held her stomach in pain.Naraku smirked evily and grabbed her hair."Ow!!Let me go!!"  
  
He slaps her hard on the face now.Kagome again winces her eyes in pain.' Somebody help me!Inuyasha!! '  
  
Naraku noticed Kagome was being silent,he leaned closer to her face.Suddenly,Kagome lifts her face and spits at his own face."Aargh!!!You little...!!" shouted Naraku and punches her hard on the stomach again.Kagome fell flat on the ground as he lets go of her wiping his face.  
  
"Bitch!!" shouted Naraku as he wiped away the spit.Kagome could barely stay concsious as the pain starts taking over her.She half opens her eyes to see Naraku putting up his feet as though to step on her.'...Inu...yasha...where are you?...Help me!!! '  
  
She closed her eyes to wait for the pain to come.But no matter how much she waited there was only silence.She heard some conversation going on but she was too weak to listen.Then,she felt footsteps leaving the place.  
  
Kagome used all her strength to look up.She barely opened her eyes to see someone standing in front of her.That someone took off it's cloak and placed it over her.Kagome felt something soft on her hand and looks to see long silver hair .' ...Inu...yasha? '  
  
She never was able find out who rescued her because she soon became unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked all around the school.He lost sight of Naraku and Kagome as he went out of the class to look for them.  
  
"Dammit!!Where are they!!?" he said to himself,sweat dripping from his face."Kagome could be in trouble right now!I gotta save her!!"  
  
He was about to run but stops mid-way.' Wait.....,why am I worried about her?She's not my......girl-friend.......anymore.Now that Kikyou's back.....I don't have to worry about her anymore.Then why? '  
  
A vision of Kagome turning towards him came to his mind."Dammit!!!Kagome~!!!" he shouted and starts running again.  
  
He came to the backside of the school where Kagome was first attacked by Naraku.He saw a familiar figure lying on the ground.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!"  
  
He ran towards her to find her peacefully sleeping on the ground.He knelt down to hug her up and found that the left side of her cheek was red and swollen.Naraku must have slapped her, he thought and grits his teeth in anger.He lifts up the cloak that was covering her as though to protect her.  
  
' Who....owns this? '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ha~~~~" Jakotsu sighs boredly.  
  
"What's wrong,Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked waxing his favorite pocket knife."You look like you ate something bad this morning."  
  
They both were in front of the cafeteria waiting for the other shichinin- tai's.Jakotsu looks at Bankotsu and sighs again.  
  
"What?" Bankotsu asked again with a worried face."If you have some problems,go ahead and tell me.Aren't we....' friends' ?"  
  
"It's Inuyasha....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I haven't seen Inuyasha today!I was looking for him for the whole damn day but I just can't seem to find him!!!" he yelled it all out to his friend and sighs once again.  
  
"O...Okay?" Bankotsu said with a surprised look and sweatdropped."You really love him,do you?"  
  
Jakotsu twitched his ears as though waiting for that word."O~~~~f course!!!!Inuyasha is just so~~~~~ cute when he gets mad!!!!I just love him when he makes that angry expression!!!I wanted to fight him at the party but Renkotsu wouldn't let me."  
  
"Renkotsu,huh?"  
  
"Yeah,he always orders me around.It's not that I don't like it but sometimes it's irritating.It's like he's a boss or something."said Jakotsu his cheeks puffed up.  
  
"....You don't like it when I boss you around?" asked Bankotsu  
  
"Huh?When did I say that?" said Jakotsu with a confused expression,"I don't think it's irritating when YOU boss me around,Bankotsu.You're pretty cool and I like it.I think I like you second after Inuyasha."  
  
"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu stared at his friend with tears in his eyes.He then wraps his arms around his neck."I like you too,Jakotsu!!!Not your way though...You're a cool friend!!!You and Suikotsu are like the only guys I can trust in this world!!"  
  
"You think so?Hahaha!!"  
  
Renkotsu and Suikotsu appeared to see both of them laughing stupidly."What are they laughing about?" asked Suikotsu sweatdropped.  
  
"Hmph,something stupid,I guess." said Renkotsu without showing any expression.  
  
"You seem to be in a bad mood,Renkotsu,"said Suikotsu noticing the tone in his voice.  
  
"It's nothing.None of your bussiness..."said Renkotsu and starts walking towards the two,"Bankotsu..."  
  
Bankotsu turned around to see two of his comrades back,"So,what took you guys so long?"  
  
"Spare us,Bankotsu."said Renkotsu as he held out a sheet of paper and gave it to his leader,"It took us forever to even get information about Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Hmm.." Bankotsu looked quickly through the paper,"...had experience with karate...kendou....kyudou...aikido...,damn is this guy a fighting machine or what?"  
  
"It's like what it says,seems to be he was brought up to be a PERFECT student." Suikotsu sat next to Jakotsu.  
  
"PERFECT....huh?" Bankotsu smirked."We'll leave Ginkotsu,Mukotsu,and Kyoukotsu to watch the Kagome girl.We have to deal with THESE guys first."  
  
"Ooh!!I want to get Inuyasha!!I want to get Inuyasha!!Give Inuyasha to me,Bankotsu!!"said Jakotsu happily.  
  
"No,give Inuyasha to me,"Renkotsu spoke up."That guy insulted me at the party!!I'll make him pay for that!!!"  
  
"Wha~t!!?I wanted Inuyasha,Renkotsu!!I had eyes on him first!!"said Jakotsu  
  
"You're too weak to fight with him,Jakotsu!!"Renkotsu said back to him.  
  
Bankotsu and Suikotsu both watched the two argue."Who do you want to fight,Suikotsu?"  
  
Suikotsu shrugged,"Anyone...but if I were to choose...I'd pick that Houshi Miroku dude.Just by looking at that monk-looking face makes me sick."  
  
"Hmph..."Bankotsu smiled and stood up which silence the two." Okay!I've chosen!Suikotsu,you go after Miroku!Renkotsu,after Kouga!!(Ren:Wha!!?)Jakotsu,you go after your favorite,Inuyasha!(Ja:Ya~y!!Thanks,Ban-chan!!) and I'll go to Sesshoumaru,himself!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opens her eyes slowly.She slowly woke from the bed but winced at the pain in her stomach."Where....am I?"  
  
The curtain opened in front of her,revealing Ms.Otsuu standing."Oh,you woke up.How are you doing?"  
  
"...Fine,....my stomach still hurts though,.."said Kagome as she slowly stood up.But Ms.Otsuu placed a hand on her shoulder,"You can't get up yet,dear.You still have to rest."  
  
"But..." Kagome was about to say something but the pain quiet her down."....who brought me here?"  
  
"Inuyasha did."  
  
"Eh?He did?"  
  
"Yes,he came running into the office carrying you.He demanded me to give you a bed to rest.Of course,I don't like the idea listening to orders from a child younger than me but as soon as I saw your condition,I had to.Don't worry,...your pain should go away soon as you rest a little bit more.It's good thing though Naraku hadn't broken any of your ribs."  
  
Kagome looked down on the floor,"I couldn't do anything to stop him.He was....too strong."  
  
Ms.Otsuu smiled,"It's nothing you don't have to worry about.Naraku may look weak but he's pretty strong himself, you know?He's pretty much the modest type so he doesn't show it around that much."  
  
"Hah!" Kagome smirked,"Him?A modest?"  
  
Suddenly,the door behind them opened and Inuyasha came in.He noticed Kagome awake and quickly walked towards her,"You okay,Kagome?"  
  
"Y..Yes..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief,"Thank goodness."  
  
Ms.Otsuu noticed that Kagome was glancing back at her awkwardly and soon got the idea."So!I'll just leave the two of you here!!I'll be going back to the teacher's lounge!!"  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha looked back at her in confuse.  
  
"Bye-bye!!" Ms.Otsuu said with a smile and left the room.  
  
The was silence between the two as soon as she left.  
  
' Come on,Kagome!This is your chance!!Your chance to tell your feelings towards him!! '  
  
Kagome was about to speak up when she felt Inuyasha's arms around her."Thank goodness!!I thought...I thought Naraku had already gotten you!!I was so scared!!!"  
  
"I...Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha lets go of her and stares into her eyes,"Did he.....do anything to you?"  
  
"Well,...yeah,he punched me like about two times and slap me..."  
  
"Th...That's not what I meant!!" shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I...I meant that....." Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was blushing furiously and seemed to try looking for the right words.  
  
' I never saw Inuyasha like this...' the thought of that makes her laugh.  
  
"Wha...!!!?What's so funny!!?" shouted Inuyasha at Kagome's reaction.His face glowing red than ever.  
  
Kagome wraps his hands with hers,"Thank you,....Inuyasha..for helping me."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"If you hadn't come....Naraku would do that "something" you were trying to say,"said Kagome,embarrassed at the thought of her saying that.  
  
"Wha..!!?That's not what I was trying to say!!"Inuyasha then noticed something,"Eh?W..wait.What did you say?"  
  
"Hm?" Kagome makes a confused expression,"Weren't you the one that saved me from him?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Eh?You mean that wasn't you?But...I thought I saw silver hair just like yo..." Kagome then realizes something.There is only one other person that holds the same beautiful hair as Inuyasha's in the whole school.  
  
Inuyasha too seemed to have found out who that "someone" was.' Sesshoumaru!!?Saving Kagome!!? '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango was in the classroom finishing their classwork.The others already left and there was only the two of them.  
  
"..Hmm.." Sango muttered as she scratch her head in confusion.  
  
"Is there something I'd like to help you about?" asked Miroku noticing Sango's expression.  
  
"No..."Her eyes staring him at a wierd way and she kicks his legs.  
  
"Ou..."  
  
"Don't even think about it!!" she shouted as she grabbed his hand that was just an inch away from her butt.  
  
"Hahaha,Oh Sango,you know it was just a joke,"said Miroku rubbing his hurt leg.Sango glares at him.  
  
"It doesn't look like a joke when YOU do it!!"  
  
She then goes back on solving the math problem.Miroku smiles watching her.  
  
"Sango..." he spoke up.  
  
"Wha...what?" Sango surprised a Miroku's unusual serious expresion.But suddenly,felt a tingly feeling on her butt.  
  
"You're very cute."  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Sesshoumaru!!?Saving Kagome!!? ' Those words went through Inuyasha's mind.' That....That just can't be!! '  
  
"Inu..yasha?"  
  
"Huh?What is it,Kagome...?"  
  
Kagome smiles which made him blush,"Thank you.."  
  
"Wha...!!?I wasn't the one that saved you!!It was..Se.." "No..."  
  
Kagome interrupted him as she leaned on his chest."No....thank you..for everything.Thank you...Inuyasha.."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Where could Inuyasha had gone? '  
  
Kikyou was walking around the school looking for her boyfriend.' I was sure the last time I saw him was at Ms.Yura's class.'  
  
She suddenly stopped walking and glance at the wall behind her."Come out,Naraku.I know that you're there."  
  
Naraku with a smug look on his face came out of the dark."It's been a long time,....Kikyou."  
  
"Yes it is and unfortunately,I don't have time to play around with you.I have to look for Inuyasha...."  
  
"Inuyasha is with Kagome."  
  
Kikyou turned towards Naraku,"....Kagome?"  
  
Naraku smirked at her reaction,"You do..know her,do you?She's your exact copy....though I find her more attractive than you."  
  
"....What about her?"  
  
"Your jealous,aren't you?Before that Kagome girl came to this school,Inuyasha's heart belonged to you.But now,.....he's starting to turn towards her.I've been watching the two while you were asleep in your safety bed,...it seemed to me that Inuyasha smiled more often than being with you." Naraku stared into Kikyou's unemotional face.  
  
"...Hmph,you think my heart will be moved by that nonsense.Inuyasha is mine...no one else's.I love Inuyasha and he loves me as well."  
  
Naraku smirked again.He turns around to leave,"Let's see about that."  
  
Kikyou watches him walking away.' .....Higurashi...Kagome.Are you telling me that you are going to choose her instead of me,....Inuyasha?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Reason to Hate

CHAPTER 21:  
  
REASON TO HATE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kohaku~!Have you seen the house key?" Sango shouted towards the stairs.  
  
A boy around the age of eleven popped out of the door.He had black hair tied into a ponytail with freckles across his face."House key?No,I haven't seen it,sis!!"  
  
"Oh!I found it!Never mind,Kohaku!!" shouted Sango again as she slips the key into her pocket.  
  
Kohaku came down the stairs,"You're going to school already?You still have thirty-minutes extra time."  
  
"I'm going over to Kagome-chan's house so we can go to school together,"said Sango as she opened the door,"You should worry about getting ready for school,Kohaku.Don't you have an exam today?"  
  
"O..Okay,bye sis!"  
  
Sango left her house and walked towards her friends house."Let's see...,Kagome-chan's house...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Souta!!Hurry or you'll be late for school!" Mrs.Higurashi shouted.She was busy cooking breakfast for her children.  
  
"Mo~m,have you seen my school bag?" Kagome came into the kitchen.Ms.Higurashi pointed to the chair behind her,"It's right there,dear."  
  
"Mm~,Kanako,are you done with the breakfast yet?" said an old man from the living room.This is Higurashi Kogorou,Mrs.Higurashi's father and Kagome's grandfather.He usually stays in the house reading newspapers on weekdays.On the weekends,he works at the Higurashi temple nearby as a priest which their late ancestors have built centuries ago.  
  
"Not yet,father."Ms.Higurashi said as she started frying eggs into the pan.Suddenly,she heard the doorbell rang and called to her daughter,"Can you get the door for me,Kagome?"  
  
"Yes,yes..." said Kagome and walks over to the door.She was surprised to see Sango standing in front of it."..Sango-chan!"  
  
"Ohayou,Kagome-chan!!"Sango smiled to her,"I just thought I'd come over so we could walk to school together."  
  
"Really!?O..okay,can you wait?I gotta get my bag!!" said Kagome and ran into the house.Ms.Higurashi came and sees Sango.  
  
"Oh my,you must be Kagome's friend.Come!Please do come in," she said as she welcomes her into the house.Sango bows and then comes in,"Ohayou Gozaimasu,Higurashi-san."  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu....umm.."  
  
"It's Sango.My name is Taijiya Sango."  
  
"Okay,Sango-san.Please make yourself comfortable."smiled Ms.Higurashi and leads Sango into the living room."Father,this is Kagome's friend,Taijiya Sango-san."  
  
"M-hm," Kogorou muttered as he glance at Sango and then goes back into reading the newspaper.  
  
Kagome came bursting into the room with her schoolbag over her shoulders."Okay!I'm ready!!Let's go!!"  
  
"Wait,Kagome,don't you want breakfast?"asked her mother.  
  
"Umm.....well,..." Kagome looked over to Sango who smiled,"I guess we still have time.Let's eat!!!"  
  
"Do you want some,dear?" Ms.Higurashi asked Sango who shook her head.  
  
"Thank you but I'm already full." She laughs nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What!!Naraku attacked you!!!?"  
  
Kagome and Sango were on their way to school.Souta was beside them.  
  
"Who's Naraku?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing you need to know,squirt," Kagome said to him."There's your school!Get going!Don't do anything stupid!!"  
  
"Yes,nee-chan,"said Souta and was about to leave when he heard a voice calling him."Souta-ku~n!!"  
  
A girl about the same age as him ran towards the three. "R...Rin-chan!!?"  
  
The small girl ran up with a wide smile on her face,"Ohayou,Souta-kun!I was waiting for you!!"  
  
"Y..you were!?" Souta's face turned red.  
  
"Ohayou,Rin-chan." Kagome bent down to her height and patted her head.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu,Kagome-onee-chan!!"Rin smiled back to her.She looked up at Sango.  
  
"Oh,"Kagome noticed her expression,"This is Taijiya Sango-chan,my friend.Sango-chan,this is Koji Rin-chan,Souta's crush."  
  
"Wha...!!?" Souta blushed furiously,"She's not my crush!!"  
  
Sango laughed and bent down to the girl that was making a confused expression,"Nice to meet you,Rin-chan."  
  
Rin beamed at her,"Nice to meet you,....Sango-san!!"  
  
She then takes Souta's hand which made him blush again,"Let's go,Souta- kun!We'll be late if we don't hurry!!"  
  
"O..Okay,...bye sis!" He then was pulled away by Rin who started running.  
  
"Bye,Souta!Bye,Rin-chan!!" Kagome waved at them.Sango too followed her.  
  
They started walking forward again when Sango spoke up,"So Naraku attacked you?It's a good thing Inuyasha came by to save you."  
  
"Umm,...about that.." Kagome muttered nervously.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She whispered into Sango's ears."Ehhhhh~~~!!?Sesshoumaru!!Saved you!!?"  
  
"Well,....I'm not..really sure if he did.Inuyasha doesn't seem to be the one who saved me,...and the only guy that has the same silver hair as him...is..."  
  
"...Sesshoumaru," Sango finished for her.  
  
"Yes.." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Well,....never mind that.I just can't believe Naraku was still after you.I thought he went back to Kikyou now that she's back." Sango said as they turned the corner."Does that mean he really did forget about her?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome remembered what happened yesterday,"He told me that he...likes me more than Kikyou.That he sees something in me that is different than what Kikyou has."  
  
"Really?I wonder what he meant."Sango made a serious expression,"Do you have any idea,Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome shook her head,"No..."  
  
They arrived at the school to see Inuyasha standing near the gate."Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha noticed the two but stayed where he was.The two girls approached him,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was..."  
  
"Oh~~" Sango smiled mischievously,"I get it!You were waiting for Kagome- chan because you thought that Naraku might attack her again!You thought that if you wait here then you'll be able to protect Kagome-chan.Isn't that,right?"  
  
"Wha..!!?" Inuyasha blushed and looks at Kagome who too was blushing.  
  
"Inu.."  
  
"Inuyasha~~~~~!!"  
  
They turned around to see Kikyou running towards them.She sees Kagome and stops walking.".....?"  
  
"Kikyou..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome's eyes sadden,"You were.....waiting for Kikyou,weren't you?"  
  
Kikyou smiled and wrapped her arm around his,"Yes.Weren't you,Inuyasha?Now let's go."  
  
Inuyasha looks at Kagome hesitantly but then walks away with Kikyou.Sango looks at Kagome to Inuyasha and places her hand on her shoulder,"..Kagome- chan.."  
  
Kagome watches Inuyasha's back sadly,' What was I expecting?Inuyasha...doesn't... '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking down the hallway with his textbook between his arms.He passes by a group of girls who wailed and screamed at him.  
  
' Fools...' he thought.He had a thought that all girls were the same. Always wailing and screaming like they were some kind of a broken record.But....that thought was wrong.Until he met this Higurashi Kagome girl.She was somehow different from the other girls.  
  
And just yesterday...  
  
' Nevermind,...why am I thinking of this?I have better things to do.' He shook the thought of it.  
  
"Oi!Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
He stopped and turned around to see his HALF-brother standing behind him."What is it that you want?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking around the school looking for Sesshoumaru.She had to know the truth.She wanted to know if Sesshoumaru had really saved her.If he really did....  
  
' Then I have to thank him....even if he is such a big jerk!!He still...saved me from that bastard Naraku!! ' she thought.  
  
She was about to turn a corner when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
This was Sesshoumaru's voice.The one person Kagome was looking all around the school.  
  
' He seems to be talking with someone. ' she leaned closer to the wall so she wouldn't be seen and strained her ears.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
'!!?' Kagome widens her eyes,' ...Inuyasha? '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked,"You wanted to talk to me?It'd be a miracle if that was true.We don't even see each other at the house.It must be something important that you want to talk to me."  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth.He desperately held the urge to punch him right in his face."I...I just came here to....ask you something."  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall crossing his arms and looked at his brother boredly,"And what is that?"  
  
"....Yesterday,....Kagome was...attacked by Naraku.Were...you the one that saved her?"Inuyasha said slowly but his face was furious.  
  
Sesshoumaru's body twitched at those words but he held his expression-less face,"...What makes you think if that?"  
  
Inuyasha held out something from his hand.It was the coat that was covering Kagome when he found her."This is yours,isn't it?"  
  
They both were silent for a while.Students were passing by them but paid no attention to what they were talking about.Sesshoumaru smirked and sighed,"Yes,it is true.It was I that saved your mate from Naraku's hand."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his hand that was holding the coat,"..and may I ask why did you do that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stares at him with his cold eyes,"Hmph,it was just a mere caprice..I was walking by and saw Naraku playing around with your mate.I'd thought that if I had saved her before you,then I was sure that I'll be able to get back at you with that.Poor Inuyasha,couldn't even save his own mate by himself."  
  
Inuyasha angrily throws the coat to the floor,"Fuckin' bastard!!Kagome's not a tool!!I have no fuckin' idea why the heck you hate me but if you have somekind of grudge against me,then there's no reason for you to use Kagome!!You don't need to involve her into this piece of shit!!"  
  
"Shut-up,fool!!"Sesshoumaru glared at him angrily,"You have no right to say that in front of me!"  
  
"Coward bastard!!You don't have the guts to fight by yourself do ya!!?"shouted Inuyasha angrily.  
  
Suddenly,he saw something coming towards him and hit him right in the stomach."Gahaa!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru had kicked him.Inuyasha fell to the floor by the force and coughed blood.He stood up holding his stomach,his eyes wincing in pain."Damn you!"  
  
He was kicked again and he fell flat on the floor.Sesshoumaru looked down to him with disgust,"Say that in front of my face again and I'll make sure you will wish that you'd never been born!!  
  
He then turns to leave but looks back at Inuyasha again.Inuyasha noticed his stare looks up,"What!?You're gonna kick me again!?"  
  
He looks at him in surprise at Sesshoumaru's expression.It's the same expression-less face he always puts on but this time it was a little different.It was a expression he'd never seen before.His eyes seem to be wavering by the light and though the stare looked cold and piercing it seem to have something else deep inside.  
  
"Ses...shoumaru?"  
  
"Hmph..," Sesshoumaru turned away as though try to hide his face," Don't show your filthy face in front of me ever again."  
  
Inuyasha watches his brother walk away from him.The school bell rang signaling that 1st period had started."..shi...t.." He winced in pain as he wiped the blood dripping from his mouth."Dam..n,...tha..t guy..."  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
He turned in surprise to see Kagome running towards him,"Ka...Kagome?"  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.She held a hand over his stomach and he winced in pain again."..It looks like you're not."  
  
"I'm...fine!" He said and stood up but lost his balance.Kagome caught him before he fell to the floor.  
  
"You need to go to the nurse.."  
  
"I said I'm fine!!Leave me alone!!No one cares anyway!"  
  
"I care!!"  
  
Inuyasha looks at her in surprise,"Eh?"  
  
"I do care about you,Inuyasha." Tears fall from Kagome's eyes,"I don't want to see you get hurt." Inuyasha stares into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"....okay." He closed his eyes,"I'll go to the nurse.So stop crying."  
  
"Unn." Kagome smiled.She looks at the direction Sesshoumaru had left off.' Those eyes that Sesshoumaru showed...... '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He'll be alright,it's a miracle none of his ribs have cracked,"said Ms.Otsuu.  
  
"Thank you and I'm really sorry for always taking care of us,"Kagome bowed.  
  
Ms.Otsuu smiled,"It's nothing.I was bored anyways.It's not like an everyday thing when someone comes into my office,you know?"  
  
Ms.Otsuu then left the room.Inuyasha was peacefully sleeping on the bed.Kagome was sitting beside him.She reached out a hand to his face and brushed off some of his hairs.  
  
".Arigatou,Inuyasha.."  
  
She smiled and looked out the window.' But.....that eyes of Sesshoumaru.... '  
  
She suddenly turned to see Inuyasha sitting up."Inuyasha!"  
  
"Ah.....shit," Inuyasha winced in pain as he slowly woke up from the bed."That bastard..."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted,"You shouldn't be waking up yet!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome,"I'm fine.Don't worry.I'm used to getting hurt.That bastard Sesshoumaru's been hitting me ever since anyways."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard someday!!"  
  
Kagome looks at him sadly,"No..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's...not your real feelings.You don't want to kill him,....you don't really hate him...because...he's your only brother." Kagome muttered softly.  
  
"Wha..!?Of course I hate him!He's the worst brother I ever had!!"  
  
"But!!" Kagome shouted,"But that's not what you really think!You...In your heart,you really do actually care about him.Isn't that right,....Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"You know,...I have a brother too.He can be such a jerk and annoying kid at times,...but,..but I still care about him.I still love him because....he's the only brother I have.I know that someday...he will help me when I need his help." Kagome said.She walks towards the window and looks out,"I'm sure that it's the same with you."  
  
"Heh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms,"The only difference is that we're HALF- brothers!!Unlike you,who share the same blood."  
  
"Does it make a difference even when you're half-brothers?"asked Kagome  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
Kagome turns to Inuyasha,"Half-brothers or not,...you're still brothers.What difference does it make?"  
  
Inuyasha looks down to the bed sheets,"....He wasn't...always mean to me.When I first moved into their house,...he was kind and took care of me.Even though our stupid step-dad hated every bit of me,....Sesshoumaru...,he always cared about me."  
  
"Then...why?"  
  
" I don't know.As I started to grow older,...he started acting cold towards me.He hits me every time he had the chance to.But,I never got to find out why he hates me until now." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome," If that guy hates me then I'll hate him too!I'll get stronger than him and beat him someday!Then in the end,....I thought that if I get strong enough...he'll start being kind to me again."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Tears poured fom his eyes," When I was a kid,I was a loner.Everyone at the house hated me.Everyone but Sesshoumaru.He'd played with me when he had the time too.He was always....kind towards me.But now......"  
  
' It's the first time seeing Inuyasha's...tears. ' Kagome thought.She smiled and wrapped her arms around him,"It's okay,Inuyasha.It's okay."  
  
"Damn it!!Why does this always happen to me!!?" Inuyasha cried into her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to find the girl he had saved yesterday standing.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh..umm..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was walking towards Sesshoumaru's class.He was directly going to ask him why the heck he hates him.  
  
' Sesshoumaru is not the Sesshoumaru I used to know!That damn father of ours is the one that changed him! '  
  
He saw Sesshoumaru and was about to go to him when he saw Kagome walking towards him.  
  
' Ka..Kagome? ' He quickly hides behind the walls.' What does she want with Sesshoumaru? '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I came here...to thank you."  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other.  
  
"Thank me?"  
  
"Y..Yes," Kagome looks at him nervously,"I...I heard from Inuyasha that...that you were the one that saved me from that bastard.So,...I came here to thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked,"I didn't do that to help you.I did it beca.."  
  
"I know...you did that just to get back at Inuyasha."  
  
"Hmph,.." Sesshoumaru turns to leave ,"If that's all you want to say then I'll leave.I am busy."  
  
"Wait!"Kagome stopped him,"I was...I was wondering..why you hate him so much."  
  
"Hate him?You mean Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru frowned to her,"It's none of your bussiness.I don't ever want you to talk about him in front of me again."  
  
"I..I think..I know why you hate him." Kagome muttered softly.  
  
"...And what is that?"  
  
"You..."Kagome picks up her head,"You're jealous of him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	22. Brotherly Bond

CHAPTER 22:  
  
BROTHERLY BOND  
  
There was a moment of silence between them.Sesshoumaru coldly glares at Kagome who was staring back at him with an determine expression.  
  
"...Did I just hear you say...' jealous '?" asked Sesshoumaru with his expressionless face.  
  
"Yes,.." Kagome nodds her head,"You're...You're jealous of Inuyasha.That's why you hate him."  
  
"Hmph," he snorted,"Jealous?I,Sesshoumaru,jealous of such a filthy guy?"He leans on the wall,arms crossed,and looked down at Kagome."Tell me.Why would I be jealous of such a guy like him?"  
  
"Well,.." Kagome hesitated,"...Inuyasha...is..free...and you're not."  
  
Sesshoumaru's body twitched but he held his expression-less face as usual.Kagome noticed this and continued,"You've been brought up as being perfect and everything.You did everything you've been told.You were always relied on everything you do.Everyone expected you to be perfect but,......but Inuyasha.Unlike you,Inuyasha is free.He did things he WANTED to do.No one told him or ordered him to.He did everything his own way.Of course,he's not the scholar type like you are,Sesshoumaru.But he is...free.He has freedom,...unlike you."  
  
Sesshoumaru glares at Kagome with his cold eyes.Normally people would get scared and run away by his glare but Kagome didn't move a bit.She continued,"You're jealous of Inuyasha because of his freedom to do whatever he wants to do.Inuyasha can go out and make friends while you stay in the house practicing your piano or violin.He can be having fun while you stay and be doing what you were told to.You're jealous of him because he has something what you don't have....freedom."  
  
Inuyasha pricked his ears as he carefully listens behind the wall.' Sesshoumaru.....jealous of me? '  
  
"Inuyasha....he told me that when he first moved into the house,...you were kind towards him.I..I think..that was the real you.Kind and has a good heart,...I think that is the real Sesshoumaru that people has to know.Not the cold,heart-less Sesshoumaru standing right in front of me.You're faking and lying to yourself.You're lying to yourself that you're a cold-hearted person when you're really not.You trapped yourself in your own shell because you hate everyone around you.Everyone who goes out having fun,making friends,....having freedom...."  
  
"Shut-up..."  
  
"You hate them because you don't have what they have."  
  
"Shut-...up.."  
  
"And..."  
  
Sesshoumaru slaps her across the face,"I said to shut-up!!"  
  
"Kyaa!"Kagome falls to the floor.Inuyasha,in surprise came out of where he was hiding, runs over to her and shouted, " What the heck did you do that for!!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stands above them,his eyes narrowed dangerously."What do you know of me!!?You think you know everything,do you!!?Well,you don't!So I suggest you mind your own bussiness or you will surely get hurt." He then turns to leave.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha stopped him," Dammit!Why....why the heck did you...."  
  
"I thought I told you not to show your face in front of me again?" Sesshoumaru glared at him.He starts walking forward leaving the two behind.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha shouted but Sesshoumaru made no move to stop.He disappeared as he turned the corner.Inuyasha stares at the direction where his older brother has left.He then turns to Kagome who was rubbing where he had slapped her."You okay?"  
  
"Owww..not really.He really hit me hard."  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru,"Inuyasha chuckled,"He doesn't know how to go easy."  
  
He then lowers his face as his hair covered his eyes."I...didn't know....that..."  
  
"It's okay,Inuyasha."Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder,"Sesshoumaru is the type of guy who doesn't show off his feelings.So of course,you don't know what he's been going through."  
  
"But,you did." Inuyasha looked at her,"I should've known!!I'm just so stupid!!Not even knowing what that guy's been through!!I was just relying on him all along!!"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Dammit!Stupid me!!Fuckin' stupid me!!!" shouted Inuyasha," This is BS!!!"  
  
"Stop it,Ayakashi Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looks at Kagome in surprise.She had a sort of angry but soft expression,"If you have time to complain about yourself then why don't you go to Sesshoumaru himself and tell him how you really feel about him.If you don't really hate him then tell him!!Sesshoumaru won't know if you don't tell,you know?I just bet that even if he is jealous and hates you,somewhere deep inside his heart,...he still cares about you."  
  
"...How the hell do you know that?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Because you're brothers,of course!Do you need any other reasons!!?"  
  
"Wha..!?" he makes a surprised expression," What kind of a stupid reason is that!!?That is just so lame!!"  
  
"Lame,plain,who cares!!?" Kagome shouted,"A reason is a reason!!"  
  
"Tsh,whatever." Inuyasha snorted but then smiles,"Heh,thanks though.It feels like my heart got a little lighter."  
  
Kagome smiles softly,"I told you...I'll do anything to help you,Inuyasha.Because...I care about you a lot."  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of school,  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking towards the gate when a black limo pulled over and stopped in front of him.An old man came out from the drivers seat and went around to open the door in front of him.Ayakashi Genichirou, the owner and No.1 in the Ayakashi family and the two brother's step-father,came out wearing very expensive clothes.  
  
"Father...." Sesshoumaru said in surprise."What are you doing here?"  
  
Genichirou looked to his son,"You fool!You have forgotten that you have a violin competition to day,have you!?I was expecting to meet you at the Hall at one but look what time it is now!Four 'o clock!?And because of that,you have lost the chance to win!!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry,Father.." Sesshoumaru bowed down apologetically,"I...I was in thoughts.."  
  
"Hmph!You?In thoughts?" Geinichirou then stared at his son's face,"..Nevermind!You have piano lesson in thirty minutes.Get in the car,I shall take you there."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!"  
  
They both turned to see Inuyasha running towards them with Kagome right behind him."Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha,you say?"  
  
Inuyasha noticed his step-father besides the person he was looking for and growled,"What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"Hmph,"Geinichirou snorted,"I came here to pick up MY son,of course."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru who turned his face away."What is it that you want?" He asked.  
  
"I...came here to talk to you," said Inuyasha,"I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"There's nothing for you to tell my son,you filthy little coward!" Genichirou stepped between them.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his step-father angrily,"I have no bussiness with you,old man!So hurry up and die and go to hell already,will ya!!!?"  
  
"Hmph,still being an idiot fool,are you?You never change,Inuyasha."Genichirou glanced at Kagome,"I've heard that you broke up with that Miko woman.Is it you that thought of breaking up or did she just want to get away from you because you were such a fool?"  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome said behind him,"Give him a break!He is your son!"  
  
"I told you before,this filthy fool is not my son!The only son I have is Sesshoumaru!!No one else!"shouted Genichirou angrily.Inuyasha angrily steps up to punch him but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Wha..!!?You fuckin' gonna be on this old man's side!!?" Inuyasha shouted angrily as Sesshoumaru held his fist."How long are you going to be his puppet!?"  
  
"Shut-up," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes," I won't allow you to insult father in front of me."  
  
He then turns to Genichirou,"Father,would you please give us a little time?Inuyasha seems to want to have a talk with me."  
  
"No!I won't allow you!" Genichirou shouted,blue striek of veins popping out of his face,"Now get in the car!We're leaving!!"  
  
"....yes..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted which stopped him,"Please....listen.I beg of you."  
  
Sesshoumaru stares at Kagome and Inuyasha,"..Father...I'm sorry."  
  
"Wha...!!!?"  
  
"Let us go,Inuyasha.Behind the school will be a good place for a conversation,would it?"said Sesshoumaru and starts walking back.  
  
Inuyasha nodds his head and follows him.  
  
"I won't allow it!You're disobeying me,Sesshoumaru!!?"shouted Genichirou,"Come back here!I order you to come ba.."  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
Kagome had slapped him hard on the face.Genichirou fell on the ground uncouscious."There!That should shut him up!"  
  
She watched the two brothers walking towards the back of the school,"....good luck,Inuyasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmph...,that is the first time disobeying father's orders," said Sesshoumaru as he stands in front of the tree.He turns around to face Inuyasha,"But I just don't know why.....it feels...good."  
  
Inuyasha smirked."Now you know how I feel."  
  
They both stare at each other for a while as though they haven't seen each other for a long time.Inuyasha could feel his heart beat growing louder.  
  
"I came here to say.....I'm sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha looks into his brother's eyes,"I've been....thinking only about myself.I never thought that you've been going...through a lot of things.I didn't know that you were...suffering a lot more than I do.I'm....I'm really sorry."  
  
He continued,"You were really kinds towards me when I first moved into the house.You'd play with me when you had the chance to.I...I was really happy at that time.When you started hating me,...I thought that you hated me because I was weak.I thought you hated me to always rely on you to defend me.So,I decided to become stronger....stronger than you so we can be together again."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head,"But I was wrong.You hated me because you were jealous of me.You hated every bit of me because...you don't have freedom."  
  
Sesshoumaru who was listening sighed and looked up the sky,"...You were always doing things father told you not to.You were always...free...like the clouds.No one can order you or chain you to the ground to do things...,you always did what you wanted to do." He looked down to his own hand,"But I,...I did things I were told to.Chains of obedience held me to the ground and never let me go.I had always admire how free the clouds were...how free you were...and always thought that someday..I will be free myself as well."  
  
"I guess I was angry at myself that I couldn't gotten the freedom myself.If I had a strong heart like you...I wouldn't have to listen to orders anymore."  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha muttered softly as the wind blew his hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru then looks at him,"It was always you that had the freedom to do anything you want.You had the freedom to make friends,have fun,....and live your own life as you want to.As I stay and watch you act freely,I started having this wierd feelings towards you.Feelings I've never felt before...as I grew older,...I found out that this feeling was called jealousy.I never thought that I would be jealous of you when I was more superior than you in everything."  
  
Inuyasha stares at his brother,"I've always wondered...when I was little,you were always laughing from your heart.But now...I don't see you laugh anymore.And now I know why."  
  
"Hmph,laugh?Why would I be laughing?I threw away every emotion I could ever since the day I started hating you." Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes," Then I shall ask you,Inuyasha,...why do YOU laugh?"  
  
"You don't even know that simple question?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I laugh because I am with my friends.I laugh because I am free..." smiled Inuyasha which surprises Sesshoumaru,"I laugh because I am what I am.Sesshoumaru,...I'm sure that you'll start laughing from your heart if you stop with this ' chains of obedience ' thing.I know that...you'll return to the Sesshoumaru I know."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widens but he soon narrows them dangerously."Such nonsense...I don't laugh?It's none of your bussiness!!" He glares at Inuyasha,  
  
"Do you know how it feels to be always relied on!!?Everyone expects you to be perfect and mistakes are not to be forgiven!!Do you know how it feels to watch other people live out their own lives freely when I have to always be obeying orders!!?You've always act out on your own,Inuyasha!!So,you never will understand how I feel!!As I stay,covered up in chains,I watched you grow stronger everyday!!I decided that if you are going to be strong then I shall go over that!!I'll be strong enough so that no one will be able to order me around anymore!!You have no right to say such nonsense in front of me!!!"  
  
Inuyasha watches his brother trying to hold his breath after shouting aloud,"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"You don't understand a thing,Inuyasha!!And you never will!!"  
  
"Okay!!" shouted Inuyasha which stops his brother from saying any further."It's true that I will never understand how you feel!It's true that I've been only thinking about myself...when my brother is out there suffering.But know this Sesshoumaru,...you're not alone now.You have me...you have Kagome...you have...our real father watching over us."  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"Father would be really disappointed seeing you like this,Sesshoumaru.I'm sure that what he really wished for the both of us...is to live our lives freely.Not to be bother by any chains....like what you said...,he wishes us to be free like the cloud."  
  
Sesshoumaru looks at him surprise as he fell to his knees.Tears flowed from his eyes and went down his cheeks but he made no movement to stop them."....Father..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and looked behind him to see Kagome hiding behind a tree.He held out a thumb out to show that he did it.Kagome smiled and walked over to the two.  
  
' Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru....they are brothers but different in some ways.But no mater how much they hate each other,...someday...they would be bond together again.As what brothers usually do... '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayakashi Genichirou was in his limo still out cold.Sesshoumaru closed the door in front of him.He seemed to have calm down and returned to his usual self.But something was different this time.His face was full of life as though something just came off of him.  
  
"You're going?" said Inuyasha with Kagome beside him.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the two and went back into looking at the car,"Yes...,I can't just leave him lying there.I will bring him back home."  
  
"Okay...be careful.." said Kagome with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru then smiles for the first time in front of them,".....yes."  
  
The two watched as the limo took off into the city.Inuyasha stretched his arms in the air,"Glad,that's over."  
  
"You seem happy about it." Kagome looked into his face.  
  
"...I guess.." Inuyasha shrugged and smiles," Thanks a lot,Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiles back to him," You're welcome,Mr.Ayakashi Inuyasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	23. Miroku's case

CHAPTER 23:  
  
MIROKU'S CASE  
  
"Hmm.......how in the world do you do this?"  
  
Higurashi Kagome was staring at the notebook and the Geometry textbook in front of her.It was late night and she was finishing her homework.Though,she was having a hard time solving the math problems in front of her.  
  
Scratching her head,she sighs and looks out the window."This is hopeless.....I have two exams tomorrow and I haven't even study yet!"  
  
She heard a knock on the door and turned,"It's open..."  
  
Ms.Higurashi came inside with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands."I thought you might need some refreshments....so I brought you something warm to drink."  
  
"Thanks,mom...." said Kagome as she takes the cup carefully into her hands.She then sits on her bed sipping the warm substance into her mouth.  
  
Ms.Higurashi takes a glance at Kagome's notebook before she sat next to her."So,how is school,dear?"  
  
"Oh...fine." Kagome answered shortly,"Just these homeworks and exams are giving me too much stress."  
  
She heard her mother giggling and laughs with her too.They both were silent for a while."....Are you...okay,mom?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Well....I've noticed you havn't been sleeping enough for this past few days,"said Kagome slowly,"I was just wondering if something is wrong."  
  
"Oh...." Ms.Higurashi lowers her eyelid as she glances away from her daughter.The aura around felt a bit sad,thought Kagome as she stared into her mother's eyes.Her mother then turns towards her, smiling brightfully," I was just wondering what I should get for your 16th Birthday!"  
  
"Oh,mom!Come on!That's like three months from now!!"said Kagome but laughs.Her mother starts laughing too.  
  
"But,..don't stress yourself too hard,okay?"said Kagome worriedly.  
  
Ms.Higurashi smiles softly and patts her daughter's head,"Thank you,dear.Now you should go back on finishing your homework.I'll be downstairs if you need anything."  
  
"Okay,...."  
  
Ms.Higurashi walks towards the door with the empty cup in her hand,"Oh,and Kagome...."  
  
"Hm?What is it?"  
  
"....I hope you're relationship with Inuyasha-kun is going well."  
  
"Ugh!Mom!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh,Sango.Please forgive me."  
  
Miroku was holding out both of his hands in front of him as though to surrender.Sango was in front of him,hands on her hips,glaring at him like an ogre.  
  
"No!!Not this time!!How many times have I told you to stop flirting with other girls!!" She shouted at his face.Miroku sighed and lowered his hand.  
  
"I'm really sorry,Sango.I never knew you would be that jealous...."  
  
"Wha...!!!? I..I never said I was jea..." She suddenly felt a tingly sensation on her butt.She closed her eyes as to hold her anger and her knuckles trembling." Mi..ro...ku~~~~~~~!!!"  
  
WHACK!!!!!!  
  
"YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!!!"  
  
"..aah!!"  
  
Kagome came into the classroom just in time to see what happened.She sighs sweatdropping and shakes her head,"What are you going to do,Miroku-san?"  
  
Miroku was on the ground uncouscious with a HUGE red hand-print on his cheeks.Sango,who was breathing heavily,slows down her breathing rate and stares at the uncouscious Miroku.  
  
"...Stupid,Miroku..." She makes a sad expression,"Why don't you EVER look at me?"  
  
"...Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango freaks out by the voice and turns around nervously.She freaks out again to see Kagome standing at the door."Ka....Kagome-chan!!!?"  
  
Kagome's eyes sparkles in delight as she held her eyes together."Sango- chan!!"  
  
Sango extremely blushes,"N....Nnnnno!!!!It..It's not what you think it is!!?I..It's not like I like Miroku and..."  
  
Kagome smiles teasingly,"I never said anything about you liking Miroku."  
  
"Wha....!!!" Sango blushed again."N...no no no no!!!!I...It's not...!!!"  
  
The door opened behind to reveal Inuyasha yawning sleepily with his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Damn,what's with the racket?" he said as he yawned,"Do girls have to be this loud early in the morning?"  
  
Kagome giggled with a hand over her mouth,"It's nothing,..Inuyasha."  
  
"?" Inuyasha stares at Kagome wierdly but walks to his seat,"Yeah,whatever."  
  
He stops to see Sango standing frozen in front of him,"What the heck is wrong with you,Sango?And why is your face red?You sick or something?"  
  
Sango blushed again,"No,I'm not!!!" Kagome was behind the confused Inuyasha giggling once again.  
  
Inuyasha sees the uncouscious Miroku on the ground and sweatdrops," And why the heck is Miroku here?Is he uncouscious?He's not even in this freakin' class."  
  
Kagome came up behind him,"Oh,about that,Inuyasha.Can you bring Miroku-san to Ms.Otsuu's office?Miroku..er...had a little fight...with Sango-chan."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looks at Sango,"what kind of fight?"  
  
Sango glares at him,her face still red."It's none of your bussiness!!!Just bring Miroku to the nurse's office already!!!"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and carries (actually drags) Miroku out of the classroom.Kagome and Sango watched them from behind.  
  
"Kagome-chan...." Sango spoke as soon as Inuyasha left,"...umm....."  
  
Kagome smiled,"If you need any help,Sango-chan,just ask me.I'll do anything to help you."  
  
"Kagome-chan...."  
  
Kagome held her hands,"Since you helped me a lot about Inuyasha....it's my turn.Isn't that what friends are for?I really want you and Miroku-sama to be together from my heart."  
  
Tears welled up from Sango's eyes.She slowly wipes them and smiles,"Thank you,...Kagome-chan."  
  
The door opened again and Kikyou came inside the room.She looked throughout the room and spots Kagome and Sango.  
  
"...Kikyou.." Kagome muttered softly.  
  
Kikyou walks up to them and stops in front of Kagome,"Have you seen,Inuyasha?"  
  
"Eh?" Kagome stuttered,"Uh,...ummm..he went to the nurse's office.He should be back soon."  
  
"I see." She glances at Sango and turns her attention back to Kagome,"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kagome looks back at Sango worriedly."But...."  
  
Sango smiled,"Go ahead.I'll tell Ms.Yura that you two will be late."  
  
"Sango-chan...." Kagome turns to Kikyou."Okay,Kikyou.Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school bell rang and all the students reported to their first period....aside from two people.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou stood facing each other as the wind blows softly.  
  
"....what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Kagome.She could feel her heart pounding rapidly from nervousness.' What does she really want with me? '  
  
Kikyou turns to stare at the tree beside her.Her long,beautiful black hair was flowing into the wind as though they were dancing in the same rythym as the wind.Her dark,brown eyes staring about as there were something in the air around her.Her pale,pink lips were shaped into a small curve and her skin which seemed to contrast the colours of her uniform just seem to fit her.Kagome,for a second,was charmed by her looks.  
  
She held her chest tightly,' Wow....Kikyou is...really beautiful.Even I admit it.Gosh,..I can never compete with that.Kikyou...is really different from me.I can understand why Inuyasha loves her and though I don't admit it....even Naraku. '  
  
"Kagome..." Kikyou suddenly spoke up."I'm going to tell you this and only once."  
  
"Wh...What is it?"  
  
Suddenly,Kikyou's gentle face changed drastically.She glared furiously at Kagome as though to kill her," I don't EVER want to see you near my Inuyasha again!Inuyasha is mine!He loves me and I love him as well!You have no right to come in between us and break our relationship."  
  
"....Eh!!?"  
  
Kagome stares at Kikyou in shock."Wha....What are you..saying?"  
  
"Do you know how lonely I was without Inuyasha at the hospital?Inuyasha is the only thing in my life that makes me feel alive.Without him...,I am dead!!I can't find any other reasons for me to live!I was always lonely...!People only liked me because of my appearance!People only knew of me because of what I am!But,Inuyasha!He loved me from the inside!And I love him from the inside too!"  
  
"...Kikyou."  
  
"We didn't care what we were!I didn't care if he was a rebel or not!I didn't care who he was!Because...because I love him!!What about you,Kagome!Do you like Inuyasha because of his looks!!?Do you love him because he looks cool!!?"  
  
"That's....."  
  
Kikyou glares at Kagome again and turns to leave.Kagome bit her lips as anger boiled into her body."That's.....That's not true!!!!"  
  
Kikyou stops and turns back,"What?"  
  
"That is not true...." Kagome stares into Kikyou's eyes,"I understand how you feel.....about being lonely."  
  
Kikyou widens her eyes angrily,"What do you know!!?"  
  
"But I do!!I understand because...I was the same as you.I was always lonely.No one liked me.Everyone ignored me.Everyone hated me.....but..I never knew the reason why.So,I understand how you feel."  
  
"But,....my feelings for Inuyasha are real!!I love him...I really love him!!But,I know that my feelings will never be returned because...because he loves YOU."Kagome held her chest tightly again as to stop her heart from pounding too hard,"...And I don't plan to bother your relationship with him.If being with you makes him happy then I will be happy with that too!But still....is it already bad enough just for me to stay near Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha may be yours Kikyou.And I won't argue with that.So please..." Tears poured from Kagome's eyes,"Don't seperate Inuyasha from me...."  
  
The bell rang signaling second period has started.Kikyou glances at Kagome before she leaves,"...Stay with Inuyasha as long as you want.Just don't bother us."  
  
Kagome fell on her knees as she watched Kikyou leave."Arigatou...Kikyou."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku opened his eyes to find himself lying on the bed.He slowly sat up and looked around.The curtain in front of him opened and Ms.Otsuu came in.  
  
"So,...how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
Miroku sighs,"Not too well."  
  
Ms.Otsuu smiled as she shoves in a thermometer into Miroku's mouth."Taijiya- san sure did hit you hard."  
  
Miroku rubbed where he remembers Sango had slapped him."She will never know how I feel."  
  
"Oh,is that so?" Ms.Otsuu smiled again,"Do you think she keeps hitting you because she hates you?"  
  
"That's what I think..."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk,you don't understand a thing about a girl's feeling,do you?" said Ms.Otsuu as she kept moving her pen."See,..we,girls and women,..are...delicate.We get very emotional about things.Especially when it comes to guys."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"asked Miroku,still a thermometer in his mouth.  
  
Ms.Otsuu dropped her pen,"Hmm...how should I say this?Girls are mostly shy when it comes to feelings to the guy she likes.See...we,girls, want you,boys, to know that we're in love with you.We want you to notice our feelings rather than we say it by ourselves.Or course,there are girls that says their feelings just straightly.But most....they want you to notice it."  
  
"Notice...?"  
  
"Girls are really....picky when it comes to boys.Unlike you,guys,who just choose whichever you think would fit you.Girls tend to want a guy who would only look at themselves.Not other girls.You understand?"  
  
"...I see.."  
  
"We also get jealous very easily.So,I suggest that you should stop your act on flirting with other girls."  
  
"Yes..but...."  
  
"The reason why you flirt with other girls is because you're scared,right?" Miroku looks at Ms.Otsuu in surprise who continued,"You're scared that once you admit your feelings towards her,...you're scared that she might reject you.You're scared that she might break your heart and hurt you."  
  
"You sure know a lot for being just a nurse..,"  
  
"Oh,you never knew that I accept ' counseling ' too? "  
  
Miroku sighs,"...It's true that I'm scared that she might reject me when I tell my feelings to her.But there's also one more thing that I'm scared of."  
  
"..Hm?"  
  
"I'm scared that I might not be able to protect her....again.It is the worst feeling for me not being able to protect the one I love."  
  
Ms.Otsuu suddenly burst out laughing.Miroku stares at her in a bit angry way,"I'm pretty sure that is nothing to laugh about."  
  
"Hahaha,Sorry,Houshi-kun!" Ms.Otsuu tries holding her laugh,"It's just that..you're so....funny.."  
  
"...I believe I want to know what is so funny?"  
  
Ms.Otsuu suddenly changes her expression and stares at Miroku seriously,"Houshi-kun,....it's a bad thing to blame yourself for not being able to protect anyone.See,...the power to protect comes from the inside....from your heart.If your heart is weak as ever now...you'll never be able to protect her....anyone!Come on,Houshi-kun!Be a man!!A man that is able to protect the one he loves!!"  
  
"...a man.."  
  
Ms.Otsuu then takes the thermometer from his mouth,"Hmm,seems like your body temperature is normal.Okay!You're good to go!You can go back to your class now..."  
  
"Thank you,Ms.Otsuu."  
  
"It's nothing!!Just go already!"  
  
Miroku openes the door when Ms.Otsuu stopped him," Be a man,Houshi-kun!!!"  
  
He smiles and leaves the nurses's office.Ms.Otsuu leans on her chair satisfied at what she just did."You're the best,Otsuu!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku was walking back to class when he met Sango just as he was about to turn the corner.  
  
"Mi...Miroku!!?" she said surprisedly as she dropped the stack of textbook she was holding,"...Oh!!"  
  
She bent down to pick it up as well as Miroku.  
  
"I...It seems you're fine now." Sango spoke as she hurriedly picked up the textbook.  
  
"Yes," said Miroku with a smiled,"That slapped did really hurt though."  
  
Sango blushed,"I..It's your fault!!You were acting like a pervert so.."  
  
Their hands met and they both stared at each other.Sango then blushed again and pulled her hand away as Miroku stood up holding the last textbook.He handed it over to Sango who accepted with her face still red.  
  
"Th..Thanks for helping me,"she said as sorted the textbook,"You...didn't have to though."  
  
"I wanted to,my dear Sango."said Miroku and takes half of the textbook Sango was holding,"I can't just let a frail girl hold a stack of textbooks."  
  
"I'm not weak,you know.." Sango smiled as they started walking.  
  
"What's the point of me protecting you when you say that you're strong?" Miroku said his face unusually red.  
  
"Huh?" Sango stopped,"What...did you say?"  
  
Miroku stopped as well and stares at Sango,".....Sango,....I..."  
  
Suddenly,a rock the size of a baseball headed towards the two."Watch out!!!" Miroku shouted as he dropped the textbook he was holding and pushed Sango out of the way.  
  
"Kyaaa!"Sango fell to the ground with Miroku on top of her."Wha..What was that?"  
  
"Well well,it isn't the two lovebirds?"  
  
"You are...!!?"  
  
"Nice to meet you.My name is Suikotsu of the Shichinin-tai.Sorry to bother your romantic conversation but I came here to do my job."  
  
Miroku looked up at the tall figure standing in front of them.' Shichinin- tai!!?The ones who attacked Kagome-sama at the party!!? ' He slowly stood up hiding Sango behind him."Suikotsu...you said?Tell me,....what is this certain job?"  
  
Suikotsu smirked and pulls out something from his pocket.It was a glove with a three long,sharp knives sticking out on the top...like claws.He puts the glove on both of his hands,"Meet my soul partner." He said as he licked the blade,"..And my job here is to get rid of you."  
  
"Let me guess...Naraku."  
  
"Heh,pretty smart for an innocent looking guy like you.Yep,Naraku gave orders to Bankotsu to get rid of anyone who has connections with Inuyasha.It's just unfortunate that you happen to be one of them."  
  
"Wait!!"Sango came in between them,"It's not fair to fight a weaponless guy!Why don't you fight like man!?A fist to fist fight!!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!!!" shouted Suikotsu and smacks her across the face.  
  
"Aarggh!" Sango fell to the ground and Miroku rushed quickly to her."Sango!!"  
  
"You know,I don't mind anything with girls...but I just seem to can't stand with girls like you who think they're all that!"  
  
Miroku glared at him,"Sango is not like that!!I want you to take that back!!"  
  
"Ha!!" Suikotsu laughed,"What can a helpless guy like you do!!?" He licks the blade again,"Oh yeah....Naraku also said that to get rid of anyone else who bothers with his plan.And that means you as well!!" He pointed at Sango on the ground.  
  
Miroku stepped in front of her,"I won't allow you to lay any finger on,Sango!!"  
  
"Mi..roku..."  
  
Miroku smiled nervously as sweat dripped from his nose,"I'd be a coward if I leave you here right now.I don't ever want to see you hurt again,Sango.When I couldn't save you ' that time '...I was overcomed with guilt and I kept on running away from the truth that I couldn't save you.But now..I won't allow myself to do that!Even if it risks my life,..I will save my beloved girl right now and right here!!"  
  
"Eh?" Sango's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Here I come!!!" shouted Suikotsu and charges towards him.Miroku poses for a defense as he searched around for a weapon.  
  
' Miroku!!!!!!!!! ' 


	24. Kouga's Choice

* * *  
  
- Hikaru  
Hi there!! It's been a long time since I updated, ne? Well, first of all, I am going to apologize for taking so long. It's mostly because of school work and I had writer's block but don't worry, I'll try to update frequently from now on.  
  
Now, there was a lot of questions whether this was going to be a InuKago or InuKik, there was other like SessKago. Well, mind you, this will be a Inukago fic so I'm sorry if you are a Inukik or SessKago fan. If you want to know what the other couplings are, here it is : MiroSan, KouKagu, HitenYura, and depends on how I write the story NaraKik. I have no idea who to pair Sesshoumaru with. I don't think Rin-chan will be in the category cause' I think she is too young. But she'll be pairing up with Souta. Kohaku will be with.Kanna? I don't know. I haven't thought about his pairing yet.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
* * * CHAPTER 24:  
  
KOUGA'S CHOICE  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku dodges Suikotsu's attack as he slides down the ground.' This would be a tough fight...I need some weapon. But what!!? '  
  
He looks around in hope of something useful. He found an old, steel pipe lying on the ground and quickly picked it up.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!!" Shouted Suikotsu and slashed through the air as Miroku dodges again." You little rat!!" He quickly turns around and slashes Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Ku."  
  
"Miroku!!" shouted Sango hysterically. She watches in horror as blood trailed from Suikotsu's claw.  
  
Miroku held a hand over his painful shoulder." This...is not good."  
  
"Heheh," Suikotsu licked the blood and smirked," It hurts, does it? You think this is some kind of toy that I just swing around with? Well, no it ain't. We, shichinintai, are really serious about our jobs. So, it's not really a good thing for us to use toys."  
  
"Do you really feel nothing when you kill people?" asked Miroku, "Think of your age! Your life! You're still too young!!"  
  
"Hah!!" Suikotsu swings down his weapon again. Miroku dodges again and Suikotsu hits the ground." You don't have any right to give orders to someone that's older than you! We take job for our living! We do this so we can have fun! So we can have the money to have the fun times of our lives!"  
  
"So, it's not like you're doing this 'cause you want to," said Miroku as he slowly stood up.  
  
"No, you got it wrong. I'm doing this because I want to. This is the only way to show the world that we exist! That we live!!" Suikotsu said as he stares at the blood dripping from the claws.  
  
".. What?" Miroku looked in surprise, " What do you mean?"  
  
"Heh, you guys are lucky to have the brains to be smart enough in this school. We, the shichinintai's, are the gatherings of people who feel they are not wanted. We feel everyone hates us.everyone despises us.. every damn thing we do ticks people off! Especially, adults!! They do a lot of dirty stuff when they tell us not too! Heck, my fuckin' dad smoked when he was a kid and told me not to! They're all cheaters! Every adult!!"  
  
" So we decided why don't we do stuff adults do? Who cares about the damn law? This town is corrupted anyways so who the damn cares!!"  
  
"It's not like I don't understand how you feel.. but that is no reason to kill people. No matter what the reason is, a person is not allowed to take another's life!!" shouted Miroku  
  
"Shut the fuck up!!" shouted Suikotsu and was about to hit him.  
  
Suddenly, something stopped him and he looks up. Mr. Hiten was standing above them with his hand around Suikotsu's arm.  
  
"What are you three doing!!?" This is during class hours! Ms. Taijiya would you please bring Mr.Houshi to the nurse's office while I bring Mr. Zen to the principal's office," said Mr. Hiten and drags Suikotsu to the building.  
  
"Let me go!!! Fuckin' bastards!! You won't get away with this!!" shouted Suikotsu.  
  
Sango runs over to the injured Miroku, " Miroku!! Come on! I've got to get you to the nurse!" She then wraps his arms around her neck helping him off the ground.  
  
"Thank you, Sango."  
  
Sango blushes at his words, " You're.. welcome."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura looks at the tree standing in front of her. She skipped class as usual, which is a miracle since she never gets caught. She held out her favorite fan, which she always hold and places it between her hairs.  
  
" Well, it isn't Miss. Kazetsukai," said a voice above her.  
  
Kagura looks up to see her childhood friend, Yohroh Kouga laying his body on a tree branch. " Oh... you."  
  
" You skipping class, too?"  
  
" I always do," she replied.  
  
"Heh, you never change do ya'?" Kouga smirked as he jumped down the tree and approaches her, " The only thing that changed is your hair. You grew them?"  
  
"Yeah, like you noticed right now?" She said annoyingly and sits down.  
  
" I guess it's cause I haven't seen you for a while..," he said and sits beside her.  
  
They both were silent for a while. Kagura keeps glancing at him back and forth though he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"So.. how's life?" he asked breaking the silence.  
  
".. Sucks. Naraku is giving me orders again."  
  
"What, Naraku!!!? How the hell do you know him!!!?" shouted Kouga in surprise.  
  
"Duh, he's my cousin!?" Kagura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Silence again. Kagura held a hand over her pounding heart; she could feel her face turning red. She had feelings for the childhood friend ever since the day when they first met. Though, like how her personality is, she never admits it until now.  
  
' I do love this guy.' she thought to herself. ' But heck no, I'm ever saying it to him.'  
  
" What did Naraku ordered you to do?" Kouga asked  
  
".. To watch over Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Kagome!!? He told you to watch over her!!?" shouted Kouga in surprise again.  
  
Kagura too was surprised, " You know her?"  
  
"Huh!? Oh. well.." Kouga suddenly shut his mouth quickly and glances at her,".. yeah."  
  
Kagura then notices something, " You like her?"  
  
Kouga's face suddenly went red that it made her laugh. It also felt like something squeezed her heart at the same time.  
  
" Th..That's nothing to laugh about!!" shouted Kouga a bit angrily as he watched Kagura laughing.  
  
"Fufu.," Kagura said as she wiped her tears with laughing too much, " You know, you're pretty cute when you blush."  
  
"Wha.!!" Kouga once again, blushed furiously at her words. " And you expect me to be happy about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagura then lowers her eyelids and then looks straightforward. Kouga was, for a sec, captivated at her expression she just showed. But he quickly shook his head thinking about Kagome.  
  
' G.Gosh! Must have been that I haven't seen her for a while, she looked so attractive for a sec. ' Kouga thought as he felt his face going red again. ' I never had this feeling when we were together long time ago. I guess that means she changed.'  
  
Suddenly, Kagura stood up and dusts herself.  
  
" Where you going?"  
  
"Class."  
  
"Huh!? I though you said that you were skipping?" Kouga makes a confused face, " Besides it's too late to go to class now, Class has already started. If you go to your class, your teacher will be PRETTY mad at you."  
  
Kagura faces him and smiles rather sadly, which made Kouga's heart thumped as soon as he saw it.  
  
" You worrying about me?" said Kagura and laughs, " I'll be over if I get worried by you."  
  
"What the heck do you mean by that?" Kouga said sitting with his legs crossed.  
  
"Nothing." Kagura then turns to leave, " By the way, I never said I was going back to my class. I meant I was going to look for an empty class where I can read my book quietly and without being bothered."  
  
Kouga watched Kagura's leaving back and snorts. " Humph, what's with her anyways?" He muttered, his face unusually red.  
  
* * *  
  
Lunch Period,  
  
Kouga was playing with his lunch dazedly.  
  
"Hey, Kouga! Kouga!!? Earth to Kou...!" Ginta was waving his hands in front of his face when his leader just grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"So, what were you planning to do waving your hands at me like that?" said Kouga as he strangles Ginta's neck.  
  
"Arghck!!" Ginta's faced turn red in suffocation, " Ko..Kouga! I can't breathe!!"  
  
Kouga soon frees him and then walks away.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other in confusion and then turns to the leaving Kouga.  
  
* * *  
  
" Kouga-kun?" Higurashi Kagome said in surprise as she saw Kouga walking inside the classroom.  
  
Kouga notices her and then walks to her desk. " Hey, Kagome."  
  
Kagome noticed something about his expression and then puts her notebook and textbook away.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked as soon as she was finished.  
  
Kouga sits across her and held her hand, " Kagome,.do you like that Inukkoro?"  
  
"E...Eh!!?" Kagome blushed at his sudden words.  
  
"Do you like that...Inukkoro?"  
  
"Well...,"  
  
Suddenly, they both turned around to find Inuyasha leaning against the door.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Yase-ookami!!?" he shouted as he approached them.  
  
Kouga glared at Inuyasha annoyingly and stood up. " Nothing, Inukkoro. Just came here to check out Kagome if you or anything has violated her."  
  
"Wha!!!!" Inuyasha glared back at him. " Why the heck do you wanna' know anyways!!?"  
  
"I've got the damn right to know! She's my girl and no one else is gonna get it from me!!!" shouted Kouga pointing to himself.  
  
" Since when did you own Kagome, huh!!? When !!?" Inuyasha yelled back at him.  
  
"Stop it!!" Kagome shouted between them. " I don't want to see anymore fighting from now on!! Now, I'm busy with my homework so would you guys, please, leave the class!!?"  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha muttered and then heads towards the door, Kouga following him.  
  
"Ah, Kouga-kun!"  
  
Kouga turned to see Kagome walking towards him.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to say?" she asked  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean," Kagome looked away from him shyly, " You had this weird expression that time. Something like you were pondering about some things, I'm not sure but.if you need help, I'm always there to help you."  
  
Kouga was surprised at first but soon smiled, " Thanks, Kagome."  
  
He then suddenly placed a kissed on her cheeks, which surprised her and Inuyasha(who was still at the door). " Wha..!!"  
  
He turns to leave, waving joyfully at her. " I love ya', Kagome!!!"  
  
" Kouga~~~~~~!!!" shouted Inuyasha angrily chasing after him with Kagome blushing with embarrassment. 


	25. Kagome's father

CHAPTER 25:  
  
KAGOME'S FATHER  
  
* * *  
  
" Does it hurt?" Sango asked as she wraps a cast around Miroku's shoulder.  
  
" No.not much as you think," he smiled innocently though he shifted a bit.  
  
Sango makes a worried expression, " Are you sure?"  
  
The two were in the nurse's office but unfortunately Miss Otsuu wasn't here. So, Sango had to look through some drawers in order to look for some medicine and bandages.  
  
"Don't worry, dear Sango." Miroku said as he held her hands, " I can withstand any pain as long as you're beside me."  
  
Sango blushed furiously, " Mi..Miro..Eeek!!!!" She freaked out at the familiar tingling feeling on her butt. " You perverted asshole!!!!"  
  
She slapped him hard across the face with her face still red.  
  
" My my, that's not the way to treat the wounded."  
  
They both looked up to see Kikyou standing in front of the door.  
  
"K.Kikyou!"  
  
"It looks like you've seen a ghost or something, " Kikyou smirked, " I was wondering have you two seen Inuyasha?"  
  
" No. Why?"  
  
"There's no reason for you to know," Kikyou then turns to leave, " And no worries, I have no intention of telling the whole school about your relationship."  
  
Sango blushed furiously as Miroku stood up rubbing his left cheek.  
  
"I thank you very much, Kikyou-san."  
  
Kikyou smirks again and then leaves the office. There was a moment of silence between the two. "Sango.," Miroku broke the silence.  
  
Sango looks up to see a rather unusually serious Miroku in front of her. ' Miroku? '  
  
" Sango," Miroku said as he held her hands softly in his, " I..., I want to ask you if..."  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The school bell rang signaling 5th period had started. The door opened and Miss Otsuu came inside.  
  
"Oh, what are you two doing here?" she asked and noticed Miroku's hand holding Sango's.  
  
" You guys.., this is not a place to make out," she sighs.  
  
"Wha.!!!" Sango blushes.  
  
" You should go to class, you guys don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
"We're really sorry to bother you, Miss Otsuu. It won't happen again," Miroku said smiling and then pulls Sango out of the room. " Have a nice day."  
  
* * *  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was sweeping outside her house. " Oji-chan, shouldn't it be time to go to the temple?"  
  
"Hai, hai, I'll be there soon." Kagome's grandfather's voice came from the house and Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
She looks up at the clear, blue sky above her. " Such a nice day today."  
  
"Excuse me,."  
  
"Yes, yes.."  
  
She turns around by a voice but widens her eyes as soon as she saw the person talking to her.  
  
The person, I mean, the man smiled nervously as he saw his once be-loved wife, " It's been a long time since I saw you ,..Kanako."  
  
"..* Anata !!!" Mrs. Higurashi said in shock. ( * Japanese wives usually says this to their husband instead of their name. If you roughly translate it means " Dear" or like " Honey" or just plainly " You" ) " Is there something wrong, Kanako-san?" said Kogorou as he walks out of the door wearing his priest clothes. He soon makes a shock expression at the man standing in front of him. " Y.You are..!!!!"  
  
" It's been a long time, Otou-san," the man said.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kojirou!!!? And you don't have the right to call me your ' Otou-san' ever since you left the house!!" Kogorou said angrily walking in between Mrs. Higurashi and him.  
  
" I came here to take.Kagome," the man, Kagome's father, spoke.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi made a horrified expression, " No!! Not, Kagome!! Please!!"  
  
" Kanako, please understand. This is to help her..," Kagome's father said walking towards them.  
  
" No!!!" Kogorou stepped in, " I want you to turn around and leave this instant!! You are not taking our dear Kagome!! She belongs here!! Not with you!!! Leave, now!!"  
  
" But, Otou-san., if I don't take her now.she will.."  
  
" I told you not to call me that!!! If you don't leave in 5 seconds, I am going to call the police!!! Surely, they will be really happy to see you!" Kogorou said angrily.  
  
Kagome's father hesitated for a sec but then turns to leave. " I'll be back."  
  
Kogorou and Mrs. Higurashi watched the man leave and disappear around the corner.  
  
Kogorou sighed as he fell to the ground on his knees breathing hard. Mrs. Higurashi hurriedly walked over to him.  
  
"Are you okay, Oji-chan? You shouldn't have yelled that much." she said.  
  
Kogorou coughed but smiled, " I'm fine. I won't let that man go near you nor Kagome. I will protect you no matter what."  
  
"Oji-chan," tears welled up Mrs. Higurashi's eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sighed at score on the test paper she got today. ' I knew it! I should have studied that part!! But, I didn't because I thought it wouldn't be on the test!! Stupid me!!'  
  
"Ka~gome-chan!!" Sango came up to her, holding her test paper as well. " What did you get?" ".I don't think I want to talk about it," Kagome said with her eyes closed, sighing again.  
  
"Is it that bad?" askd Sango.  
  
"Well..H..Hey!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed her test paper from behind. Kagome quickly turned around to see who it was. " Give me back m.,"  
  
Inuyasha was behind her looking at her test paper. " I.Inuyasha!!!?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her test paper angrily, "Keh!! Bad, my ass!! ' the hell!! You got a 98!!"  
  
"What?" Sango looks in surprise, " A 98!! That's a high score, Kagome-chan! Even I only got a 92!!"  
  
"Give it back, Inuyasha!!!" shouted Kagome angrily.  
  
Inuyasha angrily shoved the paper into her hands, " Keh!! You over- achiever's are just so.."  
  
"I am not a over-achiever!!"  
  
"The hell you complaining with a 98% then!!!"  
  
" I wasn't complaining!!!"  
  
"Yeah, you were!!"  
  
"No, I wasn't!!!"  
  
"Eh-hem!!!!!" They both turned around to see Ms. Yura behind them. " Now if you two don't want to be sent to the principal, you should sit down quietly right now! And no more arguing!!"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Yura." They both said at the same time.  
  
The whole class laughed, even Sango giggled at the two's conversation. Except, Kikyou who was at the back of the class glaring at Kagome.  
  
' So..she dares to bother our relationship, huh? '  
  
* * * 


	26. The most important thing

CHAPTER 26 :  
  
THE MOST IMPORTANT THING. . .  
  
* * * *  
  
" So, how is your relationship with Kikyou?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting together outside the school grounds, eating their lunch. Inuyasha looked surprised at Kagome's sudden question and almost dropped his lunch plate.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Umm, it's going . . . great, I guess." Inuyasha said nervously. " Why?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering."  
  
"Tell me." He asked in an urged tone.  
  
Kagome looks at him and sighs, " Inuyasha. . . I . . ."  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
They both turned around to see Kikyou walking towards them holding her lunch plate.  
  
" I've been looking all over for you." Kikyou said as she approached, " I was just wondering if we could eat lunch toge . . ."  
  
She stopped to see Kagome sitting beside him and narrowed her eyes, " And what is she doing here?"  
  
" I . . . I'm just here to ask Inuyasha about our World History homework. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled to him , who made a blank expression.  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . yeah," Inuyasha followed through, " I . . . We were just talking about the homework that's due today. You know, so I can copy off from her work? Haha . . ."  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome said angrily, " So, you WERE going to copy off from my work!!"  
  
"What? N . . .No! I didn't mean to . . .!!" "Well, thank you, Kagome." Kikyou interrupted, "But it's okay. Inuyasha can ask me for help about his homework. Thanks for helping though." She said as she smiled with those innocent-looking face.  
  
"Umm, well, you're welcome." said Kagome sweatdropped as she stood up. " Well, I guess I should leave so I won't be a bother."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up in confuse.  
  
" Have a fun time being together," Kagome smiled sadly, which noone took unnoticed. " And Inuyasha, take good care of Kikyou. She really is a nice person."  
  
"How nice of you, Kagome." Kikyou smiled.  
  
Kagome smiled back and then starts walking away. Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome's back and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh . . .umm. I remembered I forgot something. I'll be back so . . .can you just wait?"  
  
" . . .Sure."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Kikyou!!" Inuyasha then ran towards Kagome's direction.  
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes in disgust as she watched her love leaving. ' Kagome!! '  
  
* * *  
  
" Kagome!! Hey, Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome stopped to Inuyasha's voice and turns around, " What!!?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and hesitated about Kagome's expression, " Why are you mad?"  
  
" I'm not mad!!"  
  
" Yeah, you are."  
  
" No, I am not!"  
  
" Yes, you are!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to yell back but held his voice when he saw tears in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kago . . .me?"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha for a while, as tears still flowed from her eyes. But then she looked down at her feet, " I'm sorry."  
  
" Sorry 'bout what?"  
  
"About . . . yelling at you." Kagome said softly and wipes away her tears, " I was . . . just in a bad mood."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see his face, ' He doesn't get it, does he? '  
  
" What?" Inuyasha said as he was starting to get irritated with Kagome keep staring at him.  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground again with a gloomy expression, " Inuyasha . . ., you love . . .Kikyou, right?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha makes a confused expression.  
  
" Right?"  
  
"Well . . ." Inuyasha hesitated. To tell the truth, he doesn't know if he likes Kikyou as he used to anymore. Now that the existence of Kagome is here. He admit that he was starting to have feelings towards the new girl but still doesn't know if it is the same feelings as he have towards Kikyou.  
  
' Do I love Kikyou?' He thought to himself, ' Or Kagome?'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked twice to finally notice Kagome's face close to his and blushed, " Wha . . .!! Kagome!"  
  
"What's wrong? You didn't answer my question yet."  
  
"Well . . ." Inuyasha blushed again, " I . . . think I do."  
  
" What do you mean ' think'?" she asked in confusion.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated even more as he tried to look for a right answer, " Umm, I'm not really sure . . . now. I don't know anymore."  
  
Kagome stared at him and then sighs, " Am I a bother to you?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
" Well, . . . you can't keep staying with me because you're going out with Kikyou. Kikyou will be sad if you keep doing that. That means that if I go away . . . then you don't have to worry about staying with me, right? That means that you can stay with Kikyou as long as you want."  
  
" What are you trying to say?"  
  
Kagome smiles sadly, " Good-bye . . . . . . Inuyasha."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
A gust of wind flew by them as leaves fluttered around them, following the course the wind went.  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stares at Inuyasha and then closes her eyes, ' I guess this is the last time I will see his face.'  
  
She turns around and starts running as fast as she could. Inuyasha widens his eyes and then reaches out his hand.  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
He was about to go after her when he felt being pulled from behind. He quickly turns around to see Kikyou with a serious expression.  
  
"No!! Let her go!!" She said, " If that is what she wants the let her do it!!"  
  
" Kikyou . . . but . . ."  
  
Kikyou narrows her eyes and then hugs him tightly to her chest.  
  
" Kikyou?"  
  
" Inuyasha! Only look at me!! No one else!! Just me!!"  
  
They both stood there as Kikyou continues to hug Inuyasha. Inuyasha's heart was still pounding as he thought about Kagome.  
  
' That expression Kagome just showed before she ran . . . looked really . . . . . . sad. Like she was crying but inside her heart. What did she meant by ' good-bye ' ? Is she going somewhere?'  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, ' Kagome!!'  
  
* * * *  
  
Sango was walking down the hallways heading towards the cafeteria where she was supposed to meet Miroku and the others.  
  
" Stupid, Miroku. Always touching my butt. Stupid perverted, asshole." She muttered angrily to herself.  
  
' I wonder why I even like that kind of guy.'  
  
She looked up to see Kagome running towards her direction fast.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Kagome-cha . . ."  
  
Kagome ran pass her leaving Sango with a blank expression. Sango quickly turns around, " Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome stops and turns around as though she noticed Sango was there just right now, " Sango- . . . chan?"  
  
" Kagome-chan, what happened!?" Sango quickly ran to her, " Why are you crying?"  
  
"Eh?" Kagome looked at her reflection on the window, " Oh . . . this. Just something."  
  
"Is it about Inuyasha again?"  
  
" . . . ." Kagome nods her head silently, " I'm not sure if I can stand seeing them together anymore."  
  
"Did you tell him your feelings?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, which surprises Sango. " Then why? If you didn't tell him your feelings yet, then there's still a chance! It's not like he rejected you or anything!"  
  
Kagome stays silent and looks up. " Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sango turns around to see Sesshoumaru standing with his arms crossed leaning on the wall. " I just couldn't help listening to your conversation, " he said with his usual cool expression, " With your loud talking."  
  
Sango frowned, " What is it that you want? Kagome-chan is not in a mood to take your silly insults."  
  
"Insults?" Sesshoumaru smirked, " I didn't think that you would take that as an insult."  
  
He walked towards Kagome who was looking at the ground. " I see that your having problems between Inuyasha."  
  
"Like you noticed now?" Sango stepped in, still frowning.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her and then looks back a Kagome. " Is there anything that I can help?"  
  
" Eh?" The two girls looked up in surprise.  
  
" Don't be mistaken. I'm only trying to pay back the debt I owe you."  
  
"What debt?" asked Sango in confusion.  
  
' Oh yeah . . . Sango-chan and the others doesn't know that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had stopped fighting yet.' Kagome thought.  
  
" Well?" She heard Sesshoumaru say and hesitated.  
  
" I'm sorry but . . . there's nothing I can do."  
  
"So, you're just going to run away?" Sesshoumaru said, which surprise Kagome. " Just run away from your feelings? Is that all you are going to do?"  
  
" My feelings?" Kagome looked down again, " But . . ."  
  
" I admit Sesshoumaru is right." Sango said between, " You can't just run away from your feelings like that, Kagome-chan. You have to be straight, . . . be confident. Or else, you'll just get hurt even more."  
  
" Sango-chan . . . . . ."  
  
" Go on, Kagome-chan. Don't lose to yourself. Tell your feelings to Inuyasha." Sango smiled as she rested her hands in Kagome's shoulder. " Just remember, we'll be supporting for you. . . always."  
  
" Sango-. . .chan," Kagome looks to Sango then to Sesshoumaru.  
  
" Just go." He said, " It's already bad for me to see your tears. I don't want to see it again." He turns around as though to leave.  
  
Kagome smiles, " Thank you . . . both of you. Everyone."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sango and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's retreating back. Sango sighed in relief and smiles.  
  
" I hope it will go well."  
  
" Same goes to you."  
  
"Eh?" Sango looks up at Sesshoumaru in surprise.  
  
" The thing you said. About being straight. It goes to you, as well." Sesshoumaru said in a cool tone, " You have feelings towards Houshi Miroku, do you? Why don't you go tell him your feelings, as well."  
  
" Sesshoumaru . . ."  
  
" . . . It's not like I care anyways." Sesshoumaru then starts to leave.  
  
" Sesshoumaru!" Sango stopped him. He turn towards her, " Thank you. And . . . not to offend you or anything but . . . you changed."  
  
" . . . You're welcome."  
  
Sango smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru leave and then heads towards the cafeteria.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hikaru.  
  
Ha ~ ~ i!  
  
It's been a long time since I updated but here it is!! Well, hope you understand what the title means. It's like no matter where or when or what situation it is, the important thing is to be always true to your feelings.  
  
Or so . . . that's what I think it is because that's what I do. I usually say things that's in my head and sometimes it goes good. But, sometimes I say unnecessary things that I get hit by friends for saying it. Hahaha . . . Well, I guess that's it for now!! Til' next time!! * wink wink * 


	27. The Spy

** Chapter 27:**

** _THE SPY_**

*              * * *           *               *

" Okay, class. I will be handing out the quiz grades you all took yesterday. As usual some of you need some improvement but I am really happy that most of you scored more than I expected," said Ms.Yura, with a bright smiled on her face.

Kagome looked on in surprise and lean towards Sango who was sitting beside her, " Sango-chan . . ." she whispered softly in her friend's ears.

" Hm? Yes, Kagome-chan?" Sango answered with a whisper.

" Is it just me or something, because Ms.Yura seem to be in a really good mood today," Kagome said, glancing back towards Ms.Yura, who was busy passing out papers, her smile still on her face.

" Hm? Oh, Ms. Yura?" Sango smiled " It must be because Mr. Hiten had proposed to her just yesterday."

" Wha . . . What?" Kagome shouted in surprise.

" Shhhhhhhh!!!" Sango placed a finger over her lips, she glanced around and sighed in relief no one heard it, " It's still a secret but yeah, Mr. Hiten proposed to her in the middle of the rain."

" Ohhhh~, how romantic!!" Kagome said as her face turns red. " But, then how did you find out about it?"

Sango stuck out her tongue, " Don't underestimate my info network."

Kagome blinked her eyes in surprise.

*                 *                 *                    *

" Why the scowl expression, Renkotsu?"

Renkotsu turned towards the dark figure behind, " Cut out with the hiding crap, Naraku. I don't like talking with people behind my back."

" Kukuku . . ." Naraku steps out of the darkness with a smug look, " I'm terribly sorry. Did I offend you?"

" What the heck do you want? For sure, you have some reason for calling ME instead of Bankotsu," Renkotsu sent a glare at him.

Naraku smirked, " Oh, its just something I want you to give to your leader." He puts his hand inside the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out something covered in white cloth. He hands it out to Renkotsu, who took it without any doubt.

" This is . . . !!!" Renkotsu widen his eyes at the thing hidden inside the white cloth.

Naraku's smile spread as his eyes narrowed, " I am pretty sure that would be in good use."

" But  . . . I still don't understand, why the heck are you giving it to me? You could just have given it straight to Bankotsu. Surely, he is more reliable than I am."

" It is because it is you that I am giving it to."

" What?"

Naraku walked to the side and glances at Renkotsu, " You see . . . Renkotsu. I . . . have this feeling that I should not put all my trust towards your leader. I feel that he . . . is thinking of something more . . .men like him are not to be trusted. Do you understand?"

" So, you're trying to betray us?"

Naraku smirked, " That is the same with you, isn't?"

" I don't know what you're talking about." Renkotsu held his pokerface.

" Kukuku . . . it's no use hiding it, Renkotsu. I can see everything what you're thinking. You are planning to leave your group . . . leave Bankotsu."

" . . . . .What are you trying to say?"

" Ah . . . you don't get the point? What if I say it in a different way then? How would you like it if I give more pay to you . . . only you?"

" Are you saying that you want me to betray the Shichinin-tai? Betray Bankotsu?"

" Isn't that what you want? You always have loathe Bankotsu from all your heart, haven't you?" Naraku smirk, noticing Renkotsu's twitch in his lips. " You always have thought that you want to go higher than Bankotsu. You always admired everything of what Bankotsu had."

" What do you want me to do?"

" Kuku . . ." Naraku's expression darkens as his red eyes glowed evilly, " Kill Bankotsu."

" What!!?"

" You see . . . to tell the truth, I have no use of Bankotsu anymore. But, I am pretty sure he won't back out until he gets his pay. I have no intention of paying him. even a cent. But as a stubborn person he is . . . it seems impossible for me to cancel our contract. That is why . . ."

" You want me to kill him."

" Kukuku . . . I see you are getting it. Bankotsu will never think in his life that one of his LOYAL comrades will betray him and is planning to kill him. The weapon is . . . of course, in your hand."

Renkotsu looked down at the white cloth-covered thing. " Where did you get this?"

" I have . . . certain connections."

Renkotsu frowned, " You're a scary guy, Naraku."

" I will take that as a compliment," Naraku then walks back into the darkness, " I am really expecting good work from you, Renkotsu."

Renkotsu watched Naraku disappearing into the darkness. He looks down at the object Naraku had given it to him and removes the white cloth. He takes it into his hand feeling the weight. " Don't worry, Naraku. I'll kill Bankotsu . .  for sure."

Renkotsu then smiles darkly, putting away the gun inside his inner pockets.

*             *               *              *

" I . . . I can't believe it! Renkotsu!!?"

A figure was hiding behind the shadows listening to every single word of the conversation.

" Bankotsu is in trouble!!!"

I _I'm the only one that can save him!!_ /I

*            *                *            *

" Congratulations, Ms. Yura!!" 

" Huh?"

Ms. Yura blinked her eyes in surprise at the two girls in front of her.

" How did he propose to you!!?"

" Oh come on, tell us, please!!"

" Wha . . . How did you found out?"

The three were in Ms. Yura's class, which was now empty. Kagome and Sango visited their teacher to congratulate her. Their eyes were sparkling with excitement and wonder.

" Oh, come on, Ms.! Please tell us! We promise we won't tell!!"

" Yes," Kagome followed, " Please tell us!"

" W . . . Well, it's really nothing. He just said . . . um . . . let me see . . . ' I love you, and only you, in the whole wide world. Would you marry me?' . . . I think that was it," Ms. Yura smiled nervously, her face red with embarrassment.

The two girl's expression brightens as Ms. Yura sweatdropped. " Umm, girls?"

" We really hope for your happiness, Ms. Yura!! When is the wedding!!? Are you going to invite us!!?" Sango squealed in delight.

" Oh my god!! That is so romantic!!" Kagome then smiles as an image of Inuyasha appeared in her mind. ' Oh god, I wish he'd say that to me.'

" W . . . well, we . . . we haven't decided yet. It was so sudden so . . . "

" But, you do love, Mr. Hiten, don't you!!?"  Kagome asked.

" Yes . . ." Ms. Yura smiled, her face still red, " At long last, my dreams of being with my love comes true . . . and I am truly happy from my heart."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. 

" We're happy too, Ms. Yura!!!"

*          *            *             *

" Yes . . ."

A figure was standing outside the classroom, peeking into the three girls, listening to their conversation. The figure's eyes darted towards Kagome, who was busy talking with Sango.

"Yes . . . I have found her." The figure spoke into some radio-transmission looking thing, " Yes . . . roger that. . . I will kill . . . Higurashi Kagome.

*        *        *        *

- Hikaru

Well, here's chapter 27. Oh my gosh! * gasps *  I'm not even halfway of the story..and it's almost the 30th chapter!!! yaaaa~~y!! * applauses for oneself *

sighs* Finally done typing out this chapter. I'm surprise it took long . . . but I'm glad I'm finish with it.

Who are the two mysterious figure!!? And about killing Higurashi Kagome!!? Stay tune!!!

And hope you all have a nice Valentine!! Happy Valentines Day peoplez!!


	28. Confession!

**CHAPTER 28:**

**CONFESSION ! ! ! !**

*       *       *       *      *     *

" I . . . Inuyasha!!"

" Hah?" Inuyasha lazily turns around to find Kagome. " Kagome? What's up?"

" Umm . . ." He noticed her acting strange . . . as though she was being nervous and hesitant about something. 

Kagome closed her eyes as she took in a few breaths, " I . . . I want to talk to you . . . about  . . . something."

" ?" Inuyasha makes a confused expression as he follows her.

They arrived in an empty classroom, Kagome still her back faced to Inuyasha as she  held a hand over her pounding chest.

" Ah . . . so . . . Kagome, " Inuyasha spoke up, scratching his cheeks and looking around, " What's that something you want to tell me?"

Kagome finally gathers her courage and turns to him, " Inuyasha . . ."

" . . . ."

She smiles nervously as she tries to hide her red face, " Umm, how should I say this? You remember the time when I first transferred here . . . you so suddenly hugged me thinking I was Kikyou?"

" . . . yeah. Hey, sorry about that. I didn't mean to . . ."

" No no! It's not like I'm mad or anything . . . I just . . ." Kagome sighs, " You know . . . the thing that really frustrated me was that you only hugged me because you thought I was Kikyou . . . not because of who I am."

" Kagome . . ."

" No no! It's not a complaint or anything. I was just well . . . angry because you know . . . I've never been hugged by a guy . . .even from my father. But, anyways, I was just upset for being hugged by mistake . . ."

Inuyasha silently stares at Kagome, but soon widens his eyes seeing tears flowed from her face. " Ka . . . Kagome!!?"

Kagome shook her head, " Inuyasha . . . I just wanted to tell you this. Before I just hurt myself even more  . . . that I . . . love you."

" Eh?"

" I love you . . . Inuyasha. I . . . really love you, " Kagome closed her eyes as tears bursts from her eyes.

" Ka . . . gome?"

" It's not like I want you to break up with Kikyou. I can't say that your happiness is my happiness . . . but," she smiles with tears flowing, " As long as I see you smile . . . I don't care. I don't care if I don't get loved back . . . I don't care if I have to watch you two together . . . as long as you're smiling, I don't care."

She walks over to Inuyasha who watches blankly, " I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Only if . . . if I could have told you this sooner . . . I wouldn't make you suffer. I'm sorry."

She wraps her arms around him feeling his warmth.

"  . . . What are you being sorry about?"

" Eh?" Kagome looks up.

" It's me who is suppose to apologize…I made you suffer like this. I didn't know your feelings so . . . I made you like this. Torn apart . . . mentally distressed . . .," Inuyasha wiped her tears and hugs her tightly to his chest. " I'm sorry. I'm really . . .sorry." Tears flowed from Inuyasha's eyes as they dropped on Kagome's cheeks.

" Inuyasha . . . please . . ."

  _Do you know how lonely I was without Inuyasha at the hospital? Inuyasha is the only thing in my life that makes me feel alive! Without him . . . I am DEAD!! _

Kikyou's desperate words flowed in Kagome's mind as she separated from Inuyasha. " Inuyasha . . . you can't. Kikyou . . ."

" Kagome . . ."

" I love you Inuyasha . . . but I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me. Kikyou needs you . . . you . . . need Kikyou." 

She bit her lip to hold down the urge to hug Inuyasha, " I don't want anyone to be sad . . ."

There was an awkward silence between them when the door suddenly opened and Mr. Hiten came in, surprised.

" What are you two doing here?" He asked folding his arms, " Class has already started."

" We'll be going, sir!" She turns to Inuyasha, " Let's go!"

" Eh? But . . . "

" Come! On!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the room and was about to leave when she remembered something. " Oh!"

She quickly turns to Mr. Hiten, " By the way, Congratulations for your proposal to Ms. Yura!!"

" What!!?" Inuyasha shouted in surprise.

" Just get to class, you two!" Mr. Hiten shouted as though to hide his embarrassment.

Kagome giggled, " I think I know why Ms. Yura loves you."

With that the two left. Mr. Hiten watches them with his pokerface as he reached for something in his inner pockets.

He takes out a small black box and opens it. There was a small, but shiny silver ring in it with a diamond on the middle. The diamond glittered everytime it touches the light.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  Are you Hiten!? That Raijuu Hiten!? Remember me? Yura, Sakasagami Yura! Your High School classmate!  

  I'm glad we were able to meet again . . . and glad that we could be together again . . . like in High School.  

_  I love you . . . Hiten. Would you please . . . go out with me?  _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mr. Hiten smirked as he tossed the black box inside his desk drawer, " Now . . . shall we get to business?"

*           *         *         *           *        *      *

" M . . . Miroku, I got something to tell you," Sango spoke up with her face red with embarrassment.

" And what may that be?" Miroku turned to her with his angelic smile.

"  . . . You're thinking of something perverted, aren't you?" Sango glared at him in a weird way.

" Oh, Sango!!" Miroku grabbed her hand, which made the Taijiya girl blush, " I would NEVER do something like that! Especially to you . . ."

Sango looks up to see the unusual serious expression of Miroku. " Are you . . . lying?"

Miroku smiles nervously, " I would never . . . ." He pulls her closer and hugs her, " Because I love you, my dear Sango."

" Eh?"

Miroku releases her and looks at her straight into the eyes, " I'm sorry for such a sudden thing . . . but it is the truth. I love you so dearly . . . that I would do anything to make you happy."

" Miroku . . ." 

" I know it is a bit too early . . .  but, when we grow older . . . would you . . . marry me? And live your whole life with me? Together?" 

Tears flowed from Sango's eyes. She pushes her face into Miroku's chest as though to hide her tears.

" Sango? Are you okay?"

" . . . . yes." Sango lifts her face and looks into Miroku's eyes, " Yes, I'm fine."

" Well?" Miroku leaned closer to, waiting for an answer.

Sango blushed, " You know . . . it's really funny. All this time . . . I always thought my love will never be answered back because you're always flirting with other girls. I always thought that . . . you never had any feelings for me."

" Sango . . .?"

" But now . . ." Tears flowed down her cheeks again, " I can finally confess my feelings towards you. . . . I love you, Houshi Miroku. And only you."

Miroku's expression brightens as he hugs her closer. " SO will you marry me?"

" Yes."

" And make a lot of kids!!?"

" Yes!! As many as you like!"

" Sango!!"

Miroku tightens the grasp around her as Sango tried to struggle free.

" M . . . Miroku! Can't  . . . . breathe!!"

" Oh! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

" * cough cough * It's okay!! I'm * cough * fine!"

Sango then takes Miroku's hand, her eyes sparkling, " Then that means that once you confessed your love towards me . . . that means that you'll stop flirting with other girls, right!!?"

" Huh!!?" Miroku makes a comically surprised expression. 

" You. Will. Stop. Right?" Sango glares, leaning closer to him every word.

" Ummm, what were we talking about again?" Miroku said not looking into Sango's eyes.

' So you are! ' Sango thought angrily. " Miroku!!"

" Aaaaaah! Forgive me, Sango!!!"

*         *         *         *       *      *       *        *

" Inuyasha . . . is there something wrong?"

" Huh?" Inuyasha was snapped back to reality, hearing Kikyou's voice. " Yeah . . ."

Kikyou stared at him, " No, it's not okay."

" Wha . . .?"

" It's that Kagome girl, again, isn't it!? Inuyasha! She has nothing to do with us! Why are you thinking about her!!?"

" I . . . I wasn't thinking about her!!" 

" You're lying! I can tell!" Kikyou suddenly makes a sad expression and hugs Inuyasha, " Inuyasha . . . please . . . don't leave me. Don't make me alone. I don't want to be alone again. Please  . . ."

" Kikyou . . ."

" Please . . . I beg of you." She leans over to kiss Inuyasha.

" Kikyou . . ." 

But was interrupted by a voice. They both turned to see a man around the 30's standing, wearing a black business-man looking suit.

" Father!!" Kikyou's expression brightens. She ran over to him and hugs him tightly.

Inuyasha walked up and bowed his head, " It's been a long time, sir."

" Inuyasha . . . was your name, was it? I'm sorry . . . I'm been really busy with my work so my memory is a little . . ."

" It's okay, Father. Inuyasha doesn't mind," Kikyou smiled. The man smiled and patted her head. He had short, but little messy black hair and blue, navy eyes.

" By the way, what makes you come here? I thought you were in Europe doing your work, Father?"

The man smiled nervously, " I came here . . . to get something, my dear. Something . . . really important."

" Oh . . . and what is that?"

" Haha . . . I can't simply tell you that. It's top secret."

Kikyou frowned and then releases her father. She then walks over to Inuyasha, " Father! I want to tell you something! Inuyasha and I . . . are going out again!"

The man widen his eyes in surprise but soon smiles, " That is very nice, Kikyou. Inuyasha . . . please take care of my daughter. She really needs someone like you."

"Umm . . . yes," Inuyasha smiled nervously, scratching his cheek.

" Now I must be going. Be careful going home, Kikyou." said the man and turns to leave.

" Do not worry, father! I'll have Inuyasha drop me." She looks at Inuyasha and smiles.

" Wha . . . But I gotta go . . ."

" Oh come on, it's not that far! Let's go eat some ice cream first!"

" K . . . Kikyou!"

*           *        *         *        *       *         *

A figure was watching Inuyasha being pulled away and gritted his teeth in anger. He then jumps down the tree landing on the ground with a thud.

" Damn that stupid, Inuyasha." Kouga narrowed his eyes angrily, " How dare he betrayed Kagome! Does he even know Kagome loves him!!? Stupid, Inukkoro!"

Kouga then runs towards the school.

' My feelings for Kagome is still the same . . . I don't care if she won't love me back. I don't freakin' care! But . . . if anyone hurts her or even make her cry . . . they'll pay for that!!' He glances where Inuyasha and Kikyou had left, ' And that goes to you . . . Inuyasha!!!'

*               *                *             *

- - Hikaru

Well . . . here's the 28th chapter. I think on the next chapter . . . some of the mysteries will be solved. I'm not sure if I can promise that though . . .

Finally, Kagome and Sango had confessed their love! It took long . . .

On the Miroku and Sango confession scene . . . I kinda took some parts from the manga cause I thought it was really funny. Hope you guys are okay with that.

Oh and uh . . . sorry it's so sudden but, I decided to change the storyline of this story … or you could say the plot.

Don't worry  . . . it's still gonna be a high school fic.  With just a little ( although maybe not little) twist in it. 

I just simply got bored writing a normal high school fic . . . I'm usually into action and so on.  So . . . there's gonna be . . . a lot of violence in the later chapters . . . and the story may not only center into high schools . . .I'll be putting other stuffs like normal high school fics won't have.

There's gonna be a lot of fighting . . . cussing . . .of course, I'll be putting in romance . . .there will be mysteries . . .and angst/ some tragic scenes. That's the most part of the story . . . humor . . . hmm . . . first of all, I'm not good at humors so I hardly put humor scenes . . . but I'll try.

So, I hope you guys will still read this story with these changes. And I thank everyone for reviewing . . . if you want to know what happens or who these mysterious figures I'm always putting in are . . . then you should keep reading.

Once again . . . I thank everyone! Until the next chapter . . . bye!! 


	29. Surprise

**CHAPTER 29:**

**           SURPRISE ! ! !**

*        *        *        *         *       *

Inuyasha was walking down the hallway when suddenly he was pushed to the ground. He hits straight to the ground from his face, thus making him have a nosebleed.

" What the fuck . . .!!?" He turns around, wiping his nose, his face red, as well.

He looks up to see Kouga staring down at him with a very pissed expression . . . or so he thought.

" Kouga! What the heck is your prob . . .!!" He spoke up but Kouga grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him closer.

" What the fuck is _my_ problem? What the fuck is _YOUR _problem, Inukkoro!!? Betraying Kagome's feeling, like that!? And you call yourself a man!!?" Kouga shouted in his face angrily.

" The hell you talking about, Yase-ookami!!?" Inuyasha smacked his hand away and fixed his shirt, " And what the hell does this have to do with Kagome?"

" This HAS something to do with, Kagome! You stupid idiot!" Kouga yelled loudly, making the other students in the hallway turn their heads towards the two, " What's up with you and that Kikyou bitch!? Are you telling me that you're a two-timer!!?"

" Wha…!" Inuyasha blushed, " The fuck is wrong with you!? I ain't a two-timer!!"

" Then why aren't you with Kagome!!? That proves you _are_ a two-timer!!"

" I am **not** !!!"

" Fuck you!"

" Shut up, you son of bitch!!"

" **_ENOUGH!!!! _**"

They both and some of the students turned to see Principal Kaede standing before them.

" Everyone . . ." she coughed, " get to class. Class should be starting soon." She then turns her attention to the two boys. " You two . . . follow me to my office."

" Why the fuck should I . . ."

" **NOW** "

They both fell silent as they quietly followed the old lady to her office.

As soon as they arrive, they were told to sit down, which they did obediently. Principal Kaede walked over to her desk and then sits down, looking at the two boys in front of her.

" Now . . ." she spoke

" It's Inuyasha's fault . . ." Kouga interrupted.

" Wha….! Fuckin' piece of shit! It's not my fault! You're the one who started it!!" Inuyasha shouted in surprise.

" Hey! If you hadn't gone out with that Kikyou bitch, I would _never_ in my life even talk to a mother fuckin' asshole like you at school!! You son of a bitch!!"

" Alright!!! Be quiet! The two of you!!"

The two became silent again . . . though that didn't stop them from glaring each other. Principal Kaede sighs and she places a hand over her aching head.

" You two . . . you are very lucky I am not in a mood today …if I was…you two would have already been suspended. Now . . ." She looks from Inuyasha to Kouga, " Before this mouth fights gets rough . . . I would ask what is the cause of this nonsense."

"Nonsense! This stupid Inukkoro's been playing with Kagome! He's betraying her feelings!! What kinda of a nonsense is that!!!?"

" I'm telling ya', you stupid Yase-ookami! That I am NOT playing with Kagome! We weren't even officially going out!!! How the hell am I suppose to _play_ her!!?"

" Just cause you're not _officially_ going out with her . . . that doesn't mean you can hurt her feelings!!! You fuckin' asshole!!! I just bet that Kagome is somewhere crying all her heart out!! And you're the reason for it! Aren't I right!!?!! Huh!!"

" That's . . ." Inuyasha shut his mouth as Kagome's tearful expression flowed in his mind.

Kouga, apparently, noticed this gritted his teeth in anger. " So you did!!? You fuckin' bitch!"

" STOP!! YOU TWO!! RIGHT NOW!!" shouted Kaede, her temper already rising.

The two fell silent again as Kaede sighs deeply. " Now . . . I understood the reason for this . . .but that doesn't mean you two can go around yelling and cussing at each other's face! You two will stop this fighting, this instant. Right now!"

" . . . ."

" Well!!?"

" . . . .yes." They both answered at the same time, still glaring at each other.

" Now . . . leave. And I pray you will not do this again." Kaede then sits on her chair, all worn out.

The two boys leaved the room, still glaring, without a word. They went separate ways as soon as they left the office. Kaede sighs and then looks up at the ceiling . . .

" Something big is going to happen."

*           *           *          *            *

" Is there something wrong, Hiten?"

Hiten was brought back to reality as he was looking out the window. He felt soft, long arms wrapping around his neck, " No . . . it's nothing, Yura."

" Are you sure?" Yura asks worriedly. 

They both were in Hiten's classroom. Apparently, none of them had classes at this time so they were using it as a rest spot. ( or you could call it having a private time together)

" Yes . . ." Hiten sighs and then turned towards his lover. " Why do you ask?"

Yura lowers her eyelids, " Well…it's just . . . sometimes you make this really serious and scary expression . . . as though you're thinking of something deeply . . .and it scares me . . ."

" Like what?" Hiten blinks his eyes in confusion.

" I don't know . . . just something." Yura closes her eyes and snaps them open. " Hiten, promise me this . . . that you won't go anywhere. That you won't leave me . . ."

" Yura . . .?"

Yura smiles faintly, which made Hiten's heart jump for a second.

" Hiten . . ."

Yura smiles again, this time sadly, as she leans forward and kisses him. Hiten didn't make any move to pull away or resist. He kissed her back instead, which surprised her.

But she soon closed her eyes and deepens the kiss.

It took several minutes for them to finally separate. The need of air winning over.

" I love you . . . Hiten."

Hiten blinked his eyes but smiles, " I love you too . . . Yura."

( Author's note : Oh, I just love this couple! Yes, it's minor . . . and sadly they're both dead . . . but I don't know . . . some how they seem to fit perfectly inside my head. Or maybe it's just that my head is weird  . . . .but I really love it. It's just so sad there's not any fics about them . . . I hope someone can write one . . . oh wait! I _am_ writing one!!! )

Yura smiles as she looks away from his eyes from embarrassment. She turned towards his desk and sees a brown folder sticking out from a stack of papers.

" What's this?" She asked curiously as she slipped it out from the stack to look.

" Oh….it's . . ." Hiten takes the folder away from her hands and put it in one of the drawers of his desk. " Its . . . nothing."

" ? " Yura looks at him doubtfully but looks up hearing the bell. " Oh! I have class next period. See you, after school."

" . . . ."

" Hiten?"

" Huh?" Hiten looks at her as though he just woke up from his trance. " Ah . . . yes. After school . . ."

 " . . . ." Yura stares at him worriedly. Hiten was looking out the window again, deep in his thoughts, with a serious expression. She closes her eyes as she quietly left the room.

' Something is wrong with Hiten . . .' She looks back at his class, '  . . . and that brown folder. I only got to get a glimpse of it . . . but I'm sure I saw the name  ' _Higurashi Kagome_' in it . . . . I wonder what it means.'

*         *           *            *             *            *

" Kagome-cha~~n!!"

Kagome looked back to see Sango running towards her. " Sango-chan, what's wrong?"

" I was wondering if I can walk with you . . . you know, since our house is in the same neighborhood."

" Sure, why not?"

Sango smiled as she followed Kagome. " I . . . I finally confessed."

Kagome stops and looks at her in surprise. " Really!!?"

The Taijiya girl nodded her head, her face red with embarrassment.

" What did he say?" Kagome asked eagerly.

" He . . . accepted," Sango spoke, " Well, . . . to tell the truth, he was the one who confessed first. I just . . . followed the flow . . ."

" That's great, Sango-chan! Now you're officially couples now!!" Kagome smiled. She was really happy about it from her heart. She had hoped for the longest time that someday Miroku and Sango would hook up.

" What about you, Kagome-chan?" 

Kagome's smile disappeared from her face, replacing with a frown. " I . . I confessed too. But . . . he didn't accept it."

" WHAT?" Sango said in surprise and shock.

" No! It's not that he didn't accept it . . . but, . . . .well, I was the one who told him not to accept it."

" But why!!? You love him, don't you!!?"

" Yes! Yes, I do love him . . ." Kagome made a painfully sad expression, " But remember . . . he has Kikyou. I don't want to hurt Kikyou's feelings just because of my selfishness." She sighs deeply, " All I wanted to do was tell my feelings to him . . . so at least he knows . . . how I feel towards him."

" Kagome-chan . . . ." Sango stared at her worriedly. 

They walked silently together. Kagome looks up to see a man walking towards them.

' Eh? '  Something went through Kagome's mind, but she wasn't able to catch it. 

The man seems to notice the two girls, smiled as he walked pass them. Kagome quickly turns around, staring at the man's back.

" What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"

" Eh?"

Kagome blinks her eyes, seeing Sango's face in front of her. 

" Are you okay, Kagome-chan? Is there something about that man?" asked Sango who looked back. The man was already far away from them.

" That man . . . he looked . . . familiar . . ." Kagome said softly, searching her memory. " It's like I know him . . ."

" You do . . .?"

" I . . . don't know . . ." Kagome held her head, which was starting to ache. " I don't know."

Sango stares at her worriedly, " Come on, Kagome-chan. Let's get you home. I think all this stress is getting to you . . . you need to rest."

" I guess . . ."

They both walked slowly towards her house. Kagome took one last look behind her, but that man was already gone. ' Who is he? I'm pretty sure . . . I met him somewhere . . .'

*          *          *            *         *           *        *


	30. Someone Please Help!

**CHAPTER 30:**

**  SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!**

*                 *                   *

" I'm ho~~me!!"

Kagome said as soon as she entered her house, Sango was behind her taking off her shoes. But no response. Kagome tilted her head to the side, and walked towards the kitchen, where she usually finds her mother there.

But the kitchen was empty, as well. " Hm…I wonder where they went?"

" What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango came from behind, " Oh, sorry. I came in without permission."

" No, it's okay." Kagome then noticed a white paper on the table and picked it up to read.

_' Dear Kagome, _

_ Your mother will be going shopping for a while.. Oji-chan is at the temple and Souta is at his friend's house. There's snack in the refrigerator so you can eat it when you're hungry._

_Mom'_

" Oh great….shopping." Kagome rolled her eyes as she puts down the paper. 

" Do you want me to stay until your mother comes back?" Sango asked worriedly. 

Kagome smiled, " No, it's okay. I'll be fine… can't just keep you here. You must be busy. I'll just drink some medicine and then go take a nap, or something."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes…I'll be okay. Thank you, Sango-chan, for worrying about me."

" Hey! What are friends for?" Sango winked as she turns to leave. " Oh and Kagome-chan….if you still feel sick tomorrow, then don't push yourself going to school. It's not good to go to school in a bad condition."

" Okay, Sango-chan. I thank your advice." Kagome smiled as she followed Sango to the door. She waved at her as Sango waved back and closed the door behind her.

Kagome stared at the door for a while, but soon goes to the kitchen, to get some medicine for her aching head.

" Oh god…my head," she said after drinking the medicine and entering the living room.

She slumps herself on the soft sofa and reached for the remote to turn on the television. But pulls back to hold her aching head again. ' Oh gods…maybe I _should_ take a rest.'

She slowly stood up to walk to her room. She passes by the wall where her family pictures were hanging and decorated . . . and stopped.

' Eh…?'

Kagome widens her eyes at the picture in front of her. ' What….What is this? '

It was a picture of her now dead father, wearing military uniform with a straight face. The same one, which Inuyasha saw when he first came in her house. Kagome quickly grabs the picture frame and brought it close to her face.

' This… This man!' She makes a shocked expression, ' It's the same man I saw outside! Short, but messy black hair….blue eyes….and though he looked much older than the one in this picture….it's the same guy! But wait….this is a picture of my father…it can't be. My father is dead. It can't be the same person.'

" I'm ho~~me!" Kagome heard her mother's voice from the door and quickly turns around. 

' Maybe….maybe mom will know…'

" Kagome? Are you home?" Ms. Higurashi walks into the room, carrying several plastic bags. " Oh Kagome, there you are. I brought some good steak at the grocery…we can have steak tonight."

" Mom…"

" Hm?" Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, " What is it, my dear?"

Kagome hesitated for a while, but soon held out the picture frame to her mom.

" Do you…know who this is?"

Ms. Higurashi widens her eyes, but smiles. " Why, that is your father, dear."

" It is…. right? Then do you know where he is?" Kagome looks back at the picture in her hands, " Why did he leave you? Where did he go, mother?"

" Kagome…" Ms. Higurashi narrowed her eyes sadly, " Your father…."

" ?"

Ms. Higurashi stares into her daughter's eyes as she felt **his** words going through her mind.

" You've got to understand, Kanako! This is to help her! If I don't do this…" "No! Please, don't do this to me, Anata!" 

_" Kanako!"_

She closed her eyes and shook her head, " It's…nothing, dear."

" Why?" Kagome approaches her mother, " Why don't you tell me? Why do you always make a sad expression when you talk about him? Did something happen between the two of you? Please, tell me. Mom!"

" Not now, Kagome. Until the time comes…"

" When is that time!!? How long do I have to wait to hear it!? How come you can't tell me now!!?"

" Because, it is a very important thing, Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said firmly, " Once you've heard…it might…shock you…and change your life."

" What? I don't understand! How is it going to change my life! Please, tell me!!"

**_SMACK!!_**

Kagome looks on in surprise, as she held a hand over her red cheek. Tears were flowing from her mother's eyes, but didn't understand why she was crying.

" Please understand, Kagome…it is to…protect you. From him…from everyone else that is after you."

"?" Kagome makes a confused expression and lowers her gaze to the ground. " I'm sorry…mother."

She then drops the picture frame and ran towards the door. Ms. Higurashi looked after her in surprise. " Kagome! Where are you going!? Kagome!!?"

Kagome quickly put on her shoes and ran out the door, a single tear flowing from her eyes.

' I just wanted to know about my father…that's the only thing! Is it bad for me to know!? '

*             *           *            *          *           *

Sango was doing her homework in her room. She stopped her pen and looked out the window, which was wet with the rain outside. 

' I wonder if Kagome-chan is okay…she seemed so pale that time.' She thought as she watched the rain hitting on the windowpane, with a steady rhythm. She was brought back from her thoughts, hearing some knocking sounds behind her. Kohaku was standing, holding a soda in his hand.

" Sis, there is someone at the door for you."

" Who is it?"

" I don't know…but I recon it's someone from your school, since she's wearing the same uniform as you."

" She?"

" Yes," he said and left. Sango watched in awe for a sec but soon dashed down the stairs, towards the door.

Kagome was standing in front of the doorway, all wet. Water was dripping from her black hair, and she had a blank expression on her face. But from Sango's view, it almost seemed like she was about to cry.

" Kagome-chan!!!?"

*            *           *          *          *         *         *         *

Inuyasha was running in the rain, his black uniform all wet and his white hair stuck to his face. But he didn't care. He had to get there fast, as soon as possible.

* Flashback *

Rrrrrrring . . . 

_Rrrrrring . . ._

_" Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" Inuyasha walked into the living room, and picked up the phone, which had been ringing for the last thirty minutes._

_" Hello?"_

_" Oh, FINALLY, you answered!!" said a familiar voice._

_"…Huh? Who the heck is this?"_

_" Oh gods! It's me, Sango! Kagome's friend!!"_

_" Oh…you," Inuyasha said as though he remembered now and starts picking his ears. " So, what's up? And how the hell did you find out my number?"_

_" Resources…by the way, it's also written next in Kagome-chan's address book."_

_" You're in Kagome's place?"_

_" No, she's at my place. She was carrying it around…Oh! I'm not supposed to be doing this!" Inuyasha heard her stutter. " Inuyasha! Please come to my house right now! I'm sure you know where it is."_

_" Yeah…why?"_

_" Because Kagome-chan needs you! I…I don't know what to do!!" Sango seems to be crying on the other side of the phone._

_" What! What's wrong with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out._

_" Just please…come. Oh, Kagome-chan! Where are you going!" Sango's voice disappeared for a while, and then reappeared again. " So anyways, Inuyasha, please come! I…no, Kagome-chan needs your help!!"_

_Inuyasha then heard the clicking sound, meaning Sango had hanged up._

_' Damnit!' He thought as he quickly run towards his door, not bothering to get a raincoat. He quickly went out of his apartment and started running towards the direction where Sango's house is._

* End of Flashback *

Inuyasha arrived in front of Sango's house, breathing heavily. It was still raining hard and the road was already starting to flood with water.

He quickly walked up to the door and hastily pressed the doorbell. He heard footsteps, running towards the door. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, greeted him. 

" You must be Inuyasha…" said Kohaku, and Inuyasha nodded his head. " Come on in, my sister is waiting for you inside."

Kohaku led Inuyasha to the living room. Sango was sitting on the sofa with Kagome beside her, a towel wrapped around her body.

" Oh, Inuyasha! Your soaked!" Sango said as soon as noticed him, " Wait here! I'll go get a towel! Kohaku, would you please fetch the heater!?"

Kohaku nods his head and left, while Sango went into the kitchen. Inuyasha stood nervously as water still dripped from his hair. He turned his gaze at Kagome who was wet, as well, and staring at the floor the whole time. Suddenly, Kagome looked up and turned to him, in his surprise.

" Inu…yasha?"

" Ka…."

Before Inuyasha can speak, Sango walked in with a towel. She tossed it to Inuyasha, who looked at her quizzically.

" What are you looking at me for? Wipe yourself! I don't want you wetting my floors!" Sango spoke to him.

Inuyasha shrugged and starts wiping himself with the towel, his gaze still at Kagome. Sango walked over to him, after he had finished.

" Inuyasha…please talk to Kagome-chan. And ask her what's wrong…"

" Why me?"

" Isn't that why you're here? Because you're worried of her?" Sango makes a sad expression but she was smiling, " Besides…you're the only one who she can open up to. Not me…Miroku…Sesshoumaru…just you."

" ….fine."

Sango smiled as he patted him on the shoulders and left the room. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones and there was an awkward silence.

"…So…uh…Kagome…"

" Inuyasha…"

"?"

Kagome was smiling at him, and was patting onto the space next to her as though to tell him to sit beside her. Inuyasha hesitated but soon walked up and sat next to her. 

" Inuyasha….can I…borrow your shoulders?"

" Kagome..?"

Kagome leaned her head on his wide, broad shoulders.  " Just…for a while."

Inuyasha sighs, " Kagome, what happened?"

" . . . . . ."

" You gotta tell me or I won't understand."

"…..se….."

" What?"

"……please……not now."

" Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned closer into his chest. " I'm sorry….I'm just scared."

" Scared of what?"

" ….of myself."

" …?"

" Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke softly as she looked up at his face. " Please…don't leave me."

" Kagome?"

She buried her face into his chest, clutching his arms tightly. " I don't care if you will still be with Kikyou or not…just please don't leave me. Please. . ."

Inuyasha looks at her in surprise but soften his expression, " Don't worry, Kagome. I won't leave you…no matter what."

" Inuyasha…" Kagome cried into his arms as she felt him tightening his grasp around her.

*          *          *           *          *         *         *

" Hiten- nii- chan? ( Hiten Older Brother )" 

" Hm?" Hiten turned around to see his younger brother, Manten, standing behind him with a sleepy expression. Manten, had short, light green hair and blue eyes. His height is about up to Hiten's waist.

" Where are ( yawns ) you going?"

Hiten smiled as he patted his head, " Work, my dear brother."

" Work?" Manten looked at clock. " But it's twelve at midnight."

" I'm getting busy lately," Hiten then puts on his cloak, " Need to meet someone."

" Oh! Is it Ms. Yura!?" Manten's expression brightens. Hiten looks at him in confuse.

" No…what makes you think of that?"

" Oh…I don't know." Manten blushed, " I…I'm just so happy that you're finally getting married, Hiten- nii- chan. Ms. Yura is kind and very pretty so, I'm sure she'll make a good bride."

Hiten makes a sad expression. He kneels down and rubbed his brother's head, " You like, Yura, Manten?"

" Yes! She's so kind to me….she said that if she marries you, she'll treat me like a son! I'm so excited!!"

Hiten stared at his younger brother's face and smiles sadly. " I just wish that really happens…"

" Eh?" Manten makes a confused expression. He watched a Hiten stood up and walked towards the door.

" Make sure you lock the doors before you sleep," said Hiten and walks out into the cold night.

Manten looked on blankly. He yawned once again and went back to his room to sleep. Of course, making sure if the doors are locked, like what his older brother had told him, before going to sleep.

*         *         *        *        *        *

" Bankotsu…."

" Hm?" Bankotsu looked to the side to see Jakotsu standing. " Yo, Jakotsu. What's up?"

" I…I gotta tell you something important."

" What's that?"

*          *         *          *          *         *

- Hikaru

Sorry for the bad cliffie. I had to end it there cause…I uh….well, I'll just say it got too long.

And sorry for not updating for so long. Been busy with school work and so on. Projects are evil! Evil, I say!

Well, there's a lot more mysteries to solve!! Nya Hahaha! So if you want to know what is what, which is which, who is who, and so on, keep reading!!

Oh and can someone please write a HitenxYura pairing fic! I'm trying to look for one…but just can't!!! If whoever does, I'll dedicate the next chapter to that someone and even send an Inuyasha-related fanart!! So pleaaaassse!! _ 

Also, congratulate myself for reaching the 30th chapter! Phew! Took really long…and still continuing! Maybe I'll go as far as 50 chapters!!! Wow, that's a challenge!!! ( Not sure if I'll actually do it though)

Again, I thank everyone of reviewing….so keep reading!!!


	31. Premonition

     **Chapter 31:**

**    Premonition…**

*          *        *           *          *          *

" What is it, Jakotsu?" asked Bankotsu, toward his friend.

" I…" Jakotsu looked down at the ground. ' Oh gods, Shall I tell him? I mean, I'm not even sure if Bankotsu will believe me. He…trusts Renkotsu.'

" Jakotsu?" 

" Bankotsu…I…!"

" Bankotsu."

They both turned around, seeing Renkotsu walking up to them. Jakotsu widen his eyes in surprise but quickly turns his face to hide it.

" What's up, Renkotsu?"

" I need to talk to you about something." Renkotsu said. Jakotsu was sure he saw a mysterious glint in his eyes.

" ' Bout telling now?" Bankotsu narrowed his eyes.

"Uh…can't do that," Renkotsu said as he glanced at Jakotsu, " It's…confidential."

" No!" Jakotsu suddenly yelled out, which made both of them stare at him, " Umm…Ba…Bankotsu already promised me that we're going to go out…for something." He said as he grabbed hold of his leader's arm.

" You did, Bankotsu?"

" Well…" Bankotsu turned towards Jakotsu, who had this desperate expression as though telling him not to go. "…Yes. Jakotsu and I…uh…were planning to get ice cream."

" Ice cream?" Renkotsu raised his brow.

" Yes! Isn't that your favorite, Jakotsu?" The braided hair leader turned to his friend.

"Huh? Oh…yes! Ice cream! Mmmm, how delicious it will be!!" Jakotsu nodded back and smiled at Renkotsu.

Renkotsu stared at them doubtfully but soon closed his eyes, " Fine. I'll talk to you later, Bankotsu."

Renkotsu then turned to leave. Jakotsu sighed in relief as he watched Renkotsu leave. He then felt Bankotsu releasing his grasp, and looked up.

" So…" Bankotsu scratched his cheeks nervously, " Shall we get some ice cream?"

" Bankotsu…" Jakotsu smiled as he took his hand. " Yeah! Let's go!"

*          *         *       *       *       *       *      *

" Thank you, Inuyasha…and Sango-chan," Kagome smiled. Her expression was a little brighter now, but her eyes were red from all that crying.

" You're always welcome, Kagome-chan," Sango smiled back.

" . . . . . ."

" ? " Kagome tilted her head to the side, " Why are you so quiet, Inuyasha?"

" . . . You still didn't tell m…us why you were crying."

" Inuyasha! Do you have to ask her now!!?" Sango glared at him.

" It's okay, Sango-chan." Kagome interrupted. " I'm fine. But, I'm sorry….I can't tell you now. Just not yet…because…I myself have to find out first."

" Find out about what?"

"…Myself."

Inuyasha and Sango both looked at each other in confusion. They turned back to Kagome who was staring at the ground.

' Not yet…until I find it out myself.' Kagome thought as she gripped her skirt tightly.

There was a moment of silence when Sango broke it. " Umm…so, why don't we go out for some refreshments? It's no use just sitting around like this."

Kagome smiled, " Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

" Kagome…"

" I'll be fine, Inuyasha. Come on…"

" . . . . . . ."

*      *      *     *       *     *    *    *

" Ms. Yura!!!…and Mr. Hiten," Sango and Kagome both shouted in surprise.

The three left Sango's house, leaving Kohaku watching the house, and came by a café restaurant. The rain had already stopped but the sky was still dark with clouds. They decided to enter to drink some fresh, warm coffee when they spotted Ms. Yura and Mr. Hiten sitting in one of the tables of the café.

"Oh…it's a surprise to see you guys here," Yura said in surprise as well, but smiled.

" What are you doing here, Ms.?" Sango said as they took seat onto the same table.

" Of course, what does it look like? We're on a date!" Yura winked mischievously as Hiten rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Inuyasha just had this confused expression, not being able to understand the story. He turned his gaze towards Hiten who was staring at Kagome with a mysterious expression. Although, he seemed to be the only one who noticed it since the girls were too busy with their conversation.

Hiten, who apparently, noticed his gaze, turned his face away. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he continued to stare at Hiten's pokerface.

"…sha?"

" Huh?" He was brought back to attention by Kagome's voice, who was staring into his face.

" What do you mean ' huh '? I'm asking if you want anything." Kagome pouted. A waiter was standing beside her, waiting for their orders.

" Oh…ummm….I'll….just take a coffee." Inuyasha mumbled. The waiter quickly took note of it and left.

" I'm surprised that you're already drinking coffee in such an age, Inuyasha." Yura said with her eyes wide in astonishment.

" Yura…" Hiten said as he stood up. Yura turned her attention to him, " I'll be going to the restroom."

" Oh…okay." Yura said as she smiled.

Inuyasha watched Hiten's back with a suspicious stare. He suddenly stood up which surprised Kagome. " Inuyasha?"

" Restroom." He said shortly and went towards the direction Hiten had left.

Kagome and Sango watched in awe as Inuyasha left. Sango then turns to Yura, smiling mischievously.

" So, how is it with your relationship with Mr. Hiten, Ms. Yura?"

" Hm?" Yura raised her brow as she drank the tea from her straw.

Kagome turned her attention back to them, " Yes! How is it going, Ms.!?"

"It's…going well… I guess." Yura said softly, her cheeks slightly red.

Both of the girls eyes sparkled in excitement. But Kagome can't seem to notice that she saw a hint of sorrow in Ms. Yura's sparkling eyes. ' I wonder why she seemed so sad…just that instant.'

" You really do love him, don't you?" Sango asked.

" My god, girls these days." Yura smiled nervously. She closed her eyes and snaps the open again, her fingers tracing around the tip of her glass cup. " But like I said….I do. With all my life…." She lowered her eyelids, staring at the crystal clear form of the cold ice, " I don't care what he is or who he is…but I love him for who he is in the inside. As long as he is happy….I will love him for all times…."

Kagome smiled at Ms. Yura's words. ' But I wonder what she meant by who he is….'

*   *   *  *       *    *    *   *

" Damn, where'd he go?" Inuyasha muttered as he searched around the outside of the bathroom. He was sure that he saw him around here….but soon lost sight.

" Looking for me?"

He quickly turned around by a familiar voice. Hiten was standing, leaning on the white wall, staring at him.

"…yeah." Inuyasha answered honestly. He seemed to think it was no use lying to him.

" Why?"

"…do you have to know?"

" Well," Hiten said as he pushed himself off the wall, " It seems like I have the right to since you were the one following me around."

"…what do you want with Kagome?"

Hiten raised his brow. " I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're…."

" Don't ' I don't know what you're talking about' me! You're after Kagome! I know it! What the fuck do you want with her!?" Inuyasha growled.

" You should watch your language, boy." Hiten narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha and Hiten stared at each other for a while when they heard a cough behind them. They turned to find a waitress standing there, with a bothered expression.

" Excuse me, but it seems that you two are blocking the way?" said the waitress.

" Is that what you say to a customer?" Inuyasha growled in annoyment. The waitress just sent him a glared and walked by them. Inuyasha watched her back and when he turned to face Hiten, he found that he was gone. ' Wha…?'

He quickly returned to the table Kagome and the others were at, but he wasn't there.

" Oh, Inuyasha! You're back," said Kagome, noticing him first.

" Have you seen….him?" asked Inuyasha

" Him? You mean, Mr. Hiten? He just left," said Sango, sipping her drink.

" Left? Where?"

" It's nothing, Inuyasha. Hiten just left to do some work he had left to do. What are you being worried about?" said Yura, smiling.

" . . . ." Inuyasha stared at Yura and Kagome for a while, and sighs. " . . . nothing."

"?" Sango and Kagome looked at each other in confusion. Ms. Yura stared at Inuyasha's face with a mysteriously doubtful expression.

*           *      *     *       *        *         *

" So…, what's up with you?"

" Hm?" Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu, while licking his ice cream.

" Why'd you go make up a false reason to go out like that?"

Jakotsu lowered his face " Will you…believe me?"

" What?"

" Bankotsu!" Jakotsu grabbed his leader's shoulder, which surprised him. " If I…If I tell you this, will you believe me!? And promise not to laugh or anything?"

" W…well, yeah I guess." Bankotsu said in surprise.

" Renkotsu…he…he…"

" What about me?"

Jakotsu widen his eyes at the chilling, familiar voice. He looks up slowly to find Renkotsu standing above them with a serious expression.

" What are you doing here, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu asked, surprised, as well, seeing him here.

" Oh, I just wondered that since you're done buying ice cream for Jakotsu here…why don't I have a talk with you now." Renkotsu said as he sent a suspicious glare to Jakotsu.

" Now?"

" Yes…now." 

" NO!!" Jakotsu stood up suddenly and faces Renkotsu. " Not now…because **I **have something to talk with you, Renkotsu."

Renkotsu makes a surprised expression, " You want to talk to me?"

Jakotsu nods his head and then turned towards Bankotsu, " Sorry, Bankotsu. But…uh…is it a'right if you just wait here?"

" Huh? Well…yeah. Alright."

The green-lipsticked man smiled and then eyes Renkotsu to go outside with him. Bankotsu watched as Jakotsu and Renkotsu left the ice cream parlor. He doesn't know himself but he had some kind of a bad feeling about this. Something that will regret him all his life. So, he decided to follow the two…secretly.

' Jakotsu…'

*                *           *        *           *           *          *

- Hikaru

Oh gods…another cliffie. Personally, I hate cliffies myself…but can't help it.

Someone actually suggested that I should go up to 70 chapters!!! Wow! Now that's a really big, huge, challenge! That's gonna be hard…hmmm…but I'll try. If I can't do it, I'm sorry.

* sniff * 

I still haven't found any HitenxYura pairing fics….oh well, guess I gotta write one out myself.

I thank everyone again…( as always) for reading and reviewing this story. I hope I still am entertaining you with this fic…and hope you still continue on with reading it. I, myself, don't really know how this story is going to end ( cause I haven't thought of it…yet ) but, until the end…stay tune!!!


	32. Kidnapped!

- Hikaru

Yay yay, the 32nd chapter!! I'm so happy I got this far…!! * grips hand tightly *

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you did in the last chapters. Now, I have several questions from my friends who were reading this ( And they really seem to enjoy it cause' they're already threatening me that they will burn my official Inuyasha fan book if I don't hurry with the next chapter soon. * Nooooooooo!!!!!!!! *)

One question is about Jakotsu's and Bankotsu's relationship in this fic…, they're asking if it's gonna be yaoi or something. Hmm…I'd say…no. More like a best bud thing? Sure, Jakotsu can be a little over-protective about Bankotsu…but that's cause he trusts him. And Bankotsu thinks Jakotsu as someone who you can really trust.

Another one is about the character's age settings in this fic. Well, I thought of it so here it is (Warning, there's spoilers here…I think): Inuyasha (15) (the same as the official), Kagome (15) (Same as official), Sango (15) (In the official, she's 16), Miroku (15) (18 in the official), Kohaku (11) (Same as official), Kikyou (15) (18 in the official), Kouga (15) (Same as official), Sesshoumaru (17) (19 in the official), Naraku (17) (23 in the official, but this was when he took over Hitomi Kagewaki's body, so I guess it's not his actual age), Kagura (15) (17 in the official), Kanna (16) (10 in the official, so I made her older cause if she's that young, she's not even suppose to be in High School!! Unless she's really smart or something), the Shichinin-tai's are all 15…except for Renkotsu. I should say he's 17. I don't know about Hiten and Yura's actual age cause it doesn't say here in the official, but I should say they're both around their 20's so I guess that'll be their age.

There's other character's to list but if I do that the list will be longer…so I'll just keep it like that. Now you all know that I don't own Inuyasha…I just changed their ages to fit the plot of this fic. The official age is there so you can see it. I guess you can call it official since it's written on the official fan book " Inuyasha Zusetsu Taizen, Ougi Kaiden "

If you have other questions…feel free to ask. You don't have to hesitate…

*       *       *       *       *         *      *      *      *

**Chapter 32:**

**    KIDNAPPED!!!!**

*       *      *        *       *         *     *       *       *

" I know what you're trying to do…"

Jakotsu spoke as soon as he and Renkotsu came to a dark alleyway.

" ? " Renkotsu turned to him, " I don't know what you're talking about."

" Shut the fuck up!" Jakotsu shouted angrily, glaring at him. " I know what you're planning to do…and I won't make it happen! I won't let you hurt, Bankotsu!"

Renkotsu stared at him silently; he then later smirked, rubbing his head. " How did you find out?"

" . . . . . . ."

" Not answering, huh?" Renkotsu then starts pacing around Jakotsu, " Then let me change the question…how much do you know?"

" As much as you know."

The baldhead Shichinin-tai narrowed his eyes, " I see…but sorry to say my dear friend, you won't be able to stop me. Nothing…will."

" Just tell me why, Renkotsu. Why…are you doing this? Why!!? Bankotsu…he is our leader!!" Jakotsu asked desperately, he still couldn't seem to believe that one of his friends is betraying them. " Please tell me!"

" Yes…maybe I should tell _you_, my dear Jakotsu. I am tired…tired of being ordered around by a kid. Just tired, Jakotsu."

" Tired? But we were a team! We are the Shichinin-tai! Everyone is scared of us…everyone has known of us…"

" Yes…we, Shichinin-tai, has become famous…known to most of the students at school. But what about the world? Why not the people outside of the school? Why not let them know about us? The great Shichinin-tai!? Of course, I talked to Bankotsu about it." Renkotsu closed his eyes as though to remember, " But he rejected my idea. He told me that we are still too young to go out for the real world…that we're still too innocent to smear ourselves with blood of the darkness in the society."

"…Renkotsu."

" How can we be too young!? When we have done so many things…many things that is counted illegal to the outside world!!!" Renkotsu gritted his teeth in anger.

" Because Bankotsu doesn't want us to get involved in the dark side..! Think of it, Renkotsu, it's true that we did so many illegal things…but what does that do to the outside world!? I'm pretty sure a lot of the other people did that like nothing. I'm sure Bankotsu doesn't want to let us go out the world yet, because he knows how dangerous it is!!" 

" Dangerous…?" Renkotsu narrowed his eyes in anger. " Hm. Jakotsu…do you really think so?"

" Eh…?"

Suddenly, they heard a faint sound of a siren, which was getting louder and louder. An ambulance passed by them, with several police cars following behind. Jakotsu followed the ambulance with his eyes and wondered what happened. He then remembered he was talking to Renkotsu, and turned back his gaze to find him gone.

" Wha…!" Jakotsu ran to where Renkotsu was standing and looked around. " Ch! He ran away…maybe to go finish Bankotsu. I can't let that happen!"

He then turned around and ran to the direction to the ice cream parlor, where he supposed to find Bankotsu there. But then, someone blocked his way and he widens his eyes. " Ba…Bankotsu!?"

Bankotsu, his group leader, was standing before him. " Jakotsu…"

*            *              *               *               *              *              *

" Thank you, Inuyasha…for following me home." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked towards her home together.

The sun was already setting and the city was already starting to light up for the busy night. Some people were walking towards their home already, and some were going into stores and restaurants and all sorts.

" Keh! Whatever…" Inuyasha muttered. ' Ch. Why do I have to go through this?'

*  flashback  *

" Inuyasha…can you follow Kagome-chan to her house?" Sango asked to Inuyasha, while Kagome was busy talking with Ms. Yura.

_" Hah!? Why!!?"_

_" To protect her, of course!! You do remember that Naraku is still after her, don' t you?" Sango glanced towards Kagome, " Besides…this is the time Kagome-chan really needs you right now."_

_"…what?"_

_" I'm saying that this is the time when you can stay beside and encourage her!"_

_" What the…!? What the heck am I suppose to say? I'm not good with comforting and those stuff!!!" Inuyasha whispered sharply so Kagome wouldn't hear them._

_" Just try your best! I'm sure Kagome-chan will understand!"_

* End of flashback*

'……I'm gonna get you for this, Sango." Inuyasha thought to himself and then turns his gaze back at Kagome.

Her head was faced down…and she had that same sad expression she held at Sango's house.

' Ch, what's up with her, Damnit.' Inuyasha was starting to get irritated. He hated when girls go all gloomy and stuff. It always got on his nerves and he was sure he would never get use to it. " Oi! Kagome!"

"…?" Kagome turned around in confuse.

" Eh? U…Uh…ummm," Inuyasha was surprised she actually turned around by his voice and stuttered in his thoughts. "…I…I was just trying to say…don't get all gloomy! It's…it's irritating!!"

Kagome stared at him in astonishment but soon smiles, "…sorry."

"!!?" Inuyasha blushed and quickly turned his face as though to hide it. " A…and don't go all sorry to me! You…you didn't do anything…"

"…I'm sorry, Inuyasha. For letting you into this…"

" I said to stop saying that!" Inuyasha said angrily, wondering why Kagome is acting like this.

" But…"

" I said to stop it!!"

" . . . . . . . ."

The silver haired teenager sighed as he held his head, " Kagome…I don't know what you're going through…what you're suffering…that's why you gotta tell me. Or I won't understand."

" Inuyasha…"

" I want to help you, Kagome! And this is serious…from my heart! Not because I feel guilty for leaving you or anything…it's because I want to! " Inuyasha shouted, grabbing Kagome's shoulder and pulling her closer to him. " Because…because I care about you, Kagome. You're…you're important to me…"

" . . . ." Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes for a while. ' Should I tell him? Maybe…maybe he can help me…but…how can he help me when I don't even know it myself? Oh, Inuyasha…what should I do?'

" Kagome…?" Inuyasha spoke up when Kagome released his grasp from herself. 

" Thank you…Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, which made him blush again. " I'm happy that you care about me…but this one…I have to deal with myself."

" Ka…" Inuyasha was about to speak but was interrupted when Kagome placed a finger on his lips.

" I'll be fine, Inuyasha. Don't worry…if I figure out that I really need help…I'll go straight and ask help from you first. So, don't worry." Kagome smiled again, as though to assure him it's okay. "  I'm not weak…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her silently and closed his eyes, wrapping his hand around hers.

"…okay."

*            *           *            *            *            *

" Hiten?"

Yura peeked into Hiten's classroom, looking for him, but finds the classroom empty. She walked into the class and looked around worriedly, ' I wonder where he went…I'm pretty sure I told him to meet here at six…'

She sat on one of the desks and decided to wait for a few minutes. ' Maybe he forgot…' She thought to herself, ' I've noticed recently that he's been busy lately…as though getting ready for something. But…what? '

Thirty minutes have passed and still Hiten did not come, so she decided to leave and look for him out of school. She was about to go out the door when she passed by Hiten's desk and noticed something.

There was that same brown folder she saw the last time she was here on the desk. She buried her eyebrow in wonder and then picked it up. ' He won't get mad for looking at it…won't he?'

She opened the brown folder and looked through the papers. ' Wow…so…detailed…'

The sky has already darkened and she was standing alone in the light. She turned to a certain page and suddenly widens her eyes.

' Th…This is…!!?"

*          *         *         *        *       *      *

" Good-bye, Inuyasha…see you tomorrow."

"……yeah, whatever."

Kagome smiled nervously and the turns around, walking towards the direction of her house.

Inuyasha watched her for a while, and decided to head back home, as well. As he walked, a black car drove pass him but he didn't bother to look who the driver was. And just about when he was about to turn the corner, he heard Kagome's scream.

" Kagome….!?"

*         *         *          *       *        *       *

Kagome was walking towards her home as soon as she bid farewell to Inuyasha.

' I think I disappointed him…' she thought, ' But…I mean, I'm not even sure myself. Oh gods, mother will be really mad and worried when I get home.'

She laughed at the thought and didn't even notice a black car was driving beside. She suddenly turned around by a screeching sound and saw the black car had stopped beside her. The door of the car suddenly opened and two strong arms came darting out, grabbing her arm.

" Ouch…!" Kagome winced in pain, as the arm pulled her inside the car. " Kyaaah!!"

" Ka…Kagome!?"

She heard Inuyasha's voice and looked up to see him running towards her. " Inuyasha!!!"

The arm pulled her further into the car and the door closed. The car then drove out into the road. Kagome managed to get up to see Inuyasha chasing after her and the car. " Inuyasha!!!" 

She shouted and banged at the window. Inuyasha seemed to be yelling out something but she couldn't hear him. She tried to open the door but it seemed to be on auto-lock, so it wouldn't open.

" Inuyasha!!" she shouted again.

" Shut-up…" 

Kagome turned around to finally see her kidnapper and gasped.

" M…Mr. Hiten!!!?"

*       *       *       *       *      *      *

" Kagome!!!" shouted Inuyasha as he saw her being pulled into the car. He saw the door closing and the car driving away. " Damnit!!"

He started running after the car but seemed to think it was useless, since the car was starting to pick up speed. " Kagome!! Kagome!!!!"

He stopped as the car drove away and disappeared into the road. " What the hell is going on!!?" He looked around to find some sort of transportation and spots a kid, about the same age as him or maybe older, riding a bicycle.

He dashed and blocked the kid's way. The kid who seemed to notice Inuyasha made a surprised expression and quickly pulled on his brake. The bicycle stopped in front of Inuyasha, making a screeching sound.

" What the fuck is wrong with you, dude!!?" shouted the kid angrily.

Inuyasha just ignored his question and pushed the kid off his bicycle.

" What the…!?" 

" Hey kid, I'm gonna borrow this for a while…" said Inuyasha and quickly rode the bicycle towards where the car went to.

The kid stared in awe for a while but soon realized what happened. " H…Hey, you! Come back here! That's my bike!! Come back!!!!!!"

*          *        *        *         *        *      *

- Hikaru

Well…here's chapter 32. Hmm…I guess 70 chapters _is_ too much…okay then. Maybe, I'll just go up to 40 or 50 or something. I'm pretty sure my story won't go as far as 70 chapters anyways…

It seems that I'm starting to put cliffies now do I…? I don't why…I hate putting on cliffies but I still do. 

Hmm…I'm starting to run out of ideas to make up a title for each chapter…oh well, I'll just choose a word that relates to the chapter from now on…I guess.

Now that Kagome is kidnapped, what would Inuyasha do!!? And why _did_ Mr. Hiten kidnapped her!!? What would happen to Jakotsu and Bankotsu!!? Will Renkotsu succeed in killing Bankotsu!? What happened to Miroku…and the others!!? (ß I have no idea..)

What would happen to Mr. Hiten and Ms. Yura's relationship from now on!!? What is Naraku going to/planning to do!!? Where is Kikyou!!? And what about Kagome's father!!? What's up with him!!??

…phew…that's a lot to answer. Well…if you want to know all the answers for this…stay tune!! Till the next chapter…and till the end!!!


	33. A Sorrowful Love Betrayal

**Chapter 33:**

**A SORROWFUL LOVE BETRAYAL… **

_Rrrrrrriiing…_

_Rrrrrriiing…_

_Click _

" Hello?"

" Sango!!!"

Sango widen her eyes at the familiar voice from the phone, " Inuyasha? Is that you? What's wrong!?"

" Kagome's kidnapped!!"

" E…eh? What!!?"

" Just call Miroku and the others!! And make sure Kagome's parents doesn't know about this! Wouldn't want them worried. I'm chasing after that fuckin' kidnapper so…you guys just wait at Kagome's place or something!!" Inuyasha said as he paddled the bicycle faster, catching up to the car. " I promise I'll bring her back!!!"

With that, he hanged up his cellular phone, and looked up to see that the car was still in front of him.

" Let go! Let go!! Mr. Hiten! Please…kyah!!"

Kagome was thrown to the hard, concrete ground as she held her grabbed arm painfully.

They arrived at a small harbor just few miles away from the city. The harbor was already dark and there was no one in sight. A perfect place to hide someone…or even kill a person since no one will be able to find the body.

Kagome squinted her eyes from the darkness. She couldn't see anything…she heard Mr. Hiten walking towards her so she backed away a little. " Mr. Hiten…?"

" Don't move…"

**THUD… **

Kagome felt something hard…and at the same time cold being pressed onto her head.

' Eh?'

" I said to don't move…Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome slowly moved her head towards the person talking to her…which was Mr. Hiten. She widens her eyes to see a gun…pointed towards her.

"M…Mr. Hiten!!!? What are you…!?"

" I told you twice already not to move…"

" But…But why!? Why you….!!?"

Hiten smirked as he pressed the gun on her head harder, " Why…? Hm, why of course…I've been order by my boss to kill you. Is there anything else?"

"K…kill me!? What are you…!"

" It was pretty bone breaking…I'd have to watch over you without making you and the others notice."

" Watch over me?" Kagome widens her eyes, " What do you mean?"

" To begin with…the reason I moved in as a teacher at Sengoku High School was it was because our organization had acquired the information that you will transfer to this school beforehand…so I was ordered to be the one to watch over you."

Kagome then noticed something, "A…and Ms. Yura?"

" Yura? She has nothing to do with this…I'm just going out with her so I won't be suspicious-looking…besides; she's also useful because she was your homeroom teacher. It made it easy for me to acquire your movement…" Hiten smirks darkly.

" So…Ms. Yura was…"

" Hm, Stupid woman, isn't she? Without realizing that she's only being used, talking about marriage and all those stupid dreams…"

" !!? " Kagome widens her eyes in shock.

_" I don't care what he is or who he is…I love him for who he is in the inside. As long as he is happy…I will love him for all times."_

_" Yes…I love him. With all my life."_

_" At long last… my dreams of being with my love comes true…I'm truly happy from my heart…"_

" How…How could you…" Kagome gritted her teeth in anger, " Ms. Yura…she really loved you…and you're betraying her!!?"

" Hm. Love is nothing but a bother when it comes to assassination. Our organization doesn't require the word ' love ' in our vocabulary…"

" **STUPID!! **How could you!! You don't understand anything about Ms. Yura's feelings!! Don't understand a thing…!!" Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes, " How could you…! Don't you love her!!?"

". . . . . . . ."

Hiten suddenly narrowed his eyes and pointed the guns towards the dark. " Whoever you are…come out. If you don't want to die…although, I will still kill you even if you do."

" EH?" Kagome also looked towards that direction.

There was silence for a while…and then she heard footsteps. At first, it was still a little too dark to see, but then she soon saw a glitter of silver hair in the dark from the moonlight, which was the only light in the dark harbor.

"I…Inuyasha!!?" Kagome shouted in surprise. Mr. Hiten seemed to be surprised as well.

"Ayakashi… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was standing, breathing heavily from all that paddling but he held his murderous glare towards Hiten. " So…it was you…"

" No! Inuyasha! Don't come!! He'll kill you!!" Kagome shouted as she tried to move but Hiten moved the gun towards her.

He then turned his gaze towards Inuyasha, " Hm, I admit the fact that I am surprised to see you here…but that doesn't matter…I don't really care if you're here or not. I'll just have to kill you with her…"

" No!! Please! Inuyasha!!"

"I won't leave you, Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he started walking towards the two.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you…that is, if you want her dead," said Hiten, as he pressed the gun further.

" No,…." Inuyasha smirked, " I won't even let you…"

" What?"

Inuyasha started dashing towards them. Hiten quickly points the gun towards him but Inuyasha was faster. He held out something from his pockets and threw it towards him.

It was baseball…that hits directly on Hiten's hand and, that instant Hiten squinted his eyes in pain, Inuyasha quickly ran over to Kagome and then pulls her over. But then Hiten quickly recovers and then shot a bullet, which barely missed the two them, hitting the ground.

" Don't move!!" Hiten shouted, his gun pointed towards them.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped, staring at Hiten.

" You won't get away with this…you know that," said Kagome.

" I know I won't…but before the police even finds out about me, I'll be out of this country and somewhere else. No one will be able to find me…" Hiten smirked.

" Why is it that you're after me!!? What is this organization of yours you're talking about!!? Why me!!?" Kagome asked.

" . . . . Why? I told you…it's an order from the boss…He said that he has no reason for you to live…now that your father is here."

" What?" Kagome widens her eyes in surprise, " My father is here? I mean…he's alive!!?"

" Yes, you're father is alive…and he is here, looking for you." Hiten narrowed his eyes, " It will be all ruined if you meet your father…our organization will be known to the world…that is why I was ordered to kill you before you actually get the chance to meet your father."

" My…father…"

" What the fuck are you guys talking about!!? Kagome's father!!? Organization!!?" Inuyasha shouted, " What the fuck is going on!? Why does Kagome have something to do with his? She didn't do anything! Kagome is innocent!!"

"…That is, because you don't know the truth."

" What truth? Mr. Hiten! Please tell me!!" Kagome yelled.

" Enough!! I'm not all bored, you know? I still have to go kill your family after killing you…"

" My family!! No, you can't do that!!? My family has nothing to do with this!!" Kagome yelled desperately.

" You son of a bitch!!" Inuyasha shouted made a step forward but Hiten pointed his gun to him again.

" Oh! I suggest you don't move…you actually think you can win against a gun?" Hiten smirked, " Now…whom should I kill first? Hmm… I should say…Ladies fir…"

" …Hiten?"

**" !!!!?? "**

"…M…Ms. Yura!!!?" Kagome shouted in surprise. Yura was standing behind with a shocked and surprised expression. She was holding the same brown folder in her hands, which Hiten noticed and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

' She saw it…!! '

"Why the heck is she here?" asked Inuyasha to Kagome.

" Ms. Yura…." Kagome looked on in worry, ignoring Inuyasha's question.

" What is…going on? I've noticed you've been acting strangely…and just today you didn't come to see me…so I was looking for you and went to your class. That is when…I found this folder," Yura said as she held out the folder and dropped it to the ground. A lot of papers fell out of it and scattered around the floor, " I…I took a look of it…and found…this detailed reports on Higurashi Kagome…about her family…everything about her." She lifts her face and stares at Hiten, who had his face down. " Please, Hiten…tell me what is going on."

" . . . . ."

" Ms. Yura, please watch out!!" Kagome suddenly shouted, " Mr. Hiten…he's here to kill me…and now that you're here…he's going to kill you now!!"

" Eh?" Yura widens her eyes.

" Please, Ms. Yura!! Run for it!! Before Mr. Hiten decides to kill you!!"

" Wh…What are you talking about?" Yura looks from Kagome to Hiten, " Hiten…is this all true?"

" . . . . .yes," Hiten said as he closed his eyes. Yura's eyes widen in shock as her body began to tremble.

"Wha…I…I don't understand…Why?…H…How?" She held her head as though to calm herself down, " …Why?"

" Because it is my mission…that is what I was trained for." Hiten said as he slowly approached them, " and if it is my mission to kill Higurashi Kagome and anyone who interferes…then I will do it."

" Then…then it all was a lie?" Yura asked weakly, still trembling. " Everything…you told me…was a …lie?"

" Yura…no…I…"

" Everything you told me…everything you said that you love me…that you care about me…was just an excuse to get closer to me? So you can watch out for Ms, Higurashi? So you can…so you can accomplish your mission?" With that, Yura's trembling knees gave up and she collapsed to the floor.

" Ms. Yura!!" Kagome dashes towards her teacher and finds her unconscious. She glares at Hiten angrily, " So…now that you confessed everything was a lie…what are you going to do now!? Kill Ms. Yura, too!? You really are a cold-hearted killer, are you!!? Doing everything for your organization! Even if it is to betray the one person who loves you!!!"

" Shut-up," Hiten muttered, " You don't understand a thing. I owe everything to my boss…I owe my life…if my boss didn't save me that day…I wouldn't even be here."

" What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, still glaring at him.

" After I got out of High School, my life was a living Hell. I couldn't find the right job for me…and every fuckin' day I had to sleep outside in the cold alleyways…and just when I was about to give up all hope of living…my boss appeared in front of me. He asked if I wanted to join him in his organization. He said that if I stay with him…then he'll guarantee that I will have a happy life…that I won't have to live in Hell anymore…that I won't have to suffer anymore." He grips tightly to the gun as he points it to the two, " That is why I can't just betray my boss, right now! Without him, I wouldn't even be right here. I would have been dead already!"

" Kagome!!" Inuyasha steps in between them, " I don't fuckin care what you've been through…but I won't make you lay any fingers on Kagome! Even if you have to kill me!! So, go tell your fuckin' boss that no one is taking Kagome's life as long as I am here!! Got that!!?"

" Inuyasha…"

Hiten smirked, " Then mind as well kill you along the way. My orders are to kill Higurashi Kagome…and anyone who interferes!"

" So, that means that you are going to kill Ms. Yura, as well…" Kagome said angrily.

"……Who would love a guy like me anyways? My hands have been already smeared with too much blood…I have already killed too many innocent people…she'd be more happy loving someone else than a guy like me."

" Mr. Hiten…"

" The talking's over now. I am running out of time. The police should be here soon, and I still have to take care of your family…so…I guess this is good-bye, Higurashi Kagome."

" You fuckin' bastard!!" Inuyasha charged towards him.

" Oh, no you won't!" Hiten landed a strong kick on Inuyasha's stomach, which the silver-haired teen coughed blood from the impact. Inuyasha then lands hard on the ground, holding his stomach.

" Hmph, the difference between you and me is that I am more experienced in these kinds of things." Hiten said as he looked down at Inuyasha with a smug expression.

" Fuck…you," Inuyasha said as he slowly stood up, blood dripping from his mouth.

" You shouldn't move. With that kick, about 2 or 3 of you ribs should have been broken."

" Heh," Inuyasha smirked as he coughed more blood, " I don't fuckin' care if my ribs are broken or not…I'll just break yours in return."

" Fool…"

" Inuyasha!!" Kagome shouted. " Inuyasha, please no!!"

" I told you! I won't let you lay any fingers on Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged again, " Even if it kills me!!"

" I really admire your stupidity, Inuyasha." Hiten said as he landed another heavy kick on his stomach.

**" GaHHhaa!!"**

" Inuyasha!!!"

Kagome ran over to the fallen Inuyasha, who fell unconscious as soon as he landed on the hard ground. " Inuyasha! No, Inuyasha! Please…don't die…Inuyasha!!"

" I admit I was surprised to see him still charge at me with broken ribs…but, I guess _that _one got him." Hiten slowly approached Kagome as he pulled off the safety system on his gun. " There's only you to go…"

" I won't die that easily!!" Kagome glared and tackled Hiten, who was caught surprised. He dropped his gun, which slid across the ground away from him.

" The gun!!" Kagome reach out in attempt to grab it but was pulled back by Hiten who grabbed her legs. " Let me go!!" She slapped him hard across the face with all her might.

" Ku…!" Hiten stumbled to the ground from the impact, landing on his back.

Kagome reached out again to grab the gun when she heard a gunshot. She felt something passing by her fast, hitting the ground where the fallen gun was. The impact made the gun slid further away from her hands. " No!!"

She looked up to see Hiten standing with a different gun on his hand.

" No more of this playing around! I am going to kill you now!!" He shouted and was about to pull the trigger.

**" NO!!! "**

Yura, who had recovered from unconsciousness, ran in between the two and wrapped her slender arms around Kagome as though to protect her.

"M…Ms. Yura!!"

" Yura…!" Hiten widen his eyes in shock.

" It's okay…it's okay now Ms. Higurashi…I'm here. I'll protect you!!" Ms. Yura said as she held tightly to Kagome's body, pulling her closer.

" Ms. Yura…"

" Yura! Move right now!" Hiten shouted " Move!!" He shot a few bullets, which barely missed the two, piercing the ground.

" No! Hiten, please stop!!" Yura shouted desperately, flinching in fear, everytime a bullet misses them. " Please stop!"

" I said to move now!! Yura!!" Hiten shouted as he shot several more bullets again. " Yura!!!"

" M…Ms. Yura, please move. Mr. Hiten is only after me…so please." Kagome made a pleading face.

" I can't do that…"

" Eh?"

" You are…my precious student, Ms. Higurashi….a…and as a teacher…it is my responsibility to keep you safe…no matter what…"

" Ms. Yura…" Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. ' Thank you…'

Yura smiled weakly and tightly hugs her as another bullet passes by them.

" Yura! Move…now!!" Hiten shouted again. He pulls the trigger only to find that he had used up all of the bullets already. He quickly replaces it with another set and then points the gun towards them again. " Yura…please move."

"…I can't do that, Hiten."

" Yura!! What's in it for you saving her!!? If you let me kill her now…I promise that I won't kill you!! Yura!"

Yura slowly lets go of Kagome and turns around to face him. Hiten makes a surprised expression to see tears in her eyes.

" No…I can't do that. As a teacher…as a human being…I can't just sit and watch someone getting killed." Yura said in a firm expression, though the tears in her eyes sparkled with sorrow, " And not only it is to save Ms. Higurashi…also to save you, Hiten."

" What!?"

Yura closed her eyes as she spoke, " …I admit that I don't know what you went through…all the pain and suffer that you have to go through to live in this life…maybe…maybe I don't really know everything about you." She opened her eyes and the tears she was holding back rolled down her delicate cheeks, " But, one thing I know for sure…is that no matter who you are…or what you are…that I will always love you."

" Ms. Yura…" Kagome whispered softly in surprise. ' She really loves him…even if he is planning to kill her…she really does…'

" Yura…move now. I don't want to kill you!" Hiten shouted again, " I can't just throw away my orders now…so please move!"

Yura shook her head as tears still flowed from her eyes, " I can't."

" Yura!!!"

Kagome watches in awe. ' Can it be…? Can it be that Mr. Hiten does truly love Ms. Yura? Is that why he is telling her to move? Because he doesn't want to kill the one he loves…'

" Hiten…please stop this now. You have already done enough…please…don't commit anymore sins…I don't want to see you suffer anymore…"

_From that day…_

_I felt…_

_The two of us…_

_if separated_

Hiten looks at Yura in hesitation as sweat trickled down his face. " . . . . ."

_" My name is Sakasagami Yura…nice to meet you, Raijuu Hiten."_

_" Hiten!"_

_" If…If every person in this world turn against you…know this, Hiten. That I will always be on your side…and love you as who you are."_

_" Don't forget, Hiten! I will always care for you!"_

_" I love you…Hiten."_

" Yura…move! Now!!" He shot two, three shots, missing then purposely as though to scare her away. But Yura didn't move a bit. She stayed still, protecting her precious student, even at the stake of her life.

_This feeling…_

_I will surely send it to you…_

_Giving my wishes to_

_the passing seasons_.

" Move it, Yura!!!"

**BAAANG!!!**

" !!?"

_Love is always ephemeral…_

_and sorrowful_

_Not being able to shed a tear…_

Hiten grabbed his injured arm as he looked up to see Inuyasha, holding the gun, behind him.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled out in joy. ' He's okay!'

" You…" Hiten glared at him in surprise.

" Drop the gun…" Inuyasha said, panting and eyes squinting from the pain, " Or else I'll shoot your fuckin' head next."

" . . . . ."

" Now!!! Or else…!"

" No!!"

Yura ran in front of Hiten, in his surprise, spreading out her arms, " Please, no! Don't hurt him!"

" Wha…!" Inuyasha said in surprise, " What the fuck is wrong with you!!? This is the guy that was about to kill you!! And you're protecting him!!"

" Stop it, Ayakashi Inuyasha!" Yura shouted, unmoving. " He has already done enough! So please…stop."

" Ms. Yura…"

"…Hm," Hiten smirked weakly behind her, " Fine…I admit my loss. You guys win…you can send me to the police if you want…I don't fuckin' care anymore…" He then drops his gun and collapsed to the ground on his knees.

" Hiten!!" Yura quickly caught him before he completely fell.

" Yura…I'm sorry."

Tears flowed from Yura's eyes again, " No…it's okay." She then hugs him in his surprise. " I'm so glad…that you're okay…that everyone is okay…"

Inuyasha lowered his hand seeing the two. He quickly rushes over to Kagome, " You okay, Kagome?"

" Yes. What about you?"

" I'm…" Inuyasha winced in pain.

"…not fine, I see. We should get you to the hospital…fast."

" Kagome-chan!!!"

They all looked up to see a shocked Sango with Miroku standing over them, holding a flashlight.

" Wha…What happened!? Why is Ms. Yura and Mr. Hiten here!!?"

"Sa…Sango-chan, why are you here?" Kagome said in surprise.

" I've heard from her that Inuyasha told her you were kidnapped, Kagome-sama." Miroku stepped in, examining the place.

" You called the police!?" Inuyasha asked, but winced in pain again.

" Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku walked up to him, checking his wounds. " Pretty bad there."

" I'm asking if you called the police!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No…but were we supposed to?" Sango said in confusion.

Kagome turned to Hiten and Yura, " No…you didn't have to. For now, let's bring Inuyasha and Mr. Hiten to the hospital, okay?"

- - - - - Hikaru

Okay…Chapter 33 up!! Sorry for the late update! Been busy…

This was a long chapter…but it's one of my favorites. I was half sleepy when I was finishing this chapter so there might be some spelling errors…but overall I think it's good enough.

More mysteries to solve!!! Phew…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…and of course the rest, which will be coming up.

Hmm…I wonder what will happen to Ms. Yura and Mr. Hiten's relationship after all this. Well…guessing that I am a fan of this coupling so… grins

Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever get together!!? I mean they're going through this whole thing together…and where the heck is Kikyou at this time!!? ( Oh wait,…I'm the one writing this so I should know…)

Well…I'm gonna sleep now…so….till the next chapter!!! yawns

****

****


	34. The New Boy

**Chapter 34:**

        A New Boy… 

*              *            *           *           *

" Honestly! You don't get broken ribs just by falling off a bicycle!!" said Miss Otsuu

" Well, I _did_!! So why don't you just hurry up so I can get the hell outta here!!"  Inuyasha shouted, with Kagome beside him.

" I…Inuyasha! Calm down!!"

" I _AM _CALM!!!"

**_BONK!!!_**

****

"M…Miroku-san! I don't think that was a good i…"

" Then…he'll never be quiet," said Miroku as he puts away his encyclopedia (which the authoress never got to find out where he got it from) as he looks down at the unconscious Inuyasha, who had a huge red lump on his head.

" You two don't know how to treat patients, do you?" Miss Otsuu sighed and started wrapping a cast around the unconscious Inuyasha's chest.

" So…what _did_ happen?" Sango asked in between, resting her head on her hand. 

" Well…" Kagome glanced at the room where Hiten and Yura were supposedly to be at, " Let's just say we got into a little accident."

" Uh-huh…an accident that made Inuyasha break almost all of his ribs, and Mr. Hiten having an gun-shot injury on his arm…yeah, right" Sango said sarcastically. " Really, What happened!!?"

" Ssshhh…" Kagome placed a finger over her lips. She glanced over at Miss Otsuu who was still busy wrapping a cast around Inuyasha's chest. She then lowered her voice into a whisper, " I'll tell you guys later…not now."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confuse but they nodded their heads together, meaning that they understood.

*            *     *          *        *         *

"…I see…"

" That's…all I heard."

Jakotsu and Bankotsu were visiting Suikotsu's place. Suikotsu, himself, was at the kitchen making tea for the two visitors.

" . . . . . . . ."

Jakotsu stares at his leader's face, who had this serious expression and seems to be in deep thought.

" Bankotsu…?"

" Hm?" Bankotsu looked up.

" I…I'm sorry, I should have told this to you sooner. It's just…I just can't believe Renkotsu betraying us…betraying you…after what we all did together." Jakotsu lowered his eyelids, " I just don't understand, Bankotsu. I…I was trying to talk some sense into Renkotsu…make him stop…stop being that fuckin' Naraku's pet…but he still…"

Bankotsu smiled and placed a hand on Jakotsu's head, ruffling his beautiful hair. " Don't ya' worry about it. I'll be fine…besides, I never trusted Renkotsu anyways…I knew someday he'd turn against me…just never thought it would this fast."

" But…still! We did everything together! We are the " Shichinin-tai"'s!!"

" The thing about being in a group is that there will always be a day when one of them turn against you." The braided-hair leader smiled again, " I never trusted Naraku anyways with that deal. The only ones I trust in this world are you and Suikotsu."

" You called?"

They both looked up to see Suikotsu holding a tray with two cups on. " I'm surprised you guys came when you don't even call me on the phone."

Jakotsu smiled, " And you still let us in. Thanks, Suikotsu."

" So our dear friend, Renkotsu, huh?" Suikotsu spoke as he placed the tray on the table, " Never thought he'd be the one to betray us."

" Well…he is," Jakotsu said as he took the cup Suikotsu handed to him and drank. But soon spits out the liquid, sticking out his tongue in disgust. " Blehh! Suikotsu! Do you even call this tea!!?"

" Hey! I am not a sweet-tooth like you! I like my tea, bitter and plain!!" 

" Pehh! I ain't asking tea from you anymore," Jakotsu said as he slides the cup back to Suikotsu, who took it back angrily.

" Fine! Go drink water if ya' want!!"

Bankotsu smiled at his two friends and drank the tea. His eyebrow twitched from the bitterness but drank it down anyway. 

' Renkotsu…you better watch your fuckin' ass…cause I ain't gonna get killed that easily.'

*           *       *        *         *

" How are your ribs, Inuyasha?"

Kagome asked as soon as she came inside the room where Inuyasha was brought in. He was lying down on the bed next to the window. 

"…fine." He answered rather irritably.

" Now now…don't get all grumpy now. I'm sure Miroku-san just hit you because he was worried about your health," Kagome smiled nervously. She walks closer to his side and sat on the end of the bed, staring at him.

" Keh! Whatever, man…I just bet that guy's happy he finally got the chance to hit me," Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes in anger. " I'll make him pay for that."

"…Inuyasha."

" Now don't give me that face." Inuyasha started as he opened his eyes, " I don't want to see you crying and all that crap anymore."

Kagome smiled, " …I just wanted to thank you."

" What?"

" For…helping me. If…if you hadn't come…then Mr. Hiten would have definitely killed me."

" Kagome…"

" Thank you…Inuyasha."

" H…Hmph!" Inuyasha snorted as he blushed, " It…it was just nothing! I just couldn't let someone go, after they've been kidnapped in front of me! Besides…I don't want to see anyone get hurt again…"

" Inuyasha…" Kagome closed her eyes in defeat. ' He's thinking about Kikyou…'

Inuyasha glanced at the girl in front of her. He was wondering if he should tell this to her but hesitated. He looked up and held his breath in surprise to see Kagome's sad expression. ' Kagome…'

He gritted his teeth and finally made his decision. He was going to tell her.

" And…the most reason is…because I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha started.

"…Eh?"

" Because…" Inuyasha tried to look for the right words in his mind, "…because I couldn't stand seeing you get killed…in front of me. I couldn't stand having images of you dying in my arms when I madly love you."

" Inu…yasha?" 

" I love you, Kagome. And that's the truth…my real feeling."

" Eh? Eh? B…but what about Kikyou!!? You…You can't just leave her like that!! And…I…I thought you loved her!!!?" Kagome panicked mentally in her head. She never thought Inuyasha would say something like this. Especially when she had always thought that Kikyou had his heart. 

" Not…not when I realized that you're the one that I need. I just realized it tonight…after I saw you being kidnapped. I…I thought that I lost you for all eternity but…I never gave up. That instant, I vowed myself that I won't let anything happen to you…even if I have to die for it."

" Inuyasha…" Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes, " Oh, Inuyasha!!!"

She jumped into Inuyasha's arm, crying into his chest. " I love you, too! I love you, Inuyasha! I really, really love you!!"

" Kagome…"

" Inuyasha…"

They both stared into each other eyes. Inuyasha brought up his hand to Kagome's face to wipe her tears away. And just when their faces were closing in, the door opened with Sango and Miroku entering. They both quickly let go of each other, blushing madly.

"Uh…did we just bother you?" Sango sweatdropped.

" Well, yeah! You did!" Inuyasha shouted, annoyed at the thought that he was just an inch close to her lips before being interrupted. 

" Sango-chan…and Miroku-san, " Kagome muttered softly, her face still red.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha, smiling. " Don't worry, my dear friend. You'll have LOTS of other chances to kiss her."

" Show that ' innocent-smiling face' of yours again and I swear I'm gonna crush it, Miroku." Inuyasha said. Blue veins popping out fro his head.

Just then, Miss Otsuu came in. " Come on, you four. Don't be too loud now. You guys should thank me that I got you into the hospital without any appointment."

"Oh, Thank you, Miss Otsuu." Kagome bowed politely. " Without your help, Inuyasha and Mr. Hiten's wounds would have gotten worse."

" I don't mind…you're just lucky that I'm working as a nurse here in Sengoku Hospital." Miss Otsuu then turned to leave, " Oh, yes. Ms. Higurashi, Yura was looking for you."

" Eh? Ms. Yura?"

" Yes. I told her that you'll be meeting her at Hiten's room so I guess you should go now." Miss Otsuu then left.

"O…okay."

" Kagome…"

" Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm sure Mr. Hiten won't kill me anymore…I'm going to trust him in this." Kagome smiled, " Sango-chan and Miroku-san…would you mind if you guys can watch Inuyasha while I am gone?"

" Heh? Oh…yeah sure!" Sango smiled, assuring.

Kagome smiled again and left the room, leaving an uneasy Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku both staring at him as though to tell him to tell the story.

"…It's a long story…" Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

" Make it short…and understandable." Miroku said.

*          *          *         *        *        *

" Ms. Yura?" Kagome spoke as she slowly opened the door, peeking inside.

" Over here, Ms. Higurashi!"

She spots Yura, waving her hand at her, motioning her to come, with Hiten sitting up on the bed at the far end of the room. Hiten was looking out the window as though to avoid her eyes.

Kagome walked up to them and sees the cast wrapped around Mr. Hiten's upper right arm. " Umm…is your wound okay?"

Hiten looked at her, " …yes." He then looks away from her again, leaving Yura to talk to the girl.

" So, how is Mr. Ayakashi?" asked Yura as though to break the tension.

"Umm…he's doing quite fine, sir. It's as almost his ribs are already healed."

Yura smiled worriedly, " I'm sorry about Mr. Ayakashi. I'm sorry about everything."

Kagome shook her head, " You don't have to apologize, Ms. Yura."

" But…"

" She's right…" Hiten suddenly spoke up, " You don't have to…it is I that is supposed to."

" Hiten…" 

Hiten turned his eyes towards Kagome, " I'm…sorry. But please don't be mistaken…I only tried to kill you because…it was my mission. If it wasn't…"

" I understand," Kagome smiled. " You're just doing it for your living…I understand…"

" Ms. Higurashi…"

" I was wondering…when you said about my father being alive…" Kagome spoke, " I…I always thought he was dead because…my family told me so…but  I guess that wasn't the truth. My father _is _alive. Haha…it feels weird. I'm half happy and relieved that he is alive…that I'm finally able to see him…but the other half…"

Kagome walked towards the window and looked out into the sky, " The other half…I'm scared. I'm scared to meet him and know the truth about myself…I'm scared that my whole life will change if I ever find out the truth…I'm scared."

She looked up to see Yura placing her hands on her shoulder, " Ms. Yura?"

Yura smiled softly, " Don't worry, Ms. Higurashi. I don't know what is going on between you, your father, and this organization Hiten is talking about…but know one thing. That no matter what happens or what things you are told about you…you are the only one who knows about your true self. No one else… Believe in yourself, Ms. Higurashi. You're the only one that can show everyone else who you really are. So no matter what happens…you have to be strong."

Kagome stares in awe, " You must be strong, Ms. Yura."

" Oh, I'm just a normal high school teacher…" Yura placed finger over her lips, " I just try my best in everything because I don't want to regret it soon afterwards. Besides…I believe in myself…I know who I am…I know who I love…and I know where I belong to."

" Ms. Yura…" Kagome smiled weakly, " You really _are _strong." ' Both in the inside…and outside.'

*                 *                *              *

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha's room when she saw someone familiar at the front counter of the hospital.

' ? ' She sneaked closer to get a better view and widen her eyes. ' Na…Naraku!!?'

A boy with a familiar long, wavy black hair was standing in front of the counter as though waiting for something or someone. He then turns around and looks at his surrounding before walking off somewhere.

Kagome quickly hid behind the walls, sweat trickling down her neck. ' Wh…Why is _he_ here!!? Could it be that he knows Inuyasha is injured and has come to beat him!!? I…I have to warn Inuyasha and the others.'

She was about to run back the direction she came from but when she turned the corner, she bumped into someone, completely falling from her butt on the floor.

" Ouch…" Kagome said and rubbed her bruised butt. ' That's gonna leave a mark…'

" I'm sorry…" 

She heard a voice and slowly looked up. And then gasps in shock to see the same guy standing in front of her.

' Y…Yikes!!' She quickly got up and was about to make a run for when the boy grabbed her hands.

" Let me go, you bastard!!" Kagome shouted. " I said to let go, Naraku!!!"

" Eh?"

The boy said in surprise, quickly letting go of Kagome's hand, which resulted in her falling on the floor again.

" Ow!!!"

"I…I'm sorry!" The boy once again apologized and helped Kagome up, which confused the hell out of her.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" Eh?" The boy blinked his eyes in confusion, " I'm…helping you up."

" Aren't you Naraku?" Kagome asked, confused. ' The Naraku I know wouldn't do such a thing…'

" You know Naraku?" The boy answered with a question.

"…Heh?" Kagome's eyes widen comically, " Aren't _you_…Onigumo Naraku?"

The boy shook his head, " I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Hitomi Kagewaki…Naraku is my twin brother."

_' Eeeehhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!?'_

*                   *               *             *             *

- Hikaru

Hi there! This is Hikaru…and here is the 34th chapter!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!

Hope you guys liked the last chapter…because I know I did!!! It's one of my faves…so far. Finally, Inuyasha confesses to Kagome!! (How long have the Inukago fans longed for this to happen!!)

And a new character!!! Hitomi Kagewaki…and he's Naraku's twin brother!!??? 

I've always wanted to put this character in my fic…just didn't how to make him get involved in the story…but I did! Phew…

So a new mystery has been yet to solve!! What is Kagewaki doing in the Sengoku Hospital!!? And what connections/relations does he have with Naraku!!( He's the twin cousin…) And Kagome's father!!? Really! Who is he!!? and where the heck is Kikyou again when Inuyasha is in pain!!? What will happen to Kagome's life!!? Will Inuyasha be able to save her again!!? What about the Miroku/Sango relationship!!? Kouga/Kagura's!!? Stay tuned…for so it will all be answered…soon…


	35. Naraku's Twin

**Chapter 35:**

**Naraku's Twin **

" T…twin brother!?" Kagome gasped in surprise, " You're Naraku's twin brother!!?"

"Yes…I am the older one of the twins," Kagewaki explained, " How do you know my brother?"

" I go to the same school as him…"

" I see…"

Kagome stared at the so-called Naraku's twin in front of her. He surely does look exactly like him, except his cerulean eyes seem gentler than Naraku's cold red ones. Also, he seems a bit taller than the Naraku she knows.

" You…really are his twin brother." Kagome said again but with a calmer tone. Kagewaki smiled softly and bowed his head.

" I must be going now… Oh and by the way, would it be okay if I ask for your name?"

"Higurashi…Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome…" The tall man smiled, " That is a nice name. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome nods her head and watched him walk pass her and into the elevator. ' Wow…I guess you can't just judge people by how they look…'

" So…I see…that's what happened," Miroku nodded his head in comprehension with a serious expression.

" But I can't believe Mr. Hiten!" Sango said in between. "Oh… but, I'm glad he didn't kill Kagome-chan…I wonder what will happen to him and Ms.Yura's relationship."

"Keh! I don't fuckin' care what happens to them!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest, " I'm only worried about Kagome now. Now that Hiten wasn't able to kill her, I'm sure whatever organization he's in will send out more guys to kill her. That means…"

" She will be in more danger than she is right now…" Miroku finished for him. " What we need is to get more information about this 'organization' and…about Kagome-sama's father. From what I recall from your explanation, Kagome-sama's father has the key to all the secrets."

" But…I thought Kagome-chan said her father was dead…?" Sango interrupted, " I mean…even if he were alive the whole time, why would her family lie about it? Why would they tell Kagome-chan that her father is dead…when he is still alive somewhere in this world?"

". . . . . . ." All three of them made a thoughtful expression. They looked up by the sound of the door opening and Kagome came in with a plastic bag in her hand.

" What are you guys making all those serious expression about?" Kagome said as she walked over to them, " Oh, I bought some tangerines. They're pretty good, you know."

" Kagome-sama…" Miroku spoke up, " I know it may sound rude to be asking you about this…but…do you have any idea where your father might be?"

Kagome lowers her face, " I…I don't know. Honestly, I really don't know. I mean…I haven't seen him for like what…15 years? I don't even remember talking with him…I don't know. I'm sorry…I'm…I'm just very confused right now."

Sango placed a hand on her shoulders, " It's okay…it's okay, Kagome-chan. We'll be with you…"

" Thank you…Sango-chan. Everyone…"

After a few minutes of silence and just eating the tangerines, Kagome spoke up as though she remembered.

"Oh…I…I met Naraku's twin…"

"WHAT!!?" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

" Sssssh! This is a hospital, you guys!!" Sango hushed them in silence. She turns to Kagome," are you sure it was Kagewaki you saw?"

" Eh? You know him, Sango-chan?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Miroku, " Even you two?"

" Well…he _is_ famous for being that Naraku's older twin brother," Sango exclaimed, " So, you met him."

" What kind of person is he?"

"Oh, don't be so cautious. He's not dangerous like Naraku; actually…he's the more gentle and kind counterpart of him. He's an okay guy from my view…" Sango said, " I mean, he gets along with just about everyone and like I said, he's really kind. I wouldn't mind being friends with him but…"

" But…"

The Taijiya girl sighs, " Except that he always have this gloomy aura around him. Such a somber guy…like he is always in a sad expression or something. I don't blame him for being like that though. I guess he's like that because of his illness."

"Illness?"

"His heart, Kagome-sama." Miroku interrupted, " His heart is weak…ever since he was born. So he can't do much of those physical activities because one small heart attack can damage him greatly. So far, it's just lucky that he had only small and temporary heart attacks…but if he does get a big one…it might just happen that he won't be able to make it."

" How sad…" Kagome said in concern, " Couldn't they have found a way to cure it?"

"No…his father tried everything…even seeing the doctors out in the country…but they couldn't find anything that will help him. His only hope is this medicine the doctor gives him every month. That's the only thing that is keeping him from getting all the serious heart attacks."

"So, that's why I saw him here…to get the medicine from the doctor," Kagome said softly. " Of course, Naraku knows about this, right?"

" Of course! But I don't think he cares if his brother is dying or not." Sango said, " Rumors say that Naraku is actually _trying _to kill his brother, making him die naturally or something."

" What!?"

" I guess, to Naraku, Kagewaki is a bother because if they _did _find a cure to Kagewaki's illness…then that means all the money their father is going to leave will go to him."

" He's doing that just for money?"

" I told you…Naraku is that kind of a guy. Fuckin' bastard," Inuyasha said, his arms crossed, " If it's to get what he wants, he'll do anything. Even if it is to kill his own brother."

" Inuyasha…"

"Keh! Not like I care though…"

_Knock Knock _

They all looked up to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the door.

" Sesshoumaru!" Miroku and Sango said in surprise.

" What the hell are you doing here!?" Inuyasha growled.

" Don't be so cautious, Inuyasha. I'm only here to visit my dear brother after hearing he has a few broken ribs." Sesshoumaru approached them.

" Keh! Like you actually care!"

" Hm, I see, so you know very well." Sesshoumaru took out an envelope from his pocket, " Here…it is from father."

" What!?" Inuyasha quickly grabbed the envelope from his brother's hand. He ripped it open and read through the contents of the letter inside. He soon crumpled it, " Fuckin' bastard."

" What did it say?" Kagome asked.

" Keh! He's asking me to come back to the fuckin' house."

" Isn't that …good?" Sango sweatdropped.

" Hell no!! Ever since I was little, I was treated like garbage and he'd always hate me like I was an enemy or something. And then now, he's asking me to come back and live with him!!? I'd rather live by myself at the apartment!" Inuyasha shouted and folded his arms as though to calm his anger.

" I told him you wouldn't like it…" Sesshoumaru shrugged, " Well, I might as well, tell him that you refuse his offer."

" Yeah, yeah! Go tell him that and hurry up and leave!!"

" Inuyasha!!!"

" Hm…" Sesshoumaru turns to leave, " Good-bye, my dear brother. I hope you're ribs will heal soon enough."

" Heh! Don't ever show your face in front of me again!!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled, " Don't say things you don't mean."

" I _do _mean it!!" Inuyasha shouted, his face slightly red.

- Hikaru

Sorry, this chapter is short…

It's just that exams are coming up and I can't just work on my stories now. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until later!


	36. Confrontation?

**Chapter 36:**

**Confrontation(!!?)**

----- -------- ------ ---- ------ ----

" Goodbye, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she stood at the door, looking at the silver-haired teen, who was staring out the window, folding his arms. It was starting to get dark and Miroku and Sango have already left. " Stay still and don't make the nurses have a hard time."

" Keh! Just go already!!" Inuyasha said. He snuggled inside the white blankets of the hospital bed and closed his eyes.

Kagome smiled softly and quietly closed the door as though to not bother his slumber. She walked down the quiet halls of the hospital. Most of the people have already left and the hallways were dim, almost too dark to walk without a flashlight. She slowly walked down the hall listening to her footsteps as though to hear no one is following her or anything.

' The hospital at night is pretty sure creepy,' She thought. She suddenly saw something moving in the dark in front of her and gasped in fright. ' What was that? '

" Higurashi-san…"

" Eeek!!!" Kagome let out a small scream when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She slowly turned around, expecting to see a ghost or something. But it was instead, Kagewaki, with a confused smile on his face.

" I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked rather ruefully.

" Haha… you sure did," Kagome smiled. " What are you doing here this late at the hospital?"

" Oh, I was having a talk with the doctor. And I guess it got too long, when we finally finished, it was already night. What about you, Higurashi-san?"

But Kagome wasn't listening. She remembered Miroku saying something about his weak heart and that he always have to go to the doctor for some medicine.

" Higurashi-san?" Kagewaki asked, noticing the expression on Kagome's face. " Is something wrong?"

" Hm?" Kagome was brought back from her thoughts, " Oh, nothing. I was just here to visit a friend of mine…but I guess we were talking too much that I didn't notice it was getting too dark already."

Kagewaki smiled. Suddenly, a flash of light lit up to their faces and they squinted their eyes from the brightness.

" What are you two doing here? Visiting hours has passed already!" A nurse was standing there, holding a flashlight.

" We're sorry! We'll be leaving already!" Kagome said quickly and then pulled Kagewaki's arm, " Let's go, Kagewaki-kun!"

--- ------- ----- ----

" Where do you live?"

Kagome looked up from his sudden question. They left the hospital and are now walking down the dark sidewalk.

" Why do you ask?" She asked in response.

" Well, since it's already getting dark, I can't stand letting a lady like yourself walk home by herself. So I was thinking if I can walk you home just to be safe," Kagewaki smiled.

Kagome let out a soft chuckle, " You really are different from Naraku. He will _never _do such things. Even if he did, he'd have some secret intention underneath it."

Kagewaki made a thoughtful expression for a moment before asking, " How _exactly_ do you know my brother? Does he know you? What kind of person is he at school?"

" Well, he surely does know me." Kagome said, " Why do you ask such questions?"

The dark-haired boy lowers his eyelids sadly, " Well, to tell the truth, I don't really _know _my brother. It's kind of weird isn't it? An older brother who doesn't even know how his younger brother looks like. Well, I've heard that he looks just like me, of course, we're twins. But, I don't really _know _him."

" Why?"

" Well, one thing is that he never comes to see me. I guess it's because he doesn't have time to or just plainly he doesn't want to."

' I take a vote for the second one.' Kagome thought, ' Of course, if Naraku _is _really trying to kill his brother, why would he come and visit him?'

" The other…" Kagewaki continued, " is that I, myself, is scared of meeting him. I don't really know myself why…it's kind of like I have a feeling that he hates me and if I show up in front of him, he'll be really mad."

" Kagewaki-kun…"

" Haha…sorry. I've talk too much, have I? But, in truth, I want to meet him. Just for once. I want to see what kind of a person he is."

" I…suggest you shouldn't." Kagome spoke and Kagewaki turned to her with a confused expression.

" Why?"

" Well…" She hesitated whether to tell the truth or not, " Let's just say, your brother, Naraku…well, he wasn't that much of a good person."

" I see…" Kagewaki lowered his head.

" But he does have some good sides!" said Kagome, though wondering to herself if Naraku really _does _have a good side. But she had to say something to cheer him up. She doesn't really know why but she feels really sorry for the guy in front of her.

" Thank you, Higurashi-san." Kagewaki smiled softly.

Kagome smiled too and looked up. She widens her eyes to see a familiar man standing in front of them. ' He is…'

The man, who had a short but messy jet-black hair and soft, gentle blue eyes, smiled at the sight of Kagome.

" Are you…Higurashi Kagome-san?" The man asked with a gentle tone.

" …yes," Kagome said, almost in a whisper, while nodding her head at the same time.

The man smiled again and then turned his eyes towards Kagewaki, " It's been a long time, Kagewaki-san. How is your father?"

' Eh?' Kagome turned in surprise to Kagewaki, who was smiling back at the man.

" Yes, it's been a long time. My father is doing quite well. Anyways, what are you doing here, Kojiro-san?" Kagewaki said, his smile still on his face, and bowed respectfully to the man.

The man, Kojiro, smiled and then turns his gaze back to Kagome, " I came here to see someone. Someone I have known for the longest time. Someone…that I have long dreamt of seeing…"

' Kojiro…my father's name.' Kagome thought as she stared into the tall man's blue eyes, ' so does that mean _he _is my father? No…there are lots of people with the name ' Kojiro.' It could just be someone else who just happen to have the same name as my father.'

She shook her head and looked at the man again, ' But…he looks _exactly _like the picture of my father in that picture frame. Are you really my father? Where were you this whole time? Why did you just…appear in front of me now?'

But Kagome was never able to ask those questions for so she kept it in her mind. The tall man continued to stare at Kagome; but not with a fierce, mean look. Almost gentle and kindly as though to watch over a small child. He then turns to look at Kagewaki, turning his eyes away from hers.

" So, how is your heart, Kagewaki-san? Is there a chance that it will be cured?" He asked with his usual gentle tone.

Kagewaki smiled sadly and slowly shook his head, " It seems that no one will be able to help me with this illness."

The man smiled softly, " Don't give up. You still have a bright future ahead of you. I will assure you…that someday…a cure will be found for your illness."

" I thank you for your kindness," Kagewaki smiled back.

Kagome was listening to their conversation while not letting her eyes off the tall man. ' These two know each other? And how does…my father…,though I'm not sure if he really is my father, know about Kagewaki-kun's illness? What is the relationship between these two?'

" Kagome-san…"

She was brought back from her thoughts hearing Kagewaki's voice. " Y…yes, Kagewaki-kun?"

" We should be going now. Your family must be worried," Kagewaki said, smiling, reaching out a hand to take hers.

" Ah…yes. We should…go now…" Kagome said and then took one last look at the tall man.

Kojiro still held that warm smile on his face as he watched Kagome and Kagewaki leave into the dark.

Suddenly, a phone rang from the insides of his pocket. He slowly took it out and opened it.

" This is Kojiro…" He answered, " Yes…yes…I have found her at last. No…she has not been injured yet. But I was surprised to see someone with her. It was Kagewaki…yes, him. No worries…he didn't do anything. Yes…yes…"

A soft, but gentle smile spread across his cheeks, " I think it is almost time now."

---- ------- ----- ---- ----

" Is this the direction of your house?" Kagewaki asked as they walked.

" Yes…" Kagome looked up at him. Should she ask? " Ummm…Kagewaki-kun?"

" Yes?"

" You know…that man?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Kagewaki turned to her and smiles, " Yes, I know him. He and my father were best friends a long time ago."

" I see…what…what does he do?"

" ? "

" I mean…what kind of work does he do?"

Kagome suddenly saw for an instant Kagewaki made a serious and scary expression. But just that instant for so he replaced it with his usual smile, " He is a scientist, Kagome-san. He's been researching on many things."

" Like…like what?"

" Sadly, I don't quite know what kind of things he's been working on."

" Oh…"

" Why do you ask?" Kagewaki asked this time, " Do you know him?"

Kagome stayed silent for a while, " I don't know. Maybe I do…maybe I don't. But he does seem familiar…"

" You do know him…"

" Eh?" Kagome widens her eyes at the sudden statement. " How…"

But before she can ask, they arrived in front of her house. Kagewaki turned to her and smiled.

" I guess this is good-bye, Higurashi-san."

He then left before Kagome can say anything. She watched his back, waiting until he was out of sight. ' What was that he said?'

--- --- --------- ------- ------ ----

" Oh, Kagome, you're home," Ms. Higurashi said seeing Kagome entering the house.

" Sorry I was late. I was at the hospital and…"

" It's okay, my dear. Did you eat?" Her mother asked and smiled, seeing Kagome shaking her head. " You must be hungry then."

" Where's Souta and Oji-chan?" Kagome asked as she watches her mother going into the kitchen.

Ms. Higurashi placed a bowl of rice and some left over food on the table and said, " Souta and Oji-chan are already asleep. Do you want to take a shower before you sleep?"

Kagome once again nods her head as she sat down, picking up the chopsticks. She started eating slowly and watched as her mother turned on the water heater. ' Should I tell mom about what happened?' She thought to herself.

" Mom…"

" Hm?" Ms. Higurashi turns to her, " Yes, Kagome?"

" I…" Kagome opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it. She decided not to tell her since she doesn't want her mother to be worried again, " O…Our School is having a school carnival next month. Do you want to come? You, Souta, and Oji-chan can come together."

" Sure, Kagome. What is your class doing?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she sat on the chair across her.

" U…Ummm, I think it was a restaurant mainly on sweets."

" That will be nice," Her mother smiled, " Souta will surely like that. Speaking of next month, your birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

" Oh…" Kagome made a surprised expression. She completely forgot about her birthday, "…yeah."

" Oh my," Ms. Higurashi let out a small laugh, " My dear daughter turning sixteen already. The last time I remember, you were about Souta's age."

" Mom! I wasn't that small!"

Ms. Higurashi laughed softly, " So…what do you want for your birthday?"

Kagome lowered her chopstick and looked straight into her mother's eye. ' What if…What if I say that I want to meet my father? Would she allow me to do that?'

 " I…I guess…new clothes?" She said almost at the top of her head.

" Are you sure that is the only thing you want?" Her mother asked.

There was a moment of silence before Kagome spoke, " Mom…I…I want to meet my Dad."

" Eh?"

" I…I know that you're already divorced…but I want to meet him. How come…how come I have no memory of him? How come…I can't remember anything about him? Did we even have a father? How come…Why did he leave us?"

" Kagome…" Ms. Higurashi stared at her daughter almost sadly. She tore her eyes away from her and lowered her head, " Your father…your father…isn't coming back, Kagome. He has left us…left you and Souta…left…me. He left us…because of something he did."

She looked up to stare at Kagome, " Kagome…know this…that no matter who you are…or _what _you are…you will always be my daughter. My dear…lovely daughter. Please know that. When the time comes…and you're very confused…know that you _are _what you are. Nothing else. I…no…we will love you as who you are." She made a sad smile as tears flowed from her eyes, " You will always be my dear daughter, Kagome."

"…Mom?" Kagome looked at her half surprised and half confused. She didn't understand anything of what her mother had just said. ' When the time comes? Who I am? What do you mean, Mom?'

Ms. Higurashi smiled, " And we're not the only ones here for you…you have your friends…you have…that Inuyasha person. I'm sure they will understand…he will understand. You're not alone anymore, Kagome…"

Kagome widens her eyes as she heard a voice from inside her head.

_Where am I…?_

_Who am I…?_

_Why is everyone staring at me like that?_

_What are they doing?_

_Why am I trapped in this cold glass?_

_Who is that person that looks like me?_

_Why am I here..?_

_What AM I..?_

**_CRAAAAAAAAASSHHHH!!!!_**

****

Kagome suddenly held her head in pain. She slipped from her chair and collapsed on the cold floor.

" Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi said in surprise. She quickly ran over to her, " Kagome!? Kagome!!?"

But Kagome didn't seem to hear her. She continued to hold her head, eyes squinting from the head-splitting pain.

' What was…that? Who was that? What was that loud sound? What am I? Who was that voice in my head? Who…am I!!!!!!!?'

----- ----- ----- --- -------

- Hikaru

Okie Dokie, here's another cliffie. A real bad cliffie…well I had to stop there cause it was taking too long. Yes! FINALLY! Exams are over!!! ::sighs in relief::

And finally! Kagome's truth is about to be revealed!! Who was that voice in her head? WHO is that tall man? Is he really Kagome's father!!? And how is Kagewaki related to him!!? What does Kagome's mother mean by ' when the time comes' !!? What is going to happen to Kagome!!? And will Inuyasha and the others be able to save her!!? What about the others!!?

Stay tuned!!!

Well…that should be about it for now. Sorry for the bad cliffie. This story is starting to get thrilling…I'm actually excited myself…though I know what's going to happen. :P

Once again (and always) Thanks for he beautiful reviews!! I am so happy!!! ::bursts out crying::

And hope you guys will read it till the end!!! Until the next chapter! Bye-z!!


	37. The Dream

**Chapter 37:**

**The Dream…**

**--- --------------------- ----- ----**

_…Mm?_

Kagome opened her eyes but sees nothing but the darkness surrounding her.

_Where…am I ?_

She looked around to see any sign of life other than her. But all she could see was just plain darkness and she was starting to get worried.

_…Mom? Souta? Oji-chan? _

Deciding it would be useless just standing around waiting for something to happen, she started walking into the darkness with no knowledge of where to go or what to do. After she thought about an hour of walking, she gave up and fell flat on the floor.

_Where is this place anyways? What am I doing here? Where did everyone go?_

She looks around again in hopes of finding something new.

_…Hm? What is that?_

She slowly stood up at the sight of a small light some distance away from her. She started running towards the light thinking there might be someone or something that can help her.

_Maybe everyone is over there waiting for me. Maybe I just got lost or something…yes. That must be it…I'm just…_

" She's a failure…"

_Eh?_

Kagome stopped as she approached closer to the light, hearing a deep voice of a man. But couldn't see who was talking.

" A failure…sir?" Another voice said, sounding much younger than the other one.

" Yes…only the outer part of the body is created perfect…but the inner…not good."

_Failure? What are they talking about?_

" So, sir. What shall we do with her?" The young voice asked.

There was a moment of silence, which made Kagome consider the other man is thinking about it. There was a sound of rustling and she wondered what they are doing. _Who are these guys?_

" We'll have a few more tests and then if she still is not qualified…then…"

Kagome heard an intake of breath and strained her ear to hear more.

" Are you for sure, sir? Even if she is just an experiment…she _is _still a child." The younger man said almost hesitantly.

" Yes…she's useless…there's no reason for me to keep her." The deep voice said firmly.

" But…"

" Enough. We'll be going on to the next one."

"…yes, sir."

There was a sound of footsteps walking further away and then disappearing. Kagome slowly looked into the light, half wanting to know and half afraid of knowing what she is going to see.

She slowly peered in and saw a man, wearing a long white coat, which she remembers something that an actor/tress on the television who is acting as a scientist or a doctor would wear.

_Who is that?_

The man seem to be staring at something in front of him, but Kagome couldn't see since the light was only small enough to see only the man standing. The man then held out his hand and touched the thing he was staring.

" I'm sorry…," He whispered softly, almost sadly. " I'm really sorry."

The man then looked up and Kagome gasped in surprise. _He is…!!?_

--- ----- ------ ----- ----- ----

_" Kagome!"_

_" Kagome!!"_

"…Mm? Huh?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see an outline of a woman staring down at her. " …Mo…m?"

The woman sighed in relief, " Are you all right, dear? You've been sleeping for the whole day…"

" Eh?" Kagome said and then slowly sat up, her vision getting clear every second. " I what? Slept the whole day? What about school?"

" I've sent a letter to the school saying you won't be going, they understood." Ms. Higurashi smiled, " Are you okay?"

Kagome placed a hand over her head and nods. She looks up to see her mother still wearing a worried expression on her face. " I'll be all right, mom. I just…feel a little dizzy."

" Do you want something to eat, dear?"

She shook her head and made an attempt to get out of the bed. But her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, pressing her to stay. But she smiles at her, assuring her it's okay, and slipped out of bed.

" Do you want to take a bath then?" Her mother insisted.

Kagome smiled and turns to her, " I think that'll be a great idea. It'll wake me up."

" I'll be waiting at the kitchen if you need me," Ms. Higurashi walks towards the door, " And Kagome…"

"Hm?" Kagome turns to her while gathering some clothes in her hand. She noticed the concern expression on her mothers face, " What is it?"

Ms. Higurashi stared at her daughter with worry but soon smiles, " Be careful."

" ?" The black-haired girl blinked her eyes in confusion. " About what?"

" Just…everything, my dear."

" Hm? Well…okay. Thanks, Mom."

Ms. Higurashi smiled again and left the room. But before she went down the stairs, she took one last look of her daughter's bedroom. _' Soon…the time will come.'_

--- ------- ---- ------- -------

"Lalala…lala…"

Kagome was humming inside the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair.

" Aah, this feels good." She stretches her leg in the warm water.

' But that…dream? Or was it?' She thought as she splashed herself with the water and trying to remember the dream. ' That man in the dream…that was…my father. Then whom was he talking to? What experiment? What do they mean by ' failure' ? '

She didn't get to see the man who owned the deep voice. But she did get to see the other. It was her father. No mistake. Because she just saw him the night before.

' So, he really is a scientist…because he was wearing that white lab coat. So does that mean the other guy is a scientist too?'

After a while of washing herself, she slowly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her wet body. ' Nevermind… it's no use thinking about it with so little clues. Maybe I might dream of another one again. Then I could think about it later.'

--- ----------- ----- ----

At the same time in Sengoku Koukou,

" What's with the long face, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he approached the silver-haired teen, who was staring out the window almost boredly, " Bored without Kagome-sama?"

" Keh!" Inuyasha just bawled and then decided to ignore him.

" But, really. I wonder why Kagome-chan is absent today. Is she sick? She didn't seem sick yesterday…" Sango said in worry. " Maybe I'll go visit her after school."

" I'll follow you, Sango. I was asked by the teacher to give this assignment to her anyways," The Houshi said and then turns to the silver-haired teen beside, " What about you, Inuyasha?"

" . . . . . " Inuyasha stayed silent but Miroku took that as a yes. He turns to Sango and started talking about what to bring to cheer her up.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, just continuously stared outside, ignoring Miroku and Sango's conversation. His mind had been on Kagome for the whole day and it was irritating him.

' Damn, that stupid girl! Making me worry so much!' He thought half angrily, ' I'm gonna get her for doing this to me. Damnit! Damnit!'

Suddenly, the door opened and Kikyou peeked in. But when she caught the sight of Inuyasha, she walked in without hesitation and walked towards him. Inuyasha, though, still had his mind on Kagome, didn't notice her approaching.

" Inuyasha." Kikyou spoke, surprising Miroku and Sango. But Inuyasha stayed mute as though he didn't hear her.

" Inuyasha…" She tried again, this time with a firm tone.

" Hm? Huh?" Inuyasha looked and then almost fell from his chair, " K…Kikyou!? What the…What are you doing here!?"

" Come. We need to talk. " Kikyou said, ignoring his question and grabbed his arm.

" H…hey, wait!" Inuyasha shook off her hands, " Why can't we talk here?"

Kikyou took a glance at Miroku and Sango. She then crossed her arms, " Fine. It'll be quick anyways."

" What then?"

" Is it…true?" She asked, making Inuyasha confused. " Is it true…that…that you confessed to Higurashi Kagome?"

" How the hell did you find out about _that_ ?" Inuyasha asked back in surprise, his face slightly red from embarrassment.

" Just answer the question!" Kikyou said strictly, " Is it true?"

". . . . . . ."

Kikyou grabbed his arm, shaking him. " Tell me it's not true. Tell me that it's just a stupid rumor. You're not going to leave me, right? You promised!!"

" Kikyou…" Inuyasha lowered his gaze as though to avoid her eyes, " It's…true."

Kikyou widens her eyes in horror, " No! It can't be!! You promised, Inuyasha! You promised that you wouldn't leave me!!"

" That was a long time ago, Kikyou!"

" Inuyasha…"

" To tell the truth…I still have feelings for you…but Kagome. Kagome needs me right now! _I _need her!! She needs help, and I'm going to help her. I'm sorry, Kikyou…but…but…we need to end our relationship. "

" No! I won't let you!!" Kikyou wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's body, pulling him closer. " I need you, Inuyasha!! If it's only to get you, I don't need anything else! I only need you, Inuyasha. I don't care what happens to that Kagome bitch!"

" Kikyou…!!!"

" It's the truth! I don't care what happens to her!! I don't want to lose you, Inuyasha!! Please!!!"

Inuyasha looks up at Miroku and Sango for help but they just shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what to do. The silver-haired teen sighs and separated her arms away from his.

" Listen, Kikyou. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I know I'm such a bad guy. There're other guys better than me out there." Inuyasha spoke softly, " But, Kagome. I'm the one for her. She needs me right now…and I want to help her. Sorry…so sorry."

Kikyou stared into Inuyasha's eyes for a moment before turning it away, " I…understand. I'm sorry for being such a selfish woman…I understand. I won't…I won't say any further. Thank you…Thank you for everything you did for me, Inuyasha."

" Kikyou…"

The Miko girl turns to leave, her face hidden. " And Inuyasha. I…I hope you'll be happy with Kagome." She turns to face him, a single tear flowing down her cheek, " …Good-bye."

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou left the room. Miroku and Sango looked at each other almost worriedly. They turned to face Inuyasha. Miroku placed a hand over his shoulder.

" It's not your fault, Inuyasha."

" I know…" He said, " But…I just kinda feel guilty about it."

--- ------ ----- ------ ---- ---

Hiten was walking down the hallway, holding some textbook under his arm. He shot a glance outside the window and saw someone familiar standing.

' Ch…' He clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned.

" Hiten?" Yura had just come out of the room to find Hiten leaving. " Where are you going?"

" Just outside…" Hiten said, " You stay here."

" But…"

" Just do it if you don't want to get hurt."

Yura stares at him worriedly but nods her head. " Okay…be careful." She then goes back into the classroom to continue on grading tests.

Hiten smiles softly before straightening up his expression and walk outside. He approached the place where he saw the figure but finds noone there. Suddenly, he felt something cold touching the back of his head and raised his arms as though to surrender.

" Never thought you'd actually betray the organization just because of a woman," said a cold, high-pitched voice behind him.

" Never thought you'd actually come to a place like this carrying something like that…" Hiten said coolly as he slowly turned to see a gun pointed towards him, " …Abi."

Himedori Abi, one of the assassins of the same organization Hiten was in, smirked coldly as she pressed the gun on his forehead. " Oh, don't worry. I won't shoot you just now…just came here to checkout the woman who made you decide to leave our organization."

" You came here to see Yura?"

" So is that her name? …I just can't believe a cold-hearted assassin like you would fall for a mere woman. How really surprising…I didn't believe the first time when I heard that you failed to kill Higurashi Kagome and leave the organization. I didn't believe it…but…when I look at you right now…" Abi said in disgust and anger, " Why? Why, Hiten? You know what happens to those who betray the organization. Half of the jobs you were given were to eliminate those betrayers. So why?"

Hiten stares firmly at the woman in front of her, " Because I feel that she is far more important than what I've been doing. Than all this…"

" Well, why not me then?" Abi said, a small smile on her face, " Why am I not the one to be loved by you? Aren't I almost the same?"

" You don't have what she has…something that all of us, those who live in the dark, have long wished to have." Hiten said calmly.

" A woman like her has something that I don't?" Abi let out a cold chuckle, " You make me laugh, Hiten." She took back the gun and placed it back on her hoister. " You know that I have power to kill her anytime, anywhere, anyhow I want. Let's see what she'll have now if I…"

She stopped, looking a Hiten's expression on his face, which gave her a small chill behind her back.

" I'm warning you, Abi. That if you lay _any _finger on her…or if you even dare try to kill her…that I will make sure you will suffer a painful death before you can go to Hell." He said, his normally cool and calm expression gone, with pure anger on his face.

Abi smirked, " So, I guess it's true that you care more about her than our organization."

She turns to leave, " Now that you're out, the organization gave _me _the orders to kill Higurashi Kagome. Now, even if you managed to stop me, you know that there will be more assigned. You won't be able to stop the organization yourself, Hiten. You know that really well yourself. And now that you have betrayed the organization…you and everyone else you have relations with will be targeted. Including her…so I suggest you watch out for yourself."

" Why aren't _you _killing me?"

" I told you, I'm just here to check out the woman and you…" Abi smirked, almost jokingly, " Besides, I want to see how you will get out of this. Good luck…"

She walks towards the gate and then smirked one last time at Hiten, before disappearing around the corner.

" . . . . . . ."

---- -------- ---- ------ ----

_Ding Dong_

" Yes, I'm coming." Ms. Higurashi said as she walked towards the door. She opened it and made a surprised expression, " Oh…hello, Taijiya-san."

" Hello, Ms. Higurashi. Umm…we came here to visit Kagome-chan." Sango smiled.

"Oh, thank you for coming all the way," Ms. Higurashi smiled. She noticed Miroku and Inuyasha behind her, " Oh…is this?"

"Oh," Sango said as though she remembered, " This is Houshi Miroku and…"

" Kagome will be happy to see you," Ms. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha, which surprised Sango and Miroku.

" You know her, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

" ……yeah." Inuyasha mumbled softly, " I came here once…for Miroku's party."

Miroku smiled, " Ah, I see. So, how is Kagome-sama, Ms. Higurashi?"

Ms. Higurashi cocked her head to the side at the sound of '–sama' after her daughter's name but smiled, " She's all right. She just had some dizziness. She'll be able to see you guys…here, come in."

She led the three into the house and towards the living room. " Kagome should be coming down, I'll bring some tea."

Sango sat uncomfortably on the sofa as she looked around, " Such a nice house. I'm sure it's better than mine."

Miroku sat beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist, which she flinched at. " Miroku!"

" Don't worry, I won't do such things here, Sango." Miroku smiled innocently.

" You better…" Sango glared at him.

Inuyasha just sat on the other sofa, crossing his arms, waiting for Kagome. He closed his eyes, deep in her thoughts, wondering what to say if she comes.

" Inuyasha?" He looked up to see Kagome standing with a surprised expression on her face.

" Kagome-chan!" "Kagome-sama!!"

Miroku and Sango said almost the same time, which surprised Kagome again.

" Wha…What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

" We came here to visit you, Kagome-chan. We worried because we thought you might've been sick and…" Sango said relieved to see that she was okay, " Oh, Kagome-chan! I'm just glad you're okay!!"

" Here's the assignment Mr. Myouga gave me to give you. He said we're going to have a quiz on it tomorrow," Miroku said as he handed her a folder.

" He's what!!?" Kagome made a horrified face, " A quiz!!? I better study hard then!"

The Houshi boy smiled, " It'll be all right, Kagome-sama. It's not that hard. Just know the basics."

" Thank you, Miroku-san. I'll keep that in mind." Kagome then turns to face Inuyasha, who was trying to avoid her eyes. She makes a sad face for an instant but smiles and turns to face Miroku and Sango, " Thank you for coming to visit me. I'll be okay; I was just tired…from all the stress and all. But, I'll be able to get back to school tomorrow."

" Are you sure? You don't have to force yourself, Kagome-chan." Sango asked in worry.

"It's all right. I'll be fine." Kagome smiled, assuring them it's okay.

Ms. Higurashi came in with warm tea shortly after and served them with some delicious homemade cheesecake. She thanked everyone for coming to visit and said that they are welcome to come and visit anytime they want. She then left them to talk by themselves and went off washing some clothes.

" So…" Sango spoke as she drank the tea, " Is everything going well?"

Kagome lowered her eyelids for a while. She placed her teacup down and looked up, " Yesterday…after I left Inuyasha at the Hospital…I…well, met up with Kagewaki-kun."

" You did?" Miroku said, " And what happened?"

" Well, he offered me to walk me home so I accepted his offer. We talked a little on the way…and…and on that way, I met…my father."

Sango and Miroku, who was listening, almost spit out the tea they were drinking.

" Y…You what?"

" I met…my father. Or I think he is. He looks exactly like the one in the picture…"

" Where's that picture?" Sango asked. Kagome pointed towards the wall where her family pictures were hanging.

" Over there…the little small one hanging on the left." She said as Sango went to pick it out. " Well anyways, I met him…and he seemed to know Kagewaki-kun. They talked a little but he kept looking at me while he was talking. I stared at him too…I wanted to ask him some questions but…I never got to. I never told my mother or anyone about this except you guys. I don't want her to be worried."

"Hmm…" Sango peered into the picture, " Do you know what your father is doing?"

" Well, Kagewaki-kun said that he is a scientist. He didn't know what kind of things he was working on though." Kagome answered. She wondered if she should talk to them about the dream. She looked up to see Inuyasha and their eyes met.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a while before he spoke, " So…tell us the freakin' reason why you were absent."

" Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed but he just glared at her and continued.

" I understand if you had all this stress getting to you and everything…but you still didn't tell us the exact reason why you were absent. Were you absent because you met your father? Because you were confused about everything? Come on, Kagome." He grabbed the picture frame from Sango's hand and looked at it, " Besides, who the hell is her fa…ther?"

" Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was staring at the picture with a shocked expression, his face slightly pale and his eyes wide.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

The silver-haired teen looked up at Kagome and asked with trembling lips, " Y…You said this is your father…"

"…yes. What is it?"

" It…It can't be…" Inuyasha shook his head as though in denial, " It can't be…because…this man is Kikyou's father."

----- --------------- ------ -----

- Hikaru

Hi! Hikaru here!

::gasp:: Kagome's father is Kikyou's father!!? (wait…did that sound weird?) But anyway, yes…I've had this setting a long time ago. Does this make Kagome and Kikyou sisters!!? Well…we'll see…

In the next chapter, Kagome's secret shall be revealed!! For those who already guessed what's going to happen…Sssh!! Don't want to spoil the other readers!! I ask you kindly to keep it to yourself…

I thank you all for reviewing, sorry for not answering back. I'm just not the type to answer back reviews…but I will start next chapter!! Again, thank you all for reading this far and hope you enjoyed the chapter!! ::wink wink::


	38. Kagewaki's Intention

- Hikaru

Wow! The 38th chapter!! And almost to the end!! I'm so proud of myself!! ::tears of joy flows::

I really, really thank everyone for reading this far and hope you guys will till the end. Here are the responses to the reviewers!! (Finally)

bitannybook: Thanks! I really appreciate you reading my fic while you're getting ready to go to school. I do that sometimes too!!

Pinayazngrl: Yup, yup. Kikyou's father…I'm happy you liked it.

Radhika14024: I updated!! And hope you like it!!

Eternalhapiness: Again, yes. Kikyou's father and there's more to that!!! ::hums happily::

InuFan: Thanks for saying my story is cool!! And hope you still think it that way!!

chrisy12: Haha!! Did I catch you by surprise!! Weeeehhh!!! Well, here's the chapter and be surprised!!! Hahaha!!!

Aacire: Well, let's see if what you're thinking is right or not. And if you're right…good thinking!!!

Sakurascent: Well…actually I image Kagome's and Kikyou's father as a really, nice person. But that's how you see…and yes! Inukago all the way baby!!

Shymiko: Here's the update!!

hikari - nimeluvrs: I'll try to add more fluff as the story moves on!! Right now, it's on the serious side.

catlover: Glad you like it!

Akiraton: Well, guys can have beautiful hair sometimes. You can call him gay if you want…but I call it buddy-love!! Mwuahahaha!!!

And the rest of the reviewers!! Sorry, couldn't list them all! Thanks for reviewing my fic!!!

So let's stop the babbling and here's the chapter you guys been waiting for all long!!

**Chapter 38:**

Kagewaki's Intention 

There was a moment of silence. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with complete shocked. Inuyasha, on the other hand, seemed shocked as well. He held onto the picture frame with trembling hands, staring into it as though trying to burn a hole through it.

" Wha…What do you mean Kikyou's father!!?" Sango broke the silence and snatched the picture from his hand. She looked into it as to make sure, " How do you know!!?"

Miroku peered over behind her to look at it too. " Yes, Inuyasha. How _do _you know it's her father?"

" Hey!" Inuyasha snapped, " I've met her father like how many times when we were going out! How could I _not _remember? I even met him just a few weeks ago!"

"You…you met my dad?" Kagome spoke with trembling lips. Inuyasha looked to her in surprise, " I…I mean, you've met Kikyou's father? How did he look like? What did he say?" She asked him eagerly.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome's gaze, eyes swimming around. " He…he looked exactly like the guy in that picture…except he seemed older and exhausted. But it's the same guy. I know it.

I remember him saying that he came here to look for something. Something very precious to him."

Sango and Miroku, both, turned their eyes towards Kagome, who had her face down.

"I…I'm pretty sure he was talking about something else. Not you, Kagome-chan." Sango said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, " Besides, there's still no proof that Kikyou's father is your father."

" Are you saying that I'm lying!?" Inuyasha stood up as in protest.

" Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku stepped in. He turns to Kagome, " First, we have to make sure if what Inuyasha says is true. Why don't we go to Kikyou's house and ask her personally? And maybe have her show a picture of her father or something."

"No…" Kagome spoke.

Kagome quickly walks towards the door, grabbing her coat and putting her shoes on. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha followed after.

" W…where are you going, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

" I need to check on something." Kagome said quickly and walks out of the door. Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other in confuse but followed right after.

"Oh my, leaving already?" Ms. Higurashi came from the kitchen, " Where is Kagome going?"

" We'll be back, Ms. Higurashi," Miroku said and bows his head. He soon went after the three.

--- -------- ----- -----

_Knock Knock _

" Come in, Naraku…"

The dark, long wavy hair boy walked into his father's office, with his red eyes narrowed with a hint of annoyance. But he wouldn't dare show that in front of his father.

" Yes, father. You have called me?"

"Mm. I called you to tell you…" Naraku's father rubbed his mustache and hesitated for a moment, " …that your brother is here."

Red eyes widen, " What? What is _he _doing here?"

" I don't know. But he says he have come to see _you_. He's waiting in the conference room next door so why don't you have a brotherly chat with him?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes irritably, " I have no intention talking with him."

The old man looked at his son through his glasses and sighs. " You _will_ talk to him, Naraku. This is your father's order and you will listen. He is your brother and I have made a promise with your mother before she died that you and Kagewaki will get along."

" She was not my mother ever since you've broken up with her."

" She _is _your mother, Naraku. No matter how much you deny it…divorced or not. You and Kagewaki share the same blood."

" I do not accept a brother like him!!!" Naraku bellowed, his voice echoing into the large office.

Naraku's father stared into his son's angry eyes before turning to face the window. " Go now. And you will talk to him or you will have to take consequences."

Naraku gripped his fist tightly in frustration and left the office room, not forgetting to slam the door loudly behind.

--- -------- ----- ------- ----

" Hello… my dear brother." Kagewaki smiled at the sight of his brother, who held an expression of annoyance, walking into the room.

Naraku stayed silent, sending angry glares to his older brother, who didn't seem to bother. Kagewaki just held his friendly smile and stared at his younger brother. How long he had dreamt to see him. Just for once. He had thought. Just for once, even if it was only a glimpse, how he had long to see his brother.

" What are you doing here?" Naraku asked, still holding a frown.

" To meet you, of course."

" Do not lie to me, Kagewaki." The younger of the twin narrowed his eyes, " Are you here with your so-called 'group' again? What are you doing here?"

Kagewaki walked towards the window, with his smile still on, and looked down the busy streets below him. He then closes his eyes and spoke, " Time flies, does it, Naraku? And as time goes by…people change too."

" Hm. I don't know what you're planning to do but I warn you…if you even dare start bothering with me I will…"

" Higurashi Kagome…"

" !!!?"

" You do…know her, don't you?" Kagewaki smiled. " I'm sorry to say this, Naraku. But I cannot let you touch her."

" What…?"

" I'm sorry but I will have to take actions if you get close to her. I cannot allow you to hurt her."

Naraku snorted, " Hm. What can a weakling like you do? I hear that they still haven't found a cure for your weak heart…so, what did the doctors say, Kagewaki? How long did they say until your death? Half a year? Three months? A week?"

". . . . . . . ."

" Hmph, I thought so." Naraku narrowed his eyes and smirked, " If you value your life, Kagewaki, I suggest you don't interfere with me. And one more thing, I don't want you to ever show up in front of me again. Do you understand?"

He then leaves the room, slamming the door shut. Kagewaki stayed silent for a moment and closed his eyes. He soon opens them and slightly lifts his face.

" Life is such a transient thing, Naraku. But even though, people work hard to stay alive…no matter how many pain and suffering they have to go through…no matter how many loss they have to cope with…one will do anything to hold onto their precious life. But, when the time comes, one will do anything even if it takes his/her life." A small, soft smile formed on his lips, " So Naraku, I will have to interfere with you, no matter how much the cost. Because…this may be the only thing I can do to save…one life."

--- -------- -------- ------ ----

" Kouga…Kouga…"

" Ah?"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other in worry of their leader's response.

" You alright, Kouga? You seem…dazed out." Ginta asks.

" Yeah, you alright?" Hakkaku followed.

"…I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kouga irritably responded back before staring into space again. The two boys looked at each other and shrugs.

" I mean…I understand if you're thinking about Kagome-nee-san but…Kouga…you know she's with…"

" Ginta!" Hakkaku pushed him with his elbow.

" No…Hakkaku, let me." Ginta faced his friend and takes a deep breath before continuing, " Kouga, I have to tell you this. You know that Kagome-nee-san is with Inuyasha now. You know that she loves him more than anybody…that you have no chance against him."

Kouga's body twitched at his words. He slowly turned towards Ginta and Hakkaku with dazed eyes.

" You have to stop this, Kouga!! Kagome-nee-san loves you too…but not as much as Inuyasha. I don't want to see you like this, Kouga…so please…"

" Ginta!" Hakkaku turned towards Kouga, " Kouga…I'm sorry to say this too but…but we don't want to see you like this. We want you to be happy, Kouga…but you know…we're stupid and dumb so we don't know how to make you happy or help you…but…but…"

" Ginta…Hakkaku…" The Yohrou boy whispered softly. He lowered his head in embarrassment to himself. How can he act like this in front of his two best friends!!? He is Yohrou Kouga, not some lovesick bastard who is still sulking after being deliberately dumped!!!

Well…actually he wasn't really dumped. It was a one-sided love anyways…and that love is crushed now. Now that he found out Kagome, the girl he had loved, realized her feelings towards that Inukkoro bastard. Mother fuckin' bastard, the wolf boy thought as he gritted his teeth in frustration. It was always like that. Just one day when he had thought he had gone one step over that bastard, that stupid motherfucker was a two, three step ahead of him.

The Yohrou boy let out a small sigh. He looked up to see two of his friends still looking at him in pure worry. " I'll be a'right. Thanks for the encouragement though."

Ginta flushed slightly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. " Well…yeah. You're welcome."

" What are friends for, Kouga?" Hakkaku smiled.

" Nothing but a bothersome load of bullshit to me." A familiar voice said behind them. Kouga quickly frowned at the sight of that person.

" What the hell are you doing here…" He snarled, " Kagura?"

Kagura narrowed her red eyes as she snapped open the fan she held in her hand. Kanna was beside her, expressionless as usual.

" Let me guess, you're here by that fuckin' Naraku's orders, again?" Kouga said in a mocking tone. " Get a life, Kagura. I ain't bored enough to hang out with the likes of you. SO get the hell out of our faces."

" Even if I plan to tell you that Kagome was kidnapped?"

" What!!!?" Kouga's eyes widen. Same with Ginta and Hakkaku. " What the hell did you just say!!!?"

" I said that Kagome was kidnapped. But that was days ago. Your heroic friend, Inuyasha, rescued her so no worries, stupid wolf boy." Kagura smirked seeing the annoyed expression on his face. " Too bad you weren't there to be the one to save her. What's wrong? Did I break your poor heart? Awww, poor wolfie boy. Pouting like a small child."

" Fuck off, Kagura!" Kouga glared at her angrily. " I don't care about fuckin' Inukkoro! Where's Kagome!! She all right!!? I swear if you dare lie to me…"

" She's all right, god damnit. Naraku, himself, was surprised that Kagome was kidnapped. I guess he didn't see that coming. Anyways, he seemed really frustrated and angry." Kagura sighed, " And he always takes it out on me. Fuckin' bastard."

" Kagura…" Kanna whispered.

" Hm? Oh…yeah." Kagura glanced at her sister and then turns towards Kouga, " I've got a message from the ' Shichinin-tai'. They said that they ain't gonna go after you anymore. Same goes with Kagome, Inuyasha, and the other bastards. So be happy and go celebrate if ya want."

" What? Are they chickening out!? Ha! Stupid bastards." Kouga crossed his arms.

" Whatever you say." Kagura then snapped her fan close as she turns to leave, " That's all I'm going to say."

" And what about you, huh!?" Kouga shouted, " Are you still staying by Naraku's side following his fuckin' orders!!? Admit it, Kagura. Admit that you _like _being ordered around and staying by his side. Like I care!! But I swear I'll kill you if you stand before me."

Kagura turns to glare at him. " Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything about me."

" Ha! I wouldn't want to anyways."

"……!!! Fuck you!!! I hate you!!!" Tears formed in her eyes as she ran.

" Wha…!!"

" She doesn't really hate you," Kanna spoke softly, staring into him. " She loves you…Kouga. No one understands her feelings…but maybe…you can. You really don't know anything about her."

He glared at the white girl, " What the fuck are you trying to say!!? That I'm gonna fall for her or something!!?"

" … … you will understand." She answered softly before walking away.

----- ---------- ------ ----- -----

" Kagura…"

Kagura lifts her face up in surprise and turns to find her sister standing. She quickly wiped the tears away, " What, Kanna!? What do you want!!?"

". . . . . . ."

" Hm. You're quiet as usual, huh?"

" You love him."

" What?"

" You love…him."

Red eyes widen slightly, " Are you talking about Kouga? Hell no! Why the fuck should I love a fuckin' bastard like him!!?"

" You don't really think that way. You're just trying to deny the truth."

" What do you know about me, Kanna!!? You don't know anything! Anything!!" Kagura shouted, her tears coming back. " You're the one who really is obedient enough to follow Naraku. But me. No. I am not following anyone! And no one is telling me whom I like! Not even you Kanna so don't try getting into my business!!"

" . . . . . . ."

" Damnit…why is it me? Why does it always have to be me?" Kagura said as she roughly wiped the tears, " I hate this. I hate my fuckin' life. I wish I'd die just now."

" He can help you."

" What!?"

" Yohrou Kouga…he can help you."

" Are you still saying that? I told you, I don't like him! I fuckin' hate…"

" Kagura…"

There was a moment of silence between them as the wind blows their hair softly, brushing against their pale skin. Kagura stared into her sister's eyes wondering what in the name of hell is she trying to say. She? Kazetsukai Kagura love Yohrou Kouga? Impossible. Never in her life…but she admits that she holds special feelings for him. She had known him since childhood. And never in her life she would think that she'd seen him again. To tell the truth, she actually felt happy when she saw him in this school the first time. Though she'll never tell it to anyone even at the cost of her life. Even if they had different classes, the thought of Kouga being in the same school with her made her happy.

As she started working under Naraku, she was able to see him more often. And now…

Kagura shook her head. ' What am I thinking? Like I said, I don't like Kouga…'

" Kagura…" She looked up at her sister's voice.

"…what?"

" If it is to make you happy…I don't mind what happens. If you say that you hate Kouga…and if that makes you happy…I won't touch on it further more. If it is to help you…I will do anything."

"…Kanna?"

Kanna stared at her taller but younger sister with her emotionless eyes. If it is to make her happy…

" As your older sister…I will die protecting you."

--- ----------- ---- -------- ----

Sesshoumaru walked into his father's room and slightly widens his eyes to see someone familiar standing inside the room.

" Hello, Sesshoumaru." The figure smiled. His cerulean eyes narrowing with gentleness.

" Kagewaki…" Sesshoumaru said softly and closed the door behind him. " Father told me there was a visitor for me…never expected it would be you."

Hitomi Kagewaki smiled again, " So, I've finally caught you surprised. You were always the pokerface one, Sesshoumaru. How have you been doing?"

Sesshoumaru tucked some of his silver hair behind his ears, " Good…if you must say. What brings you here? I suppose you've already met your brother?"

" Yes…he seemed…upset by it though." Kagewaki said and Sesshoumaru snickered. " I'm just here to do a small thing I have to do. You must be wondering what that is. I'm sorry to say I can't tell you that. It's something I must do…before the time comes. Before it is too late."

" What is too late?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. " What are you planning to do?"

" Time flies, does it, Sesshoumaru? I miss all those days when we played in the park together when we were small kids. How is your brother doing? Inuyasha…was his name, right?"

" He is doing fine. Although, right now he seems busy with the problem about Higurashi Kagome."

" Kagome?" Kagewaki turns to him.

" His mate." Sesshoumaru stares at him, " You know her?"

" Hmm…well, yes. In fact, I do." Kagewaki placed a finger on his chin and made a thoughtful expression. He then looks up at Sesshoumaru again. " Tell me, Sesshoumaru. How close…is Inuyasha with Higurashi-san?"

"…why do you want to know?"

"…nevermind. Forget what I asked, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stared at his friend for a moment, " Does whatever you have to do deal with Higurashi Kagome?"

Kagewaki smiled, " You really are sharp when it comes to these kind of things. Yes…it has something to do with her. But I can't tell you…don't want to get you involved. Besides…you don't have to worry about it. I don't intend to harm her…at least _I _don't. I don't know what the _others _are planning about…but I'm here to change that."

" Well, why did you come to see me? If you don't want me involved, I'm sure you wouldn't do such a thing." Sesshoumaru folded his hands and leaned on the wall. " I don't intend to go in people's business but if it is something I have to know about…then I will."

" Oh, I just came to see your as usual beautiful face, Sesshoumaru." Kagewaki smiled teasingly, " Just see how you were doing…you haven't change. No…wait. You _have_ changed. You seem more openhearted than before. If you were still the cold, heartless Sesshoumaru I knew of…you wouldn't even let me talk to you and just tell me to leave."

"Hm. You don't seem to change at all."

" Besides…my life won't be long…I just wanted to reminisce all the memories inside of me before I die."

" So, they still haven't found a cure for you."

". . . . it's really sad to think. After all these years…"

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and walking up to him. " I don't know what you plan to do…but if that is what you think it is right…then I won't ask further more. It is not my problem…it is up to you to decide. I don't care if you have to die for that…"

" Yes, I understand, Sesshoumaru." Kagewaki smiled, " Thank you. You are…a really good friend of me."

He then starts walking towards the door.

" Kagewaki…"

" Yes?"

" You are…welcomed anytime if you feel like visiting again."

"…yes. Thank you again, Sesshoumaru."

". . . . . . ."

--- ------- ----- ----- ----- -----

" Naraku…"

Renkotsu stood in the dark alleyway. The gun safely hidden inside his pocket. His eyes glowed darkly as he looked around, searching for the person he had called upon.

" What the heck is your problem, Naraku? You call me out and you're not even freakin' here…"

He turns to leave but steps back as a small knife comes flying towards him, hitting the ground where he was about to step foot upon.

" This is…"

" Yo, Renkotsu." He looked up by a familiar voice and slightly widens his eyes to see Jakotsu standing in front of him, half of his body in shadows, twirling a small knife in his right hand. Jakotsu, himself, held a slight smirk on his face as he stepped out of the shadows.

" Jakotsu…" Renkotsu straightened his position and glared at his former friend. " What the hell are you doing here?"

Jakotsu twirled the knife in his hand playfully. " Because we're the one who called you here."

" We…?"

" Yup…, isn't that right, Suikotsu?" Jakotsu said and glanced behind his shoulder.

Suikotsu came walking out of the shadows, his claw-like gloves, strapped on his hands. He nodded and faced Renkotsu who had somewhat of a shocked expression on his face.

" Never thought…never thought you'd betray us, Renkotsu." Suikotsu said in disgust, " How could you? Fuckin' bastard!!"

" Hm." Renkotsu spat and glared at his two friends, " It doesn't itch or hurt being said from a puppet like the two of you. A puppet of that mother fuckin' son of bitch, Bankotsu."

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes, " What?"

" Jakotsu, Suikotsu…it's all right." Renkotsu quickly widens his eyes in shock as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows behind the two.

" Ba…Bankotsu!!"

Bankotsu smirked, satisfied to see his expression. " So, Renkotsu. Heard from Jakotsu here that you're leaving the group. What's up?"

Renkotsu gritted his teeth, " What's up? Aren't you gonna kill me for betraying you all? My dear lord Bankotsu-sama?" He said sarcastically and took out the gun he was hiding, " Hm. See this? I'm gonna shoot a hole through that fuckin' head of yours and spray blood and brains all of this place. How's that? Never been shot by the head, huh? Well, I'll help you…it won't hurt, Bankotsu. I assure you." He pulled the trigger and smirked triumphantly.

Bankotsu held a calm expression. " You think _that _will scare me?"

He then instantly appears behind Renkotsu and held hold of his hand, which was holding the gun and twisted it to face it to Renkotsu's cheek. Renkotsu became utterly shocked by this and his face quickly went pale as he saw the gun is now pointing at him.

" How's _this_? Renkotsu?" Bankotsu smirked, as he press the tip of the metal onto the bald teen's cheek, " Do you want me to blast a hole through this cheek of yours instead?"

" W…wait, Bankotsu. I…I can explain…" Renkotsu surrendered.

" Ha, explain, my ass!" Jakotsu shouted in between, making Renkotsu send some cold glares to him.

" Now now, calm down, Jakotsu. We're not here to scare our friend here…" Bankotsu said and then loosens the grip on the gun. He pushes Renkotsu forward, who stumbles, and places the gun inside his pocket. " Now…Renkotsu. Tell us why we shouldn't kill you…"

" I…" Renkotsu gritted his teeth in frustration but tries not to show it. 'Fuckin' bastard…'

Somehow, he has to find a way to get that gun back. It's the only weapon now that he can win against Bankotsu. But with Jakotsu and Suikotsu sending cautious glares behind him and Bankotsu standing in front…he has no choice but act out of this situation until he finds a chance to get that gun back. He looked up at Bankotsu, who still held a calm expression, but he can still feel the raging anger inside of that expression. And if he doesn't do something soon, Bankotsu will surely let out that anger anytime now.

He softly clicked his tongue in annoyance and closed his eyes. " Na…Naraku asked me to kill you…"

" I already know that…" Bankotsu said, " Jakotsu told me that he heard everything. What I want to know is that why _you're_ accepting that son of bitch's request."

" He…he told me that he'll give me bigger pay…if I do the job…"

" Is that all? Or is it because you have some grudge against me?"

". . . . ." Renkotsu slowly looked behind his shoulder. Jakotsu and Suikotsu were still watching him. He saw the small knife Jakotsu held in his hand. ' Only if I can get that to throw it to Bankotsu…'

" Well?" He heard Bankotsu's voice.

" Renkotsu…" Suikotsu spoke in between, "What is that you want? Why do you plan to leave the group? Weren't you the one who said about betrayal is for those fools that doesn't deserve to live in this world? What you're doing is what those fools out there will do."

" Hm." Renkotsu closed his eyes, " Yes…I remember saying that. But that was ages ago, Suikotsu. Now…I don't fuckin' care what they call me. As long as I get to blast a hole through that fuckin' head of yours Bankotsu…then I don't care." He then snaps his eyes open and jumps behind to where Jakotsu was standing. He caught Jakotsu by surprised and grabbed the small knife he was holding.

Bankotsu quickly pulled out the gun but Renkotsu quickly pulled an arm around Jakotsu's neck and hid behind him. He then pointed the knife towards Jakotsu's cheek, " If you don't want him to die then don't move!!"

" Chi…" Bankotsu clicked his tongue and slowly lowered the gun. " Renkotsu, you fuckin' bastard."

" Hm. Don't mind being called a bastard…now…give me the gun…or I'll stabbed his face!" Renkotsu shouted, " And don't even think about moving, Suikotsu! If you don't want him dead that is…"

Suikotsu, who was trying to go around him, clicked his tongue. " Jakotsu…"

" Ku…!" Jakotsu choked out as Renkotsu squeezed his neck with his arm. " Ba…Bankotsu! J…just shoot!! Don't listen to this guy!! Bankotsu!!"

" You know I can't do that…" Bankotsu gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

" Bankotsu!!"

"Renkotsu…" Suikotsu spoke, " Calm…yourself. You don't want to do this…you don't want to hurt Jakotsu…"

" Oh shut the fuck up! I told you…I don't fuckin care about what I do now. As long as I get the money, as long as I get to kill you…Bankotsu…" Renkotsu then closed his eyes and took a breath, " Now…slowly…and I said slowly, come here, Bankotsu and give me that gun you're holding. And don't even try to do anything cause if you do, I'll fuckin' swear I'll stab Jakotsu's head and won't even feel shit about it!"

" N…no! Bankotsu! Don't!!" Jakotsu shouted and Renkotsu squeezed his neck again. " Arrghhck!!"

" You fuckin' stay quiet, Jakotsu! If you don't want your beautiful face to all covered with cuts!"

" Why the hell should I listen to you!!?"

" Why you…!!"

" Alright, alright!!" Bankotsu shouted in between. His eyes were closed and seem to be in deep thoughts. He seemed opened them as though he made up his mind, " I'll give you the fuckin' gun. Happy now?"

" Bankotsu…" Suikotsu stepped in. But his leader stopped him with his hand.

" No, Suikotsu. I'll do this myself."

Bankotsu then walked up to Suikotsu's side, at the same time trying not to let Renkotsu see, and softly whispered in his ears.

" You still have that smoke bomb you were planning to use against Miroku?"

" ? "

" Come on, you have it or not?"

Suikotsu lowered his head but kept his stare at Renkotsu. He then whispered back, " Yes…"

" Kay, then give it to me. In my hand…don't make Renkotsu see."

Suikotsu slowly took out the smoke bomb he kept in his pocket and secretly handed to Bankotsu who quickly wrapped the small bottle in his hand tightly. Bankotsu then faced Renkotsu and started walking towards him, the gun in his right hand and the bottle in his left, tightly closed around his hand.

Renkotsu smirked, as Bankotsu got closer he held out his free hand. " Now…give me the gun. In my hand. Now."

" Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu kept his glare as he slowly placed the gun on Renkotsu's hand. The bald-headed teen wrapped his fingers around the cold metal as soon as it touches his hand and smirked. He then backs away, Jakotsu still locked in his arms, and pointed the gun towards Bankotsu.

"Now…stay there. Don't move." He said, " And I'll shoot you."

" Fuckin' bastard! Let me go now!!!" shouted Jakotsu in anger, " You got the gun back…now let me go!!"

" I never said I'll free you when I get it back." Renkotsu smirked, " Now just stay still and watch as I shoot our leader's head."

" No!! Bankotsu!!"

" Bankotsu!!"

Bankotsu raised one of his brows and smiled, " Really, Renkotsu. You really thought I'd just stay still and do nothing? Who do you think I am?"

" What!!?"

Bankotsu raised his left arm and quickly threw the bottle towards the ground. The bottle smashed and a blue-ish white smoke exploded out from it. Suikotsu and Bankotsu quickly covered their mouths the instant the smoke came out. Renkotsu gasped in shock and looks around as smoke surrounds him and Jakotsu.

" What the…!" Jakotsu looked around and suddenly felt being pulled. " Whoa…!!!"

He looked up to see Bankotsu's smiling face, " Bankotsu!!"

" You all right, Jakotsu?"

" Of course, who do you think I am?"

Suikotsu came running towards them in the smoke, " Bankotsu, Jakotsu! Let's get out of here now!!"

" Right!"

Renkotsu gritted his teeth in anger as he searched through the smoke, " Bankotsu!! Damn you!!!"

He aimed his gun and started shooting everywhere around him.

" Take this fuckin' bastard!!!"

_Bang!! _

" !!? "

"…Jakotsu!!?"

--- ------- ------- ------- -------- -----

- Hikaru

Hi there! Hikaru here!! Well…here's the 38th chapter and hope you guys liked it. What is Kagome planning to do? And what happens to the Shichinin-tai!!? And the most mysterious character…Kagewaki. What's he up to!!? Well? You've gotta wait for the next chapter to know that.

On the next chapter…well…Kagome's secret will be revealed!!! ( I think I said that before ) Well, I plan to…don't know if I'll actually do it but…


	39. KeyHolder

**Chapter 39:**

**Key-Holder **

" Kagome!!!" Inuyasha shouted behind her. But she seemed to ignore him and just run further ahead. He clicked his tongue in frustration and picked up his speed. " Wait up!!"

He grabbed her wrist firmly, " I said to wait up, Kagome!!! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kagome looked up with a slightly angered expression. " What is _wrong_ with me? Oh, Inuyasha. Don't tell me that you absolutely don't know what is wrong with me!"

Inuyasha sighed, letting go of her wrist. " Look. Just…just calm down, okay? I mean…yeah, I admit I was surprised to know that Kikyou's father was yours…but…the hell with this. Listen, Kagome. I just don't want you getting depressed or something, all right? I just want you to know this. That whoever father you have, I still love you. I love you for who you are, Kagome."

Kagome was listening to him but her head was hung down, her eyes staring the gray concrete of the sidewalk under her. She knew how Inuyasha felt. And she is really happy about it. She knows that it's not a big deal to know that somebody's father was yours. Or is it? She doesn't know. But…but one thing she didn't understand. How come her family never told her about this? How come they told her that her father died instead of telling her that he married off to another woman and is now someone else's father? Why did they keep it a secret from her? Did her whole family know about this? Did Souta know about this? Was she the only one who never knew?

Many questions came up to her confused mind. A lot of them she didn't understand. She shook her head vigorously to take those away from her mind.

Kikyou…

She has to see Kikyou. She would _surely_ know something. Does Kikyou know that her own father used to be hers? Or that they share the same father? Even if she didn't know, she'll eventually find out since Kagome is planning to tell her about it, whether she knows it or not.

" Inuyasha," She spoke.

" ? "

" Take me to Kikyou's place."

Inuyasha widens his eyes, " But Kagome…"

" Please. I really, really need to see her." She begged, " Please, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's determine eyes. He surely didn't want to see Kagome depressed but he didn't think it's the right time to go to Kikyou's place right now. Kikyou knows about him and Kagome's relationship. Even though she had said that she'd given up, Inuyasha knows that she is up to something. He knows Kikyou too much that she won't give up that easily.

But it's true that Kikyou may be the only one who knows about the truth of her father.

He sighs in defeat and placed his hands on her shoulder. " Alright, Kagome. Let's go."

---- ---------- ------- ------- ------ ----

" Are you sure it's okay to leave Kagome to Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Miroku typed into the computer in front of him.

" Yes, she'll be fine as long as Inuyasha is with her." He said as he stared into the screen, " I think."

She rolled her eyes, " By the way, what are you doing?"

They were in the public library at the computer section where they kept files of old newspaper articles with Miroku sitting on one of the chairs, keeping his fingers busy with typing. Sango looked around her surrounding. To tell the truth, this is the first time she's been to this library. If she wanted to do some reports, she could just go to the school library. Not to brag or anything, but her school has the biggest library than the other schools around this area. And she knows for sure, that the school library is resourceful enough to that she doesn't have any reasons going to the public library. Plus, she is more comfortable in the school library than the other since she knows the librarian and knows exactly which books are in which sections.

" I'm searching for an article…about Kagome-sama's father." Miroku said as he scrolled down the list that had appeared a few seconds ago.

" What!!?" Sango said aloud which earned her a 'Sssh' from the other guests in the library. She lowered her voice, " Why?"

" Well…Kagome-sama said that her father is somekind of a scientist. And I remember that about a few weeks ago I remember reading an old article, by the way I was reading it because of an assignment, and recall seeing the name ' Higurashi' on that article. I just can't remember the title…" Miroku said and then typed in the word ' Higurashi' on the search list. Then he pressed enter, " But I know it had something to deal with…illegal stuff."

Sango gasped, " You mean!?"

" I'm not sure…besides it's from memory. I could be wrong."

" I hope you are."

" Here it is!!" Miroku exclaimed as the screen showed the results of the search. There was only one article link that falls under the word ' Higurashi'. He hastily clicked on the link and waited for the page to load. " Here…"

" Hm?" Sango peered in, " '_Lab Explosion, Two Dead, Many injured_. _Man Suspected_' "

" ' On December 25 19XX, a lab located in Tokyo, XXXX, exploded and when the police arrived, they found two bodies under the debris and many injured from the explosion. Police searched for the cause of the explosion but none so far have been found.' "

Miroku read from the article, " ' Police suspect former lab scientist, Higurashi Kojiro, for the explosion. Kojiro was also suspected for leading an 'organization' of making ' clone' humans. Records say that he and his team succeeded in creating a human clone from a DNA sample of a dead body. Police say that there is a high possibility that the dead body might be Higurashi Chie, twin sister of Higurashi Kanako, Kojiro's wife, who died from heart disease a few years ago. They have also found out that Kojiro and his so-called ' organization' had been working on this research for many weeks before the explosion happened.' "

" Clones?" Sango narrowed her eyes. " I thought it was illegal to create clones? Don't they have to do a lot of paper signing and stuff before they can even be approved of making one?"

" That's why the police are suspecting him. They suspect him that he exploded the lab he was formerly in to erase all evidence of what he was supposedly doing." Miroku stared into the screen. " But…clones…? "

Sango continued to read the rest, " ' But soon after the explosion of the lab, Kojiro seemed to have mysteriously disappeared, leaving his wife and family to his father, Higurashi Kogorou. Along with the clone human they have succeeded in creating. Police suspect that he had fled out of country to escape and is now searching.' " She stopped, " The rest is about the lab details and so on…but…I can't believe Kagome-chan's father."

"Hmm…" Miroku placed a hand under his chin, " Clones…"

" What about clones?"

" Oh…just…I can't really tell…but…" He stared at the blue screen, " Something about clones…"

"…Do you think we should tell Kagome-chan about this?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Miroku closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He then nods his head. " Yes…I guess. She has the right to know…"

" But…"

" Yes, I know what that means." He added, " But we can't keep it a secret from her."

--- --------- ---- ------- -----

" Hebigami Jakotsu-sama should be in Room 311." The nurse smiled and then turned to the old woman next to him.

Bankotsu simply said thank you to the nurse and walked towards the elevator. "Hmm…311, huh?"

" Bankotsu…"

He turns to find Suikotsu and smiles. " Yo, Suikotsu."

---- ------------ ----- -----

Room 311,

" Ha---, I'm bored…" Jakotsu muttered from his bed, arms behind his head, leaning his body on the wall behind him.

A few hours ago, he was rushed into the hospital by the ambulance after being shot by Renkotsu on the stomach. He was lucky that he had missed his vitals and the wounds were not fatal, but he was still bleeding a lot and losing blood fast so Bankotsu quickly called for ambulance while Suikotsu tended his wounds to stop it from bleeding for a while. It's not for him to brag but Suikotsu is pretty good when it comes to wounds. He guessed it's because Suikotsu's father is the head doctor of his hospital and has been teaching Suikotsu many treatments for minor wounds and some serious ones. It was lucky for him to have Suikotsu there at that time.

Jakotsu sighed as the wind blew his hair softly. " Suikotsu can be a great doctor when he grows up. Wonder what I'm going to be…"

" Yo--, Jakotsu." He heard a familiar voice and looked up. His expression soon brightens, catching sight of his two best friends.

" Bankotsu, Suikotsu!!"

" How you've been doing?" Bankotsu asked as he placed the bag of junk foods on the bed he'd brought for the poor guy. " Here's some food since I feel sorry for ya eating disgusting hospital foods."

" Thanks!" Jakotsu smiled, " What brings you guys here?"

" Just to check on you." Bankotsu smiled back. " So again, how you've been doing?"

" Ahh…fine. This area down here still hurts though," Jakotsu said as he rubbed the bottom part of his stomach, " But overall, I'm doing fine. Just can't wait to get out of this bed."

"Haha…well, surely that bastard got you." Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, " I'm gonna get him."

" After the smoke, Renkotsu got away…in case you don't know since you fell unconscious after being shot." Suikotsu explained, " But we'll find him…"

" You didn't report to the police, did ya?" Jakotsu asked

" Yeah, why?"

" Well…even if he betrayed us…it's hard for me to see him getting arrested and stuff…"

" Jakotsu…"

Jakotsu smiled nervously. He grabbed the bag of food Bankotsu had brought and dug his hands in it.

" Well, let see what you brought me here…" He said. " Hey! Cheese Curls! My favorite!!"

Bankotsu glanced at Suikotsu, who shrugged his shoulder with a nervous smile and nods. Yes. Even if Renkotsu betrayed them…he is still one of the ' Shichinin-tai'. Whether he liked it or not.

--- ------- ------ ----- ----

" Ms. Yura! Hurry, hurry!" Manten yells ahead, " The movie is going to start soon!"

" My, my, you're a hasty fellow, aren't you?" Yura smiled as she slowly approached the little boy. Hiten was following behind her with his usual poker face. Yura continued, " We still have fifteen minutes until the movie."

" Yeah!! But I wanna get there fast and get the best seats!" Manten exclaimed happily as he jumps up and down. " That way we can see better!!"

" Okay, then let's hurry." Yura's smiles widen. She takes Manten's hand and turns to Hiten, " Hiten, we have to hurry because…Hiten?"

_' Now that you're out, the organization gave me the orders to kill Higurashi Kagome.'_

_'You won't be able to stop the organization yourself, Hiten. You know that really well yourself.'_

" Hiten…?"

_' And now that you have betrayed the organization…you and everyone else you have relations with will be targeted '_

_' Including her…so I suggest you watch out…'_

" Hiten?" Yura placed her hand on his arm, " Hiten?"

Hiten was brought back from his thoughts and looked at Yura, who was staring at him with a worried expression. He smiled and wrapped his hands around hers.

"…I'm fine…Yura." He said, " It's nothing to worry about…"

Yura stares doubtfully at him, " No…it's okay. You must be tired…I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

" Yura…" He spoke, wrapping her face with his hands, " I will protect you…no matter what. Even if I have to die for it." He then placed his lips over hers.

" Ewww," They both looked down to see Manten staring up at them with a slightly disgusted expression, " Don't tell me you guys did that 'kiss' thing other adults do."

Yura slightly reddens her face while Hiten bents down, smiling, placing his hand on his younger brother's head.

" It's not for you to look at, little brother."

" Stop doing that!" Manten said as he pries off his hand, " Come on! Let's just go into the movie!"

He then turns around to run but bumps into a person, making him and that person fall unto the ground. Yura quickly came over and helped Manten up; she then helps the other person too and asked, " Are you all right? I'm really sorry!"

The person dusts himself and looks up, smiling. " I'm fine. Thank you for your help, Ms."

" Sorry, I wasn't looking." Manten said.

The person smiled again, " No, it's okay. I wasn't looking either…I should be the one apologizing."

" What's wrong?" Hiten walks up and gasps, catching sight of the person's face.

" ? " Yura noticed this, " Do you…know this person, Hiten?"

But Hiten didn't seem to hear her voice. He stared at that person's face in surprise with wide eyes, not knowing how to react. The person, seeing the expression on Hiten's face, smiled. He then turns to Yura.

" My father is a friend of him. My name is Hitomi Kagewaki," said the person. " You must be Ms. Yura Sakasagami…and…" He bents down to Manten's height, " …you must be Raijuu Manten. Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you," Manten respectfully bows. " You really seem to be a nice person. I'm really good with that. I can tell what kind of personality that person has just by looking at his/her face."

" Oh," Yura spoke up as though she remembered, " Hitomi…Kagewaki-san? Onigumo Naraku's older twin brother, right? I'm sorry; I didn't recognize you the first time. It's been a long time… How have you been doing? I was getting worried because you haven't been showing up in school for a long time."

Kagewaki smiles. He then takes a quick glance over Hiten. " I've…been busy lately. Besides…" He places a hand over his chest. " I've been busy with looking for a cure for…my weak heart."

Yura's expression saddens, " So, I see the doctors still haven't found a cure for you."

" Yes…"

He then looks up to see Yura smiling, placing her hands on his shoulder. " Everything will be all right, Kagewaki-san. Don't lose hope! I'm sure they will find a cure…and then you'll be able to go back to school again. I'll be waiting to teach you once again in my class."

Hitomi widens his eyes slightly in surprise…and then smiles. " Thank you…Ms. Yura."

" Do you want to watch a movie with us?" asked Manten, " I have enough money to buy a ticket for you!"

" No…but thank you for your offer. I still have some business I need to attend you." Kagewaki then turns to leave, " It was nice meeting you again, Ms. Yura and…" He lays his eyes on Hiten and smiles. " And Mr. Hiten."

" Okay," Yura smiles and waves, " It was nice meeting you again, Kagewaki-san. Be careful…and I hope to see you in school again!"

" Bye!!" Manten yells as he watched Kagewaki leave. He then turns around exclaiming, " Let's go watch the movie now!! It's going to start soon!!"

" Alright, alright." Yura smiles as Manten pulls her hand. " Let's go in."

" Yura…"

" ? "

Yura turns around to see Hiten staring the direction Kagewaki left with a bothered expression. It's not like this is not first time she'd seen him with this expression, but since he is poor with showing expressions and with his usual pokerface, it's really rare to see him with an expression other than a frown of some sort. She wonders if it's because of being an assassin, he subconsciously hides his emotion without noticing it himself. Surely, from what she remembers him in High School days, he used to show many emotions…mainly anger because he used to always be in fights and all.

Hiten then turns his eyes towards her, " Go on with Manten…I…have to check on something."

" Eh?" She widens her eyes slightly.

" I'll be back…" Hiten said and then started running towards the direction Kagewaki left.

" Ah, Hiten!!"

--- ---------- ------ ------ ----

"…It's been a long time…Hiten."

Kagewaki said as soon as he felt Hiten appearing behind him. He knew he would follow after him so he started walking behind the buildings so they will be able to talk secretly. He admitted that it surprised him to see him there…

" I…never expected to see you there…" Hiten said, slightly breathless. "…Boss."

…The one who had betrayed his organization.

Kagewaki smiled and then turns to face him. " I would appreciate if you would not call me that. I am merely the son of the person who leads the actual organization. I'm sorry if I've caught you surprised."

" I…I was just surprise to see you…outside. From what I remember, you always seem to stay inside the building…because of your weak heart. " Hiten slowly spoke.

" I was surprised to hear that you've betrayed the organization…"

". . . . . ."

A small smiled escaped from Kagewaki's lips again, " Do not worry…I'm not here to ask you to return back to the organization. To tell the truth…I'm actually happy that you betrayed…you left before…before…it can get worst…before you can never be able to get the chance to escape…"

"…Kagewaki-sama?"

" It's weird, isn't it, Hiten? At first…the organization…the organization my father had created, was first created to search for a cure for my weak heart. Many scientists and doctors my father hired…their jobs were to find a cure. No matter how much money…how much time they were to sacrifice…My father ordered them to find a cure for me." Kagewaki smiled sadly as he lifts his face to look at the clear, blue sky above him. " But now…look at the organization…it has changed its course to create 'clones' and…other illegal drugs…look at where it's going. Now the organization even has assassins such as you to kill those who will dare interfere with them…

Now…the organization has changed into…dangerous association of murderous, blood-thirsty fools."

" . . . . . ."

" Now, now. It's not that I am blaming you…actually…it's none's fault. Time changes people…That is fate…and nothing we can do to change it. But I believe in ' change'…so I am here to stop it all."

" You are going to stop the organization…?" Hiten said, slightly surprised. " Surely, they will not let you, sir."

Kagewaki smiles, " There is no need for you to be polite to me anymore, Hiten. Besides you are older…and more experienced in the outside world than I am. Of course, I am aware that the organization will do anything and everything to stop me…in fact…there is a chance that I will lose my already short life in doing this. But I do not mind. I do not mind because…if it is to save one life…her life…"

" You mean…Higurashi Kagome…" Hiten spoke softly, " …You have…met her?"

" Yes. And she really is a good-natured girl. Too innocent to be killed…" An image of Kagome went through his mind, " I can imagine why Kojiro-san wants to protect her at any cost. I can see why he thinks very dearly of her…even if he has to face the organization…but I am with him this time. I am not going to hide anymore…I am not going to just stand and do nothing…There is not much time left."

Not much time left…

Kagewaki thought. It's the same with him…the doctors have said that his heart will not hold any longer…if he gets another massive heart attack…then there is not a chance that he will survive it. But…if it were to save another person's life…then he wouldn't mind losing his own. Now that the clock has started ticking…there is no way to stop it. And now…if it's the only thing he can do is to stop the organization…with his own hands…then he will do it. To stop the organization from taking the life of an innocent girl…then he will stop it at any cost.

" Ms. Yura…was it?" He spoke, catching Hiten's attention. " She really does seem to be a nice person…very strong-willed…I can see. I admire her…her strong heart. I can understand why you're very attracted to her. Her smile…her smile that brightens every darkness inside your heart. She has something that those, who lives in the dark, would long wish for…but never obtains the chance to earn it. Just like how Higurashi Kagome is…she is full of light. I have noticed how you changed ever since you started the mission…and then now I understand. It's because of her, isn't it? "

Kagewaki smiles, " She must be really important to you."

" . . . . ."

Yes…

For a long time…he had admired the light she holds within her smile. And once…he had almost lost that light. Forever in the deep darkness…he had almost lost it. But now…she is in his hands…safe…and never in his life will he ever let go of that light again. He will hold onto it…with the cost of his life.

Hiten gripped his hand tightly in determination. ' Never will…'

Kagewaki smiles again, seeing the expression on Hiten's face. " Take care of her, Hiten. Something precious…most of the time…you will never realize it until it's gone. But then, it will be too late when you realize it. Therefore…so you won't be losing sight of it…you will have to protect it with your own hands."

He turns to leave, " So even I...will die protecting the real important thing in life. And if that is to save one life…"

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

_"Haha-ue…?"_

_" Yes, Kagewaki? What is it?"_

_Young Kagewaki looks up to see his mother's face. " Will they ever find a cure for me? Will I be able to play outside like everyone else? Will I be able to run around with my friends?"_

_Kagewaki's mother smiles as she picks him up in her arms. " Yes, my dear boy. Every person was born to have a reason to live. Not one person…is born to be useless. We each have a reason to live, Kagewaki. We all are born to live happily… therefore…someday…they will find a cure for you. So you will be able to live fully…and happily in your life."_

_. . . . . . . . . ._

. . . . . . . . . .

…We all are born to live happily…

" Hiten…"

"…?"

Kagewaki smiles one last time before leaving, " I hope…someday…there will be a time when we see each other live happily."

…That is all I wish for…

…That is the only thing that stirs me up…

So…

--- --------- ------ ------ ----- ----

Rain had started to fall. Wetting everything…anything it touches.

_Ding Dong_

Kikyou looked up from the book she was reading. She looked outside to see it was raining and wondered who would be coming at weather like this. She walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. She gasps to see Inuyasha and her heart pounces in delight to think that he actually came to her house. But she soon frowns to see Kagome near him with, from her view, a bothered expression.

_Ding Dong_

She saw Inuyasha pressing the doorbell again. And wondered if she should open the door and let them in or not. If it were only Inuyasha…she would gladly let him in without hesitation. But things don't go the way as you want it to be. Kagome was with him. And after what she heard this morning…she possibly couldn't face her with a positive attitude. But then again…this could be a chance to tear them apart.

She took a few moments to answer the door and adjust her face to a smile.

" Who is it?" She asked before opening.

". . . . ." There was a slight pause. And then," It's…me, Inuyasha…with Kagome."

" Oh! Hello, Inuyasha!!" She exclaimed and then opened the door widely, " Come in! You guys must be cold!"

Inuyasha entered with slight hesitation, his right hand behind Kagome's back, pushing her in softly.

" Umm…Kikyou, we need…to talk to you." He said as Kikyou led them into the living room.

Kikyou smiled. " I already know what you're trying to talk about. But like I told you this morning…I'm going to stay back this time. I'm not going to bother with your relationship."

" Huh?" Kagome looked up in confuse but Inuyasha stepped in front, interrupting.

" Ah…that's… not what we're here to talk about." Inuyasha said, " We're here to ask you…about your father."

" My father?" Kikyou cocked her head to the side, utterly surprised about the different subject. " What about my father?"

"Um…" Kagome spoke up. She looked around nervously, " Is…your father here?"

" No…he usually comes back at night."

" Okay…umm…" Kagome hesitated. " Ki…Kikyou, would it be…okay if you…show me a picture of your father?"

Kikyou raised an eyebrow in confusion and stared Kagome in a weird way. But she got up and left the room, coming back in a few minutes with a picture frame in her hand. She handed to Kagome who looked at it and gasps slightly.

' So…it's…true…' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha didn't need to look at the picture since he already knows the person. " Say Kikyou, what was your father's name again?"

Kikyou once again raises her eyebrow, " It's Kojiro. What about it?" She looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. " Does this have something with you and I sharing the same father?"

Kagome gasps, " You knew?"

" Of course." Kikyou smirked, " From the instant I saw you…I knew who you were…or should I say…what you are."

Inuyasha stood up, " What the hell do you mean by that?"

" Nothing." Kikyou smirked again and turns her face away from them. " No wonder Naraku wants you…he would rich if he…oh…I shouldn't be saying this. I don't want to break your poor heart."

" What the hell do you know, Kikyou!!? Tell me!!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling her shirt.

" I…Inuyasha! No, stop it!!" Kagome pulled him back. " I…We're sorry to bother you, Kikyou. We're going to leave now!!"

" Wha…! But we're not done wi…"

" We're going!!"

Kagome pulled him out of the house. Kikyou narrows her eyes as she watched them leave. A small, mischievous smile formed on her lips.

"…I guess it's almost the _time_, Kagome. Sooner or later…your body won't hold any longer."

---- -------- ------- ------ ------

" Why'd we have to leave, Kagome!!?" Inuyasha shouted, his anger rising. " I thought you wanted to know…!!"

" I want to know!!" Kagome shouted back, " But…I'm half scared…scared to know the truth. I…I guess…I'm just not…maybe…I'm just not quite ready to hear the truth. I mean…yes…I want to know…I really want to know it…but…"

" Kagome…"

The rain falls on them, wetting their clothes, hair…face. Inuyasha could see the water dripping from her nose, mouth, and eyes. Or are those tears flowing from her eyes…? Just being camouflaged by the flowing rain? He doesn't know…

He doesn't know but…

" Inuyasha…?"

Kagome finds herself inside his arms, wrapped tightly in his arms.

" Kagome…" He spoke softly, " Whatever truth you're told…I'll always stay by your side. If you need a place to laugh, I'll give you. If you need a place to cry, I'll give you. If you need my support, I'll give you. If you need anything…I'll give you. So, if anything happens, please don't…don't go away. Don't disappear without telling me…"

"…Inu…yasha…"

She could feel the tears welling up her eyes. So to hide them, she buried her face in his chest, enjoying the warmth of it. She knows it. It's him…the only guy for her. No one else but him.

Inuyasha.

' He's the only one…for me…' Kagome thought, as they both stood in the rain, not mattering if they're getting soaking wet. ' Yes…if Inuyasha is with me…then I won't be scared of knowing anything. Knowing the truth of me…'

As long as Inuyasha is here…

The rain had stopped and the sun slowly peaked itself out from the grey clouds. Inuyasha lifts Kagome's face and stares into her eyes. He then closes in on her when…

" Inuyasha-----!! Kagome-sama------!!"

They quickly let go of each other, hearing Miroku's voice from afar, blushing madly. Inuyasha silently cursed in his mind.

' Not again!' He thought angrily. ' Maybe if I lock Miroku and everyone else into some damn locker then I'll finally be able to have some time with Kagome…together!!'

Not knowing Inuyasha' s frustration, Miroku came up, panting, holding a sheet of paper in his hand. Sango followed soon after, also panting.

She stopped and looked at the two, " May I ask why you guys are soaking wet?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " It was raining, Sango!"

Sango glared at him, " I know that!!! I'm not stupid, Inuyasha! In fact, Miroku and I were taking shelter from the rain a few minutes ago!! I'm asking _why_ were you guys standing in the rain!! Seriously, don't start coming over to my house for help if you guys get sick."

" Maa, maa, Sango." Miroku came in between, smiling nervously. " A girl shouldn't yell like that, Sango."

" Don't tell me you're taking sides with him!"

Kagome notices the sheet of paper Miroku was holding and asked, " What is that, Miroku-san?"

" Huh?" Miroku turns to her, " Oh…this…"

He exchanges glances with Sango, who glanced back in worry and hesitation.

" Um… Kagome-chan," Sango spoke softly, " Please don't be shocked…or wait…that will be impossible but..." She took the paper from Miroku's hand and slowly showed it Kagome, " Please stay as calm as you can after seeing this."

Kagome, though confused, slowly takes the paper from Sango's hand and reads the content. Inuyasha, too, peaks in to read over her head. Kagome's eyes slowly and gradually widens in shock as she reads further into the article.

The same article Miroku and Sango had found in the computer at the library.

" Wha…" Inuyasha was first to react since he just skimmed through the article. Not being the type to read. But his eyes stopped at the word ' Higurashi' and then started reading from there.

His eyes widen in surprise and confusion, " What the fuck is this!!?"

" Calm down, Inuyasha."

" How can I be calm!!?" He angrily grabbed the paper from the shocked Kagome's hand and crumpled it, " What the fuck is this, Miroku!!? I mean…where the hell did you get this!!? This…this load of crap!!?"

" First of all, it is not a load of crap." Miroku spoke with one of his rare serious expression. " This is true…it's an article…an old article. About 10 years from now…I don't really know. Sango and I went to the library to see if we can find out something about Kagome-sama's father. I'm sorry about doing this without asking you, Kagome-sama. But in order to be able to protect you from this ' organization ' or some sort, we needed information. Something that can help us."

"…Was there…anything else?" Kagome asked slowly, her lips trembling.

Miroku shook his head, " That was the only thing we found. I'm sorry…we've tried searching for more but…there's just not much information about your father."

" Then we just gotta find someone else who gots information!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

" And who will that be, Inuyasha? Hmm?" Sango asked, " Do you know anyone!?"

"…I…do…" Kagome spoke up. Her voice barely a whisper.

" Eh?" The three looked at her in surprise.

Kagome bit her thumb as she hesitated to answer. " Well…I know someone…who I think knows the answer for all of this. I'm not sure…is he will cooperate with us. I mean…he used to be in the organization…so I guess…he knows something."

" Used to be in the organization…?" Inuyasha gasps. " You mean…?"

Kagome nods her head. "…We need to see Mr. Hiten."

---- ---------- --------- ------ ----- ------

- Hikaru

Hi there!! Chapter 39!!! And on going!!!

Well, it seems that Hiten is the key-holder here. :: giggles weirdly::

I'm gonna make him talk EVERY SINGLE thing in the next chapter. Kukuku…Mwuahahahaha!!! :: sweatdrop:: (Okay, crazy girl here. Someone please stop her.)

After reading this chapter, you guys should all have at least a hint of what's going to happen. To tell the truth, I was going to reveal everything in this chapter but since it was getting way to long…I cut it into two chapters. Sorry!

Oh, I'm not really sure if ' cloning' is actually illegal or something. Because I heard that you seriously have to go through a lot of…I don't know what you call it, things…just to be approved to make a clone of something. But I'm not sure. If I'm wrong, please forgive me! Besides…this is an AU story. Anything can happen!! (Really…?)

I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one should be coming around soon cause I'm already starting on it!!! Weeehhh!!!


	40. Truth Revealed!

-Hikaru

Oh my god!!! Chapter 40!!!! Yay!!!! A few more chapters and it will be finished!!!! I still haven't figure out how long this story is going to be…but I hope you guys will stay with me till the end!!

Well…this chapter is very long and took me a lot of time to write…but hey, if it's to make my readers happy, I don't care how long it takes!

Now, let's stop with my stupid babbling and start with the chapter, shall we?

Here ya' go…and enjoy!!

**Chapter 40:**

**Truth Revealed!!!**

" But we don't even know where he lives." Sango replied to Kagome's suggestion. " How are we going to ask him? Besides, you know him…Kagome-chan. Even at school, he's known to be the silent and unsociable type so…I don't know if he'll even talk to us if we ask him. How are we going to persuade him to talk?"

" Well…" Kagome thought for a while, " We could ask Ms.Yura. He's weak with her…so if we can ask Ms. Yura to persuade him to talk…then maybe…"

" But we don't know where she lives either," Sango said, " or do you want to wait until we get back to school tomorrow?"

" No. I can't wait that long."

" What about Miss Otsuu?" Miroku spoke up, gaining the attention. " Isn't she friends with Ms. Yura since High School? Maybe she knows where she lives."

" That's great!" Sango smiles in delight, " Oh, Miroku! I knew you were always the smart one!"

" Keh!" Inuyasha huffed angrily.

--- ----------- ------ -----

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

" You honestly thought you can get away after defying your father's order?"

Kagewaki turned; his usual smile gone, replaced with an expression-less face. " Abi…"

Abi stood; Her long black hair flowed below her shoulders, wearing a red suit, her red eyes glinting mischievously. A smile formed on her lips. " Stupid boy you are. Betraying the organization your father spent so much money on just to form. The organization he created to find a cure for your heart. And you're betraying him. What a bad son you are."

Kagewaki narrowed his eyes, " Do you think it's okay…to talk to me like that?"

Abi shrugged her shoulders with her smile still on. " Does it matter? You have already betrayed our organization…there is no reason for me to address you formally."

Kagewaki turns his face away to stare at nothing.

" I see…" He replies softly. " That is true. So…what is it that you're doing here? Are you here to stop me?"

" Hmmm…if I'd say no, that would be a lie." Abi smirked, and then started twirling her hair with her fingers. " I was ordered by the Elders to try talking some sense into you to come back to the organization. But…from the looks…I guess it will be useless…"

" Then what is it that you're here for?" He replies with a cold tone. Something very unusual about him.

Abi apparently noticed the tone. " You seem very cautious. Very different attitude from what you show to Hiten or the others."

Kagewaki turns towards her, alarmed. " You were watching?"

" No." Abi smirks, " Actually…I was watching his lover, Sakasagami Yura…or whatever her name is. I was ordered to watch her since there is a chance Higurashi Kagome might contact her."

He narrowed his eyes, " …What are you planning on doing to her?"

" Oh, nothing." She narrowed her eyes joyously, " That is…it depends. I don't mind about Higurashi Kagome…I can kill her anytime. But more of my main mission…I'm more interested in this Yura person. Hiten says that she has something I don't…I wonder what that means."

" Abi…"

" You won't be able to stop me…" Abi interrupted, " …or us. You know well the organization is not that easy to stop with just two or three person. Besides…_He_ will not be happy with your decision. And he will gladly kill you for betraying him."

Kagewaki stared into Abi's cold eyes for a moment.

" He would understand…" He said after a moment of silence, " No…he _should _understand."

Abi smirked. " We'll see about that, Kagewaki-_sama_. People change…and _he _is now different from what you knew about him long ago. He has changed…"

"…I can't argue with that." He lowers his eyelids, " But one thing I can say, Abi. That it is not only Hiten or I that is thinking of stopping the organization. There will be others…those who think that it is time for a change in everything."

" Change…huh?" Abi chuckles but then soon frowns, " You really are a fool…not only you. Hiten…and everyone who dares try to interfere with us." She turns to leave, but as though she remembered something, she turns her head towards him with a smug expression.

" Oh yes." She said, " I think you already know but…Goryoumaru has already started moving."

" !!?"

" Even I don't know what he's thinking…so I suggest you be careful around your surroundings. You don't want to die by his hands, do you?"

". . . . . . . . ."

Kagewaki stood alone in the dark streets. The cold wind blew and brushed his skin; his long, black hair flowed into the air.

" I know…" He spoke softly, as though to himself and no one in particular. " I know…Abi. I know that I am just a mere fool. To try to think that I can actually stop the organization. But…even I have something…or someone that I want to protect with my life. A very special person to me…a very best friend of mine…or so _I_ think. I'm not sure what he thinks of me…but… "

_Even though…_

_A life is a life…_

_That's why…_

"…He is the only friend I have…that's why…I will protect him."

_Isn't that true…?_

_Sesshoumaru…_

---- -------------- -------- ------- ----

" Miss Otsuu!!"

Otsuu blinked her eyes in surprise at the four students standing in front of her with an almost demanding expression. Kagome was in the middle, slamming her hands on her desk, almost dropping the pen to the floor. Inuyasha was beside her with a sort-of upset expression. Sango and Miroku at their sides with serious face.

" Y…yes?" She said, slowly recovering from her surprise state.

" Do you know where Mr. Hiten lives!? If not, Ms. Yura's!!?" Kagome asked.

Otsuu once again blinked her eyes. She looked at the four students one by one and sighs. " I don't know where Hiten lives…but I do know where Yura lives. But I cannot tell you since it's a teacher thing. Why do you guys need to know where they live anyways?"

" Um…that's…" Kagome hesitated.

" It's something very important, Miss Otsuu." Miroku stepped in, " Something that might deal with saving a lot of lives…"

Otsuu stares at him with a serious expression. She soon spoke, as though to confess, after a while. " Does this have to do with the 'organization' Hiten is in?"

The four widen their eyes in surprise.

" You know about it!!?" Sango shouted in surprise.

Otsuu turns towards her, " Of course, I know it. I was ordered to investigate it from my superiors."

" Superiors? Investigate?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, " I didn't know you were a cop, Miss Otsuu."

" WHAT!!?" Inuyasha shouted, half angrily and shocked. " You never told me you were a fuckin' cop!!"

" It's none of your business. I didn't _need_ to tell you," Otsuu simply said, " Besides, I was doing it as a secret investigation. I couldn't simply tell people that I was cop."

" A secret investigation?"

Sighs. " Yes, I was. Our department has acquired information from spies that one of the members of the organization is sneaking into Sengoku Koukou to search for something. Well, that's what we thought. We didn't quite know who it was going to be and what he/she's intention was…so I was sent to investigate it." She then turns her chair to start working on the papers she had been working on before being interrupted, " The minute I went there as a school nurse, I immediately recognized who the organization has sent."

" It was…Mr. Hiten," Kagome spoke softly.

Otsuu looked at her in a quizzically. " Yes…He is very popular among the dark side of this country. Not only him. From what information we have acquired, the organization has many assassins in their side…but the top three are Raijuu Hiten, Himedori Abi, and…Yoroi Goryoumaru."

" Abi and Goryoumaru…?" Miroku placed a hand under his chin.

" Well anyways," Otsuu continued, " Even though I found out that Hiten was the one who was sent…I couldn't figure out what his intention was. As a very cautious and shrewd person he is, he hardly looses his guard so it was hard for me to get through. I knew he was up to something…I just didn't know what that is."

Miroku and Sango exchange glances as they looked over to Kagome with a worried expression. They knew exactly _whom_ Hiten was searching for; Knew what he was trying to do. But why would the organization be after her? Is it because her father has some relations with it? Or something else different?

" I was surprised though…" Otsuu said as she bit a cookie, which was inside a bowl on top of her desk, " When I heard that Hiten has betrayed the organization. I never knew he was bold enough to do that. Especially now that he will have to face Abi…and the most fearful Goryoumaru. I guess I should thank Yura about this…she's the one who opened his heart. Now, I'm able to gain more information about the organization from him."

" Could you tell us some information about those two, Miss?" asked Sango, " It's really something we have to know."

" Well…alright. I guess it won't hurt." Otsuu sighs, " Himedori Abi…well, all we know about her that she's very cunning and loves to make fun of people. She's really good with pistols and guns, well…that's the same with the other two, and she loves the color red. She often leaves a red rose next to the target she killed, and kisses them on the forehead, leaving a red lipstick mark. I once confronted her but she just made a fool out of me as though I was just some toy for her to play around with and then left me standing, seriously injured. I'll get her someday…" She bit the tip of her thumb in frustration. Miroku saw the slight rage of fire burning in her determined eyes.

" Goryoumaru…he's the guy you have to most watch out for." She continued, " He's very cruel and merciless…he literally slaughters his target to pieces to his own satisfaction. My comrades just often call him crazy since he seems to like the color and smell of blood. But other than that, we don't really know much about him."

" I see…" Miroku nods his head in agreement. ' It's going to be a very tough fight...'

" Forget the organization!!" Inuyasha shouted between, " Just tell us where the fuckin' teacher lives so we can go and ask questions!!"

" Inuyasha…!" Kagome shouted, " I'm sorry, Miss Otsuu. I don't know why he's acting like this…"

" No, it's alright. I have a guess why anyways…" Otsuu then stood up, taking a short glance at Inuyasha. " I don't know how you guys know about the organization and everything…but as a cop, I would suggest you should stop with going into people's business if you don't want to get hurt."

Kagome opens her mouth to protest. But before she can, Otsuu continued. " But…as I know what kind of people you guys are…I know you guys would still do it even if I stay stop so I won't bother." She opens a draw and takes a sheet of paper. She then takes out a pen and started writing on that paper. " Kids these days are so stubborn…here. The address to Yura's place. I kind of feel guilty for involving her into this…but that is what she chose herself. She never changes…"

" Umm…Miss Otsuu," Kagome asks, " How come…you don't arrest Mr. Hiten if you already know who he is?"

". . . . . ." Otsuu sighs, " If I say that I don't have enough evidence…that will be a lie. Let's just say…I can't do it. Because I don't want to hurt Yura's feeling…she loves him…and I have a feeling he does too. I don't really want to do anything to separate them. I know as a cop that will be unforgivable. But…Yura is…She is my irreplaceable friend. It's like watching over a little sister…she's very important to me, too. That's why…if there's anyone…I don't care who they are who dares tries to mess with her, they will have to get through me first. So, I'm going to literally throw Hiten into jail if he makes her cry or even hurts her, with or without a reason."

Kagome chuckles, " She really must be important to you."

" Of course… she's been my friend ever since High School days. And we'd always hang out with each other even if she knew I was a cop, and there were days where I couldn't be with her because of work. Yura is kind…but because of that kindness…sometimes she gets herself into trouble. I'm sure she never meant to get herself or anyone into trouble…but…well anyways, that's why I have to be there with her so I can help her get out of that trouble. It's not like she can't do it alone though…" Otsuu then turns to Kagome, " When I look at you, you remind me of her in High School days." She places her hands on her shoulder, " I'm sure you're relationship with Ayakashi-kun is going well!!"

" Wha…!!" Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed at her words.

Otsuu winked, " Well, on with you guys!! I gave you guys the map already! I'm busy here!!"

" Thank you, Miss Otsuu." Miroku bowed his head and then takes Sango's hand. " Let us go."

" Okay," Sango blushed but follows him outside.

Kagome, too, bowed and then was about to leave out the door. " Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha stood where he was, staring at Otsuu, who returned to working on some patient files.

" Yes?" Otsuu said without even glancing him.

Inuyasha just stared silently for a while before finally deciding to talk. " You said…you're a cop."

" I did."

" You…How long have you been a cop?"

Otsuu turns to him, " About 5 years…"

". . . . ."

" ?" Kagome tilted her head to the side and then walked up beside him. " Inuyasha?"

" I'm sorry about your father…" Otsuu spoke up.

Kagome gasped, " Eh?"

"…you…met him?" Inuyasha spoke softly. He narrows his eyes to see Otsuu nodding her head.

" Your father…well…I'd say he was a nice man. Holds quite a honor on his job," Otsuu said, " But I don't really know much about him. He was a popular cop at our area…so I've just heard stories about him. When I saw him for the first time…I was just a rookie. But he helped me…he was really kind…and always had that heart-warming smile on his face. I guess I should say that I admired him…I mean, everyone did. Everyone wanted to be a cop like him. He was really a good man. It was just sad that he got killed. Everyone was shocked…shocked to hear such a good man like him would be killed."

" Killed?" Kagome said, " He was killed?"

" Yes…" Otsuu lowered her eyes as though to reminisce, " He was investigating a crime of some sort that deal with some ' organization'. Now, I'm not sure if he was investigating the same organization as I am doing." She added after looking at both of their expressions. " Anyway, we never knew what actually happened. A by-passer found him lying on the floor, all bloody and bruised, and by the time he was brought to the hospital…the doctors tried everything to keep him alive…but I guess it was too late. He was announced dead a few minutes after he was brought to the hospital. They found several bullets in his body and one of them struck him directly near his heart. I guess that's the one that killed him. We searched for any clues as to who killed him, what happened, or some sort…but we never found anything."

Kagome worriedly turns her head to Inuyasha, who stayed silent the whole time. She feels really sorry for him. And knows exactly how it feels like to not have a father. Though, in Inuyasha's case, his father was killed by some unknown guy, and that guy might still be lurking somewhere in the city, looking for a new target to kill. Kagome…she doesn't even have a memory of her father. What _was_ Inuyasha's father investigating about? Is it the same organization that she's trying to find out about?

Either way, she will have to ask Hiten about everything. She's not scared to know the truth anymore. She _has_ to know. Even if it means that there will be a chance that whatever she will find out will ruin her now happy life.

" Did…my father say anything?" Inuyasha spoke, cutting Kagome's thoughts. " Before he died…?"

" Your mother…Izayoi came to the hospital after we called her that your father was brought to the hospital. He was still barely alive till then. And then he told Izayoi…to tell his two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…to grow strong."

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

" Anata…!" Izayoi rushed to her husband's side as soon as she arrived at the hospital.

_Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, slowly turns his head, breathing heavily, to see his wife beside him. Tears flowing from her face._

_" Iza…yoi…"_

_He placed a hand on her cheek and slowly rubbed it with his bloody hand, " Tell…Tell Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…to…grow strong. That…that even if I won't be able to stay with them…tell them to grow strong. That no matter what happens…they will not lose. Lose to the pressure. Strong enough…so…when…the time comes…to protect the one they…love, they will not…fail."_

_" Anata…"Izayoi wrapped her hand around his own, grasping it tightly. " Please…please don't go."_

_Inutaisho smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek, " I love you…Izayoi. And…tell them…that I love them, too"_

_That I will love them…my whole life._

_My two…proud sons._

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

Tears flowed from Inuyasha's eyes, " Oyaji…"

(Author's note: Okay, the word 'Oyaji' is just the same meaning as ' Chichi-ue' 'Otou-san' etc…It means ' father'. 'Oyaji' is just a slang way to call one's his/her father. And from what I read from the manga/heard from the anime, Inuyasha calls his father ' Oyaji' as to Sesshoumaru addresses his father as ' Chichi-ue'. Well, they still have the same father…just the way they each address is different.)

Kagome smiles, seeing the tears, and wraps her hand around his own. " You're father must be very proud of you. So let's not disappoint him."

Inuyasha nods his head, not being able to speak, holding a hand over his mouth as though to suppress his cries. The tears silently flowed from his amber eyes and he tries in vain to stop them. Otsuu just shrugged her shoulder and then goes back to working her files.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

_" You have two sons, Inutaisho-san?"_

_" Yes. Their names, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru being the older one." Inutaisho smiled, " They're my two most prized possession and I am really proud of them."_

_Otsuu smiled, " Your sons must be proud of you, too."_

_" Haha…I don't know about that, but I wish they'd be. Before I have met Izayoi and Kuina (Sesshoumaru's mother), I was really a slack off. I didn't care what happened to the others…I was only thinking of myself. But now…now that I have two sons in my hands…I have to do my best in order for them to be able to look up to me. So, they will be able to grow strong."_

_"Strong…sir?"_

_" Yes, I was taught myself to be strong when I was a child. If you're not strong, there's no way you will be able to live out the harsh and cruel world. There will be no way you'll be able to protect the one you love. That's why…I always tell them to stay strong. Be a man…"_

_Inutaisho smiles sadly._

_After all…_

_This world is a cruel jungle. The weak becomes the victim of the strong._

_If you're not strong…you will be eaten._

_And those cowardly and foul fools of this jungle…only go for the weak. It is up to the strong to protect those weak…_

_That's why…I teach them._

_Teach them to not be those coward fools…_

_But teach them…to be those who protect the weak…_

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

After all…

The world is a cruel jungle…

Otsuu smiled to herself. ' True…the world has changed. Innocent people die without any reason…and people get their mind corrupted with drugs…so on…people these days only think of themselves…don't care what happens to the others…don't care how much people sacrificed their lives in order to create this world…but…'

She turned her gaze to Kagome and Inuyasha.

' But…there are some people…who tries to help others…who think that life is a very important thing…that life is…something you should not play with.'

' Inutaisho-san…your son is one of those people. And I am very proud to be able to meet him…your proud son. To meet his friends…his brother…I am very proud to be able to help them.'

So…please…rest in peace…

And believe everything…

That your son will do just fine…

----- ------------ ----- ------

" How did you like the movie?"

Manten looks up and smiles brightly, " It was really cool! I liked the part when the good guy came to rescue the princess and then literally kick that bad guy's butt!! It was so cool!! Also, I liked the owl! He was funny!! Do you think I'll be able to be strong like that good guy in the movie?"

Yura smiled, " Of course, you can. Everyone can be. You just have to find it within…you." She then tickles the young boy on the stomach.

" Ahahahaha!! Hey, s…sto…hahahahaha!!!"

She soon stopped and then glances at the man beside her.

Hiten still held his usual pokerface but she could see a slight change in that face of his. What have happened after he had left her with Manten? He came back shortly as usual as he is, but with a bothered expression. She could feel the determination inside him and that there is a slight change in his feelings.

She wrapped his hand with hers, bringing him back from his thoughts. " Are you okay?"

"…Yes," He sighed.

" You seem to be in deep thoughts. What were you thinking?"

". . . . . . ."

" Well…if you don't want to talk about it. I don't mind…" Yura said, seeing his expression. She really wants to know what he was thinking. But it will be like asking him by force, and she doesn't like the idea of doing things by force. She can just wait. Wait until he thinks it's time to talk. " Just…just try not to carry everything by yourself."

She hated to admit it but she is nothing but a mere schoolteacher. She has no skills in gun, knife, or anything. She is completely helpless. That's what frustrates her…but there's nothing she can do but just watch her love suffer…the only thing she can do is…

She places both of her hands on his cheek, to his surprise. " I can't do anything to help you…but…to loosen your burden…I can. So please…don't do anything stupid."

Hiten slightly widens his eyes at her words.

She has something that those, who lives in the dark, would long wish for…but never obtains the chance to earn it.

Just like how Higurashi Kagome is…she is full of light.

Take care of her, Hiten.

Kagewaki's word was brought back into his mind as he stared into her eyes. He soon smiles softly and wiped the small tears that flowed from her eyes.

" No…I won't." He said and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Never will…

Never will let go of this light…ever again.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

" Ms. Yura---!! Mr. Hiten!!!"

" Eh?"

The two adults turned to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango running towards them. Yura tilted her head to the side while Hiten just stared at the four students approaching with his eyes narrowed. Manten looked up from playing with his toy to see four people, which he didn't know any, approaching them and raised an eyebrow.

" Higurashi-san," Yura said, " What are you doing here?"

Kagome stopped in front of the two, gasping for air from running, while the other three caught up behind.

" We…we nee…ded to…talk…to you…" She said from her breathless state. It was really lucky for them to spot the two persons they were looking for in the streets.

" Talk to me?" Yura said in confusion.

" Actually," Miroku spoke and turned his eyes towards Hiten, " We…wanted to ask you some questions, Mr. Hiten."

". . . . ." Hiten narrowed his eyes. " Ask…questions?"

" Yes," Kagome nods her head, " About…the organization. About…everything you know. Please…please tell us, Mr. Hiten!! I…I really want to know everything!! Please!!!"

--- -------- ----- ------ -------

" So, what is it that you want to know?" Hiten spoke.

They moved to some café where they will be able to talk peacefully. Outside, the rain had started to fall again and then people quickly ran into whatever shelter they could find. Kagome squeezed the hem of her skirt. Her heart was pounding with nervousness, and she didn't really know why. She made up her mind to know the truth…so why be scared to know it now?

" E…everything you know, Mr. Hiten." She spoke with trembling voice. " Please."

" Kagome-sama…" Miroku started.

" Please! I…I really need to know it!!"

Hiten stared in her eyes for a while as though pondering his thoughts whether to tell the truth or not. He caught glance of Yura and sees her smiling, nodding her head.

" Fine…I will tell you everything I know…" He spoke softly.

" Really?" Kagome widens her eyes.

" First of all…the organization I was in…was first created to find a cure for our boss…Hitomi Kagewaki-sama." Hiten started.

" WHAT!!!?" Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango both shouted in surprise. Kagome, on the other hand just widen her eyes.

" To tell the truth, he's not really the actual boss. It's his father, Onigumo Kirihito, the one who first thought of creating the organization. Kirihito…-sama was really desperate about Kagewaki-sama's illness. No matter how hard they tried, no matter how many hospitals they went to, they couldn't find a cure. So, he thought of creating an organization full of professional doctors and scientist he hired to _make_ a cure for the illness. If they couldn't find one…then just make one. That's what he thought. At first, the organization went well…Kagewaki-sama was tested in many experiments…but as time went by, Kirihito-sama started to get furious because they still weren't able to create a cure. The scientists and doctors worked hard…but as time passed by…they soon forgot their main objection and started making other things…such as illegal drugs…so on."

" But then…what does that have to deal with me?" Kagome asked.

" Kirihito-sama hired your father…Higurashi Kojiro to be the head scientist to find the cure. Surely, Kojiro was an experienced and a highly skilled scientist. He soon was able to open up with Kagewaki-sama and learn more about the illness. At this time, your father was already divorced with your mother and re-married with another woman. We never found out who that woman was but we knew that he have made a child with her. And that would be your…half sister, Kikyou. He used to always bring young Kikyou along to the lab. Then one day, your mother's twin sister…Higurashi Chie, died from heart disease. The same one, which Kagewaki-sama is suffering right now."

" My mother's twin sister?" Kagome said, " I never knew my mother had a twin sister."

" The Organization erased every file and data of Higurashi Chie from the net to show that she never existed in the first place. Higurashi Chie…was a partner of your father's and they made…well, quite a team. Your father was pretty upset with her death and refused to let the organization burn her body. So…he thought of making a clone…or so I think. I'm just a mere assassin so I don't really know the details…He thought of mixing Kikyou's DNA samples and her body to make a new life form."

" Kikyou's?" Miroku spoke, " But it said in the article that they used Higurashi Chie's DNA samples."

" That's just their thought. They never expected he would use a dead body for the actual clone. But there were limits in using a dead body…since the cells were of no use, he thought of mixing with a live DNA sample. And only Kikyou's matched the same DNA with her so he decided to use his own daughter's DNA. And so after many months of experimenting and research…your father…with the help of the organization…finally succeeded in creating a live clone out of Higurashi Chie's body. And that clone…was named…" Hiten looks up and pauses for a moment. But soon made up his mind and spoke, " …Higurashi Kagome."

" Eh?" Kagome, along with the others, widens her eyes in shock.

" Wha…!!?" Miroku and Sango both spoke out in surprise and shock. Not being able to speak further.

Inuyasha, too, seemed utterly shocked. He glanced at Kagome, " What…What the fuck do you mean by _she's _the clone!!!?" He stood up angrily, glaring at Hiten.

" Inuyasha!" Miroku pulled him back down.

" I'm just telling what I know…" Hiten said, " If you don't want to hear furthermore…then I suggest you leave this instant."

Inuyasha held his glare but clicked his tongue in annoyance and then rests his back on the seat again.

Miroku spoke, " Please continue."

Sigh. " Alright…even the organization successfully created a clone…there're still some fault. Since it was originally created out of a mere corpse, the cells weren't clearly working right for so they keep breaking every hour. The organization then created a medicine to help the cells sustain long enough. It worked. But still…about every four to six years or so, the medicine will wear out and then they will have to inject another set again."

" What!!?" Inuyasha stood again, gaining attention.

" Does that mean Kagome-chan will have to…" Sango hesitated for a moment. She took a quick glance at Kagome, " What happens if you don't take that medicine?"

Hiten sighs and folds his arm, " The medicine is the only thing that is keeping the cells working. If you don't take the medicine, the cells start breaking and rot, and in about an hour or so…the whole body system will shut down."

" Which means…?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"…Which means, if she doesn't take that medicine…" He turns his head to face Kagome, " If you don't take it …you will die."

Kagome widens her eyes, " E…h?"

**Bang**

They all looked up to see Inuyasha banging his fist on the table, " What the heck do you mean by she's gonna die!!?"

" It's just like what I said," Hiten spoke, " Every four to six years…she is required to take that medicine. Or else, her whole body will start falling apart…and then she will return to a dead corpse. The only thing that is keeping her alive is Kikyou's live DNA cells and the medicine. But as she grows older, those DNA cells will lessen and the medicine will start to wear off. The organization injected the medicine ever since you were born…but about your age of six, they thought of you as a failure."

" F…failure?" Sango said aghast, " What do you mean failure?"

" The organization was really…satisfied with their astounding creation of a clone. They started making different kinds, using you as an example. But as time goes by…they noticed something…"

" Notice…what?"

" That she, Higurashi Kagome, is starting to develop feelings." Hiten narrowed his eyes, " To the organization, it was an unforgivable thing. To develop feeling means to start having your own thoughts, memory, and consciousness. The organization was scared that if you started having your own thoughts…you might talk to someone about their research. About what they're doing…that you might let out their secret. That's why they decided to execute you. They stopped injecting the medicine and thought of waiting until it wears off. But that is when your father came in. He was furious with what the organization was planning to do. He took a few files and medicine, and exploded the main lab of the research factory. He took you along to make sure the organization wouldn't be able to lay hands on you again. But then he thought…now that he have betrayed the organization…as long as you are with him, there was a high possibility that they can just come and execute both of you."

" My father…helped me?" Kagome spoke softly.

" So he thought of leaving you with his former wife, your mother, Higurashi Kanako. He thought that if he left you there…as long as you are with them…you would be safe from their hands… Have you ever been sick?" He asked Kagome, to her surprise.

" Eh?"

" Have you ever been sick?"

" Well…" Kagome made a thoughtful expression as everyone's attention turned to her. " I've been sick a couple of times…but those were just minor fevers…Oh wait!! One time…I can't really remember when, I think it was when I was about ten or eleven, I had this really heavy fever. And I thought I was going to die. It was…it was really painful. Like all my bones were breaking inside…I don't know. I don't really remember because I was barely conscious…but it was really painful. I…I didn't think I could make it." Kagome then wrapped her arms around herself, trembling.

" Kagome-chan…" Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, " But you're here…you didn't die…"

" That is because of the medicine your father injected when he came by. Though…we never knew about you until we decided to do a detail search about your family. But we couldn't anything because at that time the police had their eyes on us. We couldn't take the risk to make the organization known to the world. So…the organization waited…waited until it was time the medicine will start to wear off. So they will be able to erase you…"

" So…so what's going to happen to Kagome-chan? Now that the organization is after her…that means the medicine is wearing off right?" Sango asked.

" Yes. Slowly…but definitely. And if you don't inject another one soon," Hiten looks up to stare Kagome's face, " You will die."

" Well, where's the fuckin' medicine then!!?" Inuyasha shouted.

" I don't know."

" What!!?"

" I said, I don't know." Hiten said, " I told you. I'm only a mere assassin for the organization…I don't know much details…but I have a guess your father may have some."

" My father?" Kagome spoke, " Wait…wait a minute. If…if I'm really that clone…or should I call myself that? Nevermind…If I'm that whatever the organization made…then…how come…how come no one told me about this. How come my family…"

She could barely remember it now. When she got that heavy fever…the one which she thought she couldn't make it, she remember seeing a warm smile. Though, her visions were blurred and she was barely conscious, she clearly remembers that smile. Was that her father? When he was there to inject that medicine in her? How come her family never told her of this? How come her mother…

Hiten sighs, " According to the information I was given, the medicine in you should wear off…soon…to be exact, I should say…December 10."

Kagome gasped, " December 10!!!? But…but that's my birthday!!! And that's just three weeks from now!!"

" What!!?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku widen their eyes in surprise.

" Yes…if you don't inject another set of medicine on December 10 before midnight…" Hiten narrowed his eyes, " You will die. Though…you won't die right away. Your body will start to fall apart slowly and you will start have the same symptoms you've experienced when you got that heavy fever. Then your body will start to become numb…and after that…there will be no chance of you surviving. Your heart will stop beating…"

Kagome placed her hands in front of her mouth in horror. Tears start to flow from her eyes.

" Th…there's gotta be someway to help her!!" Sango yelled in desperate.

" Yes, do you have any other way to contact her father?" Miroku asked but Hiten shook his head.

" Higurashi Kojiro betrayed the organization ever since that day. And since that day, we couldn't find a way to contact him. He's been very cautious and had many ways to hide from our tracking devices…"

" I see…" Miroku spoke softly, "But, Kagome-sama's father may be the only one to help Kagome-sama."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in frustration. ' Damnit! I knew I should have made Kikyou speak, even if I had to strangle her!!"

'From the instant I saw you…I knew who you were…or should I say…what you are.'

Kikyou's words went through his mind. She knew the whole thing and didn't even tell him. Of course, she is Kagome's half sister. Believe it or not. They share the same father…or somewhat. Inuyasha mentally cursed himself. Being so stupid. Not being able to know what she was thinking.

" Well…why don't you ask Kagewaki-kun?" Yura spoke after staying silent and listening to their conversation.

They all turned their heads towards her. " Eh?"

" I mean…" She turns to Hiten, " You said that Kagewaki-kun is the reason why his father created the organization, right? So…maybe he might be able to help you guys. He might have some ways to contact Higurashi-san's father."

"Hm…" Miroku thought for a while, " That may be the only thing we can do for now. Since we don't know where Kagome-sama's father is…he may be our only hope."

" Then…then let's go see him!" Sango said and they all stood up.

" Wait…" Hiten said. " Before you go…I should warn you. Now that…your father and even Kagewaki-sama betraying the organization, the organization will be desperate to execute you. And they will stop at nothing. So I should say that you be careful of yourselves…especially when it comes to Abi…and Goryoumaru. They will not care if you're merely kids or not…they will kill anyone who dares to interfere with them."

" Abi and Goryoumaru…" Kagome mutters the name softly. She soon nods her head, " Yes. We will be careful."

The two adults watched the student leave the café. Hiten let out a small sigh and held his slightly aching head.

" Here…" Yura said and gave him a cold drink, which she ordered a few seconds ago. " You did well."

" Did I?" Hiten spoke, " Did I do the right thing?"

Yura smiled, " Yes…you did."

Manten just silently played with his toys behind him. He didn't understand a thing on what they were talking about. But he sensed it was something serious and grew worried.

' I hope the bad guys doesn't win…'

--- ---------- ----- -------

" Kukuku…watch out for Abi and Goryoumaru…huh?"

A figure was watching and eavesdropping their conversation. He sipped the red drink he ordered and smiled. He definitely likes this drink. It reminded him of his favorite thing.

Blood.

And blood will look very beautiful on a dead body. He just loves the sight of his prey lying in his/her own pool of blood.

He glanced at the two behind him and his eyes stop on the certain woman his once used-to-be partner is talking with. How he will love to see her in that pool of blood.

A smirk formed on his lip.

" Let's start with the hunting, shall we?"

------ --------------- --------

- Hikaru

Phew! Finally…done!! This chapter was very, very long…I got confused myself during the middle. I didn't know what I was writing myself but heck…I've finished!!! If it was too confusing and some parts didn't make sense (which I know for sure there will be), please forgive me!! This is AU remember!!! ( Oh, so now we're blaming it on AU)

Kagome's truth is finally been told!!! And what's this? Danger ahead? Will Inuyasha and the others be able to get the medicine in time!!? Or will they be too late!!!? Will Kagome be able to escape from the organization's hand!!? And what about Kagewaki!!? Is he going to die!!? (I haven't thought of that yet…) What about the other characters!!? Like Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Naraku…etc. Will they appear anytime soon again!!?

Stay tune!!! And hope you've enjoyed this chapter!!! Love ya' all! Ciao!!


	41. Finally

**Chapter 41:**

**Finally…**

" Sesshoumaru-sama, where will you be going?"

The maid asked as she saw Sesshoumaru walking towards the front door.

" Just out for a walk." He answered shortly and turns the knob, " Tell Father not to worry."

" Yes, sir."

_" Sesshoumaru…" _

_" What is it…" _

_Kagewaki spoke before leaving. Sesshoumaru turns by his address and noticed the expression on his friend's face._

_" Would…would it be okay for you to do a small favor for me?" Kagewaki asked after a few moments of hesitation._

_Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. He leans on the desk, folding his arms. " And what is that favor?"_

_". . . . ." Kagewaki smiled sadly, " That if I die…would you…would you bury my body at that small hill where we used to play? That small hill where we were able to see the whole city…my favorite place in this whole world. Do you want to know why it is my favorite place?_

_"…Why?"_

_" Because…that place is full of memories when I was a child. A memory of when I first met you there, a memory of when my mother died, I went there to cry by myself because I didn't want anyone to see me, and other memories…my precious and valuable memories. Ever since I was a child, I always used to stay in bed because of my illness…because of my weak heart. I was never allowed to play outside like the other kids…and Haha-ue was the only one there to cheer and encourage me." Kagewaki closed his eyes as though to reminisce, " I was…always lonely."_

_" I never felt so alone…everyone treated me as though I was a fragile glass or something. They only saw me as Onigumo Kirihito's son…the next heir of the Onigumo Company…or so they thought I was…" He smiled faintly, " I wanted a friend…or just someone to talk to. I was tired of staying inside the house…trapped in a cage…that's why one day, I sneaked out of the house…of course, Haha-ue knew about it but she never told anyone. She told me that I deserved to have a friend. I went to that hill and was surprised at the sight in front of me…I never knew the world was so big outside…I felt so stupid. That's…that's when I met you. You were picking flowers, isn't that right?"_

_". . . . ." Sesshoumaru sighs, " Yes…for mother. I was planning to put it next to her grave…she always loved flowers."_

_Kagewaki smiled, " I guess…I was really desperate of wanting a friend…I wasn't nervous or scared or anything. I just simply went up and talked to you."_

_"Hm," Sesshoumaru snickered, " And at that time, I thought of you as some stupid fool to even actually talk to me."_

_" And that's how we became…friends." Kagewaki chuckled, " I was really happy. The first friend I ever made…and since that day, we'd meet each other on that hill and either play or talk to each other. It will be weird saying it now but…it was fun. But reality is just so cruel, my Chichi-ue found out about me going out secretly. He strictly forbid me to go out, and I was never to step outside my house again. But you never let me down, in exchange of me not being able to go outside, you often visited the house so we'd still see each other. I was really happy, Sesshoumaru."_

_"…hm. Don't be mistaken…I just…saw something in you that we had in common. So, I just couldn't let you go and suffer alone…"_

_"…You're not the only one who felt lonely. In fact…I hated everyone outside of this world because of their freedom…I was jealous…I was never allowed to interact with other kids…jealous of my brother who was able to do things he wanted to do…I was always told to do things. I've always thought that it was unfair…unfair for me to be the only one to do everything…but when I met you, I thought wrong. I wasn't the only one…I was half relieved by that. And I was half admired…about how you can smile just like that…you're almost in the same state as me and you carry that annoying heart disease, but you still smiled. I was…little jealous of you, in a way."_

_Kagewaki smiled, " So we both thought of each others our way. When I wasn't allowed to see you anymore because of my illness getting worse, I cried. I cried because I wasn't able to see you, talk to you, and stay friends with you again. But now…we're here standing and talking to each other again. I'm just happy about that. So, Sesshoumaru…I ask you…if I die…will you bury my body and make a grave on that hill? Of course, I won't ask you to do it anymore if you don't want to…"_

_"…That is only if you die. Don't say such things you don't want it to happen."_

_" Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagewaki smiles again, but Sesshoumaru could see the sorrow inside. " You will always be my best friend inside my heart…even if I die."_

Something…

Sesshoumaru arrived at the small hill and looked down at the city below. True, it is a beautiful sight. You could see the blue ocean just beyond the city. And though the city is covered with dust and smoke from the cars and factories, it is still a beautiful place. A place Sesshoumaru was born and grew up his whole life. Not only him. People he knew grew up in this place.

Something is going to happen…

He thought as the wind blew his silver-ish white hair. He burrowed his eyebrows almost worriedly, though he still had that pokerface on his face.

" The 'organization'…huh?" He whispers to himself, " Kagewaki…you are a fool."

_…But that is just how you are…_

_Thinking deeply about others…but never of yourself…_

" Haha-ue…"

" Haha-ue…it is I, Kagewaki…your son. I have come to visit you…"

" Haha-ue, you know what? I met Sesshoumaru…you remember him, don't you? My friend…the only friend I had…haha…he never changed…well, in heart…he did. He's more open now…and he seems gentler…if you can call him that way." Kagewaki chuckles to himself. He looks up the glass pod above him "But his looks, appearance…never changed…I'm very happy, Haha-ue. Being able to meet my friend again." He reached out his hand and touched the cold glass. He narrows his cerulean eyes in sorrow, "Haha-ue…"

He was staring up at a figure in a glass pod filled with green-ish blue water. Her eyes were closed as though she was asleep, or maybe…dead. Her long, straight black hair flowed softly inside the waters like seaweed in the ocean. Kagewaki makes a sad expression as he stares at his mother's face.

_" NO! Haha-ue!!! Where are you taking Haha-ue!!? Haha-ue!!!" _

_" It's all right, son. Your mother…is sick…as you know, so I've hired these professional doctors to help her."_

_" No! You're lying, Chichi-ue!!! You said the same thing to me! You said that they will find a cure…but did they!!? No!! They didn't!!! Where are you taking Haha-ue!!? Haha-ue is not sick!! Haha-ue is…"_

_" Kagewaki…" Kirihito placed a hand on his young son's head, " Your mother **is** sick. And all I am trying to do is to help her…keep her alive…"_

_" !!?" Tears flow from Kagewaki's eyes, " Haha-ue…is dead?"_

_" No…she is not. Though, I must say, that she won't wake up…in a long time, my dear son. So, I will tell you that it will be your duty to watch over her…until it is the time when she wakes up. Will you be able to do that?"_

_Kagewaki nods his head, trying hard to hold back his tears._

" Haha-ue…"

Kagewaki spoke softly. A vision of his mother, smiling towards him, holding her hands out as though waiting for him to fall in her arms, went across his mind.

" Haha-ue…it's been eight years now…" He said, a small smile forming. " When are you going to open that beautiful and gentle eyes of yours? When are you going to show me that heart-warming smile of yours again? Haha-ue…when are you going to wake up?"

_"You really are a fool…" _

A fool…huh?

_"Betraying the organization your father spent so much money on just to form. The organization he created to find a cure for your heart."_

And what has that organization become into…?

_"You honestly thought you can get away after defying your father's order?"_

No…I don't. I never thought of being able to get away from Chichi-ue's grasp. No matter how much I try…

But…

_" I don't know what you plan to do…but if that is what you think it is right…then I won't ask further more. It is not my problem…it is up to you to decide."_

Kagewaki smiled to himself.

But…

_" Kagewaki…"_

_" Yes?"_

_" You are…welcomed anytime if you feel like visiting again."_

_"…yes. Thank you again, Sesshoumaru."_

Abi…

I wonder…

Do you have anyone to protect? Someone…someone you would die for? A person like you who lived in the dark the entire time would never understand. How it feels to be in the light. How good it feels…to be free from the darkness. The organization has stayed in the dark too long. It is time to reveal it to the light…to reveal to the people…

To stop what it's doing…

And I am going to stop it.

So, whether you plan to kill me or not… I will stop at nothing.

Kagewaki looked up to stare at his mother's face again.

" Haha-ue…" He said softly, " I'm sorry, Haha-ue. For not being able to help you…for not being able to be by your side…when you've been doing that to me when I was little. There is something I have to do. So, would it be okay if you can wait for a little longer? I promise…I promise when it is all over…I will show you the light. The light you haven't seen for a long time. The light…you've showed me long ago. Now it is my turn…and I promise that when there will be a time to open your eyes again…you will be able to see that light again."

…So please…wait.

_" The clone Higurashi Kojiro successfully created…was named Higurashi Kagome."_

_" If you don't take that medicine…you will die."_

_" Your father left you with his former wife, Higurashi Kanako, your mother because he thought you would be safe as long as you are in her hands."_

Mother…

Did you know about this? How come you never told me? Were you afraid that I would be shock? Am I the only one who didn't know? Ojii-chan? Souta? Am I the only one that is not part of the family?

Am I…alone?

" Kagome…"

Kagome gasped and looks up to see Inuyasha staring down at her with a worried expression. They stopped by a park to rest so Miroku and Sango can get some information on how to get hold of Hitomi Kagewaki while Kagome sat down on the bench, waiting. Inuyasha was holding a can of soda in each hand, assuming he went to buy a drink a few minutes ago.

" You okay…?" He asked and sat down next to her.

"…If I said yes, I guess that would be a lie…" Kagome said, " But I don't know. I'm sorry…I don't…"

" It's okay, Kagome."

" It's okay to cry. I told you, if you need a place to cry, I'd give you. So, it's okay. Kagome…I don't want you to hide and hold everything inside of you to yourself. I want you to let it out."

" Inu…" She lowers her eyelids as she spoke, " I just…I'm…I just can't believe…what Mr. Hiten said. Haha…it's funny, isn't it? Me? A clone? Of Kikyou's and my mother's twin sister? Can you believe that?" She started to touch herself, pull her cheeks, and then once again looks at Inuyasha. " Doesn't look like, does it? I mean…from what I can feel…I feel like I'm just like everyone else. A normal…normal person. But in truth…"

" Kagome…"

" But in truth!" Kagome interrupted, " I'm not. I'm not human…Inuyasha. I'm not…like you. I'm…different." Tears flowed from her eyes. " I'm alone!!!!"

" Kagome!!!" Inuyasha felt something snap inside his head and then finds himself wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. " You're not alone!!! I won't accept that!!! Even if everyone thinks you're different, I won't! I will look at you as I do to everyone else!! You're not different, Kagome."

" …!!! Inuyasha!!" Kagome burst into tears in his arm, letting everything she held inside of her out.

At anytime…

Anytime and everywhere she went…

She was alone.

Before she transferred into Sengoku Koukou, everyone looked at her in a weird way. Did they know she was different from the others? Did they know what she was?

Everyone hated her…she was always alone. No one ever came close to her…

How sad she felt when she had to eat lunch by herself…

Whenever there was a time to choose a partner or a group…she would always be left out and be the last one chosen.

Whenever she was in a crowd…there was no one to talk to… …when she'd see her classmates either across or beside her talking about many things, laughing their hearts together.

She was always alone.

How it hurt her heart to see the expression of contempt in their eyes towards her.

How painful it was to be pushed around like she was a useless toy or something…

How bitter and hard it was to be ignored…

There was no one there to comfort her. No one there to cheer her. No one there to stay by her side.

She was always…alone.

" I'm…s…scared," Kagome said through tearful voice, " I'm scared…that someday…you…Miroku…Sango-chan…my family…everyone…everyone I know would someday disappear and I will be alone in this world. I'm scared there will be noone to be with…noone to stay with…"

" Kagome…"

" Sometimes…I have this feeling that everyone in this world hates me…that they want me gone. I'm scared, Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha---!!" She shouted as tears continuously flowed from her eyes, burying her face in his chest.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in pain and sadness. He feels helpless not being able to lessen Kagome's fears. All he could do now is hold her tightly in these arms, so she won't fall. Fall into the darkness. Scared that if she does, he won't be able to help her out. He hugged the crying girl in his arms tightly.

" Kagome…" He whispered in her ears as though to comfort her. " I'm here. I'm here by your side. You're not alone."

" Inu…yasha…?"

" I won't leave you. I promise." He continued, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I promise…that whatever happens, I will never leave you alone."

With that, he lifts her face with his hand and pressed his lips on hers. Her lips were soft, to his surprise, and sweet. He took his time to enjoy it and then finally separated. Kagome looked awe for a moment, trying to grasp what just happened. Her skin soon started to turn pink then red from embarrassment. She looked up to see Inuyasha's cheek were slightly red too.

" Thank you…Inuyasha," She said after a while, trying to think of what to say.

Inuyasha just smirked. "I finally got to kiss you."

" Eh?"

" Nothing…" He smirked again, overjoyed by the thought that this time, no one or nothing interrupted them.

They looked up to hear Miroku and Sango's voice approaching them and then looked at each other, smiling.

" Let's go," Kagome said and then reaches out to take his hand.

" …Right."

Never…

Never will leave you alone.

You're the only one for me.

-Hikaru

Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter!! Good! And hope you guys enjoyed.

This chapter showed about a wee bit of Sesshoumaru and Kagewaki's childhood. (I said a wee bit…don't know whether I'm going to add another) and an Inukago fluff!! Or I think it is. I tried.

Inuyasha finally got to kiss Kagome!!! :: applause:: Congratulations!! You made Inuyasha!! Now all you gotta do is invite her into your house and th…!!! :: Have been forcefully dragged off::

:: Comes back:: Well, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! I still haven't thought how this story is going to end (WHAT!!?) but…!!! Until the end, please stay with me!!! Will Kagome be able to return to her normal life!!? What about the medicine!!? Kagome's father!!? Will Inuyasha(and the others) be able to save her in time!!? And what about Naraku!!? Does he have connections with this!!? Stay tune!!

[JR1]

* * *

PAGE # "'Page: '#'  
'" [JR1] LISTNUM 1) LISTNUM 2) 


	42. The Baby

**Chapter 42:**

The Baby… 

" Well…sadly, we haven't acquired much information on Kagewaki's whereabouts," Miroku said as they sat down on the fountain located in the center of the park. The sky has started to turn from bright blue to yellow-orange, clearly showing that nightfall will be soon. Small stars started shining faintly in the already darkening sky and the temperature dropped slowly each minute.

" We tried calling his house but his servants or whoever they were said that he hasn't come home for almost about three days. They said they were starting to get worried and his father is getting furious." Sango added in with a lollipop in her hand.

" Really…" Kagome lowered her head in disappointment.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder to encourage her, " Don't worry. We'll find him!" He suddenly thought of something, " Hey, maybe…wait, Nevermind."

" What is it?" Miroku asked.

" I said, Nevermind! I'd rather kill myself than to ask help from a bastard like him."

Sango made a thoughtful moment, " Are you…talking about Naraku?"

Inuyasha sighs in exasperation and then nods his head, " Yeah…him. He's Kagewaki's twin bro, right? So I thought maybe he should know something. But then again, this is Naraku we're talking about. He won't tell a fuckin' thing unless we beg him or something. And I ain't gonna beg for that son of a bitch. If he's not telling, then forget him."

" But he may be our only source left," Miroku said, a hand placed under his chin, " But I do agree with you about not going to beg for him. Even I wouldn't want to do such a thing."

Sango turns to Kagome, " What do you think we should do, Kagome-chan? Do you think we should ask Naraku?"

Kagome made a thoughtful expression. Does Naraku know about her secret? Is that why he was after her this whole time? And Naraku hates his brother. Even if he knew where Kagewaki is, would he tell them? Is it possible for Naraku to have connections with the organization?

Miroku looked at his watch after a while and sighs, " I'm sorry to say this but I should be going now. I promised Mushin (his grandfather) that I'm going to help him with the cleaning of the house."

Sango also stood up, " I have to go, too. Kohaku should be home by now and I'm in charge of cooking dinner today. I'm sorry, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled and shook her head, " No, you two were of great help. Thank you."

" We could start again tomorrow," Sango smiled and hugged Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the two leave the park. Kagome let out a small sigh as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. " I guess…I should be going now." She said softly, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

The silver-haired boy turned his head to her, caressing her cheek; " I'll drop you then."

" No…I'll be fine…" Kagome spoke, " You don't have t…"

" I _want_ to."

" Inuyasha…" A single tear flowed from her eye. She lowered her head, forming a faint smile on her face. " …Thank you."

---- ----------- ------

Ms. Higurashi was sweeping the broom outside of her house, humming a tune. She looked up to see the sun already setting and wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. Ojii-chan should still be back at the temple, sorting the old boxes of ofudas and artifacts. Souta is at his friend's house and probably won't come back until after dark. And Kagome…

She lower her eyelids.

And Kagome…

Could it be that she is starting to figure out? Starting to figure out the secret she held to herself for long?

' It could be…' Ms. Higurashi thought, ' Kagome is a smart girl. She might have figure out everything by now…I feel bad for not telling her. She would've wanted to hear it from her own mother's mouth. Her mother…Me."

" Kanako…"

_Eh?_

She turns to find Higurashi Kojiro, her former husband, standing behind her with a nervous smile on his face.

" Kanako…" He spoke again softly as though to not frighten her, " It's been…a long time."

She could feel the back of her eyes growing hot but turned her face away to stop the tears from flowing. " Wh…What did you come here for? You heard from father that you're not allowed to be here anymore. I will not hand over Kagome…"

Kojiro smiled, almost sadly. " I came here…to apologize. For everything I did. I'm sorry."

" …and by apologizing…do you think…that will make me happy?" She spoke, lips trembling. " Kagome…do you know how much she suffered? How much _I_ suffered!!? Of course…you would never understand. You never…cared for me anyways. Even though we were married…you were only thinking about your research…about the 'organization'…about…Chie."

" Kanako…"

" Don't think I don't know! I knew everything…about you and Chie! I knew that Kikyou was _her_ child! No one else's!! No one ever thought you'd make a child with her. But I knew!! You betrayed me…! You…" Tears flowed from her eyes, unable to hold it anymore. " …For my whole life…I've always wondered. Why Chie? Why was it always her? My mother and father…they treated Chie like she was a princess or something…everyone looked at her in a special way…but me…I was just a normal girl to all of them. Nothing else. I was…"

_" Mother…Father…" _

_" Not yet, Kanako, my dear. It's your sister's birthday today."_

_" But, it's my birthday today, too!! We were born on the same day!!"_

_" Oh Kanako…you know your sister is sick. So we've got to take care of her…besides, she wouldn't want to be alone on her birthday."_

_" But…!!"_

_" Next time, dear. Next time…"_

" But no matter what reasons there were…no matter how people compared Chie and me…I never had the feeling to hate my younger sister. Because no matter who she is…she was my only sister." Ms. Higurashi wiped the tears from her eyes. " I didn't want Kagome to suffer the same thing. I didn't want her to feel left out…feel alone. I didn't want to shock her with the secret…that's why I kept my mouth shut. I know I should be telling this to Kagome ever since…I know as a parent…I'm doing many unforgivable things…But she is still my child! A clone or not, Higurashi Kagome, is my only daughter! And I will not let anyone, even you, take her away from me!"

Kojiro stayed silent for a while. But he soon smiles sadly again and began walking towards her, closing the space between them. Ms. Higurashi flinched as soon as he took a step forward and began taking a step back herself, trying to keep distance.

" Kanako…" He spoke softly as he slowly approached her.

" Don't come!" Her eyes widen in horror, " Don't…!"

But before she can finish, she finds herself wrapped tightly into his firm arms, her face onto his chest. Ms. Higurashi widens her eyes again, but this time in complete surprise.

" Kanako…" Kojiro whispered in her ears softly, " I'm sorry for everything I've done. For letting you suffer…"

Warm, clear tears flowed from her blue eyes again. " Liar…"

Kojiro narrowed his eyes sadly as he tightened the grasp around her. " I'm sorry…" He repeated.

Ms. Higurashi closed her eyes as her tears silently flowed down her cheeks. It's not like she forgives him…but…even though…being in his arms makes her happy. No matter how much she denies to herself. Somewhere in her heart…she was always wishing for him to come back. Just come back to her place…to her side. Forget the organization…forget the stupid research…forget about…

Chie…

_' Onee-chan…I wish for your happiness…' _

' Chie…' An image of her sister crossed her mind. ' I'm sorry…and…'

…Thank you.

--- ----------------- ---------- ----

" He's asleep…" Yura said softly as she closed the door behind her. Hiten just nods his head and then lifts the cup of tea in his hand.

After the long talk with Kagome and the others, they decided to leave the café since Manten was starting to fall asleep in Yura's arms, probably tired from watching the movie and playing the whole day. At the time they arrived at Hiten's apartment, the sky was already turning dark and stars started to spot the night sky.

Yura smiles, half worriedly. " Are you still pondering?"

". . . . . . ," Hiten closed his eyes and then slowly pours the tea into his mouth, through his throat. He then sets the half empty cup down on the brown, wooden table. " I've killed so many people…countless amount…I never thought of what is right or wrong. I just did what I was told to."

Yura sat on the chair beside him. " What is ' _right_ ' to you?"

" What do you consider ' _right_ ' ?"

The once-used to be assassin looked down at the cup and stared at his own reflection on the brown tea. Right? What does he consider right?

" I…don't know."

He looks up to see her smiling. " What do you consider ' _right_ ' ?" He asked.

" Hmm…" Yura made a thoughtful expression, placing a finger on her chin. She soon smiled as though she made up her mind and said, " I don't know."

Hiten almost fell from his chair but managed to hold still. " What?"

Yura still held her smile as though nothing happened, " No one knows what is right or wrong. Because it's up to them. To some people, this action may be right to them, but to some, it doesn't. Whether with what's right or wrong, it depends on that person's heart. So, what you think is right, may be different from what others think."

"…So do you think I did the right thing?"

" Hm?" Yura smiled again, " If _you_ think it's right, then I guess it is."

". . . . . . ." Hiten stayed silent for a while, crossing his arms, deep in his thoughts. Yura just stares at him, enjoying the brief moment of silence.

" You are…" She began speaking.

Yura closed her eyes as though to think. She soon opens them and then smiles, " Do you regret what you did?"

" What?"

" Do you regret betraying the 'organization' ?" She asked, " Do you regret…being with me?"

Hiten narrowed his eyes in confusion. " …What are you trying to say?"

Yura lowered her eyelids sadly as she spoke, " Well…because of me…you betrayed the organization…because of me…you are being targeted by them. But don't be mistaken; I'm not saying you should go back to the organization. I don't want you to. I don't want you to commit any more crimes. If it is possible…I want to stay as your light. It must have been hard to live in the darkness…that's why…I want to be your light."

She smiles nervously, " Of course…I don't think I'm capable of being such a thing…but…but if it makes you happy when I am at your side…then that will be fine with me. I won't ask further more. So…I ask you…do you regret…being with me? Because if you do…I'll ju…"

" No…" Hiten interrupted.

" I'll just lea…"

" No." He interrupted again, reaching out for her hands and held it tightly into his. Yura looks at him in surprise. Hiten stares straight into her eyes and then brought her hand to his lip, placing a light kiss on the back of the palm.

" Hiten…"

" In truth…I've thought deeply and long…whether if it was the right thing to betray the organization I've worked for a long time. To turn against…Abi and Goryoumaru…to turn against _Him_…to turn against Kagewaki-sama. I've thought really long…"

" Then what made you choose your decision?" She asked.

"…To think of it now…I still haven't figured out what. But I know for one thing…ever since the day I vowed to protect you with my life…that it is you. The beautiful smile of yours. Those warm tears that flow from your eyes. The light inside of you…made me decide. Because of you, I was able to attain the courage to betray the organization. Even if I have to suffer from that decision. You are…the only reason for me to live now. " He closed his eyes and leans forward to capture her lips. A quick, soft kiss.

"Mm…" Yura whispered softly before their lips separated.

" Yura…" He spoke and slid a hand inside the pocket of his jeans. " I've already asked you before…and I will ask you again."

He took out a small, black box and opened it in front of her. Yura gasps, her eyes welled with tears, and placed a hand over her mouth. A small, but shiny silver ring with a glittering diamond on the top was placed in the middle of a white cushion inside the box.

" Will you…marry me?" He asked softly. " And forgive me with what I have done to you?"

Tears flowed from her eyes and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut to stop it from flowing.

" Yura?"

" Ever since the day I met you…" She spoke with trembling lips, her head down. " You were my light. When I didn't know anything about the outside world…you'd teach me. You were…the only person I could fully open my heart to. To show you…my weakness. But now…"

She looks up to stare at him, the tears shining at the corner of her eyes. " But now…" She smiles wonderfully. " I want to be _your_ light."

Hiten blinked his eyes in awe. " Then…"

Before he can finish, Yura leaned over and places a soft kiss on his lips, like what he did before. Hiten looked surprise for a moment but soon pulls her head and deepens the kiss. When they separated, he takes her hand and slips the ring through her right ring finger. Yura smiles and then starts chuckling softly.

" What is it?" He asked.

" Nothing." She replied, still trying to suppress her laugh, " I was just wondering…what would Manten-kun say."

Hiten smiled, " Manten…would be happy."

Yura smiles again, brightly. She leans her head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body. Hiten softly wrapped his arms around her body and held tightly.

" I will never let go of you…anymore." He whispered softly into her ears. And then placed his hands on her clothes…and slowly slipped it off.

---- -------------- ----- ----

A figured walked down the dark alleyway of the busy streets. He looked up at the starry night sky above him, his red eyes narrowing in disgust.

" Dreams are such a transient thing, is it?" He spoke, almost to himself. " If you don't want your dreams to be crushed, then it'd be better to not dream at all."

_Naraku… _

Naraku turns to find Kagura behind him, holding something that looks like a bundle of cloth in her arms. Kanna was standing next to her, expression-less as usual.

_It is almost time, Naraku._

The voice echoed through the dark alleyway. A slightly high-pitched, child-like voice. Naraku narrowed his eyes again as the voice continued to speak.

_Find her. Bring her to me._

" Hm." Naraku scoffed, " You think it is right to order me around like that. After all, it is I, who saved you. If I hadn't come, sooner or later, Kagewaki would have killed you. Since…you _are _the head of the organization. He thinks that if you die, the organization would collapse, which is true."

_Hm, those fools of the organization don't know what they're doing. They can't do a thing with Kagewaki gone. But it is only a matter of time. The time is approaching…and by then it will be too late. Find Higurashi Kagome. As soon as possible._

" But, it would be too late if Higurashi Kojiro injected that annoying medicine in her by then." Naraku crossed his arms.

Kagura slowly shifts her arm and the bundle of cloth loosened, revealing a small baby. He had silver-white hair, concaved violet eyes, and a pale skin that was almost white as snow. The baby held a wicked smile on its face and Kagura was sure she saw an evil glint in those eyes.

_Fu…no worries, no matter what happens, there is no change that Higurashi Kagome will die. Either they couldn't inject the medicine in time or I kill her…it all matters with the time she has left. And if that time comes… then I will be able to grow to my full self._

" Hm." Naraku smirked, " No wonder Kagewaki, Higurashi Kojiro, and the whole organization is afraid of you. Kagura, Kanna."

" What?" ". . . . . . ."

Kagura glares at him, " What do you want me to do now?"

" I want you to protect the baby with all your cost. And to also bring Higurashi Kagome to me."

" Ha, why should I…"

Naraku narrowed his eyes evilly, a smug expression on his face. " You have no other choice, Kagura. Unless…" He takes out a small, something that looked like a button from his pocket and Kagura widens her eyes in horror. " Unless…you want me to press this."

Kagura takes a step back, " N…no! P…please! Anything but that!"

Naraku smirked, enjoying the horrified expression on her face. " Then, you will do what I say. Do you understand?"

Kagura lowers her head in defeat, gritting her teeth. " Fine…I…I'll do what you say."

Kanna looks up to stare at her sister. She clearly saw something shiny rolling down her sister's cheek and closes her eyes.

_I will…protect you…Kagura._

-------- ------------------ ------

- Hikaru

Ka…Kagura-------------!!! :: cries ::

Sorry. I just read the new issues of Inuyasha manga today…and I was so shocked to see Kagura die!! I was thinking she would survive the whole thing and either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru will be able to free her from Naraku's hands. But no…that didn't happen. She died…

But at least…she was able to be feel the feeling of being free, to be able to feel her own heart actually pulse inside of her, to be able to see Sesshoumaru before she died. Her last smile was just so beautiful…I literally cried. (Plus, I was listening to a sad song at that time. I think it was ' Hero' from the first Spiderman movie. Ohh! The Angst!!) I'm not really much of a Sess/Kagura fan. I'm more of a Kagura one-sided love towards Sesshoumaru person…but this episode just made me think that Kagura was happy to know that Sesshoumaru actually came for her. There's nothing more a happier feeling like that. In my point of view, it was both a sad and happy ending for her.

Kagura…I wish for your happiness even after death. And am very happy to see that you're finally free like the wind. Good-bye Kagura…but I will never forget you.

Well, after all that, I just wonder how Kanna would feel like. I mean, I know she's made out of nothingness so there's a great possibility that she won't feel nothing about it…but come on. Can't I dream? They are sisters…so she should at least feel sad or something.

Chapter Forty-two, and I hoped you guys liked it! A new character!? Who's this baby Kagura is carrying!? Though, I figure you guys should already know. Stay tune, till the next chapter!!


	43. The Nightmare Begins!

**Chapter 43:**

**The Nightmare Begins!!**

" Aaaaaaaaahhh," Jakotsu stretched out his arms in the air, letting out a sigh of relief. " Finally free from the torture of hospital nurses."

" That's cause you wouldn't stay still on your bed," Suikotsu said as he walked beside his recovered friend. " Honestly, I've never heard of a patient, running around the hospital chasing after cute guys, with broken ribs.

Jakotsu shrugged, " I couldn't resist. It's sooooo boring just staying still in that cheap ass bed. I thought I was gonna die of boredom. So, where's Bankotsu, by the way?"

" Bankotsu should be gathering information on the whereabouts about Renkotsu. Ever since the day he shot you, he's been missing. Oh, he also told Kagura that we quit the contract between Naraku about going after Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome."

" What!!?" Jakotsu widen his eyes, " Quit going after Inuyasha!!? B…but I haven't even confessed to him yet! He can't just do that!"

Suikotsu rolled his eyes at his friend. " Forget him, you'll never have the chance to anyways. I'm pretty sure, like every other guy, he's straight. He's not interested in going out with some guy."

" Aw, this sucks." Jakotsu folded his arms and pouts. " Well…so, what are we going to do once we find Renkotsu?"

" . . . . . ." Suikotsu placed a hand under his chin.

What _is_ Bankotsu planning to do? Surely, he'll punish Renkotsu for betraying the ' Shichinintai', but like Jakotsu, he, himself, doesn't want to see his friend being sent to jail by those damned police. After all…they've been working together for a long time. Besides, this is all Naraku's fault.

If Naraku hadn't provoked Renkotsu…then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

" Hey, Suikotsu. Earth to Suikotsu!!?"

" Huh? Hm?" Suikotsu blinked his eyes, " What?"

" Isn't that Naraku over there?" Jakotsu said, pointing out his finger, which Suikotsu pushed down.

" It's rude to point!" He said and then followed Jakotsu's gaze, " Naraku? Where?"

Suikotsu squinted his eyes and surely, he saw a familiar figure walking through the crowd of people in front of them. The figure held a serious expression, and doesn't seem to notice them. Jakotsu leaned forward, and narrowed his eyes.

" Hmm? Looks like he's heading somewhere. What do we do, Suikotsu?" He asked.

" We'll follow him. Bankotsu would want to know what he's planning anyways."

The two ' Shichinin-tai' followed closely behind him, killing their presence so they wouldn't be noticed. The figure didn't seem to care about the people bumping into him as he walked through the crowd. Suikotsu narrowed his eyes as he watched the figure. Surely, this person seems different from the Naraku he knew. He looks like him, but holds a different aura. A more…a gentler aura than the intensely, murderous aura Naraku held. Could it be a twin? He thought as they continued to follow him. They saw him turn a corner behind an old building and stopped to take a peek inside.

" Where do you think he's heading?" Jakotsu whispered.

Suikotsu just stayed silent, his eyes still narrowed, and stared at the figure's back as it continued to walk into the darkness. They followed as to not loose sight of him but once they reached the dead end, he was gone.

" Wha…?" Suikotsu approached the wall and looked around. " How could he…!?"

" Hey, Suikotsu!" He heard his friend's voice and turned. Jakotsu was standing next to a small opening, just under the metal stairs, hidden in mountains of boxes and trashcans. " You think he might've went through here?"

Suikotsu examined the small opening. It was small enough for only one person to go through at a time, and to see that there were no cobwebs or anything, the opening seemed to be used recently. He found a few spots of blood, but not new…probably about a year old or so, and made a thoughtful expression.

" Hey, Jakotsu." He spoke after a while, " You think you can go through?"

Compared to Jakotsu's small and slender body, his body is built big and tough like Bankotsu's so it would be impossible for him to go through such a small opening without getting stuck. Jakotsu bent down and looked around the opening, placing a finger under his chin.

" Hmm…I guess I could. But what do you want me to do?"

" Just go in and see how far it goes, and just peek in and see what's inside. If there's nothing, then just come back out. We'll look for some other entrance, he might've gone through."

"…And if there's something?"

" Just come back out anyways, and tell me what you saw. We'll come back later with Bankotsu." Suikotsu stared at his friend's face, " And don't do anything stupid." He pressed.

Jakotsu winked, " Gotcha' !"

Suikotsu watched as Jakotsu took off his jacket and lay himself down on the dirty ground. He then slowly crawled into the small opening, blinking his eyes in the darkness, coughing from the dust inside.

" You see anything?" He heard Suikotsu's voice outside.

" Nothing yet…ugh…" He grunted and moved up to see a light in the end. " I think I see something." Sweat rolled down his neck as he slowly crawled up the narrow, dark tunnel towards the light. As soon as he reached, he squinted his eyes from the brightness and waited his eyes to get used to it.

He seemed to be in somekind of a ventilation opening of some laboratory, as he sees people dressed in familiar white coats, which he remembers seeing the doctors at the hospital wearing. They seem to be working on something since they were pouring some unfamiliar color liquid into a bottle with some different colored liquid in it. At the end of the lab, he saw several big glass pods filled with some greenish liquid. He remembers seeing those in movies, where they have a human or some animal inside for some experimental reasons. But the glass pods he sees now are empty.

' What the hell is this?' He thought as sweat continued to trickle down his face, ' That's way too many people in one place.'

The people dressed in white coats moved back and forth into the room. Some holding a glass bottle in their hands, some working on the machines and computers, some writing something down on the paper they were working on, just too many people.

' Hm?' Jakotsu then sees a familiar figure. ' Hey, it's him! Naraku!'

But the figure seemed to be hiding behind the machines, spying into the people with a serious expression. Jakotsu sees him sticking his head out from the machine at times, and pulling his head back behind again.

' What the hell is he doing? He can get caught so easily like that.'

After a few moments of spying, Jakotsu saw the figure then slowly moved across the room, without being seen, keeping his head down; towards the area where the glass pods are located. He could've looked on a little longer but he felt a tug behind him, and reluctantly moved back out the dark tunnel.

" So…" Suikotsu started, " What took you so long? Did you see anything?"

" Yeah," Jakotsu answered as he dusted himself, " A lot of people…wearing white. Doing stuff…I don't know, couldn't really tell. But I guess you could call it a laboratory. Oh yeah, and I also saw Naraku! He was…I couldn't tell what he was trying to do…but I guess he was trying to spy on those people. Well…he sucked at it though…"

" A lab?" Suikotsu made a thoughtful expression, " And Naraku…was spying on them?"

" Yeah…I guess you can say that…" Jakotsu picked his ears, " But I tell ya', he sucked. You call that spying?"

" Forget about if he sucked or not! We gotta tell Bankotsu about this!"

"…Yeah, sure. But can we see Inuyasha!!? Plea-------se!!!?"

----- ----------- -------

" Kagura…"

Kagura turns to find her sister, and folds her arms. " What? Are you going to tell me to run into Kouga's arms or something?"

"…I will not let you die…" Kanna spoke softly, " I will not let Naraku…kill you."

Kagura turns her gaze to the baby, who was fast asleep on the bed behind her. " Yeah…well…I don't intend to get killed that easily." She placed a hand over her left chest, feeling the heartbeat of her heart. " And I don't intend to die that fast. Why do you care anyways, Kanna? You're in the same state as me, you should be worrying about yourself."

" Kagura…I will not let you die."

" Stop saying that like that's the only thing you can say!" Kagura shouted, but softly as though to not wake the baby. " You know well that we can't oppose to Naraku as long as he has _that _! As long as he has that thing in his hand, he'll use it to threaten us!"

She gripped the clothes of her chest tightly, " You know Naraku…he's been like that. And now that…" She turns to the sleeping baby and narrows her eyes angrily and in disgust, " And now that thing has been created…things will get worse! That baby is Naraku's clone! And he'll be the same as Naraku is, cruel and heartless…cunning…and loves to ruin people's life. You know that this is the chance to stop everything now! If I can just…" She grabs a fruit knife, which was placed next to her and approached the sleeping form, " If I can just kill this baby right now…then everything will be over! No more of this organization crap, no more of these following orders bullshit, no more…of Naraku!"

" Kagura…" Kanna spoke softly again, " You know well that it's useless. Even if you are able to kill the baby, Naraku will still kill you. Is that…what you want?"

" Then what do you expect me to do!? Just stay still and do nothing!?"

"…Cooperate with Inuyasha."

" What?"

" Inuyasha…and Higurashi Kagome. They can help you…"

" That's bullshit. I _don't_ cooperate with people." Kagura folds her arms, " And let me guess…you're going to tell me to cooperate with Kouga, too, huh?"

" Ha…I guessed it right, didn't I? Well, that ain't happening. I…"

" Kagura…"

Kanna interrupted her sister and stares into those ruby eyes for a moment. She soon closed her blank, void eyes as a small, weak smile formed on her white, expressionless face.

I promised to protect you. As one being the older sister…

I will not let Naraku ruin your life.

Kagura…you don't know, do you? That you're already free…you are free to do whatever you want. You don't have to be scared of him anymore…

But I can't say it…because…just for a little more while…I want to you to stay by me…before the time comes.

So please forgive me, Kagura. But then…when the time comes…

You will understand.

That's why for now…

" I love you…Kagura." __

_As being your only sister…_

-------- --------------- ----------

" I'm ho---me!" Kagome said as soon as she opened the door of her house and entered. Inuyasha followed right behind. She cocked her head, not hearing the usual reply she hears everytime she comes home. " Mom? Is anyone home?"

She walked into the kitchen to see the lights off and once again tilted her head in confusion. " Weird…she's usually home at this time."

Inuyasha looked around the kitchen as soon as he came in, his eyes narrowed. Kagome walked pass him and into the living room, searching for her family.

" Souta? Ojii-chan? Where did everyone go?" She suddenly gasped as though she thought of something and turns around to face Inuyasha. " Did the organization captured them!!?"

Inuyasha shook his head, " I don't know, Kagome…but…"

" I'm home!!!"

Kagome lifts her head with relief by her mother's voice at the door. She ran towards the door, welcoming her mother, who was holding several plastic bags in her arms.

" Mom! Where were you!!?" She shouted, surprising her mother.

" Well, I just saw that our refrigerator was empty, so I went to the store to buy some ingredients for our dinner. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note, I was in a hurry and I didn't think it would take long. Did I worry you?" Ms. Higurashi spoke with a smile, holding up the plastic bags she held on her arms as though to show her.

Kagome sighed in relief again, " No…you didn't. You just…well, all right, you kinda scared me. I thought you were…"

" Hm?" Ms. Higurashi noticed Inuyasha behind her, " Oh, hello, Inuyasha-kun. I'm sorry I didn't see you. Would you care to stay for dinner? I'm making Curry Rice today."

"Uh…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who nods her head, " Umm…yes. Thank you…for your offer."

Ms. Higurashi smiled, " You're welcome." She walked towards the kitchen and started with her cooking.

Kagome watched her mother's back while she cooked. Should she talk to her? Tell her everything she knows? About the organization. About her secret. About her father…Everything? What would her mother say? What would she think?

Mother…

She gripped her hands tightly to stop the trembling, but not matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the shaking of her body. She suddenly looked up, feeling a small pressure on her shoulders, to see Inuyasha, with his hand pressing onto her shaking shoulder, smiling down at her.

" Inu…yasha…" She whispered. Her trembling finally stopping after seeing Inuyasha's smile.

" Scared, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome moved her head down, staring at the wooden flooring under her. " No." She said as she slowly lifted her face with a firm voice. " Thank you…Inuyasha."

Just that time, Ms. Higurashi came in. " What are you two doing standing there? You guys can just sit and wait in the living room. It won't take long."

Suddenly, the bell rang and Ms. Higurashi left to answer it. She soon came back after a few minutes and said, " Souta just called and he said that he will be sleeping over at Takuya-kun's place. Will that be all right with you, Kagome? …Kagome?"

" Huh?" Kagome looked up, " Oh, um…yeah! That will be fine with me. Where's Ojii-chan, by the way?"

" Ojii-chan should still be at the temple. He was so excited this morning because he found the ancient scrolls he have been looking for today. He should be cleaning out the boxes and all. Are you two really just going to stand there or not? We do have sofas, you know?"

Kagome smiled nervously and then started to push Inuyasha into the living room, to his surprise. " Aha! That's right! Let's go, Inuyasha!!"

" H…hey! Wa…"

Ms. Higurashi watched as Kagome and Inuyasha entered the living room and lowered her eyelids sadly.

_" The organization is desperate…" Kojiro said as he held her in his arms, " They really want her dead. At any cost…"_

_" What…do you want me to do?"_

_" Nothing." He said, and lets go of her, staring straight in her eyes. " The organization is not after you yet…but it's only a matter of time. I promise I will end everything…and you do know…that the time is approaching."_

_" Yes…but I don't have the medicine."_

_" Neither do I. But, I have asked Kagewaki to steal it from them."_

_" But he surely can't withstand against them alone!" Ms. Higurashi widen her eyes, " He'll be killed!"_

_" Yes, I know. That is why I am going to help him. But with Abi and Goryoumaru lurking around, it will be hard. I want you to tell Kagome to be careful. With the time approaching, they will do anything to get their hands on her."_

_"…I will. You…be careful, too."_

_Kojiro looked surprised for a second but soon smiles. " …I will."_

Ms. Higurashi turns her head to the calendar hanging on the wall. ' Kagome…'

---- --------- ------ ----

A tall, broad figure walked through the busy streets wearing a long, black cloak. He had mid-short black hair and piercing brown eyes, holding a wicked smile on his face. He looked up to see someone familiar walking towards him among the crowds and smirked.

He continued to walk forward, as though nothing have happened. But as soon as they got closed to each other, he spoke in some foreign language, like a secret code or something, which some of the people in crowd turned their heads at at the unfamiliar language. The person he was talking to seem to understood him since she spoke back to him with the same language.

" So…have you got any information where that traitor is?"

" I met him…" She replied as she tucks in some of her long black hairs behind her ear, " He's planning on something. I can see it in his eyes."

" Really? Nasty little brat, is he?" He snickered. " By the way, I met Hiten. Well, not really what you call meet…I saw him. And I found a _very_ interesting prey…"

Abi curled her red lips into a smile, " You mean that Sakasagami Yura woman?"

" Oh? You know her?"

" Hm. She's the reason why Hiten betrayed the organization."

" Ooh, is that jealousy I hear in your tone?"

" Hush!"

Goryoumaru chuckled, " Well anyways…it would be really nice…to be able to _play_ with her. How nice it would look to see her in her own pool of blood. Red, red…red."

"…You really do scare me. No wonder you're the number one. By the way, Naraku has taken over the organization. He is our new boss now…I suppose."

" Naraku?"

" Kagewaki's younger twin brother. Though, he's more corrupted than the older."

" I see…How is _He_ doing?"

" Naraku should be taking care of him. The time is approaching…we need to find Higurashi Kagome now."

" Kuku…I know a way."

Abi smirked, " I will leave that to you then. I will find Higurashi Kojiro. He may be hiding and running good for now…but I _will_ find him. Even if I have to take the family hostage. Just that annoying bitch is in the way. That bitch from the police department. What was her name? Oh yes…Otsuu, that's right. She and her police friends are securing the area…I can't move around much."

Goryoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously as he takes a glance at her, " You know that no more mistakes are forgiven. Think that if you mess this up…your life will end just right there."

"…Understood."

--- ---------- ------- ----

Kikyou was walking along the park, her book in her arms, her long, silky black hair flowing as she walked. It has been a good day so far. Nothing new. Nothing bad. Just good.

A smile formed on her lips but soon turned into a frown sensing a familiar and the same time hateful presence behind her.

" What is it that you want, Naraku?"

Naraku appeared from the shadows of the trees with his usual evil smile. " It's been a long time since I talked to you, Kikyou. Did you miss me?"

" Like I would. What the hell do you want now?"

" Ah, that was disappointing." Naraku said with his smug expression. " You do know about Higurashi Kagome's secret, don't you? I came here to talk about it."

" Hm." Kikyou smirked, " And what are you trying to say? That you want me to help you get Kagome in your hands?"

Naraku smirked, " Precisely. You're sharp as usual, Kikyou. I want her. Right now, as soon as possible. But there certain things that blocks my way. Inuyasha…for instance."

Kikyou narrows her brown eyes. " What do you want me to do? Lure Inuyasha away from Kagome so you can get your hands on her?"

" Got it right again, Kikyou." Naraku widens his evil grin. " Yes. I want you to help me. Though, I wouldn't force you if you don't want to. But think of it, once I get Kagome into my hands…you will be able to get back the relationship you once lost with Inuyasha again."

" What are you…"

" Don't think I don't know, Kikyou. I know everything. Inuyasha broke up with you so he can be with Kagome. Isn't that right?"

Kikyou gritted her teeth, " …Naraku."

" Kukuku…now, now. Don't be so angry with me. It is not I…but Higurashi Kagome you should be angry with. It is because of her, after all, Inuyasha have left you. Don't you want her to be gone? Don't worry…after we are done with what we want with her…we are planning to kill her. She is destined to die anyways. Whether they don't inject the medicine in time or not…she will die. That is…her future." Naraku narrowed his eyes evilly. " But in order for her to die, Inuyasha…and Kagewaki, along with the others, are in the way. We need to separate them. But with I, alone…it would be impossible."

" You have your so called 'organization' to do the job."

" The organization is busy with other plans. Abi and Goryoumaru are after her too…but I don't quite trust them. But you…who hold a grudge against her…may be able to help me. That is why I ask you."

Kikyou made a thoughtful moment. Would it be right to trust him or not? After all, this is Naraku she would have to deal with.

" …All right, Naraku. I will help you with your so-called plans. But remember this, if you even dare try to deceive me…I promise I will make you go to Hell painfully."

Naraku smirked. He then lowers his waist, as though to bow. " As you wish…"

_Kuku…Human hearts are so easy to control. Especially a woman in love. _

_Kikyou…_

_Once I am done with Higurashi Kagome…._

_You will be next._

_No one will be able to stop me. _

_No one…_

--- ------------ ----

- Hikaru

Hello there! Hikaru here! Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been...er…busy lately.

Well, anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter!!! Hm…I've wondered whether I should make Kikyou help Naraku or not…

But in the end, I've decided she would help him. Who knows? She might have her own reasons? :: smile ::

Again, anyways, what is Naraku up to!!? Would Kagome be able to escape from the organization's hands!!? What about the others!!? (Gods, I'm asking the same questions over and over, am I?)

Oh, and a lil' announcement. I won't be updating in a while because of personal reasons, but no worries!! I'll be back soon(or I think)!! I just need to fix some problems I'm dealing with right now…

So, till next time around! Bye!


	44. A Family Love

-Hikaru

I'm baaaaaack!!!! (Well, not really) Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. Oh, and a lil' suggestion: The first part of this chapter, it will be better if you read it while playing a sad (or even angsty) type of background music. If you have the Inuyasha OST, then you can play 'Naraku's theme' on the background for the second part. If you don't have, the just play something creepy or evil…but it's just a suggestion so you don't really have to do it.

**Chapter 44:**

**A Family's Love… **

" How was the food, dear? Did it fit your mouth?" Ms. Higurashi asked after she watched Kagome and Inuyasha finish eating the curry.

" It was delicious." Inuyasha smiled nervously and exchanged glances with Kagome.

Kagome stared at her mother hesitantly, " Umm…Mom…"

"Hm?" Ms. Higurashi turned to her with her smile on, " What is it, Kagome?"

" I…"

" Kagome…know this…that no matter who you are…or what you are…you will always be my daughter. My dear…lovely daughter. Please know that. When the time comes…and you're very confused…know that you are what you are. Nothing else. I…no…we will love you as who you are." She made a sad smile as tears flowed from her eyes, " You will always be my dear daughter, Kagome."

Her mother's sad smile came to her mind. " Mom…you don't have to hide it anymore. I…I know it now. Everything. I know…" She looked up to stare directly at her mother's face. " I know…that I am clone."

Ms. Higurashi's eyes widen as she just sat there frozen.

A single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek, " You didn't want me to become shocked…that's why you kept it a secret, didn't you? To protect me…from the organization. Thank you. But you don't have to hide it anymore."

"…Kagome…" Ms. Higurashi stared at her daughter for a moment. She then sighs as though to give in. " I figured you would've found out soon. You are smart, Kagome. I'm sorry…you would've wanted to hear from me. But like what you said…I didn't want to shock you with such a devastating truth. These whole years…I protected you. No…we protected you. Hide you from the organization, from letting them know of your existence."

" Mom." Kagome said in a firm voice, " I…I thank you. For doing all these things to me. Even though I'm not your real daughter…"

" Oh, but, Kagome. You are." Ms. Higurashi spoke with a sad expression. " You are my daughter. Clone or not. You will always be. Always remember this."

" Okaa-san (Mother)…"

Kagome's mother smiles sadly, " Your father was here."

" EH!?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said in the same time.

" He came here to tell me…to change everything, to stop this…chaos. Kagome, he came here to tell you…that he's sorry." She continued, ignoring the surprised expression on her daughter's face. " " Sorry for everything, sorry for causing so much pain, sorry…for creating you."

" What?" Kagome's eyes slightly widens.

_Higurashi Kojiro turned to Ms. Higurashi before he left._

_" Oh yes," He said with a sad smile on his face. " Tell Kagome…that I am sorry for everything. Sorry for causing her so much pain and suffering. And sorry for creating her."_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" All of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't thought of cloning Chie's body. It is all my fault."_

_" What are you saying!!?" Ms. Higurashi yelled almost angrily, " Kagome wouldn't even be here if you hadn't created her!! Created or not, she is still a life, a life that is trying to survive! If you feel sorry for the pain and suffering you've caused her…then why don't you think of trying to save her instead of feeling guilty?"_

_"…Kanako…"_

_" Anata…" Ms. Higurashi smiles sadly, " Despite the fact that she is not my real child, I am very grateful…of you creating her. No matter who or what she is…I thank you for giving me this new life. I thank you…for giving me Kagome." Tears flowed from her eyes as she spoke. " And I thank you…for believing in me. You came to me as soon as you left the organization with young Kagome in your arms, and asked me to take care of her for you. To protect her from them. You believed that I was the only one capable of giving Kagome her true happiness. I was really happy. That even after all these times, you came for me…you relied and trusted me. I had a really selfish thought…that you still loved me…"_

_Kojiro stayed silent for a moment and smiles softly, " If the situation wasn't like this…I would have sat down and talked with you. To get back the time we've lost after all these years. To tell you that no matter how many women I met…you would always be the one in my heart."_

_" But…I'm sorry…" Ms. Higurashi spoke, " I broke your promise. I couldn't give Kagome her true happiness. When I realized…I've been hiding many things from her…I'm disqualified as being a mother." _

_She looked up to see Kojiro standing in front of her, still with his soft smile on. " You could give it to her now. No…we could. By getting the medicine in time…and dissipating the organization…if we successfully do that…then we can give Kagome her true happiness."_

_" Anata…"_

_" Besides…I am pretty sure Kagome is happy with her life now…even though how hard and painful it is now…she has a very good and reliable mother at her side. Always."_

_That's why…_

_As her father…_

_I am going to do what I can do._

_Give Kagome her true happiness._

_Because…she is…my dear daughter…_

"…Otou-san (Father)…" Tears uncontrollably flowed from Kagome's navy blue eyes.

_I can remember now… _

When she got that heavy fever…just when she lost all hope of living…

Those warm hands…

Wrapped around her small ones…

That warm smile…

And those words…

' Kagome…you will be all right now. Your father is here…'

" Otou…-san…" Kagome buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha, who was sitting beside her, pulled her to his chest. " Otou-san…Otou-san!!"

_It was you…Otou-san _

_When I had that fever…I was alone in the darkness. I thought I was never going to get out of that darkness_. _I was really scared. Scared of not being able to see Ojii-chan, Souta…and Okaa-san (Mother) anymore. But I couldn't do anything to save myself…I was helpless…_

_And just…just when I lost hope…_

_A single ball of light appeared in front of me from the darkness. I touched it…and it was really, really warm. I almost cried. When I realized, I found myself hugging that ball of light. Afraid of losing it…afraid of disappearing…leaving me alone in this cold darkness again._

_I can still remember the warmth in my hands. _

_…It was you, Otou-san._

_That ball of light._

_It was you, wasn't it? _

_When you held my small hands with your big…and warm hand…_

_…I was saved._

_You guided me out of the darkness. _

_Otou-san…it was you._

Ms. Higurashi watched as her daughter cried in Inuyasha's arms. A vision of herself and Kojiro went across her mind and she smiled.

" Inuyasha-kun…" She spoke and Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up. She closed her eyes for a moment as silence surrounded them. Then opened her eyes and smiles, " Take care of Kagome. You will never find another girl like her in your life. She is my proud daughter."

" Okaa-san…"

"…I will." Inuyasha spoke with a determine expression. " I vow that I will protect Kagome with all my life."

Ms. Higurashi smiled again and then stood up, walking towards the window. " My, my, is it this dark, already? I should be going to the temple to call Ojii-chan. Kagome, would I mind if I leave the house to you?"

Kagome shook her head. " No, I won't mind." She saw her mother smile again and leave the house.

" You really have a nice mother…" She looked up to see Inuyasha smiling down at her.

Kagome smiled back, " Yeah. She is my proud mother."

Then they both started to laugh.

----- -------- ------- ------

_How is everything going? _

" Kuku…everything is going as planned. Almost _too_ well." Naraku smirks evilly in the darkness, leaning his back against the wall behind him.

Beside him was the baby, still wrapped in blankets, his purple eyes narrowing.

_Where is Higurashi Kagome? _

" Be patient. She will be here…soon. It won't be late for you to return to your true form."

_Hurry. I cannot stand being in this puny body anymore._

Naraku then looked to his side. Kikyou came walking towards him. She then glances at the baby and narrows her eyes in suspicion.

" What are you up to, Naraku?" She spoke with a cold tone. " And that baby…looks almost like you. Not only looks…"

" Of course, " Naraku smirked. " He is my clone. Kikyou…let me introduce you to…Hakudoshi."

" Hakudoshi?" Kikyou narrowed her eyes again.

_Who is this woman? _

She looked up from the sudden voice, " This is…!?"

" Kuku…Hakudoshi, this is Kikyou. She will be helping us obtain Higurashi Kagome. Isn't that right, Kikyou?"

_…I don't trust her._

" Hmph." Kikyou spat. " I don't care if you trust me or not, but remember this Naraku, I'm only doing this for the sake of Inuyasha. If he stays with her too long, he will be in danger. He will be killed along with her. I cannot let that happen. So, if you even think of deceiving me, I will have to make sure you will go to HELL, painfully."

' Yes. I am only doing this for Inuyasha. If it is for him…I will do anything.' Kikyou then looked towards the baby. ' But that baby…Naraku's clone…' A cold sweat trailed down her neck. ' He may be rather troublesome than Naraku. Such malicious aura…especially around him…it's as he can kill someone just by staring. I better watch out for this one.'

Naraku held his smug expression. " Kuku…I assure you, Kikyou. As long as you cooperate with us, I promise to not lay any hands on Inuyasha anymore." _' Though…you will be dead before you can even run into his arms.'_

" So…" She spoke after a moment, " What am I suppose to do?"

" Easy. It is impossible for me to capture Kagome with Inuyasha sticking around the whole time. I just want you to lure him away from her, just for a few minutes or even longer if you wish. Use any tactics if you like, I don't care. As long as you are able to make Kagome alone." Naraku said with a dark and cynical smile. " And then leave the rest to me."

_Her father…Higurashi Kojiro… _

" Oh yes, and your father, Kikyou. If you can, I also want you to make him stay away from her. You do know of Kagome's secret, don't you? If your father happens to have the cure…then forget your plan about getting Inuyasha back. Because then it will all be ruined if your father gives the medicine to Kagome."

" My father…" Kikyou muttered, " That will be hard, since _I, too,_ don't know where he is now. Ever since he came home, he's been doing many things secretly. And he was always out. But Naraku…I also want you to promise this."

"Hmm? And what would that be?"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, almost menacingly. " I don't ever want you to lay your dirty hands on my father."

" Ooh, so even the Miko Kikyou cares about her dear father."

" Do not mock me, Naraku!" Kikyou yelled, " I do not want you and the organization to hurt my father or even Inuyasha!! That is the deal if you want me to cooperate with you!"

" Why not?" Naraku smirked, " But would it be okay for you? After all, Higurashi Kagome _was_ made from your mother's body, Higurashi Chie."

" Wouldn't that be the same with you? Planning to kill your older twin brother? Kagewaki was the name, was it? " She looked up as though to look afar, " Besides…though Higurashi Chie was my mother, I have no memory of being with her. She was always busy with work, always thinking about her work…everything was about her work. She never had the time to play around with me. Only my father…had the heart to care about me."

Naraku smirked, " Dear Kikyou, I don't care about your family history. The only reason I want to kill Kagewaki is because he is a bother. A bother to everything."

" Hmph, Naraku. You really are heartless." Kikyou spoke and then glanced at the baby who happens to be fast asleep. _' But no matter what the outcome is, Naraku, I am still going to send you to Hell. Along with that clone of yours. Because there will never be a peace, as long as you two are alive.'_

--- ---------- ------

- Hikaru

Hikaru here! Sorry for not updating for so long, still haven't fixed my problems…but I managed to write up a chapter! But again sorry, it's short. But I assure you, the next time will be longer! (If I have the time…)

I just watched the last episode of Inuyasha Anime…and was disappointed. I mean, they didn't even beat Naraku yet!!! How can they just end it like that!!? Oh, but Sesshoumaru looked awesome in this last episode. ;;

Oh gods…but does that mean I have to suffer the torture of not being able to watch Inuyasha Anime anymore!!? I'm broke…so I don't have the money to buy DVD's…

Oh well…I hope the manga's ending will not be as disappointing as the anime…actually I don't want it to end yet!! Please, _please_, Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, don't end Inuyasha!!! I can't stand of not being able to see Sesshoumaru, Kouga, or Inuyasha anymore!! I mean, I'm already suffering from not being able to see Kagura anymore!! (TT) I don't want to suffer again!!

Well…no matter what the outcome it will be in the manga…I will still love Inuyasha!! And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Till Laterz!


	45. Wish

**Chapter 45:**

**Wish...**

＊　　　　　　　　　　　　　　＊　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　＊

_Hm?_

Kagome opened her navy blue eyes and finds herself floating in the darkness. She slowly sat herself up and looked around.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly a flash of blue light blinded her and she winced her eyes from the slight pain. She took a few moments to open it. But when she opened her eyes, she soon widens them at the sight in front of her. It was snow. She was standing on a field of white snow. She could feel her bare feet stinging from its icy, coldness so it can't be a dream. Or is it? Why is she even here in the first place?

Kagome shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself to warm up. She looked around again but all she sees is just the white snow. Nothing else. She looks up the grey sky where the snow was falling from and sighed.

_What am I supposed to do here?_

'Kagome...'

She quickly turned around by the sudden voice calling to her. A woman, who surprisingly resembles her mother, was standing with a faint smile on her face. Kagome looked in awe as the woman continued to hold her smile. The snow was still falling, but it still held that creepy silentness.

_Who are...you?_

Kagome managed to ask from her surprised state.

_No...wait. _She stared at the woman's eyes for a moment. _I know who you are._

The woman smiled at Kagome's voice and closed her eyes.

' Kagome...' She spoke very softly, Kagome could barely hear her voice. The snow was, again, still falling silently.

Suddenly, Kagome fell backwards as though someone pulled her from behind and she felt herself falling into the darkness. She saw the woman standing, looking down at the falling Kagome, her smile still placed on that rosy cheeks of her's.

_No!_

Kagome yelled in her mind. She could feel the darkness consuming her. The woman was still standing. She was falling. Into an endless pit.

_No...!_

Kagome reached out her hand in desperate. Towards the woman who was still standing. Not even making a slight move to help the falling girl.

_Chie-san..._

Kagome called out the woman's name. Higurashi Chie...her mother's sister.

_Chie-san...I can't die! I don't want to die! Help me!_

_Help me!_

'Then...'

She heard Higurashi Chie's voice. But she was gone. Kagome could only see darkness surrounding her.

_Then what?_

' You must give up something important' －－－－－－

＊　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　＊　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　＊

" Chie-san!"

" Kagome!"

Kagome widens her eyes, as she breathe heavily, her face on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha was

grasping her shoulders, shaking her awake. For a moment, Kagome didn't know what was going on.

She then remembered that she had fallen asleep as soon as her mother left the house.

"Kagome...are you all right?" She heard Inuyasha's voice above her and looked up.

He had a look of pure worry on his face. Kagome sighed in relief and smiled.

"Yeah...I'm okay. I think...I just had a nightmare..." She replied.

But Inuyasha didn't seem to be satisfied with her answer. He placed a hand on her forehead

to see if she was sick or not. Kagome blushed at the warmth of his hand, and she quickly put

his hand away.

" Inuyasha, I said I'm fine."

" You sure?"

" Yes..." She sighed. " Just a bad dream..."

" You were yelling out Higurashi Chie's name..." Inuyasha said and Kagome widen her eyes at

his words.

" I...did...?"

He grabbed her shoulder, " Tell me about the nightmare you were having!"

"I...I don't know..." Kagome said hesitantly, "I really don't know...I was just standing in the snow...

and then...Higurashi Chie appeared...we were talking...but I can't remember what we were talking about..."

She held her head, trying to remember. " I remember her smiling..."

_...t...ve..p...ing...i...a...t_

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. " That's all I remember."

Inuyasha, who seem to be more a bit calm, sighed and said, " Well, if you start to remember

somthing, tell me, all right? Remember, we're in this together."

Kagome smiled. " Yeah, I will. Thank you, Inuyasha."

He smiled back at her, and then turned his head to the clock.. He stood up, dusting himself.

" Well, I better be going. You gonna be all right being alone?" He asked while gathering his things.

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, I think I will be. Okaa-san will be home soon anyways.

She followed him all the way to the front door. Inuyasha looked back at her one last time before

leaving the house. He was still worried about her. But figured it was no use to keep asking her

about it and force her to remember something she doesn't remember. He let out a small sigh and

took a step out of the door.

"Inuyasha..."

"Hm?"

He stopped and turned to her.

Kagome's face was lowered as though to hide her expression. But she soon lifts her face and

held a soft smile.

" See you tomorrow at school."

It took a moment for Inuyasha to understand what she just said, but he soon smiled back.

" Tomorrow..." He said and left the house.

Kagome watched as the door closed in front of her. She held a hand over her pounding heart

and sighed deeply. She looked at the calendar hanging on the wall beside her. There was a big

X mark written in red marker on the date December 10th. Her birthday.

(...Or you can say the day I was created...)

She thought to herself.

( I can't believe there will be a time where I actually wish my birthday would not come.)

When she was little, she was always excited and couldn't wait for her birthday to come.

Her mother and grandfather would give her presents, her younger brother would act as usual

but he would always seem nicer to her than the other days, and they would have a birthday

party at home by themselves. It wasn't much, and its not like those birthday parties other

kids experiences. But it was enough for Kagome.

It was enough for her to be able to have a small party with her family safely. With her mother,

Ojii-chan, and Souta...

There were times where she wished her father was here at the birthday party. Before she knew

who her father was and when she thought this whole time that her father was dead. But, with

now knowing that her father is alive, she wondered if she would be able to have a party with all

of them. Not only with her family, also with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango...and everyone else.

Kagome slowly walked upstairs to her room. She quickly put on her pajamas and fell

straight into her fluffy bed.

( If there is such thing as a God...)

She prayed in her thoughts before losing consciousness.

(I wish...that there will be a day...when we can all go to a picnic or something...together...with...all

of us...)

But my biggest wish is...

To please don't make anyone die...

＊　　　　　　　　　　　＊　　　　　　　　　　　＊

Hikaru

I'm back! I am now officially back! Sorry for not updating for like...half a year? Wow...

Oh well...but in anyways, my problems are all done now.

To tell the truth, I was suppose to update sometime around April...but the worst thing just happen

to happen! Well...you see... have the chapters saved in a disc...and it was up to chapter 48! But

in anyways, my mother accidently threw away THAT disc! I was so pissed off, I actually yelled

and cussed in front of my mother.

Anyways, I had to rewrite the whole thing again...but I only got to rewrite this chapter because

I was so freakin' busy. I swear the teachers just love to torture the students...projects every

week from now on! Damn!

I'm really sorry for having to keep you guys waiting! But now that I'm back...let's see whats

going to happen to Kagome and the others!


	46. Miroku and Sango

**Chapter 46:**

**Miroku and Sango**

"Ohayou, Kagome-chan!"

"Ohayou!"

Kagome smiled as she waited for Sango to catch up to her behind. She tried not tothink of the dream ever since she dreamt it yesterday, but somehow it always sneakedinto her mind when she's not thinking of anything.

Sango, who noticed her friend's slightly pale face, asked, " What's wrong? You seem pale."

Kagome smiled again, " Ah, it's...nothing. I just had a bad dream yesterday."

" Well, do you mind talking about it? Did you tell Inuyasha? I'm pretty sure he would be worried."

"He knows about it already, he was there. But I guess I can tell you. I'll try..."

Sango narrowed her brows, " What do you mean 'try'?"

Kagome sighed, " Well...I don't really remember the dream. It's all a white blur now...and I can hardly grasp it. Or everytime I try to think about it, something blocks it from reaching it. I don't know..."

They continued walking while Kagome briefly talked about it to Sango. While she was talking though, Kagome looked up and suddenly stopped, her eyes widen. Sango looked confused at first, but soon followed Kagome's gaze and her eyes, too, widen in shock.

It was Kagewaki standing before them as though he was waiting for them to walk by.

"Kagewaki...kun?"

Kagewaki smiled slightly and then walked towards them. Sango stepped in front of Kagome as though to protect her and cautiously stared at Kagewaki.

But he just smiled again, " There is no need to be so cautious, Taijiya-san."

" Kagewaki-san, we need to talk!" Kagome stepped up.

"Indeed..."Kagewaki nods his head. But Kagome noticed he seemed a little paler than usual. And his breathing was kind of ragged. And then suddenly, before her eyes, Kagewaki just collapsed to the floor. Kagome and Sango immediately ran to his side.

"Kagewaki-kun!"

"He's hurt!" Sango said, and Kagome examined his body. There were gunshot wounds on his right shoulder, his left arm, and on both of his thighs. She just noticed the blood flowing from the wounds and mentally cursed herself for not noticing them earlier.

"Who shot you?" She asked, trying to keep him awake.

"Ka...Kagome-san,"Kagewaki said softly. Kagome leaned in closer to his mouth so she can hear clearly. Sango was above them, holding her cellphone, probably calling for an ambulance.

"H..._He _is looking for you..._He _wants you..."

"Who is _He_?" She asked.

Kagewaki closed his eyes and said,before losing consciousness, " Haku...doshi..."

"Kagewaki-kun!"

"Kagome-chan, the ambulance should be arriving soon!" She kneeled down and winced her eyes at his wounds. " Would he be all right?"

"...I don't know," Kagome shook her head. " I wonder who shot him. Maybe one of the assassins?"

She looked at her friend and noticed her pale face, " What's wrong, Sango-chan?"

Sango was slightly trembling and she gasped in surprise when Kagome spoke her name. "Y...Yes, I'm fine. I just...remembered a bad memory...when Miroku was attacked by Naraku's men."

"He was?" Kagome gasped, " When?"

"...Just a few months before you transferred to our school. I found him...all bloody...at the back of the school...he was on the ground..." Sango closed her eyes, " When I ran over to him...he kept saying ' I'm sorry...'..."

" I'm sorry...for what?"

Sango stayed silent for a moment...as though to hesitate. " I...I never told you...but I was almost raped by Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widen in shock. "What? He what?"

"He...almost raped me." Sango wrapped herself with her arms. "It was a good thing Miroku saved me...or else..."

_"...Sango..."_

_Miroku walked over to the crying Taijiya girl. She was sitting on the ground and trembling, __hugging herself with her slender arms. Tears were continously flowing from her arms. She flinched __when Miroku extended his arms to hug her as he knelt down next to her. Miroku's eyes narrows __sadly, cursing himself for not being able to help her earlier._

_Her uniform shirt was ripped open, probably from when Naraku forced it open with his hands, and __he could see the ripped buttons around her on the ground. _

_But fortunately, he was able to rescue her. Before Naraku was able to lay his disgusting hands __over her beautiful skin. Miroku sighed in relief before extending his hand over to her again. This __time Sango didn't flinch or show a sign of rejection. But she was still trembling, and Miroku hugged __her as though to comfort her._

_"Sango..." he spoke softly, "It's okay. He's gone. Naraku is gone."_

_"Mi...roku..." Sango cried in his arms. "I...I couldn't do anything. The instant I saw his menacing _

_eyes...I...I froze. I didn't do anything to push him away. I was...weak."_

_Miroku smiled faintly, " My dear Sango, what would there be a point of a man if the woman __is too strong to protect?"_

_"But! But still...!" Sango cried again, " I...I can't believe myself. For letting him get close to me! __For letting him rape me!"_

_"He didn't rape you, Sango." He replied in a firm voice, hugging her tightly in his arms. _

_"I just can't...believe my weakness. I don't want to...experience something like that again." Her tears wet __his chest but he didn't mind. He just calmly listens to her. Trying to share the pain she received._

_" I...I thought the world went blank when he ripped open my shirt. I though it was all over."_

_"It's not over," Miroku placed a hand on her cheeks, making her face him. Their eyes met. Tears __still flowing from Sango's eyes. " And it is not going to happen again. Sango..., I will protect you. __I will hurt _anyone_ who dares to threaten you. Sango...I vow with my life...that I will not let any man __touch you the way Naraku did."_

"That was when I realized my love for him..." Sango spoke, as she clutched her arm. Her eyes were narrowed in a half sorrowful half painful way. Kagome thought that it lookedlike she was about to cry. " And I was really happy when he said that to me. "

" And then what happened...?"

Sango sighed, " It was a few days later after Naraku's attack...that I saw him lying on ground...all bloody."

_"Miroku!"_

_Sango ran over to the fallen Miroku. He was still breathing, and she sighed in relief for that, but__he was bleeding continuosly from the cuts on his body. There were also bruises and scratches._

_Tears flowed from Sango's eyes._

_"Who did this to you?" She said as she wiped the blood on his face with her hankerchief, " It was Naraku, wasn't it? How could he...?"_

_A hand wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks and she gasped in surprise. Miroku, with his eyes __slightly open, was looking up at her, with a small smile on his face. _

_"Miroku!"_

_"San...go..." He whispered softly but winced from the pain._

_" No more talking. Just wait here...I'm going to get someo..." She was about to stand up and__call for help, but felt a tug behind her and turned around. Miroku was holding onto her hands, as __though telling her not to go anyway. " You need help, Miroku. I'm not going to let you die out here."_

_Sango managed to say. She wondered if her voice was trembling or not. She couldn't stop the __tears flowing from her eyes._

_" I'm...sorry...San...go..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I'm...so...rry..."_

_"Wh...What are you talking about?" She cried, " I'm the one who should be apologizing! I made __you into this mess! If you hadn't promise me to protect me...then you didn't have to go through this! __It's all my fault!"_

_"No..." Miroku spoke, in a small voice. His eyebrow would wince in pain at times while he spoke. "_

_It is...not your fault. Sango...ne...ver...blame yourself...It was...never your fault. I stood up...to him...to __Naraku. I told him...to never get close to...you...never...touch you...any...mor...e. He laughed...and __he told...me...that if I don't want him...to touch you...anymore...then..."_

_"Miroku...don't say further..." Sango spoke as though to interupt him._

_"That I would...have to be the replacement...of you. That I would have to be..."_

_"Miroku!'_

_"I would have...to be...his...puppet..."_

_Sango's tears landed on his face, and rolled down his cheeks, which made it look like he was __crying. He smiled sadly, " I'm sorry...Sango...I...I...don't have the right to protect you...anymore...__I'm sorry...I broke the promise."_

_He reached out his hand again to wipe her tears. Sango placed her hand over his and squeezed it __tightly, as though to not let go._

_"Miroku..."_

_"Sango...I..." But before he can save his sentence, Miroku closed his eyes._

_"Miroku!"_

"Of course, I called someone for help...and he was saved." Sango said, smiling sadly. " But ever since that, Miroku tried to stay away from me. He was afraid...that if he gets too close to me...Naraku will lay his eyes on me again. It was very lucky for him...and me...that we were able to meet Inuyasha then. He beat the crap out of Naraku's ass...and Miroku was free from Naraku's will. And he hanged around with me, Inuyasha, and the others like what he usually does...perveted...nasty-minded...always fooling around...but it still felt that he still had that invisible ' wall ' around him...and I couldn't break it until the confession of our feelings."

"Sango-chan..." Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, " I didn't know..."

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. I never told you because...it was something I never want to remember about. But now...Naraku has lay his eyes on you...and I don't want him to do anything horrible to you, Kagome-chan. "

Kagome smiled. " Thank you, Sango-chan. But, don't worry...I won't let that bastard do anything. I have you, Miroku, my family, and Inuyasha. And I won't be too easy to be laid hands on!"

Sango looked surprised for a moment, but soon smiled. " I guess..."

They looked up at the sound of ambulance coming. Kagome looked down at her lap, where Kagewaki's head was laid. His brows were furrowed as though in pain. Sango and her were able to stop the bleeding for a short time.

' I hope he will be okay...we finally made a contact to him. Maybe he knows where the medicine is...maybe he could talk to us about the 'organization'...maybe he can be a great help to us...'

What Kagome and Sango didn't know was, a figure, hiding in the corner was watching them.

Actually, the figure's eyes were directed towards Kagome. A smirk crossed on the figure's face as the gun glimmered in his hands from the light.

" I found you..."

"So, this is the tunnel you guys found, eh?"

Bankotsu said as he peered into the narrow tunnel. But clicked his tongue in annoyance from the darkness. He looked back at Suikotsu and Jakotsu behind him.

" So, you really saw Naraku going through this thing?"

"Uhh..." Jakotsu and Suikotsu looked at each other. " Um, the thing is Bankotsu, we didn't really see Naraku going through that. We were following him and came to this dead end... but we found this tunnel, and though maybe he went through it, so I went in to check."

"And..." Bankotsu said as he crossed his arms, leaning on the brick wall. " What'd ya see?"

" Well yeah, " Jakotsu shrugged his shoulder, " Somekind of lab...don't know. But I saw him, Naraku, hiding behind one of those machines there. He looked like he was spying on them or something."

"A lab, eh?" Bankotsu placed a hand under his chin, as though to think. " You saw anything else?"

" Uhhmmm..." Jakotsu placed a finger on his chin and thought for a while. " I remember seeing him going to the place where there this glass container things...but that's all I saw."

"Hmm...what the heck would Naraku be doing there? And spying...?"

"Ah, Bankotsu..."

"What is it, Suikotsu?"

Suikotsu seemed to be hesitating a little, but soon spoke up after looking at Bankotsu's eyes.

" I'm not sure...but...I don't think that was Naraku we were following after."

"Hah? What are you talking about, Suikotsu? It sure didn't look like anyone else other than that bastard." Jakotsu said.

" Why do you think that?" Bankotsu asked his friend.

" Well..." Suikotsy scratched his chin, " I don't really know how to say it but...he _felt _kind of different. I guess it was his aura or presence or something...but it felt...gentle. Not like the usual tensing, murderous presence Naraku always hold."

"Then who do you think it is?"

"Oh! I got it!" Jakotsu spoke up. " He must be somekind of a twin of Naraku's! That's it!"

"Naraku has a twin?" Bankotsu made a thoughtful expression, " Never heard of that."

"I think I do..." Suikotsu said, " But not much. I remember the students talking about how he has a weak-hearted older brother or something. Don't know if it's true though..."

Bankotsu went into deep thoughts. If the person Suikotsu and Jakotsu were following after really _was_ this twin of Naraku's...that still leaves the question why he was here. It's already weird enough that there is some secret lab under an old, nothing of the unusual building in a common, regular street here.

' Well...they do say that if you wanna hide something...don't make it too obvious...'

Then what was this Naraku's twin spying on? Does Naraku even have a relation with this?

" I think we need to find out more of this Naraku's twin..."

A smirk appeared on his face.

&&&&&& &&&&&&& &&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was sitting in the classroom, which was unsual for him since he only stays in the classroom if Kagome was here.

' Where the hell is she, anyways?' He thought as he looked out the window. Yura was conducting the class, but he didn't think of listening anyways, so he just thought of killing time by going to sleep. But he couldn't sleep. He didn't know why though.

Maybe it was because he already had a good nap at the roof. Or maybe the desk wasn't comfortable, but that was impossible since he should be used to sleeping on this desk.

Maybe it was because Kagome wasn't here.

'Damnit...really, where the heck is she? Even Sango's not here. Could it be that something happened to them? Is it the organization?'

He was about to stand up and leave the class but soon widen his eyes at the familiar two figures walking into the class.

"Higurashi-san, Taijiya-san! You're late!" Yura said to them, she seemed slightly angry at the fact that she was interuppted during her lecture.

"We're sorry, Ms. Yura." Kagome bowed down, Sango following her. " We got into a little...accident..."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her words.

"Well...please call the school if something like that happens again..." Yura said, and then went back on continuing her lecture as Sango and Kagome walked towards their seats. She looked back at them worriedly though, seeing the slight blood stains on their uniform clothes.

As Kagome sat on her seat, she turned to find Inuyasha staring at her. He had a you-better-give-me-an-explanation look on his face and Kagome smiled nervously. She thought of Kagewaki, who should be treated at the hospital he was sent to. She was going to visit him after school. To see if he was okay. And to see if she can talk to him.

' I really wonder who shot Kagewaki-kun though...' She thought as she half mindedly listened to

Yura's lecture. ' Could it be that Abi or Goryoumaru person? Or could it be...'

An image of a long, wavy dark haired boy with his infamous evil smile crossed her mind.

' Could it be that Naraku, himself, attacked Kagewaki-kun...? It could be...he thinks of his brother as a bother...what if Naraku has a relation with the 'organization'? Is that why he wants me? Because he knows I'm a clone? A clone of Kikyou's...'

She moved her eyes towards Kikyou's desk, which was empty and narrowed her eyes in worry.

' What if Kikyou was in trouble? Maybe Naraku attacked her, too? What am I going to do? I don't want to fall in his hands...but I don't want anyone to be hurt either.'

She closed her eyes tightly as she gripped her hands in frustration.

' What can I do? Someone please...tell me!'

_y...u...st...ve...p...s...me...ing...ant..._

'Eh?'

Kagome held her head as though to catch the letters that just went through her mind.

'What was that?'

&&&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&&&&

A man, wearing a long, old worn, black coat, stood in front of the school gate. He looked up the school in front of him and smirk.

" Kuku...so this is where that petty little girl stays, eh? It was a good hide-and-seek...but the fun is over. Time for her to die..."

His evil smirk widens as he holds tightly on his favorite silver and shiny toy.

&&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&

Hikaru

Well! Here is the 46th chapter! Finally, the story is moving! And don't worry people!

I don't plan to kill Kagewaki here...yet...

I just had to write up Sango and Miroku...err...past(?). I know, I know...I'm making it sound like everyone hates Naraku. But I don't! In fact...I think he is a cool villian...though sometimes he can be such a jerk, but that's oh-kay! I like his evil laugh...and I like his wavy hair...and I like his red eyes...ohh...I don't know, I just think he's really good at being a villian!

Anyways, I'm already starting on the 47th chapter...so keep on reading!

A lil' preview:

"No! You can't kill her! Take me instead! You want me,don't you?"

" Kuku...of course, I want you...that's what I came here for. But see...I also wanted to have a little chat with her so you won't mind...won't you?''

" -------!"

" Let ------ go, you bastard!"

" Kuku...if you want her to come back in safe...then you gotta kill me, -------!"

...that's it! Heh heh...wait for the next chapter!


	47. Goryoumaru's Attack p1

**CHAPTER 47:**

**GORYOUMARU'S ATTACK **

**(First Half)**

**&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&**

Kikyou was walking down the school hallway by herself. She didn't even bothered

Looking at the students walking pass her. All she had in her head was Inuyasha.

Though, she didn't like the fact that she had to help Naraku, this was the only choice

She had in order to get Inuyasha back.

' I'm not going to let some new girl take him away from me.' She thought as she

quickened her pace.

She arrived at her destination and was about to slide the door open when a familiar

voice stopped her.

" So you're Miko Kikyou…eh?"

Kikyou just turned her neck to glance at the person behind her. He had long black hair

tied into a braid, and had something like a cross-shaped scar on his forehead. Next to him

was a young man, about the same age as him, same black hair but tied into what sort of

like a bun, and had green lipstick pasted on his lips.

" Yes?" Kikyou answered in her best polite and softest tone, as though to act innocent. While

mentally, she irritably wished these two idiots would get out of her sight already.

The boy with the braid smirked, " Don't give me the oh-I'm-so-innocent-looking bullshit. I

know exactly what kind of bitch you are."

Kikyou silently narrowed her eyes. But she soon let out a small sigh and tucked some of her

long black hairs behind her ear.

" Then, may I ask what in the name of hell do you two want from me? Shikotsu Bankotsu and

Hebigami Jakotsu, am I right?" She smiled mysteriously and alluringly, which normally, guys would just simply be bewitched by it.

But fortunately or not, the two boys in front of her were not quite…normal.

" Your disgusting beauty smile doesn't work on me, Kikyou." Bankotsu said as he took one step towards her.

"Bankotsu, can we leave now? I'm tired of looking at this ugly bitch!" Jakotsu said from behind him, who seems utterly bored, " Can we go see Inuyasha? Plea-----se?"

Kikyou twitched her ears at his words. " Inuyasha, you say?"

Bankotsu smirked again, " We know you have some connections with Naraku. Tell me where the fuck he is."

" And tell me a good reason why should I tell you?" Kikyou said as she folds her arms.

" Because I'm gonna beat the shit out of him. Isn't it obvious? But of course, you wouldn't

want to simply hand over your lover to a guy who wants to kick his ass."

" Lover?" Kikyou snickered, " I'd rather die than having that nasty bastard as my lover."

" Oh really?" Bankotsu raised his eyes, as though he was surprised, " But I heard things that you were caught being with each other many times."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, "…what do you want?"

Bankotsu smirked and shrugged his shoulders, " I just told you…tell me where the fuck is Naraku. Or else…"

They both glared at each other. Jakotsu was standing by the side, looking out the window, completely looking uncurious about what they are talking about.

It was Kikyou who broke the tension first as she smiled ever so slightly. " Well, Bankotsu…we are all after Naraku, after all. But you have your own ways and I have my own. You would surely be irritated if someone else barged in to your plans. It's the same as me. I don't want anyone, and I mean anyone, to bother me. Even if it means that I have to kill them in order to get them out of the way."

" Tell me, Kikyou." Bankotsu spoke, " Why is it that you are so obsessed with taking out Naraku? Is it for you? Or for someone else?"

An image of Inuyasha went through her mind as she closed her eyes for a moment. " Tell me, Bankotsu…why are _you _after Naraku?"

" I don't have a reason to answer that."

"Then I don't either," replied Kikyou, making Bankotsu raise one eyebrow in irritation. But he soon changed his expression to his usual smug smile and tucked his hands in his uniform pants. Kikyou then turned her gaze towards Jakotsu who was still looking out the window.

" You…what connections do you have with Inuyasha?" She asked.

" Heh, what? Jealous?" Jakotsu raised an eyebrow and looked at her with pure disgust. " Inuyasha and I are lovers."

Bankotsu suppressed a laugh at his side, " That's just your imagination."

" It's not!" Jakotsu puffed his cheeks as though to show his friend that he was angry. " It's going to be true. Just wait, I'll go straight to Inuyasha right now and take him as mine."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. " Don't you dare touch him."

" Ha! And who the fuckin' hell do you think you are? Acting like you literally own the guy." Jakotsu. " From what I heard, he chose that Higurashi girl over you, even with the fact that

you guys used to go out. Though from my view, I think you're both sluts though. Inuyasha is mine."

Kikyou glared at Jakotsu with his words, while he just stuck out an insulting tongue to her.

Bankotsu chuckled as he watched the two glared at each other.

Kikyou gritted her teeth in irritation, but soon held a confident smile on her white cheeks. " Hm, go ahead and search for Naraku as much as you want! I wouldn't give a damn! But I will not tell you where he is."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, " And why is that?"

She placed a hand on the door's hilt and glanced back at them, smirking. " Because I am his crime partner."

"?" Bankotsu and Jakotsu both narrowed her eyes as Kikyou slid open the door and walked in. They watched as the door closed shut in front of them and Jakotsu let out a small sigh.

" So what're we going to do? The bitch won't tell us…" He asked.

"Hm." Bankotsu smirked, " Fine. If that's what she wants, then we'll give it to her."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

" No one…even the Shichinin-tai would not bother with my plans." Kikyou said as she leaned on the closed door behind her, hearing the two presence walking further away from the place. " No one is going to bother with it. No one."

She gritted her teeth and looked towards the window, " I will take Higurashi Kagome's life myself."

\\\\\\\\\/

" Higurashi-san, Taijiya-san…"

It was right after the last class of the day, when everybody except Kagome and Sango left the class. Inuyasha was in detention at his chemistry class for not doing his homework and disrespecting the

teacher. Miroku was called by the intercom to report to the counselor's office.

Kagome and Sango both looked up to see Yura, their teacher, standing by the door. They looked at each other in confusion and then walked towards her. Yura held somewhat of a troubled expression and an apologetic smile on her beautiful face.

" Yes, Ms. Yura?" Kagome asked as they approached her.

Yura smiled apologetically again, " I'm sorry, girls, but would

it be okay if I ask you two to help me carry these textbooks to the incinerator outside?" She said and took a step back to show a mountain

of text books stacked on the floor. Since there was no sight of a cart

or something, it was guessed that she brought these here by herself.

" I could've done it myself, but I don't really have the time so I was

wondering if you two would help me…" She knelt down to pick up

one of the books, " Don't worry…the book itself is not that heavy. But,

of course, if it is okay with the two of you."

Kagome smiled and nods her head. " I can help you. I don't have plans

after school anyways."

Sango spoke up too. " I'll help you too. Weren't you planning to visit

Kagewaki-kun after school?" She asked, looking at Kagome.

"I can go there after I help Ms. Yura."

Yura smiled happily, " Thank you! And I'm really sorry for taking your time. Now, let's start working so we won't waste anymore time!"

"Yes." They both answered back.

\\\\\\\\\/

" I don't get a meaning of a fuckin' detention," Inuyasha growled

in frustration as he spread his legs lazily on top of a desk in front

of him.

"Ayakashi, put your legs down." Hiten said, through his pokerface without even looking.

" And I don't get why the fuck you have to be here!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, kicking the chairs, making a loud noise.

" Even I don't want to watch over an immature delinquent like you.

But your chemistry teacher, Mr. Himada, asked me to take over since

he had an important appointment to take." Hiten said firmly as he

flipped through the pages of the book he was reading to kill time. " And

if you don't want to end up in detention again, you should watch your

language towards a teacher."

"Heh," Inuyasha scowled, "You, a teacher…yeah right."

_Snap!_

It felt as though a thin line of string snapped from pulling it too

hard, the atmosphere in the classroom changed. Inuyasha felt

as though a bucket of ice water splashed onto him. He found himself

being glared by those sharp, red eyes of Hiten.

"…Is there anything you want to say?" Hiten said as he closed the

book with a snap still holding his intense glare.

"Heh! I still don't trust you. I don't give a fuck whether you quit the

goddamned organization or what. I don't give a shit about it! But if you

_ever _think about going after Kagome again, I will make sure to hunt

you down and kill you with my own hands!" Inuyasha hissed angrily

at the former assassin. " Now tell me where the fuckin' medicine is!"

" I told you I don't know." Hiten narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Inuyasha clicked his tongue in irritation. " Then tell me where the

fuckin' whereabouts of the organization! I'll go crush them myself!"

"The organization is not too easy to be crushed by one man's hand.

Especially from a kid like you."

_Bang! _Inuyasha punched the wall, " Who the hell asked for your

opinion?"

" A hothead like you would always meet a miserable death in the end

of his foolish life."

" Why you…?" Inuyasha stretched out his arms to grab Hiten but

stopped midair sensing something. Hiten seem to have sensed it too

as he cautiously looked out the window. He soon widen his eyes in

surprise and dashed towards the door, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you going?" Inuyasha shouted as he

followed after him.

_' This presence…!'_ Hiten thought as he reached into the inner pocket

of his jacket while running and took out a shiny, silver gun.

_'Goryoumaru!'_

\\\\\\\\/

Kagewaki was sitting quietly on his hospital bed, with a book open

on his lap. But his attention wasn't on the words printed on the white

pages but outside the window beside his bed.

He was in a white room with the distinctive smell of medicine circulating

the air. The room was all for himself but it felt quiet and lonely. He could hear the footsteps rushing back and forth outside the door. The slight

commotion was a pleasant sound to him as he closed his eyes to listen.

He soon snaps them open at the sound of someone knocking the door.

"Yes?" He looks up.

The door slid open slowly and Sesshoumaru entered the room. Kagewaki didn't seem surprised at the unexpected visitor. He just smiled as he watched his friend approach to the bedside.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru…" He said softly, " Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Hm." Sesshoumaru ignored his question and looked down at his

friend's pale face, who was chuckling softly at his disregardness.

" How are your wounds?"

"Fine. The nurses here make a big fuss of such a small injury."

"You call being shot by a gun 'small injury'…you must be out of your

mind already."

". . . . . . ."

Kagewaki looked down at his hands with Sesshoumaru's words as

an awkward silence went by.

" Am I weak, Sesshoumaru?"

"Define your meaning of 'weak'"

Kagewaki smiled self-mockingly as he closed his eyes. " Both

physically and mentally…I am weak."

"If you say so, then I won't deny it."

" The organization is getting desperate." He said in a firm voice.

"They didn't even hesitate to kill me. But my greatest fear is…

Hakudoshi."

"Hakudoshi…" Sesshoumaru repeated the unfamiliar name.

"Hakudoshi…the worst creation the organization have created. He is

supposedly my younger brother's, Naraku's clone…but I think he

surpasses that. Cruel…cunning…and even more cold-hearted than

Naraku, he lacks the emotions human originally have. He would

do anything to get what he wants."

Kagewaki gripped his fist tightly. " And he is after Higurashi Kagome.

No…let me rephrase that. He is after her body."

He had warned her just before he fell unconscious. That's all he

remembers. But it wouldn't be easy to hide from Hakudoshi.

Kagewaki's lips trembled. Sesshoumaru just silently stood by,

staring at him.

" Sesshoumaru…" Kagewaki whispered softly, "…would you please

do me…a favor?"

". . . . . . . . ."

&&&&&& &&&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&

" I really thank you guys for helping me…" Yura said as she dusts

herself.

They stood in front of the old incinerator with a stack of books on

the ground.

" Now all I need to do is throw these in here…" She said as she started

to pick up a few books. And turned around as though she remembered.

" Oh yes, you two can go now. I will be fine doing this by myself. Again,

thank you for helping me. I'll be sure to give you guys extra credit on

your next test."

Sango smiled. " Really? Oh, thanks, Ms. Yura!"

"Okay, we'll be going then." Kagome said with a smile. " Are you sure

you won't be needing any help, Ms. Yura?"

"Hm? Oh…yes. I'm sure." Yura smiled, reassuring them. " Don't

you guys have something to do? I can't just let you stay back in

school any longer. I will be fine."

"Well…okay. Good bye, Ms. Yura."

" See you tomorrow!"

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Yura waved them goodbye and then continued

with the work she was doing. " Phew, but it's such a waste to burn these

books. Even though it's old, we can still recycle them."

She was then about to throw another book into the fire when a pair

of dark-skinned, strong hands shot out from the bushes behind her

and pulled her in.

"?"

"Sssh. Now, now…don't be afraid, my cute little prey." A deep,

low voice whispered in her ears.

Yura's screamed was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. The

fingers dug into her skin and she winced in pain. She tried to move but the attacker seem to be holding her body still.

Goryoumaru smirked evilly as he looked down at his prey, making

sure she won't see his face. "Kuku…you're Hiten's woman, aren't you?"

"?" Yura widens her eyes.

" My name is Goryoumaru. And I am an assassin of the organization your lover was formerly into."

" _Mm—ph! Mmm—ph! _"

Goryoumaru held tightly to the struggling woman. " Hmm…I've

always wanted to meet you. Meet this woman that supposedly

changed Hiten's heart. Kuku…but it seems to be like you are

just an ordinary woman like those hags out there." Yura saw an evil

glint in his black, void eyes. " I wonder…how Hiten would react if

were to find out I raped you."

Yura's eyes widen in horror and struggled furiously through

muffled screams. She tried kicking his legs but he stayed unperturbed.

"Now, now…no worries, my dear…" He said as he slid a finger down

her cheeks. " I've no interest in raping women…but more of torturing

them. I love to see their face twist in fear and pain. It excites me, it

gives me the thrill just to see them covered in their own blood. Don't

you think?" He took out a unique looking dagger and pointed the tip

to her throat. " Hmm…now…where should I start? Should I start cutting

you from these fine looking arms? These slender legs? Your slim waist?

Your pearl white skin? Or should I just start from your beautiful face?

Hmm? It would be more easier if you have any requests."

" _Mm—ph!_"

She shook her head as though to shake his hand off over her mouth.

" My, my…you're trembling." Goryoumaru slowly stepped out of the

bushes with Yura still captured in his arms. He lets go of the hand covering her mouth. " But before you die, I have something to ask

you."

Yura gasped from the lack air as she coughed. She gave him a sharp

look, which he ignored.

"You are crazy."

"I thank you for the compliment."

" Why do you kill people? Is it because it is orders from your organization?" She asked, though at the same time finding a chance

to be able to run away from his grasp.

" Kuku…you're not the one asking questions here. I kill for fun.

You see…it is _so _boring in this world. Stupid people trying to do stupid

things to make the world better…well, fuck them! I don't give a fuck

about world peace. What I want is blood! Destruction! I want to see the

world in chaos!"

"…I feel sorry for you…" Yura spoke, but soon felt a sharp pain on her

left cheek. He had slapped her.

" Thinking like you understand everything! Bitches like you are what I

hate the most!" He glared at her angrily. Then smirked mockingly.

" I just saw you with Higurashi Kagome. What connections do you have

with her?"

" Must I answer that?" She said firmly.

Goryoumaru pushed the point of the dagger further to the throat where

it was just an inch closer to her skin. " You don't fuckin' seem to understand the situation you're in. I am not requesting you to answer me, but _ordering _you. Unless you want to die right now…"

"Goryoumaru!"

&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&

- Hikaru

I…I'm sooooooooo sooooorrrryyyyy! Really, I am really for not being able

to update even though I promised. I've been stressed out these past few days or months more likely…so I didn't feel like doing anything. But don't worry, it's not like I forgot about my fics or gave up; it just…might take longer to update each chapter now. I'm almost (?) done by the way anyways…I think.

Oh, and sorry if the chapter is like…different from the preview I posted.

I had to change a few things around so…

Yura is in danger? Will Goryoumaru kill her or will she be saved in time? What about Kagome's fate? The clock is already ticking and still

they have no whereabouts of the medicine nor the organization!

What about Kagewaki? And Naraku and Hakudoshi? And the other

characters! Will they be able to make an appearance next chapter.

Stay tuned!


	48. Goryoumaru's Attack p2

**Chapter 48:**

**Goryoumaru Attacks!**

**(second half)**

\\\\\/

"Oh shoot…"

"?" Sango turned by Kagome's voice, " What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"

They were just about to walk out the school gate. Most of the

students have already gone home, and the sky was turning orange-red.

Their dark shadows stretched along the paved, concrete road.

"Umm…" Kagome said as she searched through her pockets. " I think I dropped my handkerchief back at Ms. Yura's place. I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you then." Sango replied, " Besides, Ms. Yura might need some help afterall."

&&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, well…look who is here." Goryoumaru smirked at Hiten, who was

glaring back at him with intense eyes, while he still held Yura in his arms.

"Hiten!" Yura shouted but her mouth was covered again.

" Let her go." Hiten said firmly with a strong tone.

"Hmm…why the sour face? Aren't you happy to see your former comrade? I haven't seen you for a while…" Goryoumaru smirked again and placed a hand over her cheeks, caressing it softly. " Or are you too

worried about her?"

" Goryoumaru…!" Hiten gritted his teeth as though to calm himself down.

" She has nothing to do with this. Let her go now!"

The assassin chuckled, " Nothing to do, huh? How can you say that after leaving the organization? Besides, you do know the rules. All those who betray the organization would be erased…even those who had connections with them. So, even if I let her go now, she would still be eventually killed. You do understand that, don't you, Hiten?"

" I clearly do."

He was about to make a move when a small snap from behind him took his attention. Inuyasha was standing, short of breath, but with his eyes on Goryoumaru.

"Ayakashi…!"

"Hm?" Goryoumaru didn't looked surprised at the sudden intruder.

"I don't…know who the fuck are you…"Inuyasha started through ragged breathing, " But I have a feeling you're one of the guys from the organization." He narrowed his eyes, glaring. " And I don't know what the fuck are you doing here but I ain't missing this opportunity! Hand over the damn medicine, you fuckin' asshole!"

"Hmph," Goryoumaru narrowed his eyes cautiously, " What connections do _you _have with the organization? And how the fuck do you know about the medicine?"

" Shut-up! I don't need to answer your fuckin que—"

"Ayakashi!" Hiten interrupted, " Get out of here now! You have no chance against him!"

Inuyasha glared back at Hiten, " And who the fuck gave you the right to order me around, huh? I'm going to get the medicine, no matter what!"

Goryoumaru whistled in amusement while Hiten clicked his tongue in frustration, at the same time, looking for a decent chance to rescue Yura

out of his hands. He has to do something…fast, before Goryoumaru starts to something unexpected.

" Hiten…" Yura looked at him worried, and they stared at each other for a brief moment before she winced in pain when Goryoumaru pressed the tip of the dagger to her skin.

"Now now…don't start exchanging hot glances in front of me. You're making me jealous…" Goryoumaru chuckled then shift his eyes to the silver haired kid in front of him. " I don't care who the fuck you are. I'll just kill you along." He then spoke up as though he remembered. " Oh yes…I almost forgot. _He's_ here…"

"?" Hiten's eyes widen in shock whilst Inuyasha looked at both of them in confusion.

" Who the fuck is he?" He shouted in irritation.

"Goryoumaru sneered, " Of course…_Hakudoshi_."

They all turned around at the sound of a gasp and finds Kagome standing, her eyes wide with shock, her bag dropped on the ground, and with a hand in front of her mouth.

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted in surprise and Goryoumaru lifted an eyebrow.

" What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango caught up to her and soon gasped seeing the scene in front of her. " What the…?"

" Did you…" Kagome spoke with her lips trembling, " Did you just say 'Hakudoshi'?"

Goryoumaru chuckled at the sudden and unexpected intruder. " Well, this seems to be my lucky day, is it? You just saved my time looking for you…Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome felt a slight chill and took a step back from fear. " Who…who is he?" She found the courage to speak. Somehow, someway, the more she hears that name, the more it frightens her. She can't stop her body from trembling so much.

"Hakudoshi…I should say, is the _core _of the organization. He is Onigumo Naraku's clone."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Sango both yelled in surprise.

"Kuku…I hear you already know who Naraku is." The assassin laughed with satisfaction seeing their reaction. " Though he is rather weak right now…Hakudoshi, is usually the most powerful being in the organization." He smiled evilly, a creepy smile spreading across his bony chin. " I'm sure you're aware of that, isn't that right…Hiten?"

". . . . !"

For the first time, Yura saw a flicker of fear in Hiten's eyes. But it was soon covered skillfully with his usual pokerface.

" Why is he after me?" Kagome shouted, " I have never even met him! Why?"

"Because…_you _are the one he really wants the most this instant."

"Eh?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"First of all, you guys seem to be misunderstanding something about the 'medicine'." Goryoumaru started.

" What…?"

The assassin narrowed his eyes in amusement as he looked to each one of their faces. He stopped at Kagome's face and smirked, " The medicine, named CTX99, the one you guys are desperately searching, is actually…a poison."

They all looked shock at his words. Except for Hiten, who seem to be calm and held his expression still as though he knew about it all along.

"CTX99 miraculously and at the same time mysteriously has the power to reactivate a being's dead cells. If our organization continues with the research, then we would eventually have the power to revive a dead person. But on the other hand, it can be a dangerously fatal poison to all living things. One drop of it in your blood veins will kill you in just seconds."

"But…"Kagome spoke up, even though lost in words. " But…I'm still alive. Wasn't I taking that poison since I was a child? Then why…"

"Kuku…you're forgetting who you are, don't you? You're a clone of Higurashi Chie. Your body is based on a corpse. To put it simply, you're more closely related to a zombie." Goryoumaru smirked. " Of course to you, CTX99 won't work as a fatal poison but an elixir of life to keep you alive."

"Why you…!" Inuyasha dashed forward to grab onto him.

" It'd be best if you just stay right where you are!" Goryoumaru shouted, holding tightly onto the dagger menacingly, "Unless, you don't mind her dead!"

"Ms. Yura!"

"Ku…!"

"Let Ms. Yura go now!" Kagome shouted.

"I will let her go…if you, in exchange come to me, Higurashi Kagome. My job, after all, is to capture you and bring you back to the organization. Hakudoshi wants you. Your body. Because you possess the body of eternal life."

"Eh…?"

"Hakudoshi…may be a creation of the organization, he is still considered a living being." Hiten spoke as he gripped his fist tightly, glaring at Goryoumaru. " Unlike, you, Higurashi Kagome…he was created by a live DNA, so CTX99 will still be considered a poison to him."

"I get it…" Sango muttered and Inuyasha turned to her.

"What do you mean 'get it' ?"

"Kagome-chan's body, to put it simply, is the only one in this world who can take the poison without getting affected by it, Instead, it will keep regenerating her supposedly dead cells in her body thus keeping her alive."

"That's right," Goryoumaru speeches, " Hakudoshi wants your body because when combined with his powers, he will be granted a body that is both invincible and doesn't age. He will be able to have eternal life."

"So that's why…he's after me…" Kagome said softly.

"I don't care what the fuck this Hakudoshi guys wants! But I ain't gonna just watch you take Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Fine then." Goryoumaru made an obviously fake sigh. " I guess that means you don't care what happens to her then."

He was then about to stab Yura's throat when something hot grazed his right cheek very fast. And then right after, a thin line of blood oozed out from the grazed area. He looked up to see Hiten holding a small, silver gun in his hand with a silencer attached to it to shut off the sound. No wonder he couldn't react.

"M…Mr. Hiten?" Sango stared in surprised at the thing in his hand.

"Let go go of Yura now." Hiten spoke, ignoring the attention, with a low, cold voice. His eyes were narrowed menacingly and was ready to shoot again anytime.

"Hiten! Mmph!" Yura shouted but once again Goryoumaru covered her mouth. He smirked at the gun in Hiten's hand.

"Well, well…someone's been ready. What are you going to do if I don't? Kill me?"

"I will." Hiten said and Yura looked at him in shock.

Goryoumaru chuckled at the slight rage showing in his former comrade's eyes. So to provoke him even more, he took out a bottle full of red pills out of his inner pocket with just one hand. He took out one pill and showed it to everyone.

" See this?" He spoke.

He watched as everyone's attention went to the pill. " This…is a drug the organization created. Of course, you don't know about this Hiten cause it was made right after you left. It also doesn't really have a name cause it's only a trial product. It's not complete yet…"

And before Hiten or anyone can do anything, Goryoumaru threw the pill into his mouth, pulled Yura's chin and forced her into a kiss.

"?" Yura's eyes widen in shock. " Mm----ph!"

She resisted violently. But he held her still with his strong hands and skillfully transferred the pill in her mouth with his tongue. He forces her to swallow it and smiles with satisfaction when he saw that it went through.

" You!" Rage of fire clearly showed in Hiten's eyes. He kicked the ground and charged at Goryoumaru.

"Ohhh, no you don't." Goryoumaru quickly pulled out a gun and made a shot towards the ground. Kagome and the others covered their ears from the loud noises emitted. "Heh, it's not like you to lose control of your emotions, Hiten."

"Ah…" Yura's body started to tremble. Her face was starting to turn pale and her eyes were losing its light. "Hi…ten…"

Goryoumaru took a hold of her face, " Did you just snap to see your precious woman being kissed by another man in front of you? Kuku…"

He chuckled mockingly with a smug expression, " She sure did have tasty lips." And licked a nasty tongue down her white cheeks.

With that and his words, Hiten felt his eyesight going red with tremendous amount of rage. He quickly pointed the gun to Goryoumaru, his eyes intent to kill, sending off a piercing, murderous aura to the surroundings.

Kagome could feel the air around her tensing as her legs shook with fear.

She saw him about to pull the trigger when a hand stopped him.

"Calm down, Hiten!" It was Otsuu, who came hearing the gunshot. "He's only provoking you."

"M…Miss Otsuu!" Sango yelled in surprise.

Otsuu took a quick glance at the three students behind her. " You three, stay behind me." She said as she took a small handgun and turned off the safety switch. Then pointed the gun to Goryoumaru. " Now, Goryoumaru. Let go of Yura this instant! And by the orders of the Metropolitan Police Headquarters, I am going to arrest you!"

"Heh heh…" Goryoumaru laughed as if he didn't care. " Here ya' go."

He pushed the now unconscious Yura towards them. Hiten ran over and caught her before she can hit the ground.

"Yura…!" He called out to her but her eyes stayed close. "Yura!"

Otsuu watched as Hiten hug Yura and turned her attention to Goryoumaru. " Now…put the gun down."

"Kuku, you actually think you caught me?" Goryoumaru held his smug expression. " It's too late for the damned cops to move now! _Way _too late! No one can stop us! Not even the fuckin' police!. . . . . And if I were you, I'd worry about her than thinking of how to capture me." He said as he nods his chin to the unconscious Yura.

" What do you do to her?" Otsuu shouted, her eyes narrowing cautiously as she held the gun with both hands.

"Kuku…that drug I made her swallow…is what you call a 'fabricated' version of the poison drug CTX99. It won't kill her…yet. The organization created it as a step to making a drug of eternal youth. We would be rich if we actually created a drug like that. But unfortunately, like I said before, that drug is still on trial. So I have _no_ idea _what _effects it will have in her body. All I know…is that she won't be waking up for a _very_

long time." He made an evil, cynical smile.

Hiten gritted his teeth in anger, clutching his fist so tightly that blood started dripping between his fingers.

" How can we help her?" Sango yelled.

"Yes! The organization wants me, don't they? Why are you doing this!" Kagome shouted in plea. " Please don't hurt anyone around me!"

"It's no use…" Goryoumaru placed the gun back in his coat, but still holding his menacing aura. " As long as you, Higurashi Kagome, are alive…the organization will harm _everyone _and _anyone _you've have encountered with or had relations with. Even if you just talked to that person for a few minutes…"

"That's bullshit!" Inuyasha shouted in anger. " What the heck of a organization is that?"

"I tell you what…" The tall assassin lifted a hand. " Come with me, Higurashi Kagome. Then I will spare your friend's and even that woman teacher's life. Oh, I'm sorry to say that I still have to kill Hiten and the cop though."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha cussed, " Don't go, Kagome! You think an asshole like him would keep his words?"

"But…" Kagome hesitated. " But Ms. Yura…"

"Kagome!"

Otsuu spread an arm in front of Kagome, blocking her from stepping forward. " I'd applause for your courage but now is not the time. And keep in mind that you should _never _trust anyone from the dark side. I would assure you he would still kill us all even if you go with him."

"But…"

Goryoumaru shrugged a shoulder as if he didn't care how it'd go. But soon twitched his ears, hearing a distant sound of whistle. Hiten must have heard it too since he lifted his face up.

" Abi…" He spoke softly and then glared at Goryoumaru. " Where is the antidote for this drug?"

"There's an antidote?" Sango said in surprise.

" The organization are not careless and stupid to make a drug, even though if it's a trial product, that is so dangerous to humans without making an antidote in case of accidents. Every drug created should have one. Where is it?" Hiten held tightly to Yura's body as though to hold onto the slight warmth left in her body, which was slowly fading away.

" Hm, good thinking, Hiten." Goryoumaru kicked the ground and jumped to a nearby tree branch. " True…there is an antidote. But unfortunately, I don't have it with me right now. It's at the Headquarters. You can get it if you want…if you _can _that is…" He chuckles evilly, " You should get it as soon as possible if you want to save her life. Though a trial product, it should still have the power to kill a person within short time."

He saw Hiten narrow his eyes murderously at him. But ignores it then turns to Kagome. " Higurashi Kagome, though I will let you go right now…Hakudoshi will soon be here to capture you himself. Oh yes, and about your medicine…CTX99, I took it away from Kagewaki's hand before it reached you. It's at the headquarters…"

"So, you're the one who hurt him!" She said, " And he had the medicine?"

Goryoumaru heard the whistle again. He smirked back at all of them and said before leaving, " It's almost time. I can already smell the rain of blood that about to fall soon."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted and was about to go after him but was stopped by Kagome. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he glanced back at where Goryoumaru disappeared.

" You okay, Kagome?" He asked and placed both hands on her shoulder.

Kagome flinched by the contact but soon calmed herself down. She took a few breaths and then looks up to see Inuyasha's face up close with an

expression of pure worry. She smiled to assure him and replied with a

small, "I'm okay."

She could tell he wasn't satisfied though. But was thankful enough that he didn't ask any further and sighed in relief.

" Would Ms. Yura be…?"

They turned around with Sango's voice, who was standing, trembling,

and looking over at what Miss Otsuu was doing. She seemed to be taking

the unconscious Yura's pulse with a grim expression. Hiten, who was holding Yura in his arms, stayed expressionless as usual.

They watched by silently as a few minutes went by, and the silence was

broken when Otsuu made a heavy sigh.

"Would…she be okay?" Sango asked again, hesitantly.

"For now…her pulse seems to be normal…" Otsuu spoke as she caressed Yura's cheeks softly, " But…I can't really tell until I do an further diagnose on her. We need to take her to the hospital now."

Hiten just nods his head and stood up, with Yura still in his arms, and slowly walked away. Otsuu sighed again as she watched his back, then

turns her attention back to the three students.

" So, what are you guys plan to do?" She asked, " And since I already have an idea what you guys are planning, I'm going to say this. DON'T.

And I say, DON'T go after Goryoumaru. You've already seen how he is like. He is too dangerous for you. Don't, and I beg you, _not_ to go after him. Do you understand?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, " Like I'd actually listen to you."

" You will have to because if not, I will have to take actions. And I'm sure you don't want to follow me to the police headquarters. As a cop, I am going to say to _stay _away from this case. I don't want to see you guys

around the organization anymore…"

"But, Kagome-chan! She's…!" Sango protested but was cut off.

" I clearly understand the situation Higurashi-san is in. But leave it to us, police. We will handle it. There's no need for you kids to be risking

your lives." Otsuu said in a firm and serious tone. " I don't ever want you

guys to be sniffing around this case. Do you understand?"

"…yes." Kagome said softly in a low voice.

Otsuu didn't seem satisfied by the answer but she left it at that and then

walked away.

"What are we going to do, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her friend, whose face was already turning pale.

"We need…to see Kagewaki-kun…" Kagome said in a low, trembling voice. Her knees started to shake again and she tried in vain to hold herself still.

/\\\\\\\\

- Hikaru

Hello, guys! Been a while…again. Sorry, I keep reminding myself that I have to update but I end up not doing it. Nyaaa, what is wrong with me? I guess it must mean that I'm getting old. Tsh!

Well, here's the other half of the last chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!

…sorry for the lack of comments… ;;


End file.
